Te odio o no te odio
by Goten Trunks5
Summary: Sasuke estaba prometido con Gaara y eso era por que los padres de ambos lo decidieron de ese modo,Sasuke tenía una relación con Naruto que cometió errores por no saber expresar sus sentimientos y por eso dejó a Sasuke, NARUSASU
1. Chapter 1

Antes que nada os diré que las personalidades tanto de Naruto como de Sasuke pueden ser diferentes

Los personajes no son nada míos desgraciadamente son de su respectivo autor

Prólogo

Un rubio subió las escaleras asta el piso donde vivía él a parte que era un regalo de su pareja, desgraciadamente el ascensor estaba estropeado, cuando llegó a la puerta sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y suspiró con desgano ya que no le gustaba nada como iba su supuesta relación, el rubio sonrió con ironía y miró el llavero que era un abanico, entre cerró los ojos y sonrió con alegría

-mañana comenzaré una nueva vida-metió la lleve y abrió la puerta y lo que vio fue a su pareja abrazando aún pelirrojo

-te quiero Gaara-dijo la pareja del rubio sin percatarse de la presencia de su pareja y se separó del pelirrojo, inmediatamente al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, el pelirrojo como la pareja del rubio miraron a la puerta

-hacer como si no hubiera venido-dijo con frialdad el rubio acostumbrado a ver esos actos entre su pareja y el pelirrojo y se marchó hacia la habitación

-espero que no te arrepientas de nada, Sasuke-dijo Gaara seriamente

-nunca-dijo con el ceño fruncido Sasuke sin dejar de mirar por donde se había ido el rubio

-me voy, no soy bien venido para ese rubio-dijo Gaara y el azabache le miró

-siempre serás bienvenido donde yo esté-le sonrió con sinceridad Sasuke

-me voy, Sasuke, se lo vas a decir ahora?

-mañana se lo diré mientras le invitó a la mejor comida-Gaara lo miró con una sonrisa-te llamaré, Naruto se pondrá feliz tener algo con el gran Sasuke Uchiha-dijo con orgullo y Gaara se dio la vuelta

-adiós-dijo Gaara saliendo del apartamento, Sasuke frunció el ceño cuando volvió a mirar al lugar por donde se había ido el rubio que era la habitación principal, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, vio al rubio en la cama tumbado y con los ojos cerrados, Sasuke sonrió y se acercó al rubio

-dobe se que estás despierto-Naruto no hizo ningún movimiento ni abrió los ojos, Sasuke frunció el ceño, odiaba que le ignorasen-quiero divertirme, y se que tú lo deseas hacer conmigo

-no-dijo Naruto-no quiero hacer nada contigo, vete a casa

-que-dijo sorprendido para después fruncir el ceño-tienes a otra persona, a esa peli rosa-Naruto abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama

-se llama Sakura y no debería importarte

-tú eres mío y de nadie más

-vete a casa, Sasuke, no tengo ganas de complacer mas tus caprichos de niño rico-dijo Naruto levantándose y encerrándose en el baño que estaba en la habitación con llave, Sasuke cerró fuertemente los puños sabiendo que el rubio no saldría del baño mientras él este ahí, sin pensarlo se fue

ººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto salió del ascensor de la empresa a la que trabajaba que su jefe era Sasuke Uchiha, caminó con la frente en alto sabiendo que algunos compañeros cuchicheaban sobre él y no era cosas agradables, vio a Lee uno de sus compañeros Doncel y se sonrieron, a lo lejos vio a una compañera pelirroja con gafas que era Karin y ella le saludó con la mano y el rubio la hizo una sonrisa, se acercó a la puerta de el fondo que era la del presidente de la empresa Sharingan

-Naruto-dijo una voz dulce de chica y el rubio la miró

-Sakura

-estás convencido de hacerlo?

-si-dijo Naruto-solo soy un juguete para él, no es el mismo chico con el que tomaba café todas las mañanas antes de que él supiera que soy su empleado y yo saber que él es mi jefe

-te lo dijimos ayer, Lee, Karin y yo, suerte en tu nuevo puesto de trabajo y sobre todo en Alemania, sabemos que te lo mereces, y no es justo como te trata-haciendo con la cabeza con desprecio hacia la puerta, Naruto sonrió con tristeza y abrió la puerta sin tocar y la cerró tras de él

-quien os creéis que soy para entrar sin tocar-dijo con enfado Sasuke ya que miraba unos papeles concentrado, alzó la cabeza y vio al rubio y sonrió con superioridad-me echabas de menos y no podías esperar?-se levantó de su asiento y se iba acercar al rubio pero este puso su mano para que no se acercase

-he venido a darte esto-dijo serio Naruto extendiendo su brazo y Sasuke miró un sobre-léelo-el azabache cogió el sobre lo abrió con una ceja alzada, sus ojos se abrieron por lo que estaba leyendo, le empezó a temblar las manos y miró con los ojos temblorosos a los ojos azules del rubio que estos tenían decisión y seriedad

-estás bromeando-le tembló la voz sin poder disimularlo

-no suelo bromear sobre estos asuntos-dijo serio Naruto-como has leído eso es mi carta de renuncia

-por que-dijo Sasuke sin creer nada

-preguntas por que-dijo incrédulo Naruto para luego fruncir el ceño-te lo diré el por que, por que espero no volverte a ver nunca mas en mi vida y si nos vemos haré como si nunca te hubiera conocido-el azabache estaba en Shock, no entendía nada

-por … por que-solo podo decir Sasuke y el rubio rodó los ojos

-por que en este año y medio me has humillado delante de los demás compañeros, me has chantajeado que si no hacia lo que tú querías harías que despidieran a mi madre de su trabajo y que mi padre cerrara su negocio, pero no solo eso, creías que comprando cosas caras me retendrías a tu lado, pero lo peor era mi orgullo cuando tu mismo me decías que tu querido prometido era mejor que yo en todo, también hiciste que sea tu asistente personal para que te satisfaga sexualmente y no te importara que todos los empleados lo supieras y ellos especularan que estoy en ese puesto por el merito de follarme al director de la empresa Sharingan o sea tú

-ellos tenían que saber que eras mío

-no soy de tu propiedad y nunca lo seré por que para mi no eres nada-dijo con ira Naruto y esas palabras a Sasuke le dolieron-por que no sirves para nada-sonrió con burla-creías que iba a enamorarme de alguien como tú? De una persona que ni siquiera sabe hacer nada por si mismo? No sabes hacer ni un triste café, pero que se le puede esperar de un niño rico, compadezco el día que decidas ser padre, un Doncel como tú no sabrá ni cuidar a un bebé, pero el dinero lo arregla todo, no? Contratas una niñera y ya tienes a alguien que críe a tu hijo, pero sinceramente señor Uchiha desea que sea muy feliz con tu prometido Gaara ya que le quieres tanto-el rubio se dio la vuelta pero enseguida se giró Sasuke estaba en el mismo lugar sin ningún movimiento, Naruto sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo del pantalón que tenía el llavero un abanico-las llaves del piso, ahí está todo lo que me has regalado, como sabes nunca me he puesto tus estúpidos regalos, también está la llave del deportivo que me compraste por que no te podías subir a una chatarra que es mi coche, y que sepas que no te perdonaré por amenazar a mi antigua casera o a otros caseros para que no me alquilaran un piso para que viviera en el piso que me compraste -se dio la vuelta y salió de la oficina, no miró a nadie y suspiró como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima

Sasuke escuchó todo lo que le dijo Naruto, y se quedó bastante minutos mirando la puerta por donde había salido el rubio, cuando salió del Shock apoyó su frente en la puerta puso su mano en su vientre ya que su respiración se estaba agitando y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos negros

Que tal, esto es una especie de prólogo, cortito, lo se, una nueva historia, y no os preocupéis que las otras historias las continuaré … por fa comentar

Feliz Navidad


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

-el paciente número cinco mil sesenta como está, Juugo?

-sus recaídas son menores, señora Tsunade, pero deberíamos prohibir las visitas de sus padres

-lo se-dijo Tsunade una mujer rubia poniendo sus manos en su barbilla y codos en su escritorio-pero son sus padres

-a Sasuke lo conozco desde que éramos adolescentes y siempre supe que sus padres no eran muy buena influencia para él-la mujer suspiró con desgano

-no entiendo ese trato hacia ese pobre chico, es muy listo

-menos mal que sus hermanos como sus cuñados le están ayudando mucho-la rubia afirmó con la cabeza y se levantó de su asiento, Juugo hizo lo mismo y los dos salieron de la oficina de la rubia, caminaron por el pasillo cada uno pensativo

-señora Tsunade-dijo una pelirroja con pelo largo, la rubia paró y Juugo también

-que pasa Kushina?

-nada-dijo la pelirroja-solo quería recordarla que mañana me gustaría salir antes, mi hijo llegará mañana a casa

-mi querido nieto-dijo la rubia sonriendo-es un desconsiderado, en seis años no se atrevido a pisar Konoha

-estaba ocupado en Alemania, el trabajo es el trabajo-dijo Kushina

-su nieto vuelve para quedarse, señora Tsunade?-dijo Juugo

-si, y la familia estamos felices-dijo Tsunade-Kushina, se que estamos en el trabajo pero no me hables de usted, eres mi nuera

-lo se-dijo Kushina y miró al pelirrojo, los tres comenzaron a caminar y bajar por unas escaleras asta llegar a la planta de debajo de donde ellos se encontraban-como se encuentra Sasuke, Juugo?

-hoy está mejor, ahora solo quiere salir para saber como está las cosas fuera de la clínica-dijo Juugo

-y tú estás de acuerdo?-dijo Kushina seria

-si, lleva muchos años aquí dentro-dijo Juugo-pero también me preocupa si sale

-yo no estoy de acuerdo-dijo Tsunade-le puede pasar algo, y si le da uno de sus ataques en medio de la calle puede asta morir

-por eso me preocupa-dijo Juugo preocupado

-yo creo que hay que darle una oportunidad-dijo Kushina-vais a verlo?

-si-dijo Tsunade

-le estimas mucho Tsunade-dijo Kushina

-no lo puedo negar y como lo vea ahora daré mi permiso para que salga de aquí unos días-dijo Tsunade

-estoy de acuerdo, necesita que confíen en él, y yo confío-dijo Kushina-tenía pensado ahora que mi hijo ha vuelto que lo conozca-dijo con felicidad

-lo que te pasa que te gustaría que Sasuke fuese de verdad de la familia-dijo Tsunade sonriendo

-si su hijo es como usted señora Kushina le haría muy bien a Sasuke-dijo Juugo

-gracias Juugo-dijo Kushina

-se que le ves como otro hijo pero no te metas en eso, sabes que Sasuke no está interesado en relaciones sentimentales-dijo Tsunade y la pelirroja hizo un puchero

-sabemos que la relación que tuvo fue la gota que derramó el vaso para que Sasuke se enfermara -dijo Juugo serio

-lo sabemos-dijo Tsunade

-iré a dejar estos papeles y a visitar a otros pacientes y luego iré hablar con Sasuke-dijo Kushina y la rubia le afirmó con la cabeza y Kushina se fue

-Juugo que opinan Kabuto y Orochimaru sobre dejar salir de aquí a Sasuke?-dijo Tsunade en frente de una puerta

-ellos opinan igual que yo, le ayudaría mucho emocionalmente estar fuera, pero les preocupa si mentalmente podrá aguantar todo lo de su alrededor sobre todo a sus padres

-vivir con ellos no sería recomendable-dijo Tsunade-puede ir con sus hermanos

-lo dudo que quiera-dijo Juugo- me dijo que le gustaría estar solo, ya que sabe defenderse en vivir solo

-Sasuke es una persona normal-dijo Tsunade-aunque lo de vivir solo no estoy muy de acuerdo

-yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero podemos confiar en él, hace mas de un mes que no le ha dado un ataque, y ayer que vino sus padres, solo estuvo alterado

-muy alterado-dijo enfadada Tsunade-te dijo lo que le alteró tanto?

-no-dijo Juugo-pero puede que se lo diga a la señora Kushina, a ella la ve como una madre

-la madre que nunca tuvo-susurró de mala gana Tsunade-pero tú como su médico deberás de estar al tanto de todo si decido que salga unos días

-no tienes ni que decirlo-dijo Juugo-mi esposo Suigetsu, Karin y yo somos sus amigos desde el instituto y estaremos para él en todo lo que sea necesario

-me alegra que seáis tan buenos amigos-sonrió Tsunade con sinceridad-aunque en el pasado no se daba cuenta Sasuke, ya sabes eso de que no sabía expresar sus sentimientos

-menos mal que aquí aprendido-dijo Tsunade-entremos-la rubia abrió la puerta y entraron, cerraron la puerta y miraron al azabache que estaba sentado en una silla y en la mesa tenía el ordenador que no paraba de teclear y su expresión cambiaba a cada segundo, pasaba de sorprendido a serio y de serio hacer pequeñas sonrisas

-hola Sasuke-dijo Juugo

-Juugo-dijo Sasuke mirándolo con una sonrisa para luego mirar a la rubia-abuela Tsunade, creía que se había olvidado de mi

-claro que no-dijo Tsunade-que estás haciendo?-Sasuke volvió a mirar la pantalla del ordenador y frunció el ceño

-quiero demostrarle a mi padre que desde aquí puedo hacer bien mi trabajo de la empresa-dijo Sasuke

-no deberías estresarte-dijo Tsunade, Sasuke entrecerró los ojos pensativo, no dijo nada y no hacía ningún movimiento y esto al pelirrojo como a la rubia le preocuparon

-Sasuke-dijo Juugo

-estoy bien-dijo sin ánimos Sasuke pero rápidamente cambió y sonrió mirando a los otros dos-Sakura es un genio, no sabía que podía llevar tan bien una empresa-Tsunade y Juugo se miraron y sonrieron

-esa chica sabe lo que se hace-dijo Juugo

-tu hermano Itachi me comentó que cuando tenía una duda le llamaba a él como a Gaara-dijo Tsunade

-y yo que pensaba que era solo una cara bonita-dijo Sasuke-debería pedirla una disculpa por como solía tratarla, no solo a ella si no a los demás empleados que la están ayudando mucho

-ellos saben que estas agradecidos con ellos-dijo Juugo

-pero me gustaría decirles personalmente-dijo Sasuke cerrando el ordenador y poniéndose de pie serio-señora Tsunade

-lo que me tengas que decir debe de ser serio-dijo Tsunade haciendo una pequeña sonrisa

-me gustaría que me dieras unos días de permiso, creo que me siento capacitado para sobrevivir allí fuera-dijo Sasuke

-estar a fuera no es una guerra-dijo Tsunade

-pero si es una guerra psicológica por lo menos para mi-dijo Sasuke

-te sientes capacitado?-dijo Juugo

-si-dijo con seguridad Sasuke-tengo ganas de caminar por las calles, ir a tomar un café con Gaara y hablar con él de todo, hablar con mi hermano Sai de sus tonterías, pasar el rato con Deidara e Ino, no se hacer cosas normales

-de acuerdo, dejaré que salgas durante unos días pero cualquier cosa llama a Juugo, a mi o a Kushina

-gracias abuela Tsunade-dijo Sasuke feliz

-prepararé las cosas y tú también prepárate-dijo Tsunade saliendo de la habitación

-llamaré a Itachi para que valla a casa de mis padres y coja las llaves del piso-dijo Sasuke

-estás seguro de estar bien en ese lugar?-dijo Juugo serio

-si-dijo Sasuke

-mañana nos veremos-dijo Juugo

ºººººººººººººººººº

Naruto estaba enfadado en su nuevo piso y con el teléfono en la oreja

-no entiendo como me has podido buscar este lugar para vivir, Hinata

-_no te gusta el lugar?-_le contestó la chica

-no es eso-dijo Naruto tranquilizándose-se que te dije que me buscaras un piso para comprarlo por que yo no tenía tiempo-suspiró fuertemente el rubio-me trae malos recuerdos y todo es una gran coincidencia, como diría Neji, esto es el destino

-_ja ja ja tu tono de voz me da gracia-_dijo Hinata-_pero dime cual es el problema Naruto?_

-es que en frente esta el piso donde viví y estaba con quien tú sabes quien-dijo Naruto con un puchero

-_no sabía que era en ese edificio_

_-_no pasa nada, para mi esa persona no existe-dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido

-_se que no te agrada ir a la empresa Sharingan pero mañana a primera hora firmaremos el contrato para unir tanto la empresa Sharingan como la Huyuga_

_-_iré, a si veré a mis antiguos compañeros-dijo Naruto pasando su mano por su pelo rubio-y después iré a visitar a mis padres, tengo ganas de verlos

-_te dejo para que descanses, nos vemos mañana_

_-_nos vemos mañana-colgó y dejó el teléfono en la mesa y se sentó en el sofá-no aparecerás por aquí y si lo haces ya no existes para mi

ºººººººººººººººº

Era aproximadamente las cuatro de la tarde del día siguiente, Sasuke estaba en el vestíbulo del hospital donde estaba internado desde hacia unos cinco años y agarraba un bolso algo abultado, miraba la puerta de la salida con nerviosismo, no estaba solo, con él estaba Tsunade, Juugo, Kushina, sus dos hermanos mayores Itachi, Sai y sus cuñados

-Sasuke para lo que quieras sabes que me puedes llamar-dijo Tsunade

-lo se-dijo Sasuke sin quitar su mirada de la puerta

-sabemos que estás nervioso-dijo Itachi un varón de estatura alta y porte elegante-mucho tiempo dentro de este lugar

-hermanito, sabes que puedes quedarte con Ino y conmigo-dijo su otro hermano varón llamado Sai

-lo se, pero quiero valerme por mi mismo-dijo Sasuke mirando a sus dos hermanos con una pequeña sonrisa-me hubiera gustado que estuviera Gaara, él me da mucha fuerza

-él está de viaje de negocios-dijo un joven rubio de pelo largo de nombre Deidara-y Lee no pudo venir por que se quedó con Yun y con Zen

-Lee me dijo que te llevaría a los niños mañana cuando salieran de la escuela-dijo una rubia de pelo largo y ojos azules de nombre Ino

-Sasuke-dijo Kushina acercándose a Sasuke y le agarró las manos-sabes que puedes llamarme para lo que sea, se que estás capacitado para todo, aquí te han enseñado muchas cosas y estoy segura que sabes defenderte en una casa solo pero cualquier problema me dices e iré lo mas rápido que pueda a tu casa y te ayudaré

-lo se Kushina-dijo Sasuke-sabes que para mi eres como una madre

-y para mi como un hijo educado-dijo sonriendo la pelirroja

-tengo mucho interés de conocer a tu hijo Kushina-dijo Sasuke

-ayer por la noche me llamó diciéndome que llegó ayer y que hoy pasaría a visitarnos y no sabía a que hora, es tan desconsiderado con su madre-dijo fingiendo enfado Kushina, Tsunade solo negó la cabeza-toma-le dio un papel a Sasuke-es mi dirección mañana ven a comer a casa y te presentaré a mi esposo y a mi hijo, Minato tiene muchas ganas de conocerte ya que le hablado de ti mucho

-espero que cosas buenas-dijo Sasuke

-claro que si-dijo Kushina-ya te considera como otro hijo y asta el futuro esposo de mi hijo

-que-dijo sorprendido Sasuke-Kushina no creo …

-es broma-sonrió tontamente Kushina-pero te espero mañana

-allí estaré-dijo Sasuke guardándose el papel en el bolsillo

-Sasuke si te sientes presionado puedes hablar conmigo-dijo Juugo-también con Suigetsu

-en este tiempo he hablado mucho con él y también con Karin-dijo Sasuke y miró a sus hermanos serio-nuestros padres saben que hoy iba a salir de aquí?

-si-dijo Itachi

-y se pusieron muy felices-dijo Sai sonriendo falsamente, Ino le dio un codazo-eso dolió

-te lo mereces-dijo Ino enfadada

-ellos deseaban que salieras de aquí-dijo Itachi serio y Sai afirmó con la cabeza serio

-y que dijeron-dijo Sasuke con tristeza

-pues que ya era hora-dijo Sai, todos negaron con la cabeza por ser tan sincero e Itachi le golpeó en la cabeza

-por que o piensas antes de hablar-dijo enfadada Ino

-es que sale solo-dijo como un niño pequeño Sai

-papa ha dicho que deberías de ponerte al mando de la empresa-dijo Itachi y miró enfadado a Sai que iba a soltar alguna cosa que no debía-pero no te preocupes por eso, Sakura Haruno lo está haciendo bien

-no entiendo como en el pasado decías que no valía para nada, que solo valía para coquetear con cualquier varón que se le pusiera delante-dijo Sai sin entender

-yo tampoco se por que lo decía-susurró Sasuke

-esta mañana firmemos el contrato con la empresa Huyuga, las empresas ya están unidas-dijo Itachi

-y la mano derecha de Neji e Hinata es un genio-dijo Sai sorprendido-no entiendo por que lo dejaste escapar en el pasado

-dejarlo escapar-dijo sin comprender Sasuke

-trabajó para Sharingan-dijo Itachi-pero ya da lo mismo, al estar unidas las empresas Huyuga y Sharingan él forma parte del equipo

-dejemos de hablar de trabajo-dijo Deidara

-tenemos que llevar a Sasuke a donde va a vivir-dijo Ino-aunque esta mañana fuimos a donde tienes el apartamento y es genial, es muy espacioso, por que no nos dijiste que te compraste ese lugar? Y por que no vivías ahí?

-no es mío-dijo Sasuke-se lo regalé a alguien, y él no lo quiso, pero como está a su nombre no puedo venderlo, y decidí vivir en ese lugar-todos se miraron entre ellos para luego mirar a Sasuke-habéis tocado algo de ese lugar?

-no-dijo Ino-había polvo y entre Deidara y yo lo limpiemos, está todo igual

-mejor nos vamos-dijo Deidara ya que hubo silencio

-recuerda Sasuke ven mañana a comer-dijo Kushina sonriendo-ya verás como te enamoraras de mi hijo y por fin el atolondrado de mi hijo me hará abuela

-si claro-dijo con nerviosismo Sasuke para luego despedirse de todos

-recuerda cualquier cosa me llamas y si notas que vas a recaer con mas urgencia me llamas-dijo Tsunade seria-ah otra cosa a mi no me interesa tener tan pronto bisnietos-Sasuke se sonrojó

-Tsunade, pero yo quiero ser abuela, quiero disfrutar de mis nietos cuando soy joven-dijo Kushina con el ceño fruncido, Tsunade solo negó con la cabeza

-va monos-dijo Ino agarrando del brazo a Sasuke para que se moviera-no las hagas caso, si tiene que suceder sucederá, Sasuke, no te presiones con las palabras de Kushina-Sasuke no dijo nada solo estaba metido en sus pensamientos, se metieron en el coche que estaba en la puerta y los cinco se fueron del lugar

ººººººººººººº

Los dos Uchiha mayores como Deidara e Ino dejaron solo a Sasuke en el lugar donde iba a vivir, cuando se introdujeron dentro de la vivienda vieron los cuatro como a Sasuke se le cambiaba la expresión de su cara a una de total nostalgia y tristeza, no le dijeron nada por que Sasuke les dijo que estaba bien, ellos insistieron sobre todo sus cuñados que por cualquier cosa les llamase y estarían ahí en un segundo, Sasuke solo sonrió y al cabo de unos minutos salieron del apartamento, al cerrar la puerta pudieron ver como el vecino de enfrente salía también con paso rápido, ya que parecía que tenía prisa y se paró para esperar el ascensor, los dos Uchiha como sus parejas se le quedaron mirando como si lo hubieran visto antes y llegaron a donde estaba él esperando el ascensor sin dejar de mirar a ese rubio que vestía con pantalones vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta de manga corta de color naranja

-ya recuerdo donde te he visto-dijo feliz Ino, los dos Uchiha la miraron y Deidara seguía mirando al rubio de pelo corto, cosa que este miró a la única mujer sin entender

-nos conocemos-dijo el rubio de pelo corto para luego mirar a los dos azabaches y abrió los ojos sorprendido-a vosotros os he visto en la empresa Sharingan esta mañana, sois socios mayoritarios de esa empresa

-si-dijeron a la vez Itachi y Sai

-ya recordé-dijo Sai

-tú eres la mano derecha de los dos Huyuga-dijo Itachi serio

-si-dijo el rubio-soy Naruto Namikaze-extendió su mano y la rubio cogió la mano en forma de saludo

-yo soy Ino-señaló al rubio de pelo largo-él Deidara y ellos dos-Itachi y mi esposo Sai-soltó la mano del rubio

-esposo-dijo Naruto mirando al azabache de pelo corto que no mostraba ninguna emoción en su rostro

-si, y estamos muy enamorados y Deidara es el esposo de Itachi-dijo Ino y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y todos entraron-que coincidencia no crees, vives en frente de nuestro cuñado

-si, que-dijo sorprendido y alzando la voz Naruto mirando a la rubia

-tú vecino de enfrente es nuestro hermano mayor-dijo Sai y Naruto lo miró

-lo que me faltaba-susurró Naruto y no fue escuchado por nadie solo por Deidara que lo miró extrañado pero no dijo nada

-has dicho algo?-dijo Sai serio

-no-dijo Naruto de mala gana

-Namikaze-dijo Itachi serio-los Huyuga te tienen de muy buena estima

-ellos me ven como un hermano-dijo Naruto serio mirando a Itachi

-me gustaría pedirte un favor ya que si los Huyuga te consideran tan buena persona es por que se lo habrás demostrado-dijo Itachi sin quitarle la mirada al rubio de pelo corto y los ojos azules de Naruto miraban los ojos de Itachi también con seriedad y pudo ver preocupación y sinceridad

-lo que quieras me puedes pedir-dijo Naruto

-te recompensaré-dijo Itachi

-no hace falta que me recompense en nada señor Uchiha-dijo Naruto

-no me trates con formalismo por favor puedes decirme por mi nombre y estoy seguro que ha ellos también-dijo Itachi y los demás afirmaron con su cabeza

-de acuerdo, también puedes decirme por mi nombre-dijo Naruto

-me alegro-dijo Itachi-a lo que iba-suspiró-nuestro hermano vivirá unos días en frente tuyo y me gustaría que lo vigilara

-vigilar a Sas …-negó con a cabeza rápido Naruto y los otros notaron el detalle que iba decir el nombre de pila de su hermano-digo a su hermano, por que?

-no te vamos a pedir que cada cinco minutos llames a su puerta si no que si sabes que está en casa y no hay ningún ruido llámame urgentemente-Itachi sacó un papel y escribió-te daré mi número de teléfono personal, también el de mi esposo Deidara, el de mi hermano Sai y el de su esposa Ino-le entregó el papel y Naruto lo cogió y lo miró sin entender

-perdona es que no entiendo-dijo Naruto

-mi hermano aunque aparente estar bien no lo está-dijo Sai-tiene problemas psicológicos y toda la culpa es de mis padres-cerró los puños con fuerza-solo te pedimos ese favor, si escuchas ruidos sean fuertes o flojos eso significa que está bien, pero el problema sería no escuchar nada-Naruto se guardó el papel en el bolsillo con preocupación y miró a los dos hermanos Uchiha, Deidara no le quitaba ojo al rubio de pelo corto

-de acuerdo, pero yo no estoy aquí todo el día-dijo Naruto

-eso lo sabemos-dijo Ino-durante el día nos ocuparemos de que esté acompañado, y por la noche solo tienes que estar al tanto

-pero ahora está solo-dijo con un poco de preocupación Naruto, Deidara lo notó ya que Naruto quiso disimularlo

-él toma medicamentos y sabemos que en este momento no le pasará nada, confiamos en él-dijo Sai-el problema será el día a día

-otra cosa-dijo Itachi-si ves que vienen mis padres, no dejes que hablen con él a solas o inmediatamente llamas a uno de nosotros

-claro-dijo Naruto, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando pero entonces recordó algo importante y lo iba a decir, pero las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y los dos Uchiha salieron al igual que el rubio de pelo largo como la chica

-Naruto espero que nos volvamos a ver-dijo Ino sonriendo y las cuatro personas salieron del edificio y Naruto se quedó dentro del ascensor viendo como las puertas se cerraban

-mierda-gritó Naruto y dio al botón que se abriera las puertas y salió-y como reconoceré a los padres de Itachi y Sai?-suspiró-pero que tonto soy-miró el reloj de su muñeca-me va a matar mi madre-gritó a pleno pulmón

Continuará ….

Aquí esta otro capitulo, que os aparecido? Que creéis que tiene Sasuke? Y que tiene que ver los padres de él? Comentar para saber que opináis


	3. Chapter 3

Antes que nada Mikoto la madre de Sasuke tendrá un carácter muy diferente al que suele tener

Capitulo 2

Kushina estaba abrazando fuertemente a su único hijo y esta la correspondía de la misma forma, Minato esposo de Kushina los miraba con una sonrisa

-como has crecido en estos años, Naruto-dijo Kushina separándose del abrazo de su hijo

-mama, pero si estoy igual-dijo Naruto

-se puede saber por que has llegado tan tarde?-dijo con enfado fingido Kushina

-tuve que ir a casa a cambiarme de ropa, odio ir en traje-dijo Naruto

-pero te ves muy maduro con un traje y atractivo-dijo Kushina sonriendo

-los trajes son incómodos-dijo Naruto con un puchero

-bueno, por que no dejamos de hablar de trajes-dijo Minato

-estoy de acuerdo con papa-dijo Naruto

-entonces como vas hijo con respecto a casarte?-dijo Kushina con una sonrisa

-no me interesa tener pareja, mama-dijo de mala gana Naruto-no se como decírtelo

-me alegra que no tengas pareja-dijo Kushina y Naruto la miró sin entender para luego mirar a su padre que sonreía-por que conozco a un Doncel muy educado y sobre todo es una buena persona

-me estás buscando pareja?

-es que por ti solo no sabes buscarte pareja-dijo Kushina seria-y a este ritmo no conoceré a mis nietos

-mama-dijo enfadado Naruto

-como te decía, es un Doncel muy hermoso-dijo con aires de soñadora Kushina y Naruto entre cerró los ojos enfadado dejando que hablara todo lo que quiera su madre-es un paciente del hospital Psiquiátrico de Konoha

-quieres liarme con un loco-dijo Naruto indignado

-no está loco-defendió a su paciente Kushina-ha tenido muchos problemas desde el día que nació con sus padres-Naruto se sentó al lado de su padre sin dejar de mirar a su madre-su padre lo ignoró y su madre también, no fue un hijo deseado y siempre le dieron de lado, siempre ha estado solo y no ha tenido el cariño de nadie, ni siquiera de los empleados que estaban contratados por sus padres

-un niñito rico, lo que me faltaba-dijo de mala gana Naruto

-su familia es muy adinerada y muy conocida, y eso es su mas grande problema-dijo Kushina-sus dos hermanos mayores que son varones fueron separados de él ya que sus padres los internaron en escuelas para que no tuvieran ningún tipo de relación con él-la pelirroja hablaba con tristeza-el poco tiempo que pasaba con su madre o padre solo le inculcaban que no debía de ser débil y no demostrar ningún tipo de sentimientos

-mama, no se por que me cuentas esto-dijo Naruto

-te lo cuento solo para que no le des de lado, ese chico necesita cariño y también él necesita dar cariño o aprender a darlo-dijo Kushina

-lo que yo no entiendo por que no le daban cariño a un niño pequeño-dijo Minato serio y decepcionado

-su madre deseaba una niña y su padre no quería mas hijos, pero como estaba embarazada su mujer deseaba tener otro varón-dijo Kushina-pero resultó ser un Doncel, el primer Doncel de su familia y eso no le agradó a sus padres y empezaron a despreciarlo a parte de darle de lado

-despreciarlo?-dijo Naruto

-si, le empezaron a decir que por si solo no podría sobrevivir en la vida, que cuanto antes se casara sería mejor para ellos, le buscaron un prometido pero él no estaba enamorado se enamoró de otra persona que no sería bien visto por sus padres y él no lo hizo bien con la persona que estaba enamorado por que no sabía demostrar sus sentimientos, esa persona lo dejó y él colapsó de tal forma que le tuvieron que internar en el hospital Psiquiátrico y perdió lo que mas deseaba y lo único que le mantendría sereno-contó con tristeza Kushina y haciendo un suspiro, Naruto dejó de mirar a su madre para mirar al suelo y hacer un suspiro

-la verdad mama es que no me gustaría estar en el lugar de ese chico-dijo Naruto-cuando lo conozca me haré su amigo

-y estoy segura que cuando lo conozcas a fondo te enamoras de él y me daréis nietos-dijo con estrellitas en los ojos Kushina-tendré nietos muy hermosos ya que vosotros dos sois muy atractivos

-mama, no voy a tener ninguna relación sentimental con tu paciente-dijo Naruto serio

-eso me lo dejaras a mi, yo me encargo-dijo Kushina con malicia, Naruto rodó los ojos por lo que dijo su madre

-por que no comemos, ya es bastante tarde-dijo Minato levantándose del asiento

-estoy de acuerdo-dijo Naruto levantándose también del asiento

-mañana vienes también a comer-dijo Kushina como una orden

-si te digo que no, me vas estar molestando todo el rato-dijo Naruto

-entonces mañana os conoceréis y os enamoraréis a primera vista-dijo Kushina feliz, Naruto negó con la cabeza resignado y Minato sonrió

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

Al otro día estaba Sasuke en la puerta de su apartamento despidiendo aún Doncel de pelo negro de nombre Lee y a dos niños, uno un niño de pelo rojo y a una niña de pelo negro, Sasuke vio desde la puerta como esas tres personas se metían en el ascensor y rápidamente el se metió en su piso, se apoyó en la puerta de la entrada, cerró los ojos y puso su mano en ellos y sin poder controlarlo unos sollozos hizo, se quitó la mano de los ojos y miró la palma de la mano mojada, su rostro estaba mojado, las lágrimas no las podía controlar, golpeó la puerta con su puño con fuerza

-contrólate, Sasuke-se dijo a si mismo-es normal que te mire a si, siempre lo ha hecho-pasó sus manos por su cabello azabache y con paso lento se dirigió al baño y se miró al espejo durante varios minutos, ya no le salían lágrimas de sus ojos que se estaban poniendo de un color grisáceo y de ellos no había ningún tipo de sentimientos y esto asustó al mismo Sasuke por que cuando sus ojos no eran negros y se ponían de ese color grisáceo es por que entraría en Shock emocional, inmediatamente se echó agua a la cara en abundancia durante bastante minutos, en el tiempo que estuvo ingresado descubrió que el agua le tranquilizaba mucho, se miró al espejo y vio sus ojos que volvían a su color, siguió echándose agua en la cara asta que escuchó el timbre de la puerta, Sasuke rápidamente se secó la cara con una toalla, salió del baño mas animado por que tendría a alguien con quien hablar y dejar de pensar lo que había pasado, abrió la puerta y vio en la entrada a una mujer de pelo negro largo y vestida muy elegantemente

-Sasuke-dijo la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa de arrogancia

-mama, como

-déjame, pasar y tenme mas respeto-dijo la mujer pasando al interior del apartamento sin ser invitada, Sasuke estaba sorprendido mirando al frente sin cerrar la puerta-te preguntaras como supe donde vives-Sasuke se giró para mirar a su madre

-como supiste?

-no hay nada que Mikoto Uchiha no descubra, Sasuke, debes de saber que soy una mujer muy inteligente-sonrió con arrogancia la mujer-encontré en tu cuarto tu viejo diario-Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido-solo te voy a decir por todo lo que escribes que deberías de estar agradecido por haberte aguantado toda tus estupideces en todos estos años-miró el lugar con despreció-el diario mencionaba que este lugar se lo regalaste a alguien, pero de ese alguien hablaremos luego, encontré los papeles de la compra de este lugar y supe la dirección, Fugaku también la sabe y si mañana no vas a la empresa estoy segura que se presentará aquí y no creo que sea agradable para ti-no dejaba de mirar el lugar en ningún momento poniendo cara de asco-aunque me da igual lo que te pase, eso lo tienes que saber desde hace años, a lo que venía ya que tú no haces nada para encontrar un varón para que te aguante-Sasuke miró al suelo con tristeza-no me digas que te duele lo que te digo, deberías de estar acostumbrado-la mujer sopló con enfado-si no hubieras hecho el estúpido con ese pobretón estarías ahora casado con Gaara y nosotros no te tendríamos que aguantar, te buscaré a alguien con quien casarte, tengo tres candidatos-sonrió con malicia la mujer-y los tres son viudos, siempre quisiste tener hijos, pues cuando estés casado los tendrás y para tenerlos ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ya que lo hiciste con ese tal Naruto-Sasuke abrió los ojos y miró a su madre y sus ojos negros estaban a punto de salirle las lágrimas-supe del nombre de la persona que te embarazó gracias a tu diario, ni siquiera pudiste retener a un pobretón, pero que se le va hacer, si ni siquiera puedes aguantarte a ti mismo, solo vine a decirte eso, dentro de unos días vendré y te diré quien será tu futuro esposo-pasó por el lado de su hijo, paró y lo miró de arriba abajo-la próxima vez espero que estés mas presentable, Sasuke Uchiha-y sin mas la mujer se fue, la puerta ningún momento se cerró mientras la mujer estaba dentro del apartamento, Sasuke miró por donde se había ido su madre y cerró la puerta con un portazo

-no quiero casarme con un desconocido-dijo con ira Sasuke golpeando con los puños la puerta-no quiero-se arrodilló al suelo y lloró con desesperación asta que pasó quince minutos que se tranquilizó, se levantó pasando sus manos por sus ojos para quitarse las lágrimas, caminó asta al baño y se quitó la ropa y se metió a darse una ducha, al cabo de media hora salió, se vistió y se miró al espejo e hizo una sonrisa forzada, salió del baño y miró el reloj-seguro que se me pasará este mal estar estando con Kushina-sonrió sinceramente y salió del apartamento cogiendo las llaves

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke estaba en la casa de Kushina, no era tan grande cómo la mansión de sus padres pero se respiraba tranquilidad y sobretodo familiaridad, Kushina le presentó a su esposo Minato, que este actuó como si fuese un hijo para Sasuke, ese echo alegró a Sasuke, cuando Sasuke vio a Minato su corazón dio un vuelco por que le recordaba a Naruto y estuvo tentado en preguntarle su apellido, pero Kushina no le dijo por que a si parecía el ambiente mas familiar, durante media hora estuvieron hablando de trivialidades y Sasuke descubrió que Minato tenía su propia empresa, que era un taller de coches, tenía a dos empleados que Minato conocía desde niños, sus nombres eran Kakashi otro mecánico al igual que Minato y Rin que ella llevaba las cuenta de la pequeña empresa

Kushina miraba constantemente el reloj de mano en señal de nerviosismo y Sasuke sin poder controlarlo hizo lo mismo con su reloj, eran mas de las dos del medio día y el llevaba en la casa de Kushina casi una hora

-debes de disculpar a mi hijo Sasuke-dijo Kushina con una sonrisa nerviosa y Sasuke se dio cuenta que esa mujer se enfadaba con facilidad si las cosas no salían como ella quería

-debe de estar por llegar-dijo Minato sonriendo

-lo se-dijo Kushina-ayer llego tarde por que se fusionaba la empresa en la que trabaja con otra y eso lo entiendo, pero hoy-dijo frunciendo el ceño

-se le habrá presentado alguna reunión, sus jefes le aprecian mucho, y confían en él en todo al respecto a la empresa-dijo Minato

-pues podría haber llamado o enviado un mensaje-dijo cruzando los brazos en su pecho Kushina con enfado, Sasuke hizo una media sonrisa por la actitud de la pelirroja, en ese momento tocaron el timbre de la puerta y Kushina corriendo fue abrir, Sasuke la siguió con la mirada

-Kushina siempre se pone algo nerviosa cuando se trata de nuestro único hijo-dijo Minato

-entiendo-dijo Sasuke con tristeza

-tengo que presentarte a alguien, hijo-se escuchó a Kushina, Minato suspiró por la actitud tan infantil de su esposa y Sasuke se levantó del asiento algo nervioso

-mama, puedo caminar solo-escuchó una voz Sasuke que le puso nervioso ya que reconoció a quien le pertenecía, Minato se levantó del asiento y se puso delante de Sasuke-papa, puedes decirle a mama que no me trate como un niño

-como puedes ser tan irresponsable por no haberme avisado que llegarías tarde-dijo Kushina

-tuve un problema con una mujer

-que tipo de mujer-dijo enfadada Kushina

-una tipa que me encontré cuando salía de la empresa Sharingan-dijo de mala gana el hijo de Kushina

-que pasó-dijo interesado Minato

-se cree que por que tiene dinero podía tratarnos como si fuésemos basura todos, trató bastante mal a Sakura, pero yo la defendí-Minato al escuchar a su hijo negó con la cabeza

-y que la dijiste-dijo Kushina

-que era una vieja amargada y la dejé con la palabra en la boca

-muy bien hijo-dijo Kushina sonriendo-nadie de pisotear a las personas por que creen que son mejores por que tengan dinero

-estoy de acuerdo contigo mama

-son tal para cual-susurró Minato

-bueno, quiero presentarte a alguien-dijo Kushina apartando a Minato y Sasuke inmediatamente se dio la vuelta dando la espalda a todos-ya veras como te gustará

-si, mama, tengo muchas ganas de conocer a ese paciente tan especial para ti-dijo burlón y Kushina lo miró enfadada

-Naruto quiero presentarte a Sasuke Uchiha-dijo feliz Kushina, que miró al azabache que daba la espalda y esto le extrañó a la pelirroja como Minato, en cambio Naruto estaba sorprendido nunca imaginó que ese paciente que hablaba su madre fuese esa persona que en un pasado le hiciese tanto daño-Sasuke-la pelirroja estaba extrañada por la actitud del azabache y le puso una mano encima del hombro, Minato observó detenidamente a Sasuke y vio como sus manos estaban cerradas en un puño y le temblaban, no entendía el por que y miró a su hijo que estaba sorprendido para luego ver como fruncía el ceño

-no sabía que tú paciente el loco fuese tan mal educado, mama-dijo con frialdad Naruto

-Naruto, él no está loco-dijo enfadada Kushina-y recuerda que para mi es como un hijo

-nunca pensé que fueses tan incrédula con las personas-dijo Naruto sin dejar la frialdad en su voz

-Naruto, se puede saber que te pasa-dijo Kushina

-será mejor que me valla, señora Kushina-dijo Sasuke dándose la vuelta-me agradó conocerlo señor Minato

-Sasuke tú no te vas-dijo Kushina enfadada-y te dije que con decirnos por nuestros nombres es bastante y sobre todo no hagas caso a Naruto, siempre a sido el único y está celoso

-yo no estoy celoso y menos de él-dijo Naruto pasando por el lado del azabache para sentarse en la mesa con los brazos cruzados y los ojos entrecerrados por el enfado

-Naruto, no quiero ninguna discusión y ningún mal tono-dijo Kushina y miró a Sasuke-siéntate Sasuke y no le hagas caso al atolondrado de mi hijo-Minato solo miraba a su hijo y al azabache y solo llegó a la conclusión que se conocían de antes y que las cosas entre ellos no acabaron bien-Minato-suavizó la voz la pelirroja-ayúdame a traer las cosas-salió de la sala la mujer

-Naruto, Sasuke, se que os conocéis de antes por vuestra actitud, pero intentar que no se note y llevaros bien por lo menos delante de Kushina-dijo Minato serio y salió de la sala, Sasuke suspiró fuertemente y se sentó en el lugar de antes y que coincidía al lado de Naruto que seguía de la misma forma y actitud

-yo no sabía que eran tus padre, si lo hubiera sabido no me hubiera acercado a tu madre-dijo Sasuke con la cabeza gacha

-podrás engañar a todo el mundo a mi no-dijo Naruto con frialdad-tenías intenciones desde el principio en acercarte a mis padres, te recuerdo que me chantajeaste en que harías que despidieran a mi madre y que cerraran el negocio de mi padre-Sasuke alzó la cabeza y miró al rubio y vio que no vestía en traje si no con unos pantalones vaqueros rotos de color azul fuerte y una camisa blanca solo abrochaba por dos botones, le quitó la vista de encima y miró hacia el frente

-yo me arrepiento de lo …

-no me interesa nada de ti -dijo Naruto cortando al azabache-ahora cuando venga mi madre aparentaré que me agradas y tú aparenta como cree mi madre que eres, pero no me hables ni me mires y todo estará bien-en ningún momento Naruto miró al azabache que este tenía las manos agarradas debajo de la mesa moviendo los dedos nerviosamente

-ya estamos aquí, chicos-dijo Kushina trayendo dos platos de carne con salsa y Minato también, ella se los puso a los dos mas jóvenes y Minato a él y a su esposa, los dos adultos se sentaron y comenzaron a comer-Naruto pareces mas tranquilo

-si-dijo Naruto serio, Minato vio que su hijo fingía y su esposa ni cuenta se daba

-que te parece Sasuke-dijo sonriendo Kushina

-que -dijo Naruto

-no crees que es un Doncel hermoso-dijo Kushina-ya me estoy imaginando mis futuros nietos, serían tan hermosos-el azabache se sonrojó por el comentario

-mama-dijo Naruto con ira-no me gusta que me busques pareja

-Sasuke me contó que siempre ha soñado con tener muchos hijos-dijo Kushina-y yo siempre he querido tener muchos nietos-Naruto miró a su madre serio dejó los cubiertos con tranquilidad en la mesa, Minato al conocer a su hijo sabía que había una fuerte discusión entre madre e hijo, Sasuke miró de reojo a Naruto, estaba nervioso y se le notaba ya que sus manos le temblaban

-podría tener sus hijos con Subaku No Gaara ya que le quiere mucho-dijo Naruto con tranquilidad aunque sus ojos demostraba odio y asta percibió Minato celos, muchos celos y eso no era bueno para ese tal Gaara y lo compadeció

-con Gaara-dijo sin entender Kushina-Gaara está casado con Lee y tienen familia, es imposible eso-Naruto golpeó la mesa sin poder evitar su ira

-no me involucres con este-dijo con ira Naruto, Kushina también se levantó

-no vuelvas hablarme a si-gritó Kushina enfadada por la actitud de su hijo

-y tú no te metas en mi vida-gritó Naruto-no eres quien para meterte en mi vida

-soy tu madre-gritó la mujer

-y yo tu hijo-gritó Naruto-no vuelvas a defender a Subaku No Gaara ante mi presencia y menos me involucres con una persona como este-y sin mas Naruto se fue de la casa dando un portazo, Kushina se sentó en su asiento lentamente sin saber que decir, Minato tenía los brazos cruzados en su pecho con una mirada seria, Sasuke en cambio se mordía el labio inferior por la impotencia pero no entendía ese odio de Naruto hacia Gaara

-lo siento-susurró Sasuke-es culpa mía

-de que conoces a Naruto-dijo Minato serio y Kushina lo miró

-yo era el director de la empresa Sharingan-dijo Sasuke

-Naruto estuvo trabajando en esa empresa dos años-dijo Minato

-yo fui su jefe y no fui un buen jefe que ninguno y menos con Naruto-volvió a morderse el labio inferior e inconscientemente puso su mano en su vientre-lo siento, yo me porté mal con él y entiendo que me odie-se levantó-le hice la vida imposible-su cabello azabache le tapó sus ojos y sus lágrimas salieron-me lo merezco, merezco que me odie y todo lo que me pasa, no volveréis a verme-miró a la pelirroja-lo siento de verdad Kushina, me da pena perder a una madre como tú-les dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida

-Sasuke-dijo Kushina levantándose y acercándose al azabache-yo se que no eres una mala persona y Naruto si eres persistente te perdonará, conozco a mi hijo y él no es rencoroso

-tuviste de hacerle algo grave para que él aún tenga rencor-dijo Minato y la pelirroja lo miró seria-pero puedes enmendar ese error que cometiste, todo el mundo necesita ser perdonado

-para mi seguirás siendo como un hijo aunque Naruto siga resentido contigo o solo lleguéis a ser amigos-dijo Kushina con una sonrisa

-gracias e intentaré que Naruto me perdone, solo quiero eso-dijo Sasuke

-pues acabemos de comer-dijo Kushina y Minato sonrió-luego llamaré a Naruto y hablaré con él

-sin discutir que los dos tenéis el mismo carácter-advirtió Minato

-tenía que tener algo de mi ya que se parece físicamente a ti-dijo Kushina sonriendo y Sasuke se sentó escuchando la pequeña discusión de los dos mayores que le hizo sonreír ya que eso era una familia la que él nunca tuvo

Continuará ….

Otro capitulo ….. Por fa comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3

Naruto estaba en su oficina , estaba enfadado y con esa actitud llevaba desde que salió de la casa de sus padres hace dos días, nunca se esperó encontrarse en la casa de sus padres a Sasuke y eso le asqueaba, no podía creer que Sasuke fuese tan hipócrita y buen actor, que engatusase tan bien a su madre, sonrió con ironía al recordar como su madre le dijo que veía a Sasuke como un hijo, frunció el ceño y tiró a la pared la grapadora, odiaba a Sasuke o ese quería creer él, abrió la puerta una chica de pelo largo de color negro preocupada por el golpe que escuchó

-Naruto que ocurre-dijo la chica preocupada

-nada

-llevas a si dos días, puedes decirme

-Hinata no quiero hablar de eso

-sabes que es bueno sacar de tu interior lo que sientes-dijo Hinata comprensiva, el rubio se pasó la mano por sus cabellos suspirando fuertemente

-se trata de él-dijo de mala gana Naruto

-de él?-dijo Hinata-te refieres a …

-si, a ese-dijo Naruto cortando a la chica que ella se sentó

-Naruto, él no es como tú crees-dijo seria Hinata

-siempre me dices lo mismo, al igual que Neji

-es que lo ha pasado mal, lo conozco desde niño, bueno no tuve relación de amistad ni nada pero sabía lo que pasaba en su casa

-por que solo queréis hacerme ver que lo ha pasado mal, no entendéis nadie que finge, yo lo conocí como es de verdad-dijo enfadado Naruto dando un golpe en la mesa

-solo actuaba como le enseñaron, también lo hacia para que sus padres estuviera orgullosos de él y sobre todo por miedo

-miedo-susurró Naruto-miedo a que

-a sus padres pero mas a su padre-dijo Hinata-su padre siempre le a tratado bastante mal las pocas veces que estaba con su hijo-suspiró la chica-una de las pocas veces que Neji y yo hemos estado con él nos dijo que envidiaba la forma que nos trataba nuestros padres, luego vino las muerte de los padres de Neji, eso es otra historia

-no me interesa nada de esa persona-dijo Naruto-y si no te importa me iré a casa, necesito descansar, no he dormido bien

-Naruto escúchame-dijo Hinata levantándose e impedir que el rubio saliera de la oficina-Sasuke siempre deseo tener hijos para hacer lo contrario de lo que hicieron con él, pero lo peor es que no puede

-no me interesa nada de él, Hinata-dijo Naruto pasando por el lado de la chica y salir de la oficina

-pero que terco eres Naruto-susurró Hinata cuando estaba sola

ºººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke estaba en su casa, tumbado en su cama y mirando el techo, su mirado no expresaba casi nada solo soledad y nostalgia por lo que había pasado en ese lugar hace años, suspiró fuertemente y sonó la puerta, sin ánimo se levantó de la cama y fue abrir, su sorpresa fue grande al ver a su padre en la puerta con cara de enfado, Sasuke debería de estar acostumbrado a que su padre le mirara de esa forma

-padre-susurró Sasuke, el hombre miró a su hijo de arriba abajo con desprecio y entró al interior cerrando la puerta, Sasuke lo miró con la mirada viendo como su padre miraba en interior de la vivienda con repulsión para luego poner la mirada en su hijo para luego alzar la mano y golpear con la mano abierta en el rostro de Sasuke que este cayó al suelo por la fuerza que recibió el golpe

-como puedes recibir a alguien con esas fachas-dijo con frialdad Fugaku ya que Sasuke iba vestido con unos pantalones que le llegaban asta las rodillas de color tierra y una camiseta de manga corta de color negro, Sasuke puso su mano en el lugar golpeado aguantando las ganas de llorar ya que tenía que demostrar ante ese hombre ningún tipo de sentimiento y menos el dolor físico

-lo siento … padre-dijo como pudo Sasuke levantándose del suelo lentamente

-tu madre te dijo que fueras a la empresa y eso era una orden, niño mal agradecido-dijo con odio Fugaku

-no me sentía bien-intentando que sus palabras no sonaran débiles ante ese hombre

-durante estos años has estado descansando en ese lugar, deja de fingir, yo no tengo hijos débiles y tú lo único que has hecho es manchar el buen nombre de la familia Uchiha desde el día que naciste

-lo siento-dijo agachando la cabeza Sasuke mordiéndose el labio inferior ya que esas palabras le dolía siempre que se las decía su padre, pasaba los segundos y su padre no dijo nada entonces decidió mirar a Fugaku que este solo le miraba con seriedad y asta con odio y repulsión y eso le dolía siempre, le había dolido esa forma que le miraba su padre

-tu madre ya decidió con quien te casarás-dijo Fugaku sonriendo con malicia y espero que esta vez no hagas lo mismo que hiciste cuando estabas comprometido con Subaku No Gaara-Sasuke no dijo nada solo miró al lado mordiéndose el labio inferior por la impotencia que sentía en ese momento-escúchame atentamente lo que te voy a decir y espero que no vuelvas hacer lo que hiciste en el pasado por que no te ayudará nadie lo has entendido-Sasuke seguía mirando al lado y no contestó-contéstame-alzó la voz

-no … lo estropearé-susurró Sasuke con un hilo de voz y esto alteró a su padre

-habla como las personas no como los débiles-gritó Fugaku y al no recibir contestación volvió a golpear en la cara a su hijo que este por la fuerza se chocó en la pared e inconscientemente por que estaba acostumbrado a que le golpeara su padre se puso recto mirando a su padre-espero que complazcas a tu futuro esposo como lo hacías con ese con quien te revolcabas en el pasado-sonrió con malicia-el que te dejó preñado-Sasuke cerró los puños con fuerza y cerró también los ojos para que las lágrimas no le salieran-ni si quiera valías para ser padre-la voz de Fugaku estaba en todo momento mas alta de lo que solía utilizar, como que también sabía que el tema del embarazo era algo que alteraba a su hijo

-basta-susurró Sasuke apretando los puños y sus uñas por la fuerza se incrustaba en la palma de la mano-basta-gritó abriendo los ojos-no me casaré con quien vosotros me digáis y no hables de mi hij ….-negó la cabeza rápidamente-la que era mi hija-Sasuke no lo vio venir y otro golpe le dio en la cara su padre que esta vez le empezó a salir sangre del labio, Fugaku se acercó peligrosamente a su hijo y alzó la mano en un puño

-no te atrevas a desobedecer ninguna de mis ordenes-dijo Fugaku acercando peligrosamente su puño en el rostro de Sasuke pero este nunca llegó ya que fue agarrado por otra mano que apretaba con ira el puño del mas mayor, Fugaku estaba sorprendido no había sentido nada para alertarte que alguien estaba en ese lugar y la puerta estaba cerrado, su vista la enfocó en la persona que era rubio, vestía con un traje de color azul oscuro, camisa blanca y corbata naranja, pero lo que mas le impresionó era los ojos azules de esa persona había ira y repulsión hacia él, Sasuke en cambia que tenía la mano en su boca por que no paraba de salir sangre estaba sorprendido ya que no escuchó ningún ruido del exterior de su casa ni como alguien abría la puerta, pero si lo sorprendía que ese rubio que estaba interponiéndose entre él y su padre le ayudase ya que nadie lo hacía, a parte que su padre si le pagaba siempre lo hacía cuando estaban los dos solos, con la presencia de su madre o con los empleados en la mansión, una vez la niñera cuando tenía ocho años quiso ayudarlo cuando su padre le golpeaba y ella solo recibió el despido y ya no la vio mas por la casa, pero siempre le despreció con palabras delante de todos y nadie le decía nada ni siquiera sus hermanos o el mismo Gaara pero si que se daba cuenta que estas tres personas miraban mal a su padre-pero quien eres-dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor ya que el rubio apretaba el puño de Fugaku

-alguien que no se arrepiente en estos momentos de haber guardado la llave de este lugar-dijo el rubio con ira y soltó la mano de Fugaku que este inmediatamente aparentó que no sufrió ningún tipo de dolor-Itachi como Sai me dijeron que si venía usted-dijo con asco el rubio-como la estirada de su esposa, les llamara o no les dejara ver a Sasuke-Fugaku entre cerró los ojos-le voy a decir una cosa y espero que la cumpla

-y que es señor héroe de los débiles-sonrió con burla Fugaku fijándose que la ropa del rubio estaba desarreglada y la corbata casi quitada, Naruto sonrió con malicia y dio un paso hacia el mayor que este se quedó quieto aunque interior mente quería irse del lugar por que el rubio desprendía un aura amenazante y eso le daba escalofríos

-como vuelva a poner sus sucias manos y acercarse a este Doncel, lo mato-dijo con ira que inconscientemente Fugaku tembló

-me está amenazando?

-le estoy advirtiendo-dijo el rubio y Fugaku rió con ganas

-se cree usted pobretón que tiene algo que hacer en contra de alguien como yo?

-y que es lo que me va hacer, señor estreñido?-dijo con burla el rubio y a Fugaku le dio un tic en la ceja del enfado que tenía-mandará a su esposa la estirada?

-dígame su nombre-ordenó Fugaku

-no sabía que le interesase el nombre de un pobretón

-seguro que eres el portero de este edificio

-no tendría ningún problema de serlo ya que es un trabajo honrado, pero a mi lo que me preocuparía es ser como usted, me habría suicidado se lo puedo garantizar

-eres un niñato-dijo Fugaku con ira

-señor Uchiha-dijo el rubio y el mas mayor sonrió-volveré arrepentirle que no voy a permitir que le vuelvas a poner las manos encima a Sasuke

-me da tanto miedo señor ….

-Naruto Namikaze pero para usted seré Namikaze, personas como su calaña no le permito que se dirija a mi por mi nombre-Fugaku al escuchar el nombre se sorprendió pero no lo demostró solo frunció mas el ceño-ahora le pediría que se largase de este lugar

-quien se cree usted para hacerme fuera de este lugar-dijo con prepotencia Fugalu

-el dueño de este apartamento-dijo sonriendo Naruto y Fugaku cerró los puños fuertemente-no querrá que llame a la policía para que le echen, por que puedo hacer

-me iré, pero la próxima vez sabrá quien es Fugaku Uchiha

-que ironía Mikoto Uchiha me dijo esas palabras el otro día, son los dos tan para cual, un estreñido y una estirada-dijo con burla Naruto y Fugaku se fue con enfado y con ganas de matar a ese rubio y también a su hijo menor, el rubio al ver que el mayor se fue cerró la puerta y miró a Sasuke que estaba con los ojos muy abiertos y sin dejarle de mirar, Naruto suspiró y se adentró al baño, Sasuke le siguió con la mirada asta que Naruto volvió con un botiquín y se acercó al azabache, su expresión de seriedad aún la llavera en su rostro-siéntate-ordenó y Sasuke se sentó en el sofá y Naruto se sentó en frente de él y sacó los utensilios del botiquín para curar esa herida-estúpido-susurró con ira y miró los ojos negros que seguían mirándole sorprendido-no te lo decía a ti, si no al estreñido de tu padre-Sasuke sonrió y Naruto se le quedó mirando por varios segundos asta que volvió con la faena de curarlo

-gracias-susurró Sasuke

-cualquiera lo hubiera hecho-dijo Naruto con voz neutral-te preguntaras como entré-el azabache afirmó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos sintiendo el tacto de los dedos del rubio-cuando me regalaste este apartamento me diste los dos juegos de llave, uno lo guarde en la casa de mis padres y el otro lo usaba yo, recuerdo que tú te hiciste una copia, yo solo te devolví un juego de llaves que veo que es el que tú usas-guardó todo lo que usó en el botiquín y se quedó mirando al azabache-el otro día cuando fui a ver a mis padres cuando volví de Alemanía, fui a mi antiguo cuarto y las vi, y algo me dijo que las cogiera y me las traje por si pasaba algo ya que tus hermanos me dijeron que de vez en cuando te echara un vistazo

-gracias-dijo Sasuke abriendo los ojos con un brillo inusual en ellos solo cuando estaba mirando esos ojos azules que reconocería a distancia

-por que me das las gracias

-por todo-dijo Sasuke agachando la mirada-entiendo que me odies y no quieras saber nada de mi, no entiendo por que me has ayudado aunque te lo agradezco, es que me sorprendí que alguien me ayudara cuando estoy en esas circunstancias con mi padre

-ni si quiera tu querido Gaara-dijo Naruto con ira, Sasuke lo notó ese tono y lo miró no entendía el por que ese odio a Gaara

-por que le odias-dijo sin entender Sasuke

-nunca me ha gustado y nunca me gustará-dijo Naruto con ira levantándose-no entiendo como Lee está con ese tipo

-Gaara siempre ha estado para mi cuando lo he necesitado-dijo Sasuke y Naruto cerró los puños con fuerza

-y donde está ahora tu querido Gaara-gritó Naruto con odio que inmediatamente Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido por la forma que se estaba descontrolando

-con su familia-susurró Sasuke ya que no entendía esa actitud de Naruto

-su familia-dijo Naruto-aún sigo sin entender el por que no te casaste con él, ya que le quieres muchísimo eso lo decías en todo momento

-Gaara estaba enamorado de Lee y lo está y lo justo era que ellos dos fuesen felices juntos

-pobrecito de ti-dijo burlón Naruto-y tú te quedaste con los brazos cruzados cuando tu querido Gaara se iba con otro, por eso tratabas de esa forma a Lee tan despectiva

-yo no tengo ningún problema con Lee-dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño ya que no sabía que estaba insinuando el rubio-yo me alegro por ellos dos y que tengan sus hijos-esto último lo susurró

-muy majos sus hijos-dijo Naruto-el niño tan pelirrojo como tu querido Gaara y la niña tan-se quedó callado el rubio durante unos segundos-tan parecida a los dos

-por que usas ese tono tan despectivo cuando te refieres a Gaara

-no eres mas idiota por que no puedes-dijo Naruto dando la espalda al azabache

-es que no entiendo el por que tu actitud hacia él-dijo desesperado Sasuke

-por que no dejas de hablar de él como si fuese mejor que yo, no entiendes que le odio al igual que a ti-gritó Naruto enfadado dándose la vuelta y mirando al azabache

-nunca has tenido una conversación con él, Gaara no es malo

-deja de hablar de él ante mi presencia-gritó Naruto cogiendo por los hombros con fuerza a Sasuke para acercarlo a su rostro que solo demostraba ira-si tanto lo quieres haz tu vida con él, nunca tuviste de haberme involucrado en tu maldita vida-lo soltó-no vuelvas a involucrarme en tu vida nunca mas-susurró esto para darse la vuelta e irse de ese lugar

-no te vallas-dijo con desesperación Sasuke y el rubio paró con la mano en el pomo de la puerta-tú siempre me has tranquilizado-el azabache se puso la mano en la cabeza cerrando los ojos y se sentó como peso muerto donde estaba sentado antes- yo me …. -y Naruto salió del apartamento cerrando la puerta dejando al azabache solo-me enamoré de ti-dijo todo seguido sabiendo que el rubio no estaba, su mirada se fijó en la puerta y sus brazos cayeron como peso muerto, pero lo que mas había cambiado eran los ojos negros que ya no lo eran si no de un color casi blanco, pero si Naruto se hubiera quedado y visto a Sasuke detenidamente hubiera visto que el color de los ojos cambiaban a grisáceo asta que se pusieron casi blancos y Naruto se hubiera dado cuenta que Sasuke entró en un Shock cerebral

Continuará ….

Que tal, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, habido un pequeño acercamiento entre Sasuke y Naruto pero cuando aparece el nombre de Gaara Naruto estalla sin poder contenerse, Sasuke parece muy inocente ya que parece que no se da cuenta que lo que siente Naruto con solo escuchar el nombre de Gaara son celos, Fugaku es odioso, pero que se la va hacer tuvo que ayudar a Sasuke Naruto …. Comentar para saber si os gusta este capítulo

Por si no subo ningún capítulo mas asta que cambie el año yo creo que si

**Feliz 2014 **


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando viene la inspiración tengo que escribir, y por eso aquí estoy con otro capítulo antes de Año Nuevo

Capitulo 4

-_papi-_dijo una voz infantil de niña bastante lejana-_papi, reacciona-_seguía escuchando esa voz alejándose, pero él quería acercarse y ver a la dueña de la voz-_papi, por favor, estamos preocupados por ti-_sus lágrimas salían con desesperación de sus ojos negros y estiró su brazo para agarrar esa pequeña luz que estaba en la lejanía y que no podía alcanzar aunque quisiera-_quiero verte bien, papi, y quisiera decirte que te quiero mucho y no es tu culpa lo que pasó-_y la voz no la volvió a escuchar como la luz se apagó, solo quedó un pequeño punto al final de ese lugar

ºººººººººººººººººº

Naruto entró a su apartamento, hacía muchos días que no se encontraba bien, sentía vacío en su interior como a la semana de irse Alemania, se fue a su habitación, se quitó la ropa, quedó en bóxer y se tumbó en la cama mirando al techo, puso su mano en el pecho y ese malestar que sentía en ese lugar no le dejaba estar tranquilo, cogió su teléfono y miró la pantalla e inconscientemente empezó a buscar la única foto que tenía de esa persona en el teléfono, cuando la encontró la miró con nostalgia, esa foto era de Sasuke de cuando lo conoció, cuando ninguno de los dos sabía que era empleado y jefe, pasó un dedo por la imagen era tan diferente a como se comportó después con él, Naruto cerró los ojos y suspiró fuertemente y unas lágrimas resbaló por sus mejillas

-por que-susurró Naruto al aire como si decir eso le contestase la pregunta que siempre se hacía, el por que cambió tanto el Sasuke que conoció y él invitaba en la cafetería a un café al otro que solo le hizo daño, cogió su teléfono por que no podía con la angustia, tenía que saber de Sasuke por que hacia mas de un mes que no sabía nada de él

ººººººººººººººººº

En un pasillo del hospital Psiquiátrico de Konoha se encontraba, Itachi y su esposo Deidara, Sai y su esposa Ino, Gaara con Lee y Kushina, todos estaban preocupados pero no tantos como hacía una hora atrás ya que Juugo el médico de Sasuke entró en la habitación donde estaba hospitalizado por que le avisó una enfermera que Sasuke había vuelto de su inconsciencia e inmediatamente Juugo llamó a familiares del Uchiha y estaban en el pasillo para que les dijeran algo, en ese momento salió Juugo de la habitación y todos miraron

-los padres-dijo Juugo mas que nada por que era lo primero que se preguntaba y formalidad

-esos bastardos no vinieron-dijo enfadado Sai y nadie dijo nada para defenderlos

-fue culpa de ellos que Sasuke colapsara-dijo Ino cerrando los puños-como pueden ser tan-se mordió el labio Ino con fuerza

-desgraciados-acabó la frase Deidara-no debimos de dejarlo solo

-lo que no debimos es dejar que se valla de aquí-dijo Juugo serio

-menos mal que Naruto me llamó por teléfono-dijo Itachi

-Naruto-dijo Lee y Gaara como Kushina miraron a Itachi, Juugo que miraba unos papeles miró también al Uchiha mayor-quien es Naruto?

-su vecino-dijo Sai-la mano derecha de los Huyuga

-mi hijo-dijo sorprendida Kushina

-Gaara-susurró Lee a su esposo para que nadie le escuchara-crees que es el mismo Naruto?

-no lo se-dijo Gaara-pero si es él, que hace viviendo en ese edificio y lo mas importante Sasuke sabía que era su vecino?

-yo solo espero que se arreglen-dijo Lee con tristeza

-Sasuke a despertado y eso es muy bueno-dijo Juugo-me temía que tardaría el mismo tiempo que hace años

-lo que está claro que lo mejor para él es no salir de este lugar-dijo Sai-y eso me enfurece, tiene derecho a vivir como una persona normal

-yo soy el culpable de esto-dijo con pesar Itachi y en ese momento un teléfono sonó y miraron a Kushina ya que era su teléfono, la mujer pelirroja se alejó de todos para poder hablar con tranquilidad-yo como hermano mayor debería de haber estado con Sasuke

-yo también debería de haber estado con él-dijo Sai

-no deberíais culparos-dijo Lee-no es culpa vuestra, desgraciadamente es culpa de vuestros padres por tratar a Sasuke mal, pero Sasuke desde el principio debería de haberlos enfrentado

-en eso Lee tiene razón-dijo Deidara-pero Sasuke era muy vulnerable y cuando conoció a Gaara se apegó a él-Kushina volvió guardándose el teléfono con cara de circunstancia

-ocurre algo Kushina?-preguntó Juugo

-mi hijo, una conversación muy extraña-dijo sin entender Kushina-y como está en este momento Sasuke?-cambió de conversación la pelirroja

-está tranquilo, me ha contado que vio a su padre y él lo alteró-dijo Juugo-y que alguien enfrentó al señor Fugaku-todos levantaron una ceja

-alguien-dijo Ino-quien?

-lo siento no puedo decir el nombre, hay cosas que él me cuenta que no os puedo decir-dijo Juugo

-entendemos-dijo Itachi

-si fuese importante lo diría-dijo Juugo-le dije que estabais aquí y me dijo que quería ver a Gaara

-sinceramente te envidio Gaara-dijo Itachi-tú tienes su confianza al igual que Lee, conmigo no la tiene y eso me da rabia

-entraré ahora-dijo Gaara y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios a Lee-recuerda que los niños están en la sala infantil

-lo se-dijo Lee fingiendo enfado

-es que estás muy despistado, debe de ser por que estás embarazado-dijo Gaara con una pequeña sonrisa, Lee solo miró al lado y los demás sonrieron, el pelirrojo se dirigió a la puerta para entrar a la habitación

ººººººººººººººº

Naruto después de aparcar su coche se bajó de él y se dirigió al hospital Psiquiátrico de Konoha, aún seguía preguntándose el por que había decidido ir a ese lugar pero algo le decía que fuese ya que quería saber como estaba Sasuke, se adentró al hospital y se fijo en la miradas de las mujeres y Donceles que trabajaban en ese lugar como pacientes o visitas, a él le dio igual las miradas que le dirigían no se creía que era guapo si no del montón, tampoco vestía como ejemplo ni para marcar cuerpo, ya que ese día iba con unos pantalones negros anchos y caídos y una camisa negra con dos botones abrochados, se encaminó a la chica que estaba en la recepción que no dejaba de mirarle con coquetería, Naruto en ningún momento mostró hacerla caso y preguntó por el paciente al que iba a ver y sin decir que era familiar ni nada le dijeron, Naruto se adentró al ascensor y cuando llegó a la planta cuarta salió, caminó mirando el lugar asta que vio que había una zona infantil y miró el lugar, en ese lugar habían cinco niños y a dos de ellos los conocía ya que Lee se los presentó en una ocasión después de llegar de Alemania, se fijó en esos dos niños que conocía, el pelirrojo jugaba en una especie de tobogán y la niña que era un poco mas mayor estaba sentada en el suelo viendo un libro, paró de andar para mirar mas detenidamente a la niña ya que desde que la conoció la llamaba mucho su atención, vio que la niña levantaba la mirada de lo que veía y le miró, sus miradas conectaron inmediatamente y a Naruto le dio un calorcito en el pecho que no supo saber de que se trataba y solo le vino a la mente que tenía su mismo color de ojos, Naruto cerró los ojos y comenzó andar alejándose de la zona infantil, la niña al ver al rubio sonrió y puso su vista al pelirrojo que jugaba y se levantó

ºººººººººººº

Estaban todos en el pasillo sentados en las sillas esperando que Gaara saliera de la habitación de Sasuke ya que llevaba una media hora dentro y a si poder entrar uno a uno a ver a Sasuke

-mama-dijo alguien al lado de Kushina y todos miraron al rubio la pelirroja se giró

-Naruto-dijo sorprendida Kushina ya que no se esperaba a su hijo en ese lugar-que haces aquí?

-decidí venir-dijo Naruto y miró a todos los que estaban vio en el rostro de Lee sorpresa lo dejó pasar y puso su mirada en Juugo

-él es tu hijo Kushina?-dijo Jugo y esta afirmó con la cabeza y el rubio de pelo corto se acercó al médico y extendió su mano

-soy Naruto Namikaze-Juugo abrió los ojos sorprendido ya que no esperaba que el chico que le hablaba tanto Sasuke fuese hijo de Kushina, Naruto alzó una ceja sin entender la actitud del médico, el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de su actitud y le dio la mano a Naruto

-puedes decirme Juugo-se pararon sus manos

-Naruto-dijo Lee acercándose al rubio de pelo corto-a pasado algo?

-no por que?

-como estás aquí-dijo Lee sin entender el por que el rubio de marquitas estaba en ese lugar

-quería saber sobre Sasuke-dijo Naruto mirando hacia al lado-mi madre me dijo que estaba aquí y decidí venir

-yo sabía que dejarías de lado el pasado y te preocupa Sasuke-dijo Kushina con una sonrisa

-pasado?-preguntó Itachi-a que se refiere señora Kushina?

-cuantas veces tengo que decirte que me hables de tú y también va para ti Sai-dijo Kushina en modo de regaño y Sai e Itachi la sonrieron para luego mirarla con intensidad-lo que pasa es que Naruto y Sasuke en el pasado …

-tuvimos diferencias en el trabajo y acabamos discutiendo y no pudimos arreglarlo antes de irme Alemania-cortó Naruto a su madre

-entiendo-dijo Itachi y Deidara que no le quitó ojo al rubio de pelo corto no le creyó totalmente

-me alegra volverte a ver, Naruto-dijo Ino sonriendo y Naruto la sonrió para luego ponerse serio

-me podéis explicar cual es la causa que Sasuke esté en este hospital y no haya aparecido en un mes?-dijo con seriedad Naruto mirando a Sai y a Itachi

-te llevabas bien con Sasuke?-dijo serio Sai

-podríamos decir que si-dijo rodando los ojos Naruto y Sai miró a Itachi

-Naruto no se por que pero algo me dice que confíe en ti y que tú podrías ayudar a mi hermano menor-dijo Itachi serio mirando a Naruto

-a mi me pasa lo mismo-dijo Sai-y también algo me dice muy dentro de mi que tú eres muy importante para Sasuke asta mas que todos los que estamos hoy aquí para saber sobre su salud

-si me explicáis yo os explicaré que pasó conmigo y Sasuke-dijo Naruto pasando sus manos por su cabello rubio y se sentó en una de las sillas al lado de Itachi-creo que sería lo mas justo

-sabía que entre tú y Sasuke habido mas que dos personas que son compañeras de trabajo-dijo Deidara con una pequeña sonrisa

-no se como empezar-dijo Itachi y en ese momento llegaron al lugar un niño pelirrojo que se puso al lado de Lee y una niña que se puso al lado de Ino pero en ningún momento le quitó la mirada de encima a Naruto-todo empezó el día que Sasuke nació y el médico les dijo a mis padres que era Doncel, desde ese día mi madre no quiso saber nada de Sasuke y mi padre mucho menos, sus primeros días de vida yo cuidé de Sasuke, Sai también, pero era pequeño ya que solo es mayor que Sasuke dos años, mis padres al ver que Sai y yo nos estábamos encariñando con Sasuke nos metió en colegios privados, eso quiere decir que no podíamos salir para nada, ni para fiestas de Navidad ni Vacaciones,, nosotros dos sobre todo yo por ser el mayor no sabía lo que pasaba en esa casa-Itachi suspiró fuertemente-Sasuke fue criado por una niñera, los empleados no le hacían mucho caso y eso era por ordenes de mis padres, cuando Sasuke cumplió los ocho años despidieron a la niñera que lo cuidaba con la excusa que ya era mayor para cuidarse solo, mis padres viajaban y cuando estaban en casa no le hacían caso, como si él no existiera-Itachi cerró los puños con fuerza por lo enfadado que estaba con sus padres y también por que no estaba con su hermano para ayudarle

-mis padres-continuó Sai-le enseñaron a Sasuke que no debe mostrar ningún tipo de sentimientos y menos el dolor como el afecto a alguien, cuando mostraba afecto a alguien me supongo que le regañarían, en la casa no estábamos para saber lo que pasaba-entre cerró los ojos enfadado y apretó los puños Sai-como mis padres nunca le regalaban nada material le dijeron que cuanto mas costoso es el regalo que te hagan mas te ama esa persona o al revés cuan mas valga el regalo que hagas es cuanto lo amas -Naruto al escuchar esas palabras abrió los ojos sorprendido-a Sasuke no le escucharás decir un te quiero o un te amo a nadie, no sabe decirlo-Naruto entre cerró los ojos con enfado al escuchar esto último

-cuando Sasuke tenía diez años lo comprometieron con el hijo con una de las empresa amiga para a si fusionarla, una vez echo ese compromiso y estar ambas partes de acuerdo la fusionaron sabiendo que en un futuro cuando decidiera el varón o sea Subaku No Gaara se casarían-Naruto cerró los puños con fuerza al escuchar ese nombre de los labios de Itachi y Lee lo vio y se mordió el labio inferior-ninguno de los dos estaban enamorados eso se notaba, se trataban como hermanos, Sasuke tenía y tiene mucha confianza con él y ve en él como su salvador por que cuando estaba con él mis padres no decían nada malo a Sasuke

-ellos crecieron y mis padres querían que se casaran pero Gaara se negaba-siguió Sai con seriedad-para todo el mundo era la pareja ideal, pero para nosotros no lo era, siempre se veía a Sasuke deprimido y con muy mal humor, asta que un día llegó a la casa y le vimos sonreír, yo creía que enfermó-sonrió Sai durante un segundo para luego ponerse serio-eso lo vieron mis padres y dijeron que luego hablarían con él a solas, no se de que hablaron pero Sasuke ya no sonrió delante de ninguno de nosotros

-el tiempo pasó y es cuando Gaara como Sasuke nos hizo reunirnos a las dos familias-dijo Itachi

-y soltó la bomba-dijo Sai sonriendo

-Sasuke anunció que estaba embarazado-dijo Itachi sin ningún tipo de sentimiento en la voz, Naruto miró a Itachi por esa declaración-dijo que estaba de un mes y medio, mis padres lo que dijeron es que ahora se tenían que casar y Gaara dijo que no, por que ese hijo no era suyo, mis padres se pusieron pálidos no sabían donde meterse por la vergüenza, su único hijo Doncel embarazado y ese hijo que esperaba no era de su prometido

-los padres de Gaara pusieron el grito en el cielo y asta romper todo lo que tenían con los Uchiha-dijo Sai-mi padre de lo enfadado que estaba golpeó a Sasuke y ninguno sabíamos reaccionar estábamos que no nos creíamos esa noticia

-como tampoco vimos la cara de pánico de Sasuke en ese momento y la furia de mi padre, si no hubiéramos estado allí mi padre hubiera matado a golpes a Sasuke-dijo Itachi-pasó unos meses y las cosas se calmaron y todo volvió a la normalidad gracias a Gaara que pudo tranquilizar a su padre y este a los nuestros, el compromiso de los dos se rompió, Sasuke tendría unos cuatro meses de embarazo y a él se le veía diferente, yo lo achacaba al embarazo pero es que había alguien y Gaara sabía de ese alguien

-Sasuke un día entró a la casa, Itachi y yo estábamos y nuestros padres estaban de viaje-dijo Sai-Sasuke ya no era el mismo, sin saludar se subió a su cuarto y se encerró, las horas pasaban y nos preocupemos, no había señales de Sasuke y decidimos subir a su habitación, cuando entremos se mecía el cuerpo diciendo, que lo había perdido por su culpa

-a los dos días Sasuke nos habló, dijo que conoció a alguien y que no entendía el por que se había ido, nos decía constantemente que le gustaban sus ojos que brillaban siempre y que antes de irse dejaron de brillar-dijo Itachi-no entendía a lo que se refería y le pregunté si había muerto o algo y él contestó que si hubiera pasado eso el se hubiera suicidado, le pregunté que si el hijo que estaba esperando era de él y él contestó que si que era con el único con el que había estado-Naruto estaba escuchando atentamente incrédula a lo que escuchaba

-también nos dijo que ese embarazo fue idea de Gaara para que los dos estuvieran libres de compromiso-dijo Sai-y que el padre del niño no sabía nada, y no nos dijo nada mas, se puso a llorar y lo dejemos solo

-pasó una hora o dos no recuerdo bien y fui a ver como estaba-dijo Itachi con tristeza-cuando lo vi en su cama acostado creí que estaba durmiendo, pero cuando lo miré detenidamente vi sus ojos abiertos y de color casi blancos, eso me asustó, los llevamos al hospital general de Konoha y ellos al mes después de hacer pruebas las que podían lo trajeron aquí, concluyeron que Sasuke estaba bien, que lo que tenía era un problema mental, que su mente colapsó de tal manera que su cerebro decidió descansar, no despertó asta que no pasó diez meses-se pasó sus manos por sus cabellos negros-después de despertar lo empezaron a medicar y le seguía pasando lo mismo, y si estaba fuera es que hacia meses que no le pasaba eso

-cuando está en ese shock, no ve, no escucha nada, él no está, su cuerpo está vivo pero su mente está en blanco, y todo esto le pasa por nuestros padres, se que lo de ese chico fue la gota que colmo el vaso, pero si hubiera tenido mas paciencia ese chico puede que no le hubiera pasado nada Sasuke-acabó Sai y hubo silencio, Naruto no sabía que decir estaba en sus pensamientos sobre todo pensando en ese embarazo y se preguntaba que ocurrió, aunque si no llegó a termino no le echaría la culpa a Sasuke, pero lo peor de todo que se sentía culpable y no sabía por que

-yo seré rápido, haré la historia lo mas rápido posible, además Lee sabe de ella-todos miraron al mencionado para luego volver a mirar a Naruto-conocí a Sasuke por un accidente, nos choquemos en la calle, y lo primero que hice fue mirarle a los ojos, y vi soledad y tristeza, ese día le invité en la cafetería que hay al lado de la empresa Sharingan aún café, me sorprendí cuando aceptó ya que le vi un chico rico caprichoso, esa rutina de tomar café la tuvimos durante una semana y yo me enamoré de él-Kushina abrió los ojos sorprendida y los demás le miraron con interés, Lee solo le miraba neutral-veía en él un chico normal, con sus manías y virtudes, yo le veía como un ángel, mi ángel-todos notaron que lo decía con mucho cariño y amor, Sai e Itachi y las parejas de ambos sonrieron-yo me enteré que era mi jefe y él se enteró que yo era su empleado, de un día para otro ascendí y es cuando conocí, a Lee, Sakura y Karin, yo soy muy sociable y hablo con todo el mundo y a mi jefe eso no le gustaba, un día nos reunió a todos y dijo quien se acercase a mi le bajaría el sueldo y como viera ese acercamiento con malas intenciones los despediría-cerró los puños con fuerza-desde ese día mi ángel se convirtió en mi demonio, un día vino Subaku No Gaara y los vi hablar muy cerca, al parecer todos sabían de su compromiso menos yo y pregunté, entonces me lo dijeron, y empecé alejarme de Sasuke, al parecer a él eso no le gustó y empezó a darme cada vez mas trabajo, asta que un día de lluvia que me quedé asta tarde y que él sospechosamente se quedó, y pasó lo que tuvo que haber pasado, no había un día que no estuviéramos juntos-sonrió-yo estaba enamorado, él no, solo era un capricho de un niño rico, pero mi conciencia me mataba estaba acostándome con mi jefe y este estaba prometido, pero Lee me contó que ellos estaban obligados a ese compromiso, me fijé mas detenidamente en ellos cuando estaban juntos, Subaku No Gaara sin darse cuenta se le iban los ojos a Lee y Sasuke solo tenía ojos en Subaku No Gaara, además vosotros habéis dicho que Sasuke no dice te quiere a nadie y a Subaku No Gaara se lo decía por que yo le escuchaba, pero eso me da lo mismo, Sasuke empezó a recompensarme por lo que hacíamos juntos, mi trabajo extra que hacía con él en la cama, me compraba cosas, cada vez mas caras, y yo odiaba que hiciera eso, me compró un coche y un apartamento que me obligó a vivir en él bajo amenazas, amenazó a otros caseros para que no me alquilaran nada, él sabía que no iba volver con mis padres, y tuve que aceptar ese apartamento que me compró, a parte de amenazarme un día si y otro también, me chantajeaba que iba despedir algún empleado para que hiciera lo que él quisiera, también me amenazaba que si no hacía lo que él quería haría cerrar el negocio de mi padre como que haría despedir a mi madre de su trabajo como a otro familiar mío, ese amor que le tenía lo mató, me quiso comprar con cosas caras y me amenazaba a parte que me comparaba con su querido Subaku No Gaara, crees Sai que tenía de haber tenido mas paciencia? Estuve con él un año y medio y para colmo me entero que se quedó preñado por que se lo ordeno su querido Gaara-gritó esto-que creéis como debo actuar ante él

-no sabíamos nada de eso-susurró Sai sorprendido, pero no era el único los demás también lo estaban

-Namikaze lo mejor que hizo Sasuke es quedarse embarazado de ti para romper el compromiso-dijo Gaara serio que había escuchado lo último que había dicho Naruto este se giró y miró a Gaara

-ese era el consejo que le diste? Gran consejo Subaku No Gaara -dijo con burla Naruto y todos los presentes notaron la tensión que había entre esos dos pero notaron mas la ira de Naruto hacia el de ojos agua marina-donde estaban tus malditos consejos cuando su padre le golpeaba

-que-dijo sorprendido Gaara, los demás también se sorprendieron

-dímelo, maldita sea-gritó Naruto-solo has sido su querido Gaara para lo que a ti te interesaba, deseabas quitarte ese compromiso por no tener una carga como él y a si poder estar tú con la persona que estabas enamorado, pero nunca pensaste en él solo pensaste en ti-Gaara no sabía que decir ya que por una parte eso lo pensó por él para estar con Lee-nunca pensaste en lo que le pasaría cuando Sasuke dijera que estaba embarazado, que crees que pasó cuando no había nadie de vosotros, se ganó la paliza del siglo gracias a tu gran plan, si de verdad sentías aprecio por él te hubieras dado cuenta lo que le hacían en realidad-sonrió con burla mirando a Gaara ya que este miró al lado por que estaba apoyado Sasuke en la puerta sin dejar de mirar a Naruto con temor por que eso no lo sabía nadie y el rubio de pelo corto se enteró por que le defendió de la agresión de su padre-cuando vi a Mikoto Uchiha me di cuenta que esa mujer no era de fiar y cuando vi a Fugaku entrar en la casa de Sasuke supe que nada bueno iba a pasar, vosotros conocéis a Sasuke de toda la vida y yo en un día supe que algo le pasaba y me puse a observar su actitud todo y me di cuenta que algo pasaba en su casa-Naruto miró a Sasuke y negó con la cabeza-sigue diciéndole que le quieres todas las veces que quieras, por que él no te va ayudar, le das igual

-me interesa todo lo que le pase a Sasuke-gritó Gaara

-a si-dijo alzando una ceja mirando a Gaara-recuerdas el día que di mi dimisión en la empresa?-Gaara afirmó-tira dos días atrás, él día que tú y Sasuke comisteis en la cafetería y nosotros los empleados también, pues a la hora de salir por la tarde

-que quieres decir con eso-dijo Gaara

-a mi no debería importar lo que le pase a Sasuke por que a mi él no me quiere te quiere a ti, y esa noche me importó muy poco lo que le pasó-dijo Naruto-yo estaba arto de verlo con morados en la cara o en el cuerpo a lo primero le preguntaba lo que le pasaba y solo contestaba cosas de familia, no quedaba satisfecho pero bueno, esa noche tenía el labio partido y la ceja partida, donde estabas Gaara, deberías de estar para él, por que él te quiere a ti, pero di donde estabas, seguro que divirtiéndote con el quesería en un futuro tu esposo, no te diste cuenta de esos pequeños detalles, no solo tú, si no los demás que estaban cerca de él, tuvo que venir uno de la calle para darse cuenta de lo que le pasaba-les dio la espalda ellos dos-quédate con tu querido Gaara, Sasuke -dijo con desprecio Naruto y comenzó a caminar, cuando estuvo lejos de todos ellos se dio un golpe en la frente-olvidé preguntar sobre lo que pasó del embarazo-suspiró desganado-seguro que no lo tuvo o si no lo hubieran mencionado

Continuará …..

Otro capitulo mas y no me tardé …. Comentar por fa


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 5

Sasuke miraba por la ventana de la habitación su expresión era de melancolía, escuchó como alguien tocó la puerta y luego entró cerrando la puerta, Sasuke se giró mirando a la mujer que acababa de entrar y la sonrió

-Sasuke, Juugo me comentó que querías hablar conmigo

-gracias por venir, Kushina, se que debes de estar con trabajo-la pelirroja caminó hacia la cama y se sentó, Sasuke solo se apoyó en la ventana sin dejar de mirar a la mujer

-se que debes de estar enfadada por lo de Naruto

-siempre que me has visto en estos días me has dicho lo mismo-dijo Kushina sin dejar de mirar al azabache-no estoy enfadada contigo, si lo estuviera lo hubieras notado-Sasuke hizo una media sonrisa-ahora dime que es lo que quieres?-Sasuke suspiró, él sabía que la mujer estaba resentida por el daño que le hizo a su único hijo

-quiero arreglar las cosas con Naruto-dijo serio Sasuke y la mujer lo miró con seriedad

-quieres que llame a Naruto para que venga? Pues mi respuesta es no-se levantó de la cama Kushina-para lo que quieras estaré para ti, sabes que te aprecio Sasuke, pero entiende que Naruto es mi prioridad y tú le alteras, Naruto es una persona impulsiva, pero no le puedes obligar a que te escuche cuando no lo desea, podría decirte cosas que te dañe aunque luego se arrepienta

-Kushina, no te iba a pedir eso

-entonces

-estuve hablando con Juugo y también con la señora Tsunade en estos días, me costó convencerlos

-ves al grano-dijo Kushina

-les convencí para que me dejaran salir para ir a ver a Naruto y hablar con él, tengo que decirle algo importante

-salir otra vez? Estás loco-gritó Kushina exaltada-no es bueno que salgas, no viste lo que te pasó

-será un momento, tampoco quiero encontrarme con mis padres-dijo Sasuke-me comentaron mis hermanos que discutieron con ellos

-y por que me lo dices precisamente a mi?

-por que contigo al verte como la madre que nunca tuve me siento seguro-Kushina relajó sus facciones con esas palabras-quiero que me acompañes

-no pienses por que valla contigo Naruto si sigue enfadado no te dirá nada

-yo solo quiere que estés ahí por que me siente mas seguro-Kushina suspiró

-de acuerdo iré contigo, a si aprovecho para ver a mi hijo, hace días que no le veo-Sasuke la sonrió agradeciéndola

ººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto ese día tenía libre y estaba tumbado en la cama con los ojos cerrados metido en sus pensamientos, no estaba en su casa si no en el apartamento de al lado, no sabía por que había ido a ese lugar ya que le hacía recordar malos momentos aunque alguno bueno había pero eran tan pocos que solo hacía que recordara lo malo

_Acababa de llegar a su supuesto apartamento como decía Naruto ya que no lo sentía como suyo, se metió en el baño y comenzó a quitarse el traje, odiaba llevar traje se sentía incómodo llevar ese tipo de ropa, se metió en la ducha para relajarse, cerró los ojos cuando el agua empezó a recorrer por todo su cuerpo y cerró los ojos, odiaba ir a trabajar, se sentía observado en todo momento por sus demás compañeros como las sonrisas que le daban no le agradaba para nada, pero siempre lo dejaba pasar, por una parte se sentía más cómodo en el trabajo, no tenía desde hace un mes a su jefe en cima todo el día, sonrió ante ese pensamiento y pasó su mano en su cabello rubio, acabó de su ducha se secó el cuerpo y se puso ropa cómoda, salió de su habitación con la tolla en el cuello por que se estaba secando su cabello y se dirigió a la sala, paró de repente al ver a su jefe en la puerta de la entrada apoyado y con la cabeza gacha, Naruto suspiró con desgano, miró por la ventana y estaba oscureciendo y volvió a mirar al azabache_

_-que es lo que quieres señor Uchiha-dijo de mala gana Naruto no le gustaba verle, se había cansado de su forma de ser y sobre todo no entendía por que se presentaba ante él teniendo un prometido y que Sasuke se jactaba diciendo que le quería, Naruto al recordar eso cerró los puños y vio que esos ojos negros le miraban con frialdad y solo pudo pensar como siempre me mira_

_-por que me dices a si-dijo Sasuke enfadado, no entendía por que le decía a si_

_-por que a ti te gusta-dijo Naruto y es cuando se dio cuenta que las mejillas como el labio roto del azabache, Naruto al verlo a si aunque estuviera acostumbrado se tranquilizó no quería pelear_

_-no me gusta que tú me lo digas_

_-olvídalo-dijo Naruto-me dirás por una vez quien es con la persona que te peleas desde el día que te conocí?_

_-son cosas de familia-dijo Sasuke indiferente, Naruto estaba acostumbrado a esa contestación ya que siempre se lo decía_

_-has cenado? Yo lo iba hacer ahora-dijo Naruto caminando hacia la cocina, Sasuke no dijo nada solo se dejó de apoyar en la puerta y se puso su mano en su vientre plano y caminó con lentitud hacia el sofá asta que se sentó con lentitud ya que le dolía todo el cuerpo pero le dio igual esos dolores por que había protegido al bebé que esperaba y eso le tranquilizaba-voy a cenar Ramen tú vas a querer?-dijo desde la cocina_

_-no-dijo Sasuke no tenía nada de hambre solo quería descansar, olvidar la vida que tenía con sus padres y cerró los ojos, al cabo de unos minutos sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado con despreocupación, abrió los ojos y sonrió internamente le gustaba estar cerca del rubio que tenía al lado y le gustaba mas la sensaciones que producía su cercanía, esas cosquillas en su estómago y ese palpitar de su corazón, sabía que ese rubio que tenía al lado era el amor de su vida y los dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro, pero lo que no entendía es lo que le pasaba a Naruto con él, ultímasete le trataba con mas frialdad y él que le demostraba lo que sentía por él comprándole regalos caros y prueba de eso era el lugar donde estaban se lo había regalado a parte de un coche último modelo, pero también le molestaba que no usase sus otros regalos como cadenas pulseras y relojes, Naruto tendría que estar feliz ya que con lo que le regalaba era decirle lo que sentía por él, suspiró y miró a Naruto que estaba comiendo su preciado Ramen y mirando la televisión que no se había dado cuenta que la encendió-Naruto-se enderezó pero el rubio ni siquiera lo miró y se acabó su Ramen y lo puso en la pequeña mesa-podrías-se mordió el labio inferior para él lo que iba decir era algo extraño nunca lo había echo a parte que nunca se lo habían dado ya que era un signo de debilidad-abrazarme_

_-no me apetece-dijo serio Naruto y con frialdad en la voz-por que vienes aquí, por que no vas a donde está tu querido Gaara y le pides que él te haga todo lo que quieres_

_-Gaara ya no es …_

_-olvídalo Uchiha-dijo Naruto levantándose-no estoy de humor para tus tonterías, me haces sentir mal y no se como decirte que yo no soy como las personas de tu clase, la próxima vez que te pelees vas a donde tu querido Gaara, y si me quieres contar la verdad de quien te golpea te escucharé pero de mientras ves a donde tu querido prometido para decirle lo que le quieres-cogió su chaqueta, las llaves y se fue, Sasuke se quedó estático en el lugar donde estaba no entendía lo que le pasaba al rubio y por que se comportaba de esa forma cuando se referían a Gaara a parte que notaba en la voz del rubio cuando decía el nombre del pelirrojo ira y no entendía el por que ya que sabía que Gaara como Naruto solo habían hablado como mucho tres veces y era lo mínimo, suspiró frustrado y pasando su mano por su cabello, estaba agotado y se tumbó en el sofá cerrando los ojos y en su pensamiento solo le vino que eran peleas de pareja_

_Llegó la mañana y Naruto se despertó le dolía todos los huesos y recordó el por que había dormido en el sofá después de haber llevado a Sasuke a su cama para que durmiera mas cómodamente, se levantó masajeándose el cuello y escuchó un ruido de una puerta cerrándose con fuerza_

_-por que no me despertaste anoche para irme a casa-dijo enfadado Sasuke con una mueca de desagrado y colocándose bien la ropa para que no se notara las arrugas ya que había dormido con ella _

_-no soy tu chacha para hacer lo que tu deseas, demasiado que te puse en la cama y solo lo hizo por que mis padres me educaron que aún Doncel o mujer se le deben de tratar bien-Sasuke sopló con molestia_

_-mira Naruto gracias a tu buena educación tendré problemas por no haber dormido en casa-dijo con ira Sasuke y el rubio se cruzó de brazos mirando al azabache con los ojos entre cerrados y con indiferencia_

_-mira Uchiha, me importa muy poco lo que te pase-Sasuke solo cerró los puños con fuerza_

_-pues que caiga en tu conciencia las consecuencias-dijo con ira Sasuke hiendo hacia la puerta_

_-te repito que me da igual lo que te pase por que estoy arto de ti-dijo Naruto marchándose hacia la habitación, Sasuke solo agarró el pomo de la puerta con fuerza para luego marcharse del lugar dando un portazo cuando cerró la puerta_

_Era casi la hora de comer y Naruto estaba en su pequeña oficina al lado de la oficina de su jefe ya que este le ascendió a ser su asistente personal, el rubio miraba unos papeles que solo faltaba su firma, estaba nervioso se le notaba por el movimiento de sus manos ya que le temblaban, Sasuke no había ido a la oficina y eso le extrañaba ya que no solía faltar ningún día a la empresa, dejó los papeles aún lado soplando con fuerza, sentía remordimientos ya que había sido duro con Sasuke a la mañana, miró su teléfono móvil que estaba en la mesa pero no lo cogió tenía muchas ganas de llamar al azabache, miró su reloj de pulsera y se levantó, su trabajo estaba hecho y ya no tenía que hacer nada, salió de su pequeña oficina y se dirigió hacia el ascensor, cuando pasó por el lado de Sakura la secretaria de Sasuke se despidió de ella diciéndola que no volvería asta el siguiente día pudo ver también a lo lejos a Karin que parecía nervioso y que no paraba de llamar a alguien y rubio supuso que no le cogían el teléfono por que la chica de gafas parecía frustrada cuando colgaba el teléfono, también vio por el rabillo del ojo a Lee, el chico parecía preocupado y no entendía el por que, apretó el botón del ascensor y un compañero de trabajo se le acercó_

_-Namikaze, he escuchado que no vendrás asta mañana-el rubio por el tono de voz de el compañero de trabajo se tensó-como no ha venido el jefe ya no tienes que hacer ningún trabajo extra_

_-por que no eres mas directo-dijo Naruto mirando con ira a su compañero de trabajo_

_-todos sabemos el por que tienes ese puesto-dijo con burla, Naruto pudo observar que era el centro de atención de todos y vio que Sakura se levantó como Lee_

_-especifica-dijo cerrando los puños con fuerza y el otro ensancho una sonrisa_

_-por que te follas al jefe, se les escucha sus gemidos por todo el edificio-Naruto inmediatamente y con gran fuerza golpeó con un puñetazo al tipo ese que este cayó al suelo con un hilo de sangre en sus labios-crees que subiste de puesto por tu trabajo-dijo con enfado-si solo eras el chico de las fotocopias en el piso de abajo y de repente te pusieron en un puesto mas alto-sonrió con burla-tienes que ser muy bueno follando_

_-maldito-gritó con ira Naruto para golpear a ese tipo pero Sakura como Lee le retuvieron antes que hiciera algo que después se fuese arrepentir_

_-Naruto tranquilo-diojo Sakura agarrando como pudo al rubio_

_-si Naruto, Mury solo lo hace para fastidiarte-Naruto se relajó_

_-soltadme-gritó Naruto-la próxima vez que insinúes algo a si te romperé todos los huesos de tu cuerpo-el chico que estaba en el suelo se levantó y se fue con una sonrisa de triunfo, la puerta del ascensor se abrió-vosotros dos también creéis eso?_

_-no-dijo inmediatamente Lee_

_-claro que no-dijo Sakura-eres muy bueno en tu trabajo-el rubio bajó la cabeza suspirando fuertemente-debes de dejarlo-Naruto sabía que se refería Sakura a lo que tenía con Sasuke, pero el rubio no vio la cara de Lee cuando miró a la chica de pelo rosa ya que era sorpresa mezclada con enfado-es lo mejor para ti_

_-tienes razón Sakura, solo necesito tiempo-dijo Naruto para adentrarse al ascensor_

_Los días pasaban y asta los meses, en ese tiempo Sasuke como Naruto estaban distanciados, solo hablaban lo justo, solo trabajo, Sasuke no iba al apartamento del rubio y a este le tranquilizaba pero muy en el fondo le incomodaba ya que veía a Sasuke diferente, mas pálido y si sus ojos demostraban tristeza ahora solo demostraban cuando los miraba vacíos, pero no quería pensar en eso, el rubio tenía otras prioridades como por ejemplo alejarse de Sasuke Uchiha, en ese tiempo estuvo buscando otro empleo y lo encontró en la empresa Huyuga ya que esa empresa iba abrir sus negocios fuera del país y le dijeron que si le contrataban tenía que viajar Alemanía durante un tiempo junto con los dos presidentes Hinata y Neji Huyuga, sin pensarlo Naruto aceptó y firmó el contrato_

_Ese día estaba en la empresa Sharingan tenía que dejar todo en orden y sabía que saldría bastante tarde de la empresa, pero estaba liberado y asta feliz pero algo le incomodaba ya que le decía que si se iba podría arrepentirse pero esa vocecita que se lo decía la dejó de lado, era la hora de ir a comer y Sakura no estaba en su puesto de trabajo ya que se había ido a comer junto con Karin y Lee, solo ttenía que dejar unos papeles a su jefe y él también iría a comer, iba a tocar la puerta por si se encontraba Sasuke pero no llegó hacerlo ya que la puerta se abrió mostrando aún Sasuke pálido, Naruto lo miró y vio los ojos del azabache, se extrañó muchísimo ya que el color de esos ojos no eran negros del todo si no que tenía reflejos grisáceos y ese le preocupó al rubio pero no solo eso el azabache parecía demacrado en todos los aspectos era como si estuviera cansado, la puerta se abrió mas y pudo ver aún pelirrojo y Naruto inmediatamente se llenó de ira_

_-buenas tarde señor Namikaze-dijo con respeto el pelirrojo con su habitual seriedad y el rubio solo rodó los ojos e hizo una sonrisa_

_-buenas tardes señor Sabaku No Gaara-dijo Naruto mirando los ojos aguamarina con ira que no podía contener-venía a darle al señor Uchiha estos documentos-extendió una carpeta_

_-gracias-susurró Sasuke cogiendo la carpeta y adentrándose a la oficina, Gaara como Naruto solo se quedaron mirándose uno con neutralidad cosa que el rubio no notó y él lo miraba con ira y como Gaara no era tonto lo notó_

_-tiene algún problema conmigo señor Namikaze?_

_-ya no lo tengo y deseo sinceramente que los dos sean felices-dijo sonriendo Naruto marchándose hacia el ascensor pero prefirió irse por las escaleras, Gaara se le quedó mirando asta que Sasuke se le acercó_

_-Naruto se fue-dijo Sasuke sin ganas_

_-no le has dicho?-negó con la cabeza el azabache_

_-se lo diré mañana todo-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Sasuke_

_-esos malestares se te pasaran, es cosa del embarazo_

_-eso espero-dijo Sasuke-mañana empezaremos una nueva vida y hablaré también mañana cuando le diga a Naruto con Hinata y Neji_

_-ellos os ayudaran y también sabes que yo también os ayudaré_

_-lo se Gaara_

_-vamos a comer-dijo Gaara-que necesitas alimentarte_

_-espero que Naruto no se enfade por no haberle dicho antes sobre el embarazo_

_-sabes que ha sido lo mejor-dijo Gaara serio, Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza y se puso sus manos en su vientre que estaba un poco abultado_

_-tengo ganas de conocer a mi hijo-susurró mas para si que para el pelirrojo que este lo escuchó y le sonrió_

_-solo estás de cuatro meses_

_-Gaara se que no eres médico ni nada, pero es normal que cuando estás embarazado te quedes con la mente en blanco?_

_-que quieres decir con eso?_

_-es que a veces estoy bien y de repente siente un mareó y acabó como despertarme de un sueño_

_-Sasuke-dijo serio Gaara-intenta estar acompañado, son mareos que te da por el embarazo y lo mas seguro es que te desmayes, también has tenido mucha presión por culpa de tus padres_

_-puede que sea eso-dijo Sasuke no muy convencido_

_-vamos a comer que mi futuro ahijado o ahijada debe ser fuerte-dijo Gaara y Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza_

_Sasuke ese día no volvió a la empresa y Naruto se quedó asta tarde pero cuando fue la hora de salida de los demás compañeros pero sobre todo de Sakura, Karin y Lee, el rubio les dijo que ese día sería su último día en ese empresa y que al día siguiente le daría su carta de renuncia a Sasuke, los tres se sorprendieron mucho, las dos chicas le abrazaron y le dijeron que le deseaban lo mejor en su nueva vida, Lee por otra parte cuando estuvo a solas con el rubio intentó convencerlo que no dejara la empresa, Naruto no entendía por que insistía el azabache pero al final Lee le abrazó y le desea lo mejor no pudo convencerlo aunque Naruto fue convencido que antes de entregar la carta de renuncia escuchara a Sasuke y que después decidiera si quería irse Alemania a su nuevo trabajo, esa noche cuando llegó al apartamento y ver como Sasuke abrazaba a Gaara con tanto cariño y que le dijera que le quería como solía decirle decidió que no quería escuchar nada que viniera de Sasuke ya que estaba arto de esas muestras de cariño y los mas importante para él es que si Sasuke lo veía como su amante o juguete no le tenía ningún respeto por que traía a su hogar aunque dejara de serlo en menos de doce horas a su futuro esposo_

_ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

Kushina aparcó el coche y bajó de él, Sasuke hizo lo mismo, mientras viajaba hacia el edificio donde vivía rubio recordó una parte de su pasado con el rubio, los dos subieron al ascensor sin decir nada, cuando las puertas se abrieron salieron, había silencio pero no era incómodo, Sasuke se puso delante de la puerta donde vivía el rubio y tocó el timbre, nadie abrió la puerta y los dos se extrañaron

-que extraño-dijo Kushina-llamé a la oficina y me dijeron que tenía el día libre como que también me dijeron que estaba en casa

-puede que no quiera abrirme-dijo Sasuke con tristeza

-Naruto no es de esos-dijo Kushina-puede que saliera un momento a comprar algo

-esperemos aquí-dijo Sasuke sacando las llaves de su bolsillo de la puerta de enfrente y la abrió, los dos entraron y el azabache cerró la puerta

-bonito lugar-dijo Kushina con una pequeña sonrisa el azabache no dijo nada

Naruto abrió los ojos rápido, escuchó como la puerta de entrada se abría para luego cerrarse, se levantó enfadado por eso pero también por a ver recordado algo de su pasado con Sasuke, salió de la habitación para ir a la sala y se sorprendió al ver en ese lugar a su madre como a Sasuke pero es que ellos también le miraban sorprendido, Kushina miró a su hijo de arriba abajo y fue frunciendo el ceño ya que a la mujer no le gustaba como iba vestido su hijo que consistía en unos pantalones vaqueros anchos caídos con una camiseta blanca de tirantes y el colgante azul que brillaba, un regalo de su abuela Tsunade

-por que tienes que vestir como un delincuente, Naruto?-dijo enfadada Kushina cruzando sus brazos en su pecho

-yo no me quejo en como vistes tú, no te metas en mi forma de vestir-dijo Naruto con los ojos entrecerrados y también cruzando los brazos en su pecho, Sasuke miraba a uno a otro y solo pasó por su cabeza que esos dos eran muy iguales

-pero esas pintas parecen de delincuenta-dijo Kushina

-y tus pintas …

-ni se te ocurra seguir, jovencito-gritó Kushina dando un paso en frente cortando al rubio que este rodó los ojos

-que hacéis aquí?-dijo Naruto para cambiar de tema

-vinimos hacerte una visita-dijo Kushina neutral

-los dos-dijo Naruto soplando y pasó entre los dos para llegar a la puerta para irse

-Sasuke quiere hablar contigo de algo-dijo Kushina y el rubio la miró alzando una ceja y luego miró al azabache serio

-no quiero hablar con él nada-sentenció Naruto dándose la vuelta

-Naruto, no seas terco-dijo Kushina-puede que sea algo importante-Naruto se mordió el labio inferior y se fue hacia la ventana y miró a fuera

-que hable lo que quiera, diga lo que diga no cambiaré mi forma de pensar hacia él-dijo con nostalgia Naruto, los otros dos lo notaron

-Sasuke-dijo Kushina y tanto ella como Sasuke notaron que el rubio se tensó y se giró hacia ellos con el ceño fruncido-ocurre algo Naruto?-dijo preocupada

-el señor estreñido y la señora estirada saben que estás aquí, Sasuke? -Kushina alzó una ceja sin saber de quienes se trataba pero sobre todo por el tono de voz de desprecio de su hijo, Sasuke no comprendió a que se refería-tus padres

-que-dijo sorprendido Sasuke y Kushina frunció el ceño

-por lo que puedo percibir no les has dicho que estás aquí, eso significa que vienen esos dos hacerme una visita-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa maliciosa

-por que vendrían a verte-dijo Kushina sin comprender pero con un tono de enfado

-por que cuando vi por separado a esas personas tuvimos diferencias-dijo Naruto y los miró a los otros dos con seriedad, Sasuke en cambio estaba pensando el por que sus padres querían algo con el rubio asta que se acordó de su diario que había leído su madre y en ese momento se maldijo de estar en ese lugar, Naruto vio como Sasuke palidecía y sopló a parte que se enfadó-en ningún momento os metáis, ellos no deben de saber que estáis aquí y menos tú Sasuke

-pero Naruto ellos ….

-nada, no os metáis-dijo Naruto cortando a Sasuke y se acercó a la puerta de entrada para mirar por la mirilla de la puerta y vio al hombre y a la mujer que vestían elegantes como tocaban la puerta de en frente, Naruto apoyó su espalda en la puerta-madre mía, esos dos están hechos uno para el otro-miró a los otros-recordar estoy solo, y como sienta un ruido procedente de vosotros, os crujo-Sasuke se asustó por esa amenaza y se sentó en el sofá

-no amenaces, Naruto y menos a tu madre-dijo Kushina

-calladita, mama, voy abrir la puerta-dijo Naruto serio y la mujer se sentó al lado de Sasuke, Naruto abrió la puerta y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados-se les ofrece algo, señores Uchiha-dijo con una media sonrisa, los nombrados miraron hacia donde provenía la voz y al ver al rubio y sobre todo con esas ropas pusieron cara de repulsión, Naruto solo ensanchó su sonrisa-que es lo que quieren-directo al grano

-mira pobretón-dijo Mikoto con repulsión y ese tono lo notó Naruto que se enderezó como que también lo notaron Kushina y Sasuke que estaban dentro del apartamento, la pelirroja iba levantarse pero Sasuke se lo impidió y la mujer se quedó con las ganas de ir a donde esa mujer y darla un buen golpe-hemos venido aquí los dos y deberías de estar alagado por eso para darte lo que nos pida para que te alejes de Sasuke

-y si no quiero alejarme de Sasuke-dijo amenazante Naruto a Sasuke esas palabras hicieron que su corazón latiera mas rápido

-estoy seguro, escoria que esto-sacó Fugaku una chequera del bolsillo y empezó a escribir-hará que te alejes de él-arranco una hoja y la extendió el rubio la cogió y los dos azabaches sonrieron

-todo el mundo tiene un precio-dijo Mikoto y Naruto solo veía ese papel que estaba en sus manos

-mucho dinero para que me aleje de vuestro hijo Doncel-dijo Naruto mirando a esos dos adultos que hicieron una mueca de asco ante las últimas palabras del rubio-por vuestras expresiones en la cara no os agrada haber tenido un hijo Doncel

-estas en lo cierto-dijo Mikoto sonriendo-si hubiera sabido que iba a tener un Doncel hubiera abortado-Kushina al escuchar esto se enfureció y agarró la mano de Sasuke que este agachó la cabeza, Naruto los miró con odio y repulsión-pero tú no entras en la vida de Sasuke-miró la mujer de arriba abajo con desaprobación al rubio-eres algo que no debe de estar en su vida y menos en la nuestra

-ya hemos planeado la vida de Sasuke desde niño-dijo Fugaku-pero tú te metiste en ella para truncar nuestros planes de deshacernos de él

-tú lo manipulaste en el pasado, solo querías su dinero, pero encontraste a otra pobre victima y a él lo dejaste preñado-dijo Mikoto

-me estáis insinuando que yo enamoré a Sasuke Uchiha por su dinero?-dijo Naruto serio y agarró el papel para que ellos lo vieran y lo rompió delante de la cara de los dos adultos que estos fruncieron el ceño-espero que esto que hecho os explique que no es a si lo que pensáis

-no es lo que pensamos-dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa maliciosa-lo leí en su diario, ponía que tú ibas tras él, diciéndole palabras dulce asta que le convenciste de dejarlo preñado por que a si lo tendrías mas amarrado a ti y tener una vida fácil con lujos, ya sabes, la vida que nunca has tenido-Mikoto se mordió el labio inferior con tristeza, Fugaku la miró por el rabillo del ojo sabiendo el plan de su esposa ya que en ese diario que leyó su esposa no ponía nada de eso-mi pobre Sasuke, lo que sufrió cuando le dejaste y tuviste la poca vergüenza de decirle que para él fuiste un Doncel rico pero encontraste a alguien mucho mejor que él en la cama y sobre todo mas rico, y gracias a eso mi Sasuke-se tapó la cara con las dos manos haciendo ver que lloraba-que perdió a su bebé-Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo último dicho, se esperaba que ocurrió eso pero que se lo confirmara, pero lo que le hacía enfurecerse es que Sasuke escribiera en su diario que eso era algo íntimo todas esas mentiras-no superó esa perdida y se volvió loco, por eso estaba en esa clínica-se quitó las manos de la cara-por eso no queremos que te acerque a él

-eso es mentira-gritó Sasuke desesperado apareciendo por la puerta y miró al rubio, Naruto solo estaba en ese lugar metido en sus pensamientos-Naruto no la creas, es mentira

-lárgate de mi vista-susurró Naruto, Sasuke lo miró con los ojos aguados

-por favor Naruto créeme no es verdad-las lágrimas aparecieron por sus ojos negros

-lárgate de mi vista, no quiero volver a verte nunca mas en mi vida-gritó Naruto enfadado, Sasuke dio unos pasos hacia atrás, Kushina que estaba en la puerta miraba a los dos mas jóvenes con tristeza pero sus ojos fueron a parar a los Uchiha mayores que estos sonreían en son de victoria

-hazle caso Sasuke-dijo Mikoto-nosotros ya tenemos con quien casarte, este chico solo se aprovechó de ti, eso fue lo que pusiste en tu diario personal-Sasuke miró a su madre con odio y los padres de él se extrañaron ya que nunca les había mirado a si-este pobretón no te ama y nunca lo ha hecho, acéptalo y acepta tu nueva vida con tu futuro esposo ya que te casaras con él dentro de dos días, deja a esta rata que se pudra en su miseria-la mujer de pelo no lo sintió venir y un golpe en la cara de parte de Kushina la hizo dar dos pasos que gracias que se agarró a su esposo no la tiró al suelo

-vuelves a insultar a mi hijo bruja, y te rompo la cara a golpes-dijo con ira Kushina

-mama-dijo Naruto agarrando a su madre-deja que la familia Uchiha sea feliz-el rubio miró a Sasuke-nunca te ame Sasuke es cierto lo que pusiste en tu diario, cásate y déjame en paz por que no quiero volver a verte

-Naruto no es cierto-susurró Sasuke derramando lágrimas

-no tenemos nada mas que hacer aquí-dijo serio Fugaku y agarró a Sasuke y comenzó a caminar arrastrando a su hijo que este miraba atrás, Mikoto se quedó en el lugar

-es pero que no vuelvas a cruzarte en la vida de Sasuke, pobretón-dijo Mikoto marchándose del lugar

-mama-dijo Naruto y la mujer lo miró seria aún estaba enfadada a parte que no se creía nada de lo que había dicho esa mujer-quiero estar solo-la mujer lo miró durante varios segundos

-estás seguro

-si-dijo Naruto y la mujer besó en la mejilla a su hijo y se fue, Naruto cerró la puerta de ese apartamento para luego sacar las otras llaves y adentrarse en su otro apartamento, cerró la puerta y caminó con los pies arrastrando para llegar a la cama tumbarse boca abajo y sin poder evitarlo llorar

ºººººººººººººº

Había pasado dos días, en esos dos días Naruto no fue a trabajar y a primera hora de la mañana tocaron a la puerta y sin ánimos abrió, se encontró con una rubio de pelo largo

-hola Naruto

-Ino-la chica le sonrió

-solo quería decirte que hoy Sasuke se casa-dijo con tristeza la chica

-me da igual-dijo sin ánimos Naruto, la chica sacó de su bolso un libro negro

-toma-dijo Ino

-que es?

-léelo-dijo Ino-Sasuke me dijo que te lo entregara

-no lo quiero-dijo Naruto

-por favor, dentro de unas horas se casará con una persona que no ama

-no me importa-Ino suspiró por las respuestas del rubio

-por lo menos quédatelo-dijo Ino, Naruto cogió el libro sin ningún ánimo-Mikoto como Fugaku quieren disponer todo y son capaces de cualquier cosa para que salgan las cosas como ellos quieren

-no me importa-volvió a decir Naruto

-no te veo igual que la última vez

-Ino no quiero ser grosero pero puedes llegar tarde a la boda

-espero que nos volvamos a ver-dijo Ino para luego marcharse, Naruto solo cerró la puerta y miró lo que le había entregado Ino

-Diario-susurró Naruto para luego ponerlo en la mesa e irse a su habitación para tumbarse en la cama

ººººººººººººº

Había mucha gente en los jardines de la mansión Uchiha esperando a que el Doncel entrara para casarse, Itachi, Sai solo miraban con odio a sus padres las parejas de estos a la futura pareja de Sasuke un hombre mayor que rondaba los cincuenta, entre los cuatro intentaron convencer a los Uchiha mayores para que no se celebrara la boda pero no pudieron, también sentado estaba Gaara con Lee los dos estaban bastante serio y al lado de ellos sus dos hijos, la niña al lado de Lee y el niño al lado de Gaara, la niña estaba especialmente mas enfadada por lo que había echo Sasuke no entendía lo que pasaba y por que aceptó, Gaara intentó convencer a Sasuke que no se casara que huyera y lo único que le dijo Sasuke es que era su destino, la música comenzó y Sasuke entró a paso lento asta que llegó asta su futuro esposo, el cura comenzó hablar asta que llegó el momento mas decisivo de la boda

-si hay alguien que no quiera unir a estas dos personas que hable ahora o que calle para siempre-dijo el cura y Sasuke inconscientemente miró hacia atrás pero nadie apareció ni dijo nada y agachó la mirada metiéndose en sus pensamientos, no escuchaba nada de lo que decía el cura asta que la persona que iba a ser su esposo apretó su mano y le miró, vio una sonrisa en esa persona-Sasuke Uchiha responda-Sasuke al no haber escuchado nada no sabía a lo que se refería-si acepta a Shin como tu futuro esposo-Sasuke miró a sus padres que le miraban con expresiones de querer matarlo y luego volvió a mirar al que sería su esposo y vio en el dulzura

-acepto -dijo Sasuke

-con el poder que me otorgan sois marido esposo asta que la muerte os separe, podéis besaros-el nuevo matrimonio se miraron y Shin le iba a besar en la mejilla pero Sasuke decidió que sería mejor besarlo en los labios ya que a partir de ahora estaba unido a ese hombre

Continuará …..

Os esperabais esto? Espero que no

Quise poner un poco del pasado de Naruto de Sasuke sobre todo de los últimos momentos juntos que no fueron nada buenos para ninguno de los dos

Creo que en estos momentos odiaréis mucho a Mikoto mas que al mismo Fugaku

Comentar para saber que os aparecido


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 6

Estaba sentado en un taxi, estaba nervioso por la llamada de teléfono que había recibido, durante el trayecto asta el hospital, que era donde se dirigía el azabache, recordaba su vida estos últimos cinco años, sonrió ya que no lo había pasado mal al casarse Shin un hombre que le superaba de edad casi treinta años, su vida había cambiado radicalmente y empezó a saber lo que es amor pero sobre todo que le trataran bien, en esos cinco años hizo uno de sus deseaos realidad desde que su hermano con la edad de cinco años le regaló un cámara fotográfica y gracias a eso supo que fotografiar cualquier cosa le apasionada pero tuvo la mala suerte que su padre se la rompió diciendo que eso no era digno para un Uchiha, estuvo estudiando fotografía en ese tiempo a parte que su esposo le daba la libertad de hacer lo que él quería, pero también en ese tiempo Shin y él con mucho esfuerzo mas que nada por la edad del hombre le dio un hijo que en ese momento tenía un año y medio y era lo que hacía que fuese mas feliz sobre todo hacer las funciones de padre ya que siempre quiso tener hijos, seguía viéndose con todos sus conocidos que ellos decían que se le veía feliz pero en el fondo de su corazón sabía que le faltaba algo y él sabía perfectamente lo que era

El taxi paró, inmediatamente le pagó y bajó, se adentro al hospital central de Konoha, se dirigió a la segunda planta donde la habían dicho por teléfono y se dirigió a la chica que estaba en el mostrador

-señora soy Sasuke Uchiha, me llamaron por que mi esposo le tuvieron que ingresar de emergencia, su nombre es Shin …

-me alegra que haya llegado señor Uchiha-dijo alguien detrás del azabache que este se giró y vio a un hombre de mediana edad con una bata blanca-soy el médico que atiende a su marido, acompáñame-Sasuke siguió al médico ya que le estaba llevando por el pasillo para ir a la habitación-el señor Shin en estos momentos está consciente y me habló que cuando llegara le llebara a la habitación

-está grave?-dijo con preocupación Sasuke

-le seré sincero, a su marido le ha dado una parada cardiorrespiratoria y está débil-el médico miró al azabache y paró en una puerta-le queda poco tiempo

-me está diciendo que va a morir?

-su corazón ya estaba débil desde hace unos años-dijo el médico-él desea hablar con usted y despedirse

-pero él no puede dejarme-susurró Sasuke cada vez mas flojo

-lo siento de veras, señor-dijo el médico abriendo la puerta-os dejare solo-Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza y se adentró a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él, entró lentamente hacia el interior de la habitación y pudo ver a su esposo tumbado en la cama, con algunos aparatos conectados y una mascarilla para poder respirar, pudo ver que la respiración de Shin era bastante irregular, Sasuke se acercó a paso rápido hacia la cama y con los ojos aguados a punto de llorar

-Shin-dijo Sasuke como pudo

-Sasuke-dijo Shin mirándolo y quitándose la mascarilla

-no te esfuerces-dijo Sasuke

-se que me queda poco de vida y lo último que quería era verte pero sobre todo verte sonreír-Sasuke forzó una sonrisa y agarró la mano de su esposo

-no digas eso, saldrás de aquí y veras crecer a nuestro hijo-dijo como pudo Sasuke ya que intentaba no llorar

-sabes perfectamente por que accedí casarme contigo verdad?-Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza-has hecho que en estos años no esté solo y que me olvidara durante unos segundos de mi difunta esposa-Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior-sabes que yo a ella la amaba al igual que tú amabas a otra persona y sigues amándolo

-Shin yo a ti te quiero

-y yo a ti Sasuke, me has dado a mi único hijo ya que mi esposa no pudo darme ningún hijo pero yo igualmente la amaba con todo mi corazón y por fin me voy a reunir con ella y eso me hace feliz

-no quiero que me dejes tú me has ayudado a que entendiera mi vida y saber demostrar mis sentimientos sin miedo a que nadie me juzgue

-esas personas ya no están-intentó sonreír Shin y comenzó a toser con fuerza

-no digas nada más, estás mal y te tienes que recuperar-dijo Sasuke saliéndole unas lágrimas

-se feliz, Sasuke-dijo cerrando los ojos lentamente Shin-busca a ese tal Naruto que tanto pronunciabas-abrió sus ojos durante unos segundos y Sasuke se sonrojó sabiendo perfectamente que mientras ellos dos hacían el amor decía el nombre del rubio sin darse cuenta

-lo siento-susurró Sasuke por eso

-no te disculpes-dijo Shin volviendo a cerrarlos lentamente y sus respiración se volvió mas rápida-búscalo y también a ella, perdonaros y arreglar las cosas, mereces ser feliz y tener tu familia con él, prométeme que vas a luchar por él por que quiero verte feliz junto a él

-yo … yo no puedo, él me odia

-estoy seguro que no, solo tienes que hacer que te escuche-empezó a sonar un pitido de una de las máquinas-háblale a Hiro de mi -en ese momento el médico entró con algunas enfermeras

-te lo prometo y a Hiro ten por seguro que le hablaré de ti-dijo Sasuke-te quiero Shin

-yo también te quiero Sasuke-el azabache besó los labios de su esposo y vio como los ojos de él se cerraron

ºººººººººººººººººº

Naruto caminaba por la calle tranquilamente, iba para su casa, en esos cinco años su apartamento lo vendió y el otro apartamento aunque fuese suyo no podía venderlo por que no tenía los papeles del apartamento por eso lo tenía cerrado, podía ir perfectamente a donde Sasuke ya que él tenía los papeles, pero no quería verlo, estaba aún después de cinco años mas resentido con él de lo que estaba, en ningún momento leyó el diario que le entregó Ino, la verdad es que no le interesaba por que lo mas seguro es que el mismo Sasuke hubiera cambiado lo que ponía en el diario

Naruto vivía ahora en una casa no era grande pero era cómoda, caminaba tranquilamente asta que llegó a su casa, abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver a una niña de unos diez años que él conocía perfectamente en la puerta de su casa sentada en el escalón y sus manos en la cara y los codos en las piernas, el rubio lentamente se acercó a la niña esta no se enteró ya que estaba metida en sus pensamientos

-hola Yuun, que haces aquí?-dijo mirando por su alrededor por si veía a Lee o a otro adulto, la niña miró al rubio y se levantó rápidamente

-quisiera hablar de algo contigo-dijo seria la niña-claro si no te importa

-no hay problema-dijo Naruto sacando las llaves de su bolsillo y abriendo la puerta-pasa-la niña lo siguió hacia el interior de la casa asta que entraron a la sala-quieres tomar algo?

-no

-siéntate-la niña se sentó y Naruto pudo apreciar aunque no lo demostrara la niña que estaba nerviosa-y que es lo que me quieres decir?-se sentó al frente de la niña

-yo no tendría que decirte esto-dijo Yuun seria y el rubio alzó una ceja-te lo tendría que decir él-dijo de mala gana

-de que hablas-dijo sin entender Naruto

-conoces a los Uchiha, verdad?-el rubio frunció el ceño

-me vienes hablar de esa familia? Estás perdiendo el tiempo no quiero saber nada de ellos-dijo enfadado Naruto

-la verdad no quería hablar de ellos, solo quiero saber si sabes de ellos-Naruto seguía sin entender a la niña de pelo negro

-di lo que tengas que decir

-no se si sabrás que yo no soe hija biológica de Lee y de Gaara

-que-dijo sorprendido Naruto-como que no eres hija de ellos

-mis abuelos-dijo de mala gana Yuun-aunque no se les puedo decir a si por que ellos no me querían murieron hace casi dos años

-tus abuelos-dijo sin entender Naruto

-Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha murieron en un accidente de trafico hace casi dos años, quedaron irreconocible por lo menos es lo que escuché y sinceramente se lo merecían se estarán pudriendo en el infierno

-como que están muertos-dijo sorprendido Naruto

-salió en los diarios

-no suelo leer nada-dijo Naruto-si no se nada de los Uchiha por que les dije a Neji como Hinata y otras personas que no me hablaran de ellos, no me interesa nada de ellos

-solo quería que lo supieras-dijo Yuun mordiéndose el labio inferior-como te dije antes yo no soy hija biológica de Lee y Gaara ellos me criaron desde el día que nací, yo desde siempre lo supe como que también se quienes son mis padres

-entonces has venido para que te ayude a buscar a tus padres?-la niña negó con la cabeza-entonces

-uno de mis padres, que es el Doncel, estuvo internado durante bastante tiempo en un hospital por eso estuve con Lee y Gaara, te preguntarás por que no con mis tíos pues por que él dijo que Lee me enseñaría lo que es ganarme lo que quiero y en eso acertó

-perdona Yuun pero es que no se lo que me quieres decir-dijo Naruto

-mi padre Doncel siempre me habló de mi padre varón al igual que Lee, y si se como es físicamente es por que mi padre me enseñaba una foto que tenía de él-dijo Yuun sin mirar al rubio a parte que no contestó a Naruto-mi padre Doncel es un cobarde-dijo enfadada y Naruto alzó una ceja-no supo enfrentar las cosas y optó por el camino fácil aceptar las ordenes de esos dos, Gaara le dijo que no se casara que huyera pero él no lo hizo, si yo hubiera estado en su lugar hubiera preferido vivir en la calle antes de estar con esos dos

-creo que es muy fácil decirlo pero hacerlo es difícil, a parte que tú no estás en esas circunstancias

-no entiendes-dijo Yuun mirando con enfado a Naruto-antes que yo naciera podría a ver pedido ayuda a quien sea o si no a ti

-a mi-dijo Naruto ya que no entendía nada-y por que debería pedírmela a mi?

-mi padre Doncel se llama Sasuke Uchiha-dijo la niña sin dejar de mirar al rubio que este al escuchar esto se levantó de donde estaba sentado y con los ojos bien abiertos sin dejar de mirar a la niña que esta se puso de pie

-como que tu padre es Sasuke-susurró Naruto

-yo siempre he sabido que es mi padre, tengo relación con él pero yo no quiero vivir con un cobarde cómo él-Yuun cerró los puños con fuerza-hace cinco años te pudo haber dicho de mi pero no lo hizo y sabes por que, por que es un cobarde, él siempre a tenido miedo de ellos y temía tú reacción por eso nunca te dijo de mi, por eso me cansé y decidí decirte

-que me estas intentando decir-dijo Naruto nervioso

-tú eres mi padre varón, Naruto-dijo la niña con una pequeña sonrisa y con un poco de temor

-no puede ser, tú no-negó con la cabeza rápidamente Naruto-él perdió al bebé

-eso es lo que te hicieron creer esos dos, pero Sasuke no te lo desmintió-dijo con tristeza Yuun, Naruto en cambio solo miraba a la niña, no sabía que pensar, estaba confundido, durante esos años se hizo a la idea que ese bebé no nació, pero si sabía que cuando veía a la niña la llamaba mucho la atención, siempre se dijo que era por que se divertía con los niños, pero con esa niña era diferente que asta se decía que era el gran parecido con Sasuke excepto ese color de ojos tan azules como los suyos, vio como Yuun agachaba la cabeza y Naruto se dijo que los niños no tenían la culpa de las irresponsabilidades de los adultos y sonrió, se acercó a ella y se agachó, con sus manos agarró la cara de la niña para que lo mirara

-entiende que siempre pensé que no naciste-susurró Naruto y la niña sonrió con tristeza-te he tenido tan cerca-ante eso la sonrisa de la niña fue sincera y de felicidad-como me hubiera gustado tenerte desde el principio-abrazó el rubio a la niña que esta le correspondió-pero tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo

-de verdad?

-claro-dijo Naruto separándose un poco de la niña-ya veras cuando se enteren tus abuelos, se pondrán como locos-el rubio sonrió y la volvió abrazar-lo difícil será explicar a todos que tengo una hija

-bueno mis tíos lo saben, como Gaara y Lee-dijo Yuun sonriendo-pero ellos no te dijeron por que al que le pertenecía era a Sasuke

-Ino y Deidara sabían?

-si, pero no te enfades con ellos-dijo Yuun haciendo un puchero

-claro que no-dijo Naruto revolviendo los cabellos azabaches-me agradan ellos y son con los únicos que tengo una relación de amistad pero mas con Ino

-Naruto

-se que puedes sentirte incómoda pero puedes decirme papa-dijo Naruto acariciando los cabellos azabaches

-siempre he querido decirte a si ya que nunca lo he dicho-dijo Yuun

-y que ibas a decirme?

-no has sabido nada de Sasuke en este tiempo?

-no, ni quiero saberlo-dijo Naruto frunciendo el ceño y poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la niña

-yo quería decirte que tengo un medio hermano, Sasuke tuvo un hijo con Shin que se llama Hiro-dijo Yuun y Naruto al escuchar que Sasuke tuvo un hijo inmediatamente quitó sus manos de donde las tenía para ponerse de pie como si lo que tocaba quemase y miró al frente como si eso fuese la caso mas interesante-Naruto-dijo Yuun sin entender la reacción del mas mayor-papa-le insistió para luego moverlo y el rubio reaccionó-ocurre algo?

-no-dijo Naruto con indiferencia y le dio la espalda a la niña

-he dicho algo malo, es que estás actuando raro

-estoy bien-dijo Naruto sonriéndola-mucha información, pero me gustaría proponerte algo

-que cosa-dijo Yuun

-se que estás bien con Lee pero a mi me gustaría que te vinieras a vivir conmigo o si no a pasar un tiempo conmigo-a Yuun se le iluminó la cara

-claro, me encantaría

-pero a Lee …

-no te preocupes ellos saben que lo que mas me gustaría es estar contigo y ellos sabía perfectamente que en un futuro yo podría irme con uno de mis padres-dijo Yuun cortando a Naruto-aunque te preguntaras el por que no vivo con Sasuke-Naruto solo la miraba-es que yo no quiero estar con él, no me gusta estar con personas que no luchan por lo que quieren y cuando vea que no es un cobarde tendría una relación con él de padre e hija

-creo que lo estás juzgando mal-dijo como ido Naruto-debe de ser difícil para una persona que siempre a sido maltratado por sus padres

-es igual-dijo Yuun-deberíamos ir a mi casa a por mi cosas, estoy emocionada

-claro-dijo Naruto-cuanto antes mejor

-ya podré decir que vivo con mi verdadero padre-dijo Yuun feliz y Naruto sonrió, estaba feliz pero algo le molestaba y sabía lo que era, pero no entendía por que le molestaba que Sasuke haya tenido un hijo con su esposo ya que eso era normal, eso hacían las personas que estaban casadas, pero sabía muy dentro de él que se sentía traicionado aunque estuviera acostumbrado de todas las cosas que solía hacerle Sasuke

Continuará …

Que os pareció el capítulo … Sasuke parece una persona nueva, maté a Shin y aparecido bastante poco, pero él no tiene que estar para que Sasuke y Naruto sean felices, pero habrá problemas, ya que Naruto es muy tozudo, ya se sabe que pasó con el bebé que esperaba Sasuke, una pena que Yuun tenga esa opinión de Sasuke, es solo una niña …. Recordar comentar para que yo sea muuuuy feliz y si no comentáis me conformo con que leáis


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 7

Había pasado un mes del entierro de Shin, Sasuke en ese momento estaba en la casa de su hermano Sai con Ino su esposa y con su hijo Hiro un niño de pelo negro ojos negros, los tres estaban sentados en el sofá y el pequeño Hiro de pie entre las piernas de su padre y con un muñeco en la mano, los tres adultos estaban hablando de trivialidades y tomando café

-entonces has decidido volver a la empresa-dijo Sai serio

-si-contestó Sasuke

-estás seguro de eso?-dijo Ino preocupada-es que desde hace muchos años que no te apareces en la empresa y como sabes Sakura lo está llevando muy bien

-necesito ahora que no está Shin sentirme útil-dijo Sasuke-además a mi me gusta todo eso

-pero también te gusta la fotografía y te pusiste a estudiar-dijo Sai

-me gusta eso pero …

-no te estarás sintiendo culpable por no aparecerte por allí por culpa de nuestros padres-Sasuke hizo un gesto de desprecio

-yo nunca tuve padres, Sai

-y cuando vas a ir?-dijo Sai

-mañana empezaré, ya llamé a Sakura, en este tiempo he estado en contacto con ella-dijo Sasuke tomando un poco de café y subir a sus piernas a su hijo

-y el niño?-dijo Ino-le buscaste una niñera?

-mi hijo no va a tener ninguna niñera, yo me valgo solo para cuidarlo-dijo serio Sasuke

-te lo vas a llevar a la oficina?-dijo incrédula Ino y Sai miraba a su hermano menor como si estuviera loco

-no-dijo Sasuke-le busque una escuela donde habrá niño de su edad, solo irá por las mañanas

-me siento mas tranquila-dijo Ino

-pero mañana me tendrás que hacer un pequeño favor, Ino-dijo Sasuke mirando a la chica como niño bueno

-que cosa

-deberás de quedarte con Hiro-dijo Sasuke

-que-dijo levantándose Ino-no, yo tengo que estar en la floristería y ese lugar no es para niños

-por favor-dijo Sasuke con cara de suplica-asta mi bebé te lo está suplicando-poniendo su cara con un puchero al lado del niño que este miraba a la chica con una sonrisa

-de acuerdo, pero solo mañana-dijo Ino sentándose

-por lo menos no se lo has dicho a Deidara-dijo Sai

-se perfectamente que me diría que no a parte que allí os molestaría a los dos-dijo Sasuke-la galería es un lugar peligroso

-si claro-dijo irónico Sai-allí ahí material explosivo

-conociendo a Deidara puede haberlo -dijo serio Sasuke abrazando protectoramente a Hiro que este hizo un gesto de incomodidad y cuando Sasuke se separó de él el niño se bajó de sus piernas para alejarse de su padre torpemente

-a veces es bueno que el niño de haga daño para que sepa que todo en la vida no es color de rosa-dijo Sai

-y cuando crezca será mucho peor-dijo Ino-los varones querrán acercarse a él, le romperán el corazón y eso hará que sea mas fuerte

-eso no pasará, yo impediré que cualquier varón se acerque a mi bebé-dijo Sasuke mirando al niño con seriedad-Ino movió negando con la cabeza y Sai solo alzó una ceja por lo que dijo su hermano

-solo acabaría odiándote por no dejar que haga lo que quiera-Sasuke miró a su hermano

-que quieres decir-dijo Sasuke

-imagínate que tú como Doncel hubieras tenido unos padres que no te dejaran socializar sexualmente con otros varones y tú quieres, pues te escaparías y llegaría el momento que tu los odiarías por no darte esa libertad, me entiendes verdad?-dijo Sai y miró a su hermano y rodó los ojos-seré mas especifico para que me entiendas-te hubiera gustado que tus padres por protegerte de los varones y proteger tu virginidad te encerraran en casa o simplemente te encerraran para que no pudieras follar con ese rubio-Sasuke abrió los ojos avergonzado por ser tan especifico-en un futuro Hiró se enamorará y querrá follar como tu lo hacías con ese rubio

-basta-gritó Sasuke-deja de hablar a si, y yo no follaba con nadie

-entonces que hacías?

-nosotros … pues …

-Sai deja a Sasuke-dijo Ino ya que veía que su cuñado estaba avergonzado

-mientras pueda protegeré a mi hijo-dijo Sasuke

-lo que deberías hacer es preocuparte mas por un acercamiento con Yuun-dijo Sai levantándose y mirar a su hermano serio

-pero ella no me ve como su padre y nunca me verá a si-dijo Sasuke mirando al suelo

-pues eso lo debes de arreglar-dijo Sai-demuéstrala que eres un buen padre, que no eres un cobarde y sobre todo que es lo que mas desea es que vallas donde Naruto Namikaze y le digas que él es su padre

-no puedo decirle eso a Naruto, él cree que ella …

-es por que tú lo alimentaste, Sasuke, si desde el momento que le viste le hubieras dicho, ella actuaría diferente contigo

-Sai, basta-gritó Ino-Sasuke sabe lo que tiene que hacer, lo que debe

-yo le recuerdo que no solo tiene un hijo si no dos-dijo Sai enfadado marchándose del lugar

-no le hagas caso Sasuke, primero eras tú, tenías que quererte primero para luego querer a tus hijos-Sasuke se levantó y se dirigió donde el niño estaba jugando ajeno a esa pequeña discusión

-no soy un buen padre-cogiendo a Hiro en brazos y le hizo una pequeña sonrisa a Ino con tristeza ella solo le miraba con tristeza

-eres un buen padre, Sasuke

-de que me sirve ser un buen padre con un hijo si con él otro no lo soy-dijo Sasuke acariciando la cabello de Hiro mientras este tenía su cabeza apoyada en el pecho del azabache-me voy a casa, mañana te traeré a Hiro y gracias por quedarte con él-Ino no le dijo nada solo lo miró irse de su casa

ººººººººººººº

-no se como decirte esto, pero no quiero nada serio contigo, y si no recuerdo mal te lo dije-dijo Naruto hablando por teléfono, Yuun le miraba seria-lo siento de verdad, yo no quiero hacerte daño y por favor no vuelvas a llamar-el rubio colgó dejando el teléfono en la mesa y se pasó su mano por el cabello

-quien era?-dijo Yuun seria

-alguien que no tuve de haberle dado mi número de teléfono, lleva días fastidiándome-dijo de mala gana Naruto

-hombre o mujer-dijo Yuun ya que no le dejaba de mirar con seriedad

-mujer-dijo Naruto mirando la estantería ya que había visto algo en diferente lugar

-mucho tiempo en conocerla?-Naruto la miró

-me estás interrogando?

-algunas noches sales, a saber con quienes te puedes encontrar

-la conocí hace una semana

-cuantas veces la has visto?-Naruto rodó los ojos y volvió su mirada a la estantería

-dos veces-dijo el rubio cogiendo un libro con la tapa negra y leyó lo que ponía en la tapa y frunció el ceño para dejar ese libro lo mas alto que se podía y miró a Yuun con enfado-te dije que no tocaras ese diario-la niña se asustó por ese tono de voz

-quería saber lo que decía el diario de Sasuke

-lo leíste todo?-sin dejar el tono de enfado el rubio

-si-dijo Yuun-pero sigo pensando que es un cobarde-Naruto volvió a coger el diario-tú lo has leído

-no ni quiero, no me interesa nada que tenga que ver con esa persona-dijo Naruto-y no vuelvas a coger esto, lo has entendido-le mostró el diario y la niña afirmó con la cabeza y el rubio se fue

-tanto le odias-susurró Yuun

ººººººººººººººº

La mañana siguiente llegó, era por la tarde y Naruto fue a la floristería que la propietaria era Ino, muchos días entraba por la floristería a saludar a Ino ya que se llevaba bien con ella, esa tarde entró para saludar a la rubia, se sorprendió al entrar al ver aún niño pero lo dejó pasar

-hola Ino-dijo Naruto

-hola Naruto, como te ha ido el día?-dijo Ino sonriendo

-bien-dijo Naruto-y como hacía día que no te veía he venido a verte-la chica le sonrió

-como te fue con esa chica-dijo Ino pícaramente

-bien-dijo de mala gana Naruto-pero mi error fue darle mi número de teléfono, no para de llamarme diciendo que está enamorada de mi

-no te lo diría si tú no se lo hubieras insinuado, por que seguro se lo has insinuado-dijo Ino cruzando los brazos en señal de regaño-si no te interesaba para una relación no hubieras quedado con ella por segunda vez y menos llevarla flores

-es que me pierde ser romántico-dijo Naruto con burla

-tú romántico-dijo alzando una ceja la chica-eso no te lo crees ni tú

-hace mucho que se fue lo romántico en mi-dijo Naruto y miró hacia abajo ya que el niño le estiró los pantalones-no sabía que tenías otro hijo-se agachó a la altura del niño que le regaló una flor que unos minutos antes le dio Ino ella ante ese gesto del niño sonrió-gracias, pequeñín

-no es mío, es mi sobrino, le estoy haciendo un favor a su padre-dijo Ino, Naruto le agarró de las manitas sonriéndole

-tu sobrino? No sabía que Deidara había tenido otro hijo-Naruto sonrió-pero si me dijo que con un hijo se tenía que sentir satisfecho Itachi

-no es de él-dijo Ino mirando a los dos con cariño ya que al niño le agrado Naruto y se podía decir lo mismo de Naruto-se llama Hiro, y es el hijo de Sasuke-Naruto inconscientemente al escuchar esto se separó del niño como si las manitas del niño quemaran y se puso de pie rápidamente

-me tengo que ir-dijo Naruto extrañado de su propia acción

-que pasa Naruto?-dijo Ino saliendo de atrás del mostrador ya que Hiro empezó a llorar-ven aquí Hiro-cogió en brazos al niño y comenzó a calmarlo

-tengo que irme-dijo Naruto sin mirar al niño, Ino miró al rubio

-pasa algo? Te has puesto pálido-dijo preocupada la chica rubia intentando que Hiro dejara de llorar

-estoy bien-susurró Naruto-nos vemos otro día-y sin mas el rubio se fue, Ino se quedó mirando la puerta sin entender nada asta que cayó en un pequeño detalla

-pero que tonta, seguro no le agradó escuchar que Hiro es hijo de Sasuke-se dijo a si misma Ino-cálmate Hiro, quieres otra flor?-el niño negó con la cabeza-quieres que juguemos a algo?

-es demasiado pequeño para que juego a tus juegos-Ino como estaba de espaldas a la puerta se giró y en la puerta vió a Sasuke con una sonrisa

-Sasuke-dijo Ino

-pero que le a pasado-dijo Sasuke acercándose a Ino y cogió en brazos a su hijo que este comenzó a calmarse haciendo pequeños sollozos

-de repente empezó a llorar

-que extraño-dijo Sasuke-seguro que me echaba de menos

-debe de ser eso-susurró Ino mirando a la puerta

-no está acostumbrado que le deje solo tanto tiempo

-te encontraste a alguien?-Sasuke miró a la rubia sin saber a que venía de repente esa pregunta

-no, por que?

-olvídalo-dijo Ino-aunque ahora podrías decirme el por que vienes por la tarde, dijiste que solo estarías en la empresa por la mañana

-Sakura me estuvo poniendo al día-dijo Sasuke mirando hacia arriba pensando y acariciando su cabeza ya que el niño se estaba quedando dormido

-_Sasuke mañana vendrá alguien para que te ponga mejor al tanto y estará aquí durante una semana-dijo Sakura antes de salir de su oficina ya que se iba a buscar a su hijo_

_-no necesito la ayuda de nadie, a parte que tú me puedes decir perfectamente_

_-estamos en época de vacaciones y tengo muchísimo trabajo, además él es perfecto para decirte como van las cuentas de la empresa-Sasuke rodó los ojos_

_-y se puede saber quien es?-dijo serio Sasuke ya que odiaba tener ayuda_

_-Naruto Namikaze, mañana a primera hora estará aquí-dijo la chica de pelo rosa y se fue rápido sin dejar que el azabache le diga nada, pero Sasuke igualmente no le iba a decir nada por que solo escuchar ese nombre se quedó en shock haciendo una sonrisa_

_-esta vez no te vas a escapar de mi y haré lo que sea para que me creas-susurró Sasuke_

-Sasuke-el azabache al escuchar su nombre salió de sus pensamientos

-que pasa

-me asustaste-dijo Ino preocupada-creía que tú …

-sabes que ya no me pasa, desde que me casé ya no me ha vuelto a ocurrir

-sigues medicándote

-eso es de por vida-dijo Sasuke-lo mejor es que me valla, Hiro se ha dormido

-claro-dijo Ino-otra cosa llama mas a menudo a Itachi-Sasuke rodó los ojos-se preocupa por ti y sobre todo ahora que no están con Shin y sabes que Sai también lo hace

-cuando murió Shin le prometí que iba a ser feliz y lo voy a ser, solo es cuestión de tiempo para tener lo que de verdad amo a mi lado-dijo Sasuke sonriendo con arrogancia e Ino sonrió con picardía

-estás hablando de Naruto?

-exacto y también de mi hija-dijo Sasuke-para que mi hija me acepte tengo que tener a Naruto y esta vez nada ni nadie me lo va a quitar y no lo alejará de mi

-te daré un consejo-dijo Ino-no lo trates como un objeto ni hables tampoco como si lo fuese

-el Sasuke del pasado está muerto, Naruto desde el día que yo puse mis ojos en él era mío y lo será siempre-dijo Sasuke-me voy y llamaré a Itachi

-si supiera Sasuke que lo tiene muy complicado no hablaría con tanta seguridad-dijo Ino negando con la cabeza-que se le va hacer, a si son los Uchiha

Continuará …..

Que os pareció ….. Comentar por fa


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 8

Sasuke estaba en el baño que había en su oficina mirándose en el espejo minuciosamente por si alguna prenda o cabello estaba fuera de lugar, cuando creyó que todo esta en su sitio salió del baño y se dirigió a la mesa y se apoyó en ella mirando hacia la puerta, estaba nervioso esa mañana se encontraría con Naruto, pero no demostraría su nerviosismo por nada del mundo, cogió un papel y lo miró aunque no estaba atento a lo que decía ese papel

-_queeee-_escuchó el gritó el azabache que provenía detrás de su puerta y sonrió con superioridad ya que reconoció esa voz que era la de Naruto-_y por que no me dijeron-_volvió a escuchar ese grito del rubio que parecía sorprendido y escandalizado por algo que acababa de escuchar, Sasuke se imaginaba que si Naruto estaba en ese estado era por que seguro Sakura le dijo que él era viudo y ese le hizo sonreír ya que se quito el echo de decírselo él mismo, ya que eso le entristecía al azabache lo de recordar lo de Shin, siguió en la misma posición sin escuchar nada a fuera de su oficina y supuso que estarían hablando asta que escuchó unos golpes suaves en la puerta, Sasuke se tensó durante unos segundos

-pase-dijo como si nada Sasuke pero nadie abrió la puerta, no entendía lo que estaban haciendo a fuera su secretaria y el rubio asta que al final pudo ver como la puerta se abría mostrando a la peli rosa y al rubio que este la miraba

-no te tiene que dar vergüenza-dijo Sakura con burla y pudo ver el azabache la sonrisa burlesca de la chica

-que te jodan, Sakura-dijo enfadado Naruto

-sabes perfectamente que me gusta que me jodas tú-dijo en broma Sakura pero Sasuke al escuchar esto frunció el ceño y con un tic en la ceja no le gustaba nada lo que había escuchado

-rectifico, que te joda tu esposo-dijo Naruto

-lo hace todas las noches y no me canso-dijo seria Sakura para darle un empujón al rubio para adentrarlo en la oficina y cerrar la puerta

-idiota-susurró Naruto enfadado con la chica y miró al azabache que este le miraba a los ojos neutral y asta con un brillo en ellos, el rubio suspiró fuertemente con el ceño fruncido y se acercó al azabache con paso lento con unos papeles en la mano, Sasuke sonrió con victoria y dejó de apoyarse en la mesa

-hol …

-aquí tienes estos papeles, miraremos los balances y espero que no tenga que explicártelo dos veces-dijo Naruto cortando al azabache que este se sorprendió por el tono tan indiferente que utilizaba el rubio-espero que por a ver estado ausente de la empresa tantos años haciendo tu papel de buen esposo no se te haya oxidado el cerebro-Sasuke frunció el ceño

-te puedo asegurar que mi cerebro sigue igual que siempre-dijo Sasuke para luego sonreír con prepotencia ya que no le gustó nada ni el tono ni lo dicho por el rubio-pero la envidia es mala, Naruto, yo puedo ausentarme todo lo que quiera de la empresa y puedo seguir viviendo mejor que tú si no estuvieras trabajando ya que no llegarías a final de mes cómodamente-el rubio tiró los papeles que estaban en la carpeta en la mesa con desprecio y le sonrió

-te recuerdo que para ti soy Namikaze, Uchiha-dijo con desprecio Naruto-y que sepas que estoy deseando acabar este trabajo para no volver a ver tu cara

-eres un idiota-dijo enfadado Sasuke ya que le había dolido lo dicho por el rubio y dio un paso hacia él

-ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi -dijo Naruto con odio y poniendo una mano en la mesa

-me tienes miedo-susurró Sasuke y poniendo su mano en cima de la de Naruto que este al sentir el contacto la quitó como si eso le hubiera quemado y miró su mano el rubio desconcertado, en cambio a Sasuke no le agradó que apartara a si la mano pero lo dejó pasar, y como Naruto estaba mirando su mano Sasuke acarició el rostro del rubio pero este al sentir ese contacto se apartó abruptamente del azabache que este se quedó desconcertado mirando al rubio, Naruto solo miraba a Sasuke sin saber el por que actuaba a si, los dos se miraban sin saber que decir asta que el rubio le dio la espalda y pasó su mano por el cabello para luego caminar lentamente asta la puerta, pero antes de abrirla sacó una conclusión de lo que le había pasado

-me da asco-susurró el rubio para él pero fue escuchado por Sasuke que en ningún momento dejó de mirarlo, y salió de la oficina, Sasuke no dejó de mirar la puerta de donde había salido el rubio y unas lágrimas resbalaron por su mejilla diciéndose lo estúpido que era ya que no tenía de haberle dicho lo que le ha dicho, y debería entender que Naruto estaba equivocado por lo que pasó en el pasado y supo en ese momento que no había leído su diario

ºººººººººººº

Naruto llegó a su casa, lo primero que hizo fue quitarse de mala gana la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y dirigirse a la sala para sentarse con brusquedad, Yuun que ya estaba en casa y haciendo las tareas de clase lo miró alzando una ceja

-le odio-dijo enfadado Naruto-le he tenido que soportar toda la maldita mañana

-a quien odias-dijo Yuun y Naruto la miró aún enfadado

-a la persona mas prepotente que he conocido-dijo Naruto agarrándose sus cabellos rubios-y lo peor que se cree que soy su chacha, es la típica persona que no sabe ni hacerse un maldito café

-entonces no te conviene-dijo Yuun como lo mas normal del mundo

-yo también lo creo-dijo Naruto quitándose las manos de sus cabellos y suavizar sus facciones-no se como pude fijarme en una persona como él

-no te involucres con personas que te fastidiaran la existencia-dijo Yuun muy sabiamente-las personas que van de buenos son las peores

-hablas como si hubieras vivido mucho en la vida y te recuerdo que tienes diez años-dijo Naruto

-si tengo diez años, pero soy mas inteligente que muchos adultos-dijo con prepotencia Yuun, Naruto solo la miró serio durante varios segundos

-esta noche saldré, quedé con Kiba-dijo Naruto-haré una llamada para que no te quedes sola

-soy lo suficiente madura para quedarme sola-dijo seria Yuun y el rubio la miró de la misma forma-confía en mi, además cuando tú te vallas yo estaré en la cama durmiendo-puso cara de borreguito

-de acuerdo, confiaré en ti, pero cualquier cosa me llamas al teléfono y estaré aquí lo mas rápido que te puedas imaginar-Yuun sonrió feliz

-gracias, papa

-recuerda que confiaré en ti

-no te preocupes por nada, y no te enteraras de la gran fiesta que haré-Naruto la miró enfadado con los ojos entre cerrados-era broma

ººººººººººººººº

La música estaba fuerte y Naruto estaba en la barra con Kiba tomando

-de verdad que Hinata ha accedido tan rápido para que vinieras conmigo?

-si-dijo Kiba moviéndose al son de la música

-no habrá algo oculto en eso?-dijo Naruto serio sin dejar de mirar al castaño

-vale si-dijo resignado Kiba ya que sabía que el rubio le estaría preguntando sobre eso-mi dulce Hinata accedió a que te acompañara para impedir que te liaras con alguna tipejo o tipejo

-típico de ella-susurró de mala gana Naruto-aunque mañana hablaré con ella seriamente

-por que?

-no me dijo que Sasuke Uchiha había vuelto a la empresa-dijo enfadado Naruto

-tengo entendido que tú no querías saber nada de los Uchiha

-pero eso es diferente, tengo que pasar con él una semana, pero haré todo lo posible por que sea menos-dijo muy seguro de si mismo Naruto lo último

-pasó algo?-dijo Kiba

-discutimos-dijo Naruto con indiferencia-no lo soporto

-yo creo que es tensión sexual

-estás loco, eso no es-alzó un poco mas la voz el rubio

-aunque no entiendo la insistencia de salir esta noche

-quiero comprobar algo, si me pasa con todo el mundo es algo que me pasa a mi pero si solo es con él-no acabó de decirlo el rubio ya que se mordió el labio inferior y luego tomó de su baso

-y que es lo que te pasa?

-rechazo-dijo sin mas Naruto

-rechazo? Especifica -dijo sin entender Kiba

-le rechazo inconscientemente cuando tengo contacto con él, es como si tocarlo quemara

-habla eso con tu madre o con tu abuela ellas deben de saber

-puede que le odie tanto que mi cuerpo lo rechaza

-y tú no quieres rechazarlo cuando te toca-dijo con picardía Kiba Naruto lo miró enfadado

-yo no quiero que me toque-dijo Naruto tomando otro sorba asta acabar con el contenido del vaso-solo de pensar eso mi cuerpo tiembla de ira de rabia, que toque y se acueste con su esposo-dijo con celos mal disimulados

-Naruto tú no sabes que el esposo de Sasuke …

-no hablemos de él-dijo cortando a Kiba-no me interesa él ni su esposo ni el hijo que tienen, pero sabes que es lo peor-Kiba entrecerró los ojos mirando al rubio-que ni siquiera me ha dicho que tengo una hija

-estabais discutiendo-Naruto hizo una señal al camarero para que le trajera otra bebida

-pero no en todo momento

-pero había tensión y es un tema delicado

-recuerda no decirle a Hinata-cogió el vaso recién puesto del camarero y bebió todo de golpe y volvió a pedir otro-ya le dije a Lee que no le dijera a nadie que Yuun está conmigo, quiero que ese Uchiha me lo diga

-que si, no le he dicho ni a Hinata, ni Neji ni a nadie

-confío en ti-dijo Naruto volviendo a beber dejando el contenido a medio baso

-estás bebiendo mucho

-es que estoy estresado-dijo Naruto y mirando el lugar

-iré a bailar

-te estoy vigilando

-adoro y amo a mi querida Hinata, no soy tan idiota para tener un ligue de una noche-dijo enfadado Kiba

-eso espero-dijo Naruto viendo como Kiba se iba y él dio la espalda a la pista de baile

-hola guapo-dijo una de las camareras que había estado observando al rubio y como vio que su amigo se fue decidió acercarse

-hola, preciosa-dijo Naruto acabándose el contenido de ese baso

-te invito a esta ronda-dijo coquetamente la camarera-mi nombre es Sayuri-preparando la bebida-has dejado a tu pareja en casa?-acabó de preparar la bebida y la cercó al rubio que este dio un sorbo pequeño

-no tengo pareja-dijo sonriendo Naruto y la chica se le acercó a su rostro

-me alegro pero es raro que un chico como tú esté sin pareja

-es por que no creo en el amor, pero si en el sexo casual

-yo opino igual-dijo la camarera mordiéndose el labio inferior sensualmente

-disculpe señorita nos puede poner a mi amigo y a mi algo?-dijo una voz que estaba al lado del rubio

-trabajo es trabajo rubio-dijo sensualmente cerca de los labios del rubio que este la sonrió y ella se alejó para preparar las bebidas de la persona que estaba al lado del rubio, Naruto se giró con el baso en la mano y miró a la pista de baile

-gracias-dijo la misma voz que había pedido las bebidas, Naruto miró de reojo al chico que tenía el pelo aguamarina y pudo ver que era un doncel

-no es mi tipo-susurró para él Naruto

-estoy feliz que hayas venido, necesitas divertirte Sasuke-Naruto abrió sus ojos sorprendido al escuchar ese nombre de la boca de ese doncel que había pedido las bebidas

-sabes que estas cosas no me gustan, me siento incómodo, Suigetsu-Naruto al escuchar esa voz sabía perfectamente que se trataba de la persona que el creía que odiaba

-pero gracias a que tú me vienes acompañar Juugo me dejó venir

-si no fueses tan sociable Juugo no sería tan celoso

-pero si yo solo tengo ojos para mi esposo-Naruto rodó los ojos

-lo que me faltaba-susurró Naruto de malagana y bebiendo un trago largo casi terminándose el contenido y dejar el vaso en la barra, comenzó a caminar pero estaba un poco mareado por el alcohol y sin poder evitarlo se agarró de la persona que tenía al lado en otras palabras en Suigetsu que este le miró sorprendido-lo siento-Sasuke al escuchar esa voz miró a la persona que chocó con su amigo

-estás bien?-dijo Suigetsu

-si-dijo Naruto enderezándose y dándose cuenta que no había tenido el impulso de quitar su mano de donde agarró a Suigetsu-podrías hacerme un favor?-sonrió el rubio y el de pelo aguamarina se sorprendió ya que no conocía a ese rubio, en cambio Sasuke frunció el ceño

-claro-dijo Suigetsu sin entender mucho esa petición

-podrías tocarme?-dijo directo el rubio, Suigetsu se sorprendió y Sasuke cerró los puños contuerza

-él está casado-dijo sin pensar Sasuke, el rubio ni lo miró ni le contestó

-si no puedes hacerlo lo entiendo-dijo Naruto de lo mas normal-iré a buscar a otra persona

-claro que puedo hacerlo-dijo Suigetsu rápidamente por que notó a su amigo azabache tan enfadado que parecía que iba a matar a alguien

-pues tócame-dijo Naruto estirando su brazo y poner su mano al frente de Suigetsu que este le miró sin entender-tócame la mano-Suigetsu le agarró la mano y estuvieron a si durante varios segundos y Suigetsu dejó de agarrar la mano-puede que sea por que no me atraes nada-se dijo para si Naruto pero fue escuchado por las otras dos personas

-oye rubio que no soy tan feo-dijo indignado Suigetsu

-no te enfades, es que no eres mi tipo

-pues mejor, estoy felizmente casado-dijo con orgullo Suigetsu

-no lo sabía-dijo Naruto con burla pero no lo notaron los otros dos que Sasuke se enfadó mas de lo que estaba por haber sido ignorado

-pero si él ….-dijo Suigetsu mirando a Sasuke-os conocéis?

-soy Naruto Namikaze

-tú eres el famoso Naruto-gritó Suigetsu y Sasuke rodó los ojos por lo escandaloso que podía ser su amigo

-no sabía que era famoso-dijo sonriendo el rubio

-yo soy Suigetsu y Sasuke por que no me dijiste que estaba tan bueno, es súper atractivo-dijo exaltado Suigetsu mirando al azabache que este se quería esconder en algún lado por lo avergonzado que se sentía en ese momento

-Uchiha te hablado de mi-dijo Naruto con indiferencia, Sasuke miró al rubio con el ceño fruncido

-no me hables por mi apellido Naruto-dijo Sasuke arto que le dijera por su apellido y Naruto entre cerró los ojos como si no lo hubiera escuchado

-has escuchado algo Suigetsu?-el mencionado no supo que decir y miró al azabache como al rubio sucesivamente pero pudo ver como Sasuke agachó la cabeza y su flequillo tapaba sus ojos a parte que le temblaba el cuerpo

-nosotros dos nos íbamos a otro lugar-dijo nerviosamente Suigetsu-encantado de conocerte rubio

-me has dicho rubio-dijo Naruto-me has recordado a Kirin, ella suele decirme a si

-ella y yo somos amigos desde la adolescencia al igual que mi esposo Juugo y Sasuke-dijo sonriendo Suigetsu

-entiendo-dijo Naruto-pero como podíais soportar al Uchiha bastardo

-no lo se, pero antes era mucho mas bastardo-dijo feliz de la vida Suigetsu sin notar que Sasuke estaba preparando su puño para golpear a su amigo y también a Naruto

-la verdad es que antes le gustaba mentir, obligar a las personas hacer lo que él quisiera, los chantajeaba sin importarle los sentimientos de la otra persona pero yo creo que sigue igual, solo piensa en él y por eso tiene a todo el mundo engañado cosa que a mi no me puede volver a engañar-dijo con indiferencia Naruto, Sasuke solo se mordió el labio inferior

-yo no creo … bueno Sasuke antes estaba presionado, no sabía demostrar sus sentimientos y ahora sabe hacerlo

-claro como buen actor que es-dijo Naruto y por primera vez lo miró a los ojos negros

-déjame demostrarte que he cambiado-dijo serio Sasuke y dio un paso hacia el rubio que este inconscientemente lo dio hacia atrás, Suigetsu se dio cuenta de eso y miró al azabache que este paró al ver como el rubio no quería que se le acercase, ya tuvo bastante cuando estuvieron los dos en la oficina que cuando lo tocaba sin darse cuenta el rubio alejaba su mano como si su contacto le diera asco, le dolió y le dolía ese comportamiento del rubio hacia él pero sabía que se lo merecía por que él lo trató mal en el pasado

-Naruto-gritó una chica que se colgó en el cuello del rubio-sabía que vendrías a buscarme

-Mia suéltame, me tirarás-dijo serio Naruto intentando quitarse a esa chica de en cima-y recuerda lo que te dije por teléfono

-pero si los dos no la pasamos muy bien las veces que hemos estado juntos-dijo la chica coquetamente acercando sus labios a los del rubio, Suigetsu que miraba la escena solo abrió los ojos y sintió al lado suyo un aura oscura, miró a Sasuke que tenía los puños cerrados y un tic en la ceja con unas cuantas venas

-si lo hemos pasado bien juntos pero ya te dije …

-suéltalo-dijo Sasuke enfadado agarrando a esa molesta chica y separándola del rubio

-se puede saber por que has hecho eso-dijo enfadada Mia, Naruto en cambio estaba un poco aturdido por ese movimiento tan brusco y miró al azabache y a Mia-Naruto, no me digas que este Doncel de cuarta es un lío tuyo-poniéndose sus manos en la cara aparentando llorar-no puedo creer que me seas infiel con un Doncel como este

-yo no te he sido infiel-dijo Naruto asqueado a parte que esa situación le estaba poniendo de muy mal humor

-que alegría-dijo Mia sonriendo-yo sabía que no me podías ser infiel con un Doncel como ese-dijo con desprecio y mirando al azabache con superioridad, Sasuke en cambio se iba a lanzar hacia esa chica por insultarlo

-a quien le dices Doncel de cuarta-gritó Sasuke con furia

-a quien va ser a ti-dijo Mia-además mi Naruto que es mi novio-Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido por esa revelación-no se fijaría en una putita como tú-Naruto solo se dio un golpe en la frente, Suigetsu abrió la boca y puso su mano en ella para taparla y lo que hizo Sasuke no se lo esperó nadie, ya que sin previo aviso le dio un puñetazo a esa chica que esta cayó al suelo, pero se levantó rápido-maldito Doncel-y golpeó a Sasuke-Naruto es mi novio y es mío-Sasuke volvió a golpear a esa chica y después los dos se agarraron a golpes asta que acabaron agarrándose de los pelos

-no pienso dejar que te quedes con Naruto-decía forcejeando Sasuke ya que los dos estaban por el suelo rodando de un lado a otro, la gente que estaba en el lugar los rodea y gritaban pelea a coro o apoyaba a uno o a otro, Suigetsu en cambio estaba preocupado y se maldecía por a ver convencido al azabache, Naruto solo estaba mirando lo que sucedía ya que nunca se fuese esperado ese comportamiento de Sasuke y entre la multitud se acercó Kiba

-Naruto que está ocurriendo-gritó Kiba por que los gritos de toda la gente no le dejaba escuchar nada y miró a las personas que se peleaban-esa no es Mia? -abrió los ojos y la boca sorprendido por ver a la otra persona-ese no es Sasuke?

-si son ellos dos y no se por que Sasuke se comportado a si-dijo Naruto-tenemos que separarlos, yo agarraré a Mia

-y yo a Sasuke-dijo Kiba, los dos varones se acercaron a los que se peleaban y con mucho esfuerzo Kiba agarró a Sasuke y los separó de la chica, Naruto vio la oportunidad de agarrar a la chica

-suéltame -gritó Sasuke removiéndose de la persona que le agarraba que ni siquiera sabía quien era, solo veía a esa chica en brazos de Naruto y eso le hacia llenarse de ira, Mia en cambio se tranquilizó rápidamente y al ver la actitud del Doncel azabache acercaba mas su cuerpo al del rubio-la voy a desfigurar la cara a esa

-basta -gritó Naruto arto de ser el centro de atención por esa situación que para él era estúpida, Sasuke al escuchar el grito del rubio se calmó lentamente pero seguía con ganas de descuartizar a esa chica que no paraba de restregarse con su cuerpo al rubio

-Naruto no entiendo por que estabas hablando como alguien como ese Doncel-dijo con malicia Mia-se nota que no vale nada lo mires por donde lo mires

-Mia-advirtió Naruto y miró a Sasuke decepcionado por su actitud-nunca pensé que fueses actuar de esta manera, Uchiha-le dijo enfadado

-pero mi amor-dijo melosamente Mia y el rubio rodó los ojos-que se le puede esperar de una putita como ese Doncel-Sasuke sin saber de donde sacó la fuerza se deshizo del agarre de Kiba y se acercó a Mia para darle un golpe en la cara con la mano abierta

-aquí la putita eres tú, puta-gritó Sasuke

-Sasuke no te voy a permitir que la faltes el respeto a mi novia-dijo con enfado y frialdad Naruto, Sasuke miró al rubio sorprendido ya que no creía que esa chica y el rubio fuesen pareja-o te tengo que recordar que el que se comportaba como puta eras tú-Sasuke alzó su mano por lo que le dijo el rubio para golpearlo en la cara pero Naruto fue mas rápido y agarró su muñeca pero al contacto la quitó, ese contacto le quemaba y pudo confirmar que el problema era Sasuke, su cuerpo inconscientemente no lo aceptaba que se le acercase, Sasuke estaba tan decepcionado y sentía tanto dolor por las palabras del rubio y también por ese gesto de quitar rápido cuando se tocaban le asqueaba y dio un paso atrás mirándolo con dolor y Naruto vio ese dolor reflejado en los ojos negros, quería pedirle disculpas por lo que le había dicho y por sus reacciones que tenía cuando se tocaban voluntariamente o involuntaria, pero si le había dicho eso era por que no había pensado lo que decía por que él no pensaba eso del azabache aunque hubiese tenido un hijo con otro, a parte que muy en el fondo quería que sintiera lo que él sintió en el pasado, ese dolor que le mataba cuando Sasuke le regalaba cosas y a Gaara le decía te quiero, se sentía como el prostituto personal de Sasuke Uchiha

-como te ha dicho mi novio somos pareja-dijo Mia pero Sasuke como Naruto no la escucharon-no te interpongas entre nosotros-la chica inmediatamente besó los labios del rubio y Sasuke se dio la vuelta agarrándose con la mano el pecho donde estaba su corazón ya que le dolía por el dolor que sentía y se preguntó este dolor era lo que sentía Naruto en el pasado cuando no lo podía tener al cien por cien? Mentalmente se dijo que si y se prometió aunque fuese lo último que haga que iba seguir con la promesa que le hizo a su difunto esposo como a él mismo, comenzó a caminar entre todo esas personas que le miraban y Suigetsu lo siguió

-Sasuke-dijo Suigetsu cuando salieron del local

-quiero estar solo, iré caminando o cogeré un taxi-susurró Sasuke y su amigo lo miró durante varios segundos

-esta bien-dijo Suigetsu-pero cuando llegues a casa me llamas-el azabache le sonrió para que su amigo le dejara solo ya que Suigetsu sabía que Sasuke necesitaba pensar

Mientras tanto dentro del local la gente volvió hacer lo que estaban haciendo antes de la pelea, Naruto en cambio separó de su cuerpo a Mia con enfado

-no te aproveches de la situación-dijo Naruto y Kiba solo los miraba

-pero Naruto tú y yo somos novios-dijo sensualmente Mia

-tú y yo no somos nada-dijo Naruto fríamente

-pero antes dijiste que lo éramos

-solo lo dije por Sasuke

-ese Doncel-dijo enfadada Mia y con desprecio-que le has visto a eso-Naruto agarró con fuerza el brazo de la chica y Kiba se puso en alerta antes que el rubio hiciera algo a la chica que después se arrepentiría

-te lo diré claramente, tú y yo no somos nada, ni siquiera conocidos-dijo con frialdad Naruto y con ira a Mia le asustó a parte que le estaba haciendo daño en el brazo-y como vuelvas a referirte a si a Sasuke me olvidaré que eres una mujer, ahora escucha, nadie le toca un solo pelo a Sasuke Uchiha, lo has entendido verdad?-Kiba sonrió por esa forma de defender a Sasuke

-que tiene ese antes que yo-dijo indignada Mia

-ni siquiera eres digna de mirarle y recuerda no vuelvas a tocarle ni un solo cabello-Naruto la soltó con brusquedad y Mia dio un paso atrás tocándose el brazo-Kiba va monos-y los dos se fueron y salieron del local

-a ver si entendido bien, Naruto-dijo Kiba y el rubio lo miró ya no estaba enfadado si no serio-el único que puede decir a Sasuke cosas desagradable eres tú

-exacto-dijo sin pensar Naruto y mirando al frente-y si lo hago es para que sepa lo que de verdad es

-ya entendí-dijo Kiba-y por que no le defendiste de esa tipa?

-por que no quiero que su ego se mas grande de lo que es y menos que piense que yo estoy a sus pies

-lo que quieres es que él esté a tus pies-dijo Kiba sonriendo

-exacto-dijo sin pensar Naruto para luego darse cuenta lo que había dicho-no quise decir eso

-y yo voy y me lo creo-dijo con burla Kiba

-no se lo digas a nadie

-otro secreto mas? Vamos a tener mas secretos que una pareja de enamorados

-es que yo estoy enamorado de ti

-y yo de ti-y los dos comenzaron a reír a carcajada

Continuará ….

Os gustó el capítulo? Espero que si … comentar para saber que opináis


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 9

Sasuke estaba en su oficina, ese día era festivo pero tenía que repasar unas estadísticas de la empresa, estaba esperando a Naruto y Sakura, pero no se encontraba solo estaba sentado en el sofá de su oficina con Gaara, Ino se encontraba también en la oficina con el pequeño Hiro

-Gaara no se que hacer, Naruto es tan terco-dijo decepcionado Sasuke

-dale tiempo-dijo Gaara animando al azabache-y todo se arreglara

-hazle recordar los motivos de que él se enamoró de ti-dijo Ino de cuclillas moviendo sus manos para que Hiro jugara con ellas

-eso estaría bien-dijo Gaara

-hay un problema-dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido

-y cual es ese problema?-dijo Gaara e Ino miraba a los dos de reojo

-que no se lo que hice para que se enamorara de mi-dijo Sasuke e Ino y Gaara se miraron para luego suspirar-pero se perfectamente lo que hice para que se desenamorara

-Sasuke-dijo Ino seria-tú crees que él está desenamorado de ti?

-claro-dijo Sasuke frustrado-tiene novia, y no me digáis que no por que él me lo dijo y esa tipa solo sabía restregármelo por la cara

-entonces quítaselo a esa chica-dijo Gaara-y ponte en tu lugar, además tú tienes algo con él que ella no tiene

-cosa que él no sabe que lo tiene y cuando lo sepa otro motivo mas para odiarme-dijo Sasuke echándose hacia atrás y mirando el techo

-lo de vuestra hija se lo tenías de haber dicho hace cinco años, no dejar que pensara que no nació-dijo Ino en modo de regaño

-lo se, pero prefirió creer en Mikoto-dijo con odio Sasuke hacia su madre

-volviendo a lo de enamorarlo, aunque yo creo que aún lo está-dijo Gaara seguro con lo que decía y Sasuke le miró alzando una ceja-que es lo que hacías antes de que tuvierais esa relación que tuvisteis

-cuando nos conocimos chocamos y me invitó aún café y a si durante una semana-dijo Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa-yo podía ser yo no una persona arrogante y que odiaba mi vida

-a si te enamoraste tú-dijo Ino sonriendo-y lo mas seguro que él también se enamoró de esa forma

-queréis que le invite a café?-dijo Sasuke serio y desconcertado

-ese es un buen comienzo-dijo Ino

-estas loca-dijo Sasuke deprimido, Gaara rodó los ojos e Ino sopló desesperada-pude que solo piense en mi en un revolcón

-bueno, pues entonces revuélcate con él-dijo Ino

-no pienso hacer eso-dijo enfadado alzando la voz Sasuke-yo no soy el tipo de personas que se revuelca con otra sin ningún tipo de sentimientos de por medio

-solo me falta que me digas que estabas enamorado de Shin-dijo Ino

-bueno, le tenía mucho cariño y le tengo-dijo con tristeza Sasuke que los otros dos notaron-le echo de menos

-Sasuke-dijo Ino seria y acercándose al azabache-no estarás confundiendo tus sentimientos respecto a Naruto?-el azabache la miró durante unos segundos sorprendido para luego ponerse serio

-estoy enamorado de él-dijo seguro Sasuke-pero con Shin era todo fácil, no había complicaciones, cosa que con Naruto es todo lo contrario y ahora resulta que tiene novia-se echó hacia delante mirando al suelo y pasando sus manos en sus cabellos azabaches

-la verdad es que me resulta difícil creer en eso-dijo Ino no muy convencida

-hola, sentimos la tardanza-dijo Sakura recién había entrado a la oficina sin tocar junto con Naruto-quien es el que tiene novia?

-Naruto-dijo Ino mirando al rubio que este miraba a Gaara serio y el pelirrojo también lo miraba de la misma forma levantándose y acercándose al rubio-desde cuando tienes novia-dijo enfadada la ribia

-no importa eso-dijo Naruto

-Namikaze

-Subaku No Gaara-dijeron los dos serios, Sasuke se levantó sin entender que les pasaba a esos dos y miró a las dos chicas que estas los miraba con los ojos entre cerrados con cansancio como si estuvieran acostumbradas a esa actitud de ellos, en cambio Naruto sintió un tirón en sus pantalones que Naruto sin darse cuenta se apartó como si algo le hubiera golpeado y miró al niño que le sonreía y Naruto inconscientemente se alejó del niño y todos lo miraron sin entender asta que Sasuke cogió en brazos a Hiro y lo miró enfadado

-que te pasa idiota-dijo Sasuke enfadado, Ino negó con la cabeza, Naruto miró al azabache y al niño sucesivamente y se acordó de quien era hijo y frunció el ceño

-mi problema eres tú-dijo Naruto enfadado, Hiro se apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de su padre haciendo puchero como si fuese a llorar, Sasuke se relajó y empezó a calmar a Hiro-me sorprende lo buen padre que eres-Sasuke lo miró

-Naruto que te pasa-dijo Sakura acercándose a Sasuke y coger al niño en brazos

-nada, no me pasa nada-dijo Naruto sin comprenderse a si mismo, pero estaba seguro que no le gustaba ese niño y no sabía por que

-no crees que es adorable Hiro, es un niño muy simpático-dijo Sakura acercándose al rubio que este retrocedió

-no me lo acerques-la chica paró por el gritó del rubio y todos percibieron en la voz de Naruto, terror y había alguna cosa mas que no supieron identificar

-tenía entendido que te gustaban los niños-dijo Ino para luego acordarse cuando Naruto rechazó a Hiro en la floristería cuando se enteró que era hijo de Sasuke y se acercó al rubio poniendo su mano en el hombro-él no tiene la culpa de nada

-que-dijo Naruto sin entender mirando a Ino

-os dejaremos Hiro y yo para que podáis trabajar a gusto-dijo Ino acercándose a Sakura y cogiendo al niño en brazos, en cambio Sakura miraba al rubio sin saber que le pasaba ya que nunca actuaba tan reacio con nadie y menos con los niños pequeños-dile adiós a todos, Hiro-dijo Ino, el niño solo movió su manita despidiéndose de todos pero sin dejar de mirar a Naruto, Sasuke se acercó a su hijo y le besó en la frente y la rubio se fue con el niño en brazos

-yo también me iré-dijo Gaara-iré al parque de atracciones con Lee y mis dos hijos-Sakura miró al pelirrojo alzando una ceja-odio esos lugares

-a tus dos hijos?-dijo Sakura-no vas a llevar a Yuun?-al pronunciar la chica ese nombre Sasuke miró al pelirrojo, Naruto solo miró a Sasuke con el ceño fruncido y cruzando sus brazos en su pecho

-la dije, pero prefirió quedarse con otra persona-dijo Gaara como si nada

-con un niño-dijo Sakura-no es muy pequeña para que tenga citas con niños de su edad?

-a quedado con alguien mas mayor-dijo Gaara

-que-dijo exaltados a la vez Sakura y Sasuke

-como la puedes dejar ir con alguien mas mayor-dijo exaltado Sasuke

-es alguien conocido-dijo Gaara

-mis hermanos?-dijo Sasuke

-no-dijo Gaara

-entonces quien es?-dijo Sasuke enfadado-te recuerdo que tiene diez años

-a quedado conmigo-dijo Naruto y Sakura lo miró sorprendida y Sasuke aunque intentó disimularlo se puso nervioso-no entiendo por que te pones a si, Uchiha, como si Yuun fuese algo tuyo, ella es hija de Lee, y no creas que te va lo de protector de Yuun ya que no es nada tuyo, además tienes a tu hijo-dijo esto con odio-haz tu papel de padre con tu hijo, por que solo tienes un hijo, o me equivoco-Sasuke no supo que decir y Gaara solo negó con la cabeza

-Sasuke solo tiene un hijo, Hiro, pero en este tiempo se apegado mucho a Yuun-dijo Sakura sonriendo

-a si?-dijo Naruto-pues no deberías de acercarte a Yuun

-y tú si?-dijo con el ceño fruncido Sasuke

-Lee, me lo permite-dijo Naruto metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos

-a mi también-sonrió con arrogancia Sasuke

-quieres ver como hago para que no la veas nunca mas?-sonrió arrogantemente Naruto, Sakura en cambio no entendía el comportamiento de esos dos y Gaara se estaba enfadando el rumbo que tenía esa conversación, ya que sabía perfectamente, por la edad de la niña y que ella no quería saber nada como padre a Sasuke y por que el mismo Sasuke no la crió, que las de ganar las tenía Naruto y eso no era nada bueno para Sasuke

-que me estás intentando decir-dijo Sasuke-me estás amenazando?

-solo te digo que seas un buen padre con tu hijo tan deseado con tu amado Shin-dijo Naruto-y no te estoy amenazando, te advierto que si en un futuro me sacas mis casillas no la volverás a ver

-Namikaze-dijo Gaara en modo de advertencia

-no puedo creer que te tenga que defender tu querido Gaara-dijo Naruto y Sasuke solo miraba al suelo

-creía que eso estaba olvidado-dijo Gaara

-es verdad-dijo Naruto mirando al pelirrojo-no tengo que meterte a ti en las cosas del que quiere actuar como padre

-Naruto-dijo Gaara serio-déjalo, él no tiene la culpa del por que de las cosas, y menos que perdiera a vuestra hija-dijo esto último Gaara mirando a Sasuke que este ni se inmutó seguía mirando al suelo, Gaara al saber que Sasuke no diría nada sobre el parentesco de Yuun y Naruto negó la cabeza decepcionado y miró al rubio que miraba al azabache con ira y con los puños fuertemente cerrados, el pelirrojo por una parte entendía al rubio, él si estuviera en el lugar de Naruto le hubiera dicho en la cara a Sasuke el por que no le dice la verdad sobre Yuun pero el rubio quería al parecer que Sasuke le dijera la verdad sobre la niña-por que no vamos al gimnasio mañana y te descargas tu ira contra los sacos de boxeo o contra mi?

-de acuerdo-dijo Naruto

-me voy, por que puedo irme-dijo Gaara-no quiero mas discusiones-miró a la chica que esta estaba seria para a sin estar concentrada para intentar entender lo que había sido ese cruce de palabras de Naruto y Sasuke-Sakura-la chica lo miró-crees que podrás tenerlos controlados?

-claro-dijo Sakura para luego sonreír con malicia-y si vuelven a discutir, me tendrán de explicar de que estaban hablando o los golpearé asta que queden inconscientes

-confío en ti-dijo Gaara saliendo de la oficina, la chica primero miró al rubio que fue a sentarse en la silla donde se sienta el jefe y empezó a mirar los papeles, luego miró a Sasuke que este estaba metido en sus pensamientos, Sakura suspiró y fue a la mesa y se sentó en frente del rubio, Sasuke en cambio antes de sentarse estaba pensando el por que de lo dicho por el rubio y le pasó por su mente que Naruto sabía que Yuun era su hija pero lo descartó, eso nadie lo sabía, excepto sus hermanos, parajes de estos, Gaara, Lee y los hijos de estos dos, miró a Naruto que este estaba mirando los papeles y supo en ese momento que no le diría nada de la hija de ambos por lo menos no asta que ellos dos estuvieran mejor y eso lo veía tan lejano, aunque le haya dolido las palabras que le ha dicho de no ver a su hija, eso era imposible Naruto no podía hacer nada para que no la viera por que él no sabía que es el padre de Yuun, suspiró fuertemente por que no quería pensar sobre eso y se sentó en la silla de al lado de Sakura

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sakura se había ido ya que se quedaría asta la hora de comer, Sasuke como Naruto también se iban a ir para sus casas, cuando se despidieron de Sakura, Naruto se iba a ir a la cafetería que había al lado de la empresa que también era restaurante, Sasuke se le quedó mirando la espalda seria ya que estuvo toda la mañana pensando de que conocía el rubio a Yuun, sabía que Lee se la había presentado pero que tenga tanta confianza para él era raro, pero ahora que estaban solos no perdería la oportunidad de preguntar eso al rubio y de paso tener mas contacto con él y que no fuese discusiones

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke y el rubio paró, Sasuke se acercó al rubio mirándolo a la cara dando la espalda a la carretera

-que quieres?

-invitarte aún café-dijo Sasuke y Naruto alzó una ceja

-eres bipolar?

-no-dijo con el ceño fruncido Sasuke-aceptas o no

-he quedado-dijo Naruto

-con tu novia?-dijo con burla Sasuke olvidándose por completo que Naruto había quedado con Yuun

-si es a si, a ti que te importa-dijo Naruto con la voz cansada

-mucho-dijo sin pensar Sasuke

-pues a mi no me interesa nada de lo que venga de ti-dijo Naruto viendo como un taxi paraba y de él salía una niña que el rubio conocía perfectamente

-estoy intentando ser amable-dijo Sasuke

-tú nunca podrás ser amable conmigo-dijo Naruto

-se te a olvidado cuando nos conocimos? Te agradaba estar conmigo si no recuerdo mas-Naruto lo miró

-ese Sasuke fue una falsa inventada por ti-dijo con tristeza y nostalgia Naruto y fue notada por Sasuke

-eso no fue a si-dijo Sasuke y Naruto lo miró con enfado

-papa-Sasuke al escuchar esa voz de niña que reconoció abrió los ojos sorprendido ya que la voz venía de atrás de él pero nunca se imaginó que Yuun su hija le dijera a si, Naruto vio esa expresión en Sasuke y le dio tristeza pero rápidamente se le fue

-te dije que te acompañara en el taxi tu abuelo-dijo Naruto y Sasuke al escuchar eso se paralizó, su corazón dejó de palpitar

-y yo te dije que soy lo suficiente mayor para venir aquí sola-dijo Yuun con el ceño fruncido

-entonces estás castigada por desobedecerme-dijo Naruto

-pero-dijo Yuun y fue cuando miró a la persona que estaba con el rubio, se sorprendió pero no lo demostró-Sasuke mucho tiempo sin verte-dijo fríamente la niña y el rubio se sorprendió pero eso

-desde … desde cuando ….

-hace mas o menos un mes, tuve que ir yo a decirle ya que tú como cobarde que eres no te atreviste a decirle de mi-dijo Yuun cortando a Sasuke y agarró la muñeca de Naruto y tiró de él-no me digas que es él que te fastidiaba?-Naruto no contestó no le cabía en la cabeza ese trato que la niña le daba a Sasuke aunque sabía que Yuun estaba enfadada con él-déjalo, que su tiempo es todo para su hijo Hiro-y Sasuke no escuchó nada mas y lo único que hizo es irse de ahí con paso lento

ºººººººººººººººººº

-me da la impresión que estás celosa-dijo Naruto comiendo y en frente de él estaba Yuun

-no lo estoy

-entonces por que dijiste eso?

-por que se perfectamente que si le digo eso le duele

-sigo sin entender-dijo Naruto-pero insisto tienes celos

-crees que tengo celos por que él le da todos los cuidados a mi hermano menor y a mi no? Pues te digo que no yo estaba muy bien con Lee y con Gaara-dijo enfadada Yuun-a demás Sasuke no estaba bien cuando yo nací y lo mejor era estar al cuidado de otras personas-Naruto solo la miraba-si Sasuke te hubiera dicho que estaba embarazado yo hubiera estado contigo

-yo no estaba aquí-dijo Naruto

-lo se-dijo Yuun-como que también se que él no te dijo hace cinco años por que no quiso y eso es el motivo por el que estoy enfadada a parte que prefirió casarse con Shin a ser sincero contigo

-no deberías de culparlo de todo

-si él hubiera actuado diferente-dijo con tristeza Yuun-los tres estaríamos juntos-Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido ante esa declaración-pero él se tuvo que casar-dijo con rabia-también me dijo de vivir con él y con ese, que se creía Sasuke que iba a decirle papa a ese Shin cuando él no lo es? Y mi padre ni siquiera sabía que existía-dijo con lágrimas-me negué, no quería vivir con un cobarde cómo Sasuke, para que luego venga muy feliz diciendo que estaba embarazado y es cuando mi resentimiento hacia él creció, si Sasuke estuviera enamorado de ti no hubiera tenido un hijo con Shin, es un mentiroso, en su diario lo decía pero todo es mentira

-su diario?

-leí el diario, quería saber si sentía algo por ti, pero es mentira todo lo que pone por lo menos los sentimientos que dice que te tenía, pero ahora que está solo quiere acercarse a ti

-solo?

-ni siquiera te lo ha dicho-dijo con mala gana Yuun-pero eso que te lo diga él y si no te importa me gustaría irme, papa

-no me agrada que le digas a tu padre por su nombre pero es una cosa que tienes que arreglar con él-dijo Naruto

-cuando me demuestre que no es un cobarde yo le empezaré a ver como un padre-dijo Yuun

-nos iremos-dijo Naruto-pero si antes estaba enfadado con Sasuke ahora estoy mas, como se atrevió hacer que tú vieras como padre a otra persona que no es tu padre

-Sasuke nunca lo insinuó pero parecía que quería eso-dijo Yuun-pero dejemos de hablar de él y va monos-los dos se levantaron, el rubio pagó la cuenta y se fueron

Continuará …..

Me tardé un poquito pero el capitulo ya está …. Que os aparecido? Comentar


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 10

Era de noche y Sasuke estaba en su habitación tumbado en la cama ya que no podía dormir, su hijo Hiro estaba en la habitación de al lado durmiendo tranquilamente, Sasuke miraba el techo pensando en lo que había ocurrido y sobre todo por el carácter de Naruto no le había dicho sobre Yuun, sopló frustrado al pensar en su hija, lo que mas le gustaría es tener una buena relación con ella pero no la tenía, cuando se veían ella intentaba hablar lo menos posible con él al igual de no quedarse con él, por una parte la entendía pero otra parte no ya que Yuun desde pequeña supo quien eran sus padres y si estaba viviendo con Lee y con Gaara era por que era la mejor opción, recordaba cuando iba al hospital a visitarlo cuando era muy pequeña la timidez que le mostraba y eso era normal pero luego cuando pasaba unos minutos se llevaban bien y asta le decía papa, Sasuke al recordar eso le resbaló unas lágrimas por sus mejillas, con la edad de cuatro años empezó a preguntar por su otro padre y él le hablaba de él y asta le mostró de su teléfono la única foto que tenía del rubio y es cuando empezó a decir que quería conocerlo y él le contó que no podía ser por que estaba lejos pero cuando volviera le diría que ella era su hija y que serían una familia, Sasuke sonrió ante eso con ironía

-eso es lo que mas deseo-susurró Sasuke para luego pensar en la actitud que tuvo Naruto con su hijo Hiro que era muy igual a la que le hacía a él, no entendía eso y eso le estaba frustrando desde el momento en que se volvieron a encontrar, cansado de estar en la cama ya que no podía dormir se levantó y sin poder evitarlo se tambaleó apoyándose en la cama-no me puede estar pasando esto-se dijo a si mismo y con una gran fuerza de voluntad se puso de pie y caminó hacia el baño lentamente y apoyándose en la pared y lo primero que hizo fue mirarse al espejo mas concretamente sus ojos y sin poder evitarlo empezó a llorar ya que su color de ojos en ese momento eran grisáceos y comenzó a echarse agua en la cara y mirándose al espejo para si ver si sus ojos volvían al color negro, estuvo a si durante media hora asta que se tranquilizó y sus ojos volvieron oscuros, se agachó aguantándose en el mueble y comenzó a contar pensando que no podía volver al hospital Psiquiátrico por que tenía a un niño al que cuidar y sobre todo recuperar a su hija y para volver a recuperar a su hija la clave era Naruto sabiendo lo que mas deseara el era Naruto por que sabía y se merecía ser feliz con él, se levantó y caminó hacia su cama como si no hubiera pasado nada y se tumbó en ella cerrando los ojos

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

A la mañana siguiente cuando se arregló Sasuke y a su hijo Hiro, salió de su casa cogió un taxi y se dirigió hacia una casa que solo había ido una vez, esa persona que vivía en la casa podría estar enfadada con él pero él iba con la intención que le diera información sobre Naruto y arreglar las cosas con él y esta vez le escucharía quisiera el rubio o no, el taxi paró delante de una casa con un pequeño jardín, pagó el taxi y salió del taxi con su hijo en brazos, se puso delante de la puerta de entrada e hizo un gran suspiro y tocó el timbre, solo rezaba que la persona o personas que vivían estuvieran en casa, escuchó unos pasos y se alegró, alguien había dentro y dejó a su hijo en el suelo ya que este se movía en sus brazos para estar a su aire, la puerta se abrió y la mujer pelirroja al verlo abrió los ojos sorprendida

-hola señora Kushina-dijo educadamente Sasuke, la mujer solo lo miraba y para el azabache ese tiempo fue eterno asta que ella puso su mirada en sus ojos negros

-Sasuke, te dije en el pasado que no hacía falta decirme señora-dijo Kushina sonriéndole, Sasuke al ver esa sonrisa se tranquilizó-quieres pasar?

-no-dijo Sasuke-solo he venido para que me des una información

-tienes que saber que tanto Minato pero sobre todo yo estuve muy enfadada contigo-dijo con un poco de reproche la mujer y Sasuke bajó la cabeza-pero ya no lo estamos, ya tienes bastante con el desprecio de Yuun y Naruto, aunque no se por que no me dijiste

-sabías que tuve una hija

-no lo sabía con seguridad yo empecé a tener contacto contigo después de que ella naciera y tú nunca dijiste nada, solo eran habladurías de los demás

-la señora Tsunade si sabía-dijo Sasuke mirando a la pelirroja

-no vallas por ahí, que sería un cuento de nunca acabar, y no quiero enfadarme contigo-dijo seria Kushina

-lo siento-dijo Sasuke

-ves que no es difícil decirlo?-dijo Kushina sonriendo y miró al lado para ver Hiro que estaba intentando arrancar una flor pero no podía, Kushina se acercó y arrancó la flor y se la dio al niño que este la sonrió y fue deprisa a donde su padre para agarrar su pierna-un niño hermoso

-es mi hijo Hiro-dijo Sasuke acariciando el cabello del menor

-lo supuse-dijo Kushina-Yuun me contó que tenía un hermano pequeño-Sasuke miró al lado mordiéndose el labio inferior-ella quiere a su hermano, solo está resentida por ti por que no entiende tu forma de actuar, recuerda que es una niña pequeña que no ha tenido el cariño de sus padres

-cuando ella nació yo no podía estar con ella, no podía ni cuidarme a mi mismo

-lo se y ella lo sabe

-entonces no entiendo por que ella me odia-dijo con tristeza Sasuke

-por que no entiende-dijo Kushina-Yuun no entiende el por que te casaste cuando tú no querías estar con esa persona y menos entiende el por que tuviste un hijo con una persona a la que no amas-Sasuke solo miró a la pelirroja sin saber que decir-ella leyó tu diario-Sasuke se sorprendió-e entiende menos el porque te casaras tuvieras un hijo, ella sabe que cuando dos personas deciden tener un hijo es por que las dos partes están de acuerdo y sobre todo se aman, pero tú al tener un hijo con tu esposo solo ha llegado a la conclusión que tu no amabas a mi hijo, su padre, y sobre todo que ella no ha sido deseada por ninguno de los dos

-eso no es a si, yo la protegí de mi padre cuando me golpeaba y decidí que estuviera con Gaara y con Lee para que mis padres no se acercaran a ella y la hicieran algo malo

-y por que no se lo dices?

-no me da la oportunidad-dijo Sasuke-yo quiero de igual forma a Yuun como a Hiro

-solo espero que no des de lado a Yuun por que es hija de Naruto-dijo seria Kushina-ella nos tiene a sus abuelos y a Naruto, que aunque no lo creas Naruto adora a su hija

-yo nunca la daría de lado, ella es mi hija y sobre todo ella es hija mía y de Naruto-dijo con seguridad Sasuke y Kushina le sonrió-si me casé con Shin es por que estaba perdido y también no quería seguir viviendo como vivía por causa de mis padres, Gaara como los demás me propusieron que no me casara y que huyera durante un tiempo pero no lo hice por que si me iba no vería a mi hija y sobre lo de tener otro hijo quería saber lo que es tener aún hijo, cuidarlo por mi mismo y Shin también lo deseaba

-lo importante es que tu esposo te diera y te de buena vida-dijo Kushina-aunque no entiendo lo que quieres con Naruto, tú tienes un esposo

-Shin murió-dijo con tristeza Sasuke

-lo siento-dijo Kushina-pero por el echo que él muriera no significa que vallas a buscar a mi hijo por que es tu otra opción

-yo siempre he amado a Naruto-dijo con decisión Sasuke

-a que has venido-dijo cortante Kushina

-me da la impresión que no me vas a dar lo que ha hecho que viniera hacia aquí, por que no me crees

-no quiero que Naruto sufra otra vez por tu culpa-dijo Kushina-pero desde que te conocí siempre quise que conocieras a mi hijo por que algo me decía que haríais buena pareja

-yo no sabía que eras la madre de Naruto

-lo se, y yo no sabía que tu fuiste la causa de que Naruto se fuese Alemania-dijo Kushina seria-pero yo no te voy a juzgar mas, tu eres el otro padre de mi nieta por eso no te juzgaré

-solo quiere hablar con Naruto, explicarle y decirle que yo le amaba y aún le amo

-de acuerdo-dijo Kushina mirándolo con neutralidad-dime que es lo que quieres

-la dirección de donde vive actualmente Naruto-Kushina no hizo ningún movimiento solo miraba al azabache y pudo ver que no quería dañar otra vez a su hijo

-te la daré-dijo Kushina cogiendo un papel que tenía en un mueble cerca de la entrada y un boli y escribió-que sepas que me enfadé contigo por no recibir ninguna llamada ni vivita tuya en estos cinco años, te veía como un hijo

-yo te sigo viendo como una madre-Kushina ante la confesión del azabache se emocionó ya que no se lo esperaba

-me alegra escuchar eso-Sasuke la sonrió y Kushina le dio el papel-yo también te veo como un hijo y eso no se puede ir de un día para otro y ojala arregles las cosas con Naruto y también con Yuun, ya que ella se merece tener a sus dos padres y también a su hermanito-sonrió y Sasuke también lo hizo

-gracias-dijo Sasuke cogiendo el boli que tenía en la mano la pelirroja para escribir en el papel unos números y luego cortar el papel y dárselo a la mujer con el boli-es mi número de teléfono, llámame

-lo haré-dijo Kushina

-que haces tú aquí-dijo una voz de atrás de Sasuke que este se giró y Kushina dio un paso al lado para ver a la persona

-Naruto, esa no es forma de hablar con la gente-dijo Kushina regañándolo

-solo quiero saber que hace él aquí-dijo Naruto

-ha venido a visitarme-dijo Kushina-te recuerdo que yo …

-si, mama, tú lo veías como a un hijo

-y lo veo a si-dijo Kushina, Naruto rodó los ojos y miró los ojos negros que no dejaban de mirarle

-con que de visita-dijo Naruto con desprecio

-por que no me dijiste lo de Yuun?-exigió Sasuke

-tú me lo dijiste a mi-contraatacó Naruto y el azabache no supo que decir-y no me digas que me lo ibas a decir, por que no me lo creo

-Naruto, por que no le das una oportunidad?

-mama, no te metas-dijo Naruto con frialdad

-hablaré contigo cuando estés mas tranquilo-dijo Sasuke pasando por el lado del rubio que este le cogió del brazo pero inmediatamente lo soltó inconscientemente, Kushina vio ese acto y se puso seria

-otra vez pasó-susurró Naruto para él mismo pero fue escuchado por todos, en ese momento sintió un tirón en el pantalón y le volvió a pasar, dio un paso hacia atrás para mirar desconcertado al niño que fue él quien le agarró el pantalón para que le prestara atención

-pa ti, la flor-estiró el bracito Hiro hacia Naruto que este miraba al niño y luego negó con la cabeza ya que no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, no sabía por que rechazaba de esa forma el contacto de Sasuke como el del niño, y metido en sus pensamientos se metió en la casa, Sasuke se acercó a su hijo que tenía intenciones de llorar

-suele actuar a si contigo y con Hiro?-dijo Kushina mirando la puerta por donde había entrado el rubio

-si-dijo Sasuke serio cogiendo a su hijo en brazos para que no llorara

-parece que a tu hijo le gusta Naruto

-que-dijo sin entender Sasuke-solo lo ha visto que yo sepa tres veces

-tu hijo es Doncel?

-si

-seguro que las otras veces que se alejado de él también a cogido berrinche tu hijo, eso es amor a primera vista-dijo Kushina intentando no reírse-creo que a Hiro le gusta mucho Naruto

-es solo un niño

-algo le a tenido que gustar-dijo Kushina-hablaré con Naruto y sabré el porque inconscientemente os rechaza a los dos cuando le tocáis

-debo de darle asco-susurró Sasuke

-yo no creo que sea eso-dijo Kushina y notó la mirada del azabache con intensidad-si fuese lo que tú dices, ni te hablaría y él no te tocaría, su cuerpo lo hace inconscientemente y Naruto se enfada por hacer eso-se puso la mano en la barbilla la mujer-te llamaré, te diré lo que le pasa

-y como vas a saberlo si solos vas hablar con él-dijo Sasuke

-te recuerdo que soy Psicóloga-dijo Kushina sonriendo con arrogancia-te llamaré, y espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos sea para charlar de cosas buenas, adiós Sasuke, adiós Hiro

ººººººººººººººººººººº

Era por la tarde y Sasuke se encontraba en una cafetería solo, estaba esperando a Kushina ya que le llamó hace una hora y quedaron en ese lugar para charlar, Sasuke estaba interesado en lo que le iba a decir la pelirroja ya que ella al ser Psicóloga sabía sobre el comportamiento humano y con una simple palabra podría descubrir lo que le pasaba a las personas, estaba removiendo su café ya que no le afectaba para nada a parte que le agradaba, miró su reloj de pulsera sabiendo que faltaba cinco minutos para la hora acordada, sonó como un timbre de que se abría la puerta e inconscientemente Sasuke miró a la entrada y vio a la pelirroja y sonrió

-llevas tiempo esperándome?-dijo Kushina al llegar a la mesa y sentarse inmediatamente

-diez minutos-mintió Sasuke ya que llevaba mas de media hora esperando ya que estaba impaciente de lo que le diría la mujer cosa que ella sola alzó una ceja

-se que estás mintiendo-dijo Kushina sonriendo-pero da lo mismo, lo bueno se hace esperar aunque no he llegado tarde

-me vas a decir?-dijo directo al grano Sasuke

-te interesa, eh!-dijo con burla Kushina el azabache rodó los ojos notando lo parecido en el carácter entre madre e hijo-iré al grano-dijo poniéndose seria-a lo primero Naruto estaba reacio diciéndome que no soy uno de sus pacientes asta que yo le dije que podría saber el por que su reacción hacia ti y tu hijo-Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza-él me dijo que si era algo de ti que también le tendría que pasar con Yuun cosa que con ella no le pasa y con nadie mas, solo sois vosotros dos

-y a que conclusión has llegado?-dijo interesado Sasuke

-he llegado a la conclusión que os rechaza por que tú le has traicionado y que involuntariamente piense y cree que Hiro no debería de existir-Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido sobre todo por lo de su hijo-a tu hijo le será muy difícil aceptarlo por que es producto de una traición

-perdona Kushina es que no te entiendo muy bien-la camarera vino a la mesa y la pelirroja le dijo lo que quería y la muchacha se fue

-aunque tú nunca le dijiste lo que sentías por él muy en el fondo de su corazón creía que tú estabas enamorado de él, después de que tu madre le dijera lo que le dijo siguió creyéndolo aunque no lo demostrara a nadie y dijera que estaba superado y que no sentía nada por ti, eso conlleva estar con otras personas por que a si se demostraba a si mismo que no sentía lo que sentía por ti, pero lo siente

-se que sabes hacer tu trabajo pero yo creo que él no siente nada por mi

-mira, Sasuke-dijo Kushina-aunque él no lo demostraba lo pasó muy mal cuando te casaste, se encerró en el apartamento durante una semana, no quería ver a nadie ni hablar

-en su apartamento-dijo Sasuke y la camarera vino dejando en la mesa el pedido de la pelirroja

-el que tú le regalaste-dijo Kushina-aunque odiara que se lo regalaras era la único que tenía tuyo que demostraba por a si decirlo tus sentimientos hacia él-Sasuke sin poder evitarlo hizo una pequeña sonrisa-cuando no se siente bien emocionalmente se refugia en ese lugar, en este momento debe de estar ahí-se dijo para ella esto último pero Sasuke la escuchó

-entiendo que se sienta a si por mi culpa pero Hiro es un niño y no tiene la culpa de nada-dijo Sasuke

-lo que a Naruto le pasa mas concretamente que te hayas acostado con otra persona y para tener un hijo hay que acostarse con alguien a no ser que no haya sido tu hijo concedido por causas naturales, si es a si yo le diría a Naruto

-fue concedido por causas naturales-susurró Sasuke

-me lo imaginaba-dijo Kushina-a Naruto le he dicho el por que os rechaza y que aún sigue enamorado de ti, me lo ha negado tantas veces que se fue de casa frustrado, ahora mismo estará pensando si está o no enamorado de ti-Kushina miró con el ceño fruncido al azabache y advirtiendole-pero ahora que sabes esto y se te ocurre acercarte a él solo para jugar, te buscaré y te golpearé como una madre tiene que hacer cuando un hijo hace las cosas mal

-yo nunca he jugado con los sentimientos de él-dijo serio Sasuke

-eso espero

-deberías de notar si miento o no

-yo se que no mientes pero quiero advertirte-dijo Kushina relajándose

-yo … yo me enamoré de él mas conocerlo, yo diría que fue amor a primera vista, daría lo que fuera en echar el tiempo atrás y volver a esa semana en donde tomábamos café juntos, ni siquiera se lo que hice para que él se enamorara de mi

-tú mismo lo has dicho amor a primera vista, asta creo que los dos estabais destinados a enamorarse, pero para llegar a estar juntos debéis de pasar por muchas pruebas-dijo soñadora Kushina con las manos agarradas en su pecho-que bonita historia de amor

-si tu lo dices-susurró Sasuke tomando un poco de café-Kushina-la pelirroja dejó de soñar para mirar al azabache-no creo que tenga una posibilidad con Naruto, él me rechaza

-estoy segura que cuando acepte que nunca se fueron esos sentimientos hacia ti no le volverá a pasar, por eso te decía que con tu hijo va a ser mas dificil, pero con tiempo y paciencia lo irá aceptando, además a Hiro le gusta Naruto y a mi hijo le gusta mucho pasar el tiempo con los niños, ya que a veces es como un niño, y sobre Yuun solo la tienes que demostrar que tu puedes manejar tu vida como quieres no como te diga los demás, para ella eres un cobarde, demuestrala que no eres cobarde, y si estás bien con Naruto a ella la tienes ganada por que creerá que no es un error

-entiendo-dijo Sasuke

-recuerda el tiempo lo cura todo asta las heridas mas profundas-dijo sabiamente Kushina y Sasuke la sonrió

-nos acabamos el café

-claro-dijo Kushina

ºººººººººººººººº

Sasuke después de salir de la cafetería cogió un taxi y fue a su casa para coger unas llaves y salir para meterse dentro del taxi, llegó aún edificio pagó el taxi y se adentró al edificio dirigiendose al ascensor y metiendose en él, cuando salió se dirigió directamente a la puerta del apartamento, sacó la llave del bolsillo y la metió en la cerradura abriendo la puerta lentamente, entró del mismo modo y cerró la puerta sin hacer ningún ruido, pudo apreciar que todo estaba oscuro, no encendió la luz y comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia la habitación principal, vio la puerta cerrada y la abrió, también estaba oscuro excepto de una pequeña luz, cerró la puerta sin hacer rudo y miró hacia la cama, allí vio a Naruto durmiendo boca arriba con un brazo estirado a lo ancho de la cama y el otro en su estómago que la mano tenía el teléfono que era lo que hacía que tuviera un poco de luz la habitación, Sasuke caminó sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido asta que llegó al lado de la cama y con cuidado cogió el teléfono mirando la pantalla, se sorprendió al verse a él mismo en la pantalla e inconscientemente sonrió, dejó el teléfono cuidadosamente en la mesita de al lado de la cama y miró el rostro del rubio, por la poca iluminación pudo ver el surco de lágrimas en el rostro del rubio, tocó un botón volvió a coger el teléfono y quitó la luz que desprendía el teléfono y lentamente y sin hacer ruido se tumbó junto al rubio y lentamente agarró la mano del rubio que tenía en su estómago, acercó su rostro en el cuello y cerró los ojos

-te amo, Naruto-susurró Sasuke

Continuará …..

Os gustó? Comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 11

Abrió sus ojos azules, había dormido tranquilo, notó algo pegado a él y le extrañó ya que cuando se durmió estaba solo en el apartamento, pero también notó como algo le agarraba son fuerza y con delicadeza su mano, lentamente giró su cabeza al lado y vio una cabellera azabache, supo de quien se trataba y su cuerpo se tensó, lentamente sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco se incorporó sentándose en la cama con la espalda en la pared y sin dejar de mirar a la persona que dormía pacíficamente a su lado, se quedó mirando sin pestañear las facciones de la cara del azabache y pudo notar que no se sentía incómodo ante la cercanía con el otro, pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Sasuke y sintió que su corazón latió con emoción, solo lo había visto dormir a su lado en una sola ocasión y tenía ese semblante, los recuerdos le vinieron a su mente pero solo los buenos, las veces que estaban a solas en ese lugar y Sasuke le abrazaba sin previo a viso, le confundía tanto esos recuerdos cuando recordaba lo malo, no entendía el por que y solo llegaba a la conclusión que era simple actuación ya que en esa época Sasuke estaba comprometido con Gaara y este último al paso del tiempo le explicó las cosas como por ejemplo que Sasuke y él nunca llegaron a intimar, solo actuaban como hermanos, Naruto suspiró y se puso de pie lentamente y cogió su teléfono y se lo guardó, lo había decidido ese lugar se tenía que vender para no tener nada en común con Sasuke aparte que él no podía tener nada con el azabache por dos simples razones, Sasuke estaba casado y no entendía que hacía con él en ese momento y la mas importante Sasuke nunca lo amó y nunca lo hará, por que si lo hubiera amado nunca hubiera accedido a tener un hijo con otra persona, se dirigió a la puerta para ir a la sala y esperarlo, miró la pantalla del teléfono para mirar la hora y pudo ver que ya era tarde y que seguro ya era de noche, escuchó unos movimientos en la cama y miró al lugar sabiendo que no le preguntaría que hacía ahí si no que le preguntaría otra cosa mas importante

Sasuke se removió cuando sintió que el calor del otro cuerpo no estaba a su lado, abrió sus ojos negros lentamente y miró el lugar, pudo enfocar al rubio que estaba en la puerta mirándolo con seriedad, sabía que Naruto le preguntaría que hacía ahí y sobre todo por que se había acostado con él, tenía la respuesta a eso pero el rubio no le creería y eso le frustraba, Naruto no le creía nada de lo que le decía, se levantó de la cama lentamente arreglándose la ropa y luego el cabello y lo miró a los ojos decidido en decirle sus sentimientos hacia él

-me ahorras esperarte-dijo Naruto y Sasuke no se esperó eso-quiero que me des las escrituras de este apartamento para venderlo

-que-dijo Sasuke sin entender no se esperaba eso de él

-lo que oíste-dijo Naruto-y cuanto antes me las de antes me desharé de este lugar

-no me vas a preguntar que hago aquí?

-no-dijo Naruto-es tu problema darle explicaciones a tu esposo el por que te metes en la cama con otro varón

-no tengo que darle explicaciones a mi esposo-Naruto se sorprendió por lo dicho por el azabache imaginándose que Sasuke y su esposo tenían una relación liberal que se acostaban con quienes querían

-lo que me faltaba por oír-dijo enfadado Naruto

-no se lo que estás pensando pero estoy seguro que no es nada bueno-dijo Sasuke serio

-entonces dime mas claramente lo que me has querido decir

-mi esposo murió, por eso no le puedo dar explicaciones de lo que hago-dijo Sasuke y Naruto al no saber eso que le dijo se sorprendió

-murió-susurró Naruto

-creía que lo sabías

-si como muchas cosas que piensas que se-dijo Naruto-pero a lo que me interesa, quiero que me des las escrituras de este lugar

-no voy a dártelas para que vendas este lugar-dijo con decisión Sasuke

-por que

-por que nunca lo sentiste tuyo-dijo Sasuke zanjando el tema-por que no preparas algo para comer o me invitas algún lugar, tengo hambre

-crees que soy tu chacha? Que sepas que me desesperas

-tú a mi también me desesperas y no te lo hago saber-dio un paso hacia el rubio y Naruto no se movió y se acercó mas a él y eso le agradó al azabache

-por tus acciones se perfectamente que no te agrado

-eso es lo que tú quieres creer-dijo Sasuke

-solo te quieres a ti mismo-dijo Naruto

-si me quisiera a mi mismo hubiera actuado diferente con todo

-ese todo es con Yuun-dijo con burla Naruto

-con ella es algo complicado, no entenderías

-a mi no me concierne el problema que tienes con ella, si no te quiere será por algo-dijo con arrogancia Naruto y eso le dolió a Sasuke

-si yo no la hubiera querido nunca la hubiera protegido-gritó Sasuke exaltado por el dolor que sentía y el enfado

-protegerla, de que-dijo Naruto-seguro que la protegías de ti mismo

-eres un …

-un que Uchiha-cortó Naruto enfadado-pero el problema es que tú en ningún momento tenías la intención de decirme de su existencia, pero lo peor de todo que pretendías que viera a tu esposo como su padre

-eso no es verdad-dijo Sasuke-nunca pretendí que Yuun viera a Shin como a su padre, solo quería que viviera conmigo

-dame una maldita razón por que no me dijiste que ella había nacido-exigió Naruto y el azabache no supo que decir y solo se le quedó mirando buscando en su mente alguna palabra-acepta que no tenías ninguna intención de decirme

-yo te lo iba a decir-susurró Sasuke

-seguro que en tus profundos sueños-dijo irónico Naruto

-el día que tú me diste tu renuncia, te lo iba a decir-dijo Sasuke mirando al suelo para luego mirar serio al rubio-pero tu no me dejaste decirte

-con que intenciones-dijo con los ojos entre cerrados Naruto y los brazos cruzados

-que!-dijo sin entender Sasuke-no se lo que me quieres decir

-cualas eran tus intenciones en ese momento-dijo sin cambiar la postura Naruto-como por ejemplo-pensó durante un segundo mirando al techo y luego miró los ojos negros que le miraban sin entender-chantajearme como estabas acostumbrado, no dejarme verla si no hacía lo que a ti te daba la gana, se te ocurre alguna cosa mas

-yo nunca hubiera hecho eso-dijo Sasuke con incredulidad-nunca hubiera utilizado a mi hija

-por que será que no te creo-deshizo sus brazos cruzados de su pecho Naruto

-estoy acostumbrado que creas a otras personas que a mi-dijo Sasuke-creíste a Mikoto y ni siquiera leíste el diario que le di a Ino para que te entregara

-para que leer algo que tú has podido volver a escribir-dijo Naruto dándole la espalda-mañana tráeme las escrituras de este lugar y no te preocupes por el dinero, te lo daré, no quiero nada que venga de ti-abrió la puerta de la habitación para salir

-estoy cansado-susurró Sasuke-estoy cansado de que pienses de mi algo que no es-gritó esto y el rubio se dio la vuelta para mirar al azabache-no entiendes nada, no sabes lo que pasé al vivir con unos padres que te odiaban y despreciaban sin contar todos los golpes que me daban, luego apareciste tú y no me veías como las demás personas-suavizó la voz y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, Naruto solo le miraba atónito-contigo podía ser yo, por lo menos a lo primero, asta que me di cuenta gracias a Gaara que sentía algo por ti y decidí no dejarte escapar por nada del mundo, pero el compromiso se tenía que romper y Gaara me dijo que tenía que embarazarme y por que si él embarazaba a Lee les daría igual y el compromiso seguiría adelante-se quitó con su puño las lágrimas ya que no quería llorar-pero antes de decirte lo del embarazo teníamos que decirlo a las dos familias, el compromiso se rompió y yo me quedé solo con mis padres, ese día creía que iba a matarme, había deshonrado a mi familia y eso a mi padre le llenó de odio, recuerdo-las lágrimas salían sin poder detenerlas-que me golpeaba y yo me protegí el vientre, no lo consiguió, no se el por que, cuando tuve la oportunidad me fue de esa casa y me vine hacia aquí, necesitaba estar alejado de ellos dos, de todo, ese día tu ibas a salir con dos amigos tuyos, si no recuerdo mal era Shikamaru y Chouji, te fuiste con ellos, no me dijiste nada y yo me enfadé, pero entiendo por que estabas a si conmigo, yo no fui una buena pareja para ti-Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido al escuchar que para Sasuke eran pareja-cuando pasó unas horas me fui otra vez a esa casa, no podía quedarme a dormir a ningún sitio, esa era una de las reglas para mi en esa casa-cerró los ojos con fuerza al volver a recordar esos momentos de su pasado-a partir de ese día era mas golpes, y mas golpes, nadie se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y la única persona que sospechaba que pasaba algo la traté mal-abrió los ojos rápidamente y miró con decisión al rubio que este estaba conmovido-crees que no protegí a mi hija, crees que no me merezco un poco de su atención-se quitó las lágrimas con la palma de la mano con fuerza-ella es lo que mas quiero por que es nuestra hija, deseo que me perdono que tú también me perdones por no decirte la verdad sobre ella-se puso de rodillas al suelo agarrando sus cabellos azabaches-lo único que quiero es que vosotros dos me perdonéis-Naruto se acercó preocupado a Sasuke y se puso a su altura poniendo sus manos en las manos del azabache-perdonadme, perdonarme-repetía constantemente y Naruto se puso serio ya que no le gustó esa actitud e hizo que le mirara a los ojos

-cálmate-gritó Naruto

-si me casé … era para salir del infierno que volvería a mi vida-dijo como pudo Sasuke y Naruto se percató de los ojos de Sasuke que se estaban poniendo grises y eso no le gustó nada-y si tuve un hijo … era para demostrarme … que podía ser padre

-basta-volvió a gritar Naruto-mírame-exigió-tranquilízate-suavizó su voz viendo como el azabache le miraba-yo siempre estaré contigo, no dejaré que nadie te haga daño, tus padres ya no están-puso sus manos en la mejilla del azabache-me estás escuchando? Yo te perdoné hace tiempo, para mi eres muy importante-los ojos del azabache volvieron a ser negros y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del rubio que este le abrazó en signo de protección ya que lo que había dicho era cierto, escuchaba los sollozos del azabache y le dolía al verle en ese estado y no se podía negar que aún seguía enamorado de esa persona que estaba ahora abrazando, los sollozos cesaron y Sasuke alzó la cabeza y sus ojos conectaron con los azules y los dos inconscientemente hicieron una pequeña sonrisa, Naruto lentamente pasó su mano por la mejilla de Sasuke que este tenía sus manos en el pecho del rubio, los dos se estaban acercando lentamente al rostro contrario asta que sus labios se unieron en un beso lento, se separaron y se miraron por breves segundos a los ojos y se volvieron a besar a los labios con agresividad, brusquedad y ansiedad, se levantaron lentamente sin dejar de besarse, se tocaban por todo el cuerpo, asta que empezaron a quitarse la ropa, se dejaron de besar y la respiración de ambos estaba agitada para recuperar el aire, solo se miraban a los ojos con lujuria y en ningún momento miraron el cuerpo del contrario

Naruto recostó a Sasuke en la cama y posicionándose en cima de él, no se dejaron de besar asta que los labios de Naruto se separaron de los contrarios para dirigirse hacia el cuello, haciendo succiones y mordidas dejando marcas, Sasuke puso sus manos en el cabello rubio pasando sus hebras por sus dedos, soltaba como podía aire por la boca y gimiendo cuando sentía los labios del rubio en sus pezones, cuando estimulaba uno comenzaba con el otro pero lo que mas hacia disfrutar a Sasuke es que Naruto iba lentamente con cada acción que hacía con su boca y a si sentir mas placer, cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir como el rubio utilizaba su boca como su lengua en su miembro asta que sintió la calidez de la cavidad bucal en su miembro, sin poder evitarlo gimió con fuerza sobre todo cuando el rubio le estimulaba con su boca su miembro con rapidez, agarró los cabellos rubios con fuerza marcando el ritmo asta que se corrió en la boca del contrario

Naruto saboreó se relamió los labios saboreando el líquido caliente del azabache que este al verlo se sonrojó, el rubio volvió al ombligo del azabache lamiendo el contorno y mordisqueando, mientras hacía eso, subió una mano lentamente por el cuerpo de Sasuke asta que llegó a los labios, Sasuke al tener la boca entre abierta por que le costaba respirar introdujo tres dedo, el azabache comenzó a ensalivarlos como si fuese un dulce, Naruto lentamente iba subiendo por el pecho del azabache y cuando notó que sus tres dedos estaban lo suficiente ensalivados lo sacó de la boca de Sasuke y dirigirlos hacia la entrada del azabache tanteando la zona asta que metió el primer dedo, Sasuke no se quejó por que la boca ansiosa del rubio devoró la suya, Sasuke enrolló sus piernas en la cintura del rubio para que este pudiera dilatarlo mejor con los tres dedos que ya tenía en su interior, rodeó sus brazos en el cuello para que no pudiera escaparse del beso, sacó Naruto los tres dedos y se separó de la boca del azabache que este respiraba entrecortadamente e intentando mantener la calma ya que sabía lo que iba a pasar, algo que deseaba y su corazón latía a mil por hora, los dos se miraron con sentimientos intentando transmitir los sentimientos con sus miradas

-entra, te quiero dentro de mi-dijo como pudo Sasuke y Naruto sin pensarlo se acomodó mejor y de una estocada se introdujo en el interior del azabache que este gritó por el dolor que sintió, Naruto no se movió y comenzó a besar el cuello del azabache para tranquilizarlo, cuando el dolor cesó acarició los cabellos rubios y luego movió un pie para indicar al otro que podía moverse

Naruto comenzó a moverse lentamente y con la respiración agitada haciendo gemidos de placer, Sasuke sin poder evitarlo gemía mas fuerte como el ritmo de las embestidas, si estás eran lentas sus gemidos eran mas flojos y eran fuertes sus gemidos eran fuerte, Sasuke puso sus manos en la espalda del rubio arañándolo con fuerza haciendo que este gimiera mas fuerte, la cama en la que estaban se movía parecía que se iba romper y chocaba en la pared, pero ellos dos no daban cuenta en eso, estaban inmersos en el placer que tenían, asta que ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo al clímax, Naruto se posó encima del azabache recuperando la respiración al igual que el otro que no dejaba de acariciar la cabellera rubia

-te amo, Naruto-susurró Sasuke que fue escuchado por el rubio que se quedó paralizado y con la mente en blanco, cuando pasó uno o dos minutos, Naruto salió del interior del azabache levantándose de la cama y con rostro de aturdido por lo que había pasado, Sasuke miraba al rubio sin saber que decir y viendo como este se vestía lentamente, se levantó sintiendo un pequeño dolor en su parte trasera que lo disimuló y comenzó a vestirse, no dejó de mirar al rubio que este en todo momento le daba la espalda y solo pasó una cosa por su cabeza, que lo que había pasado era un error para Naruto, cuando acabó de vestirse dio un paso hacia el rubio pero paró ya que este le dio cara

-te llevaré a tu casa-dijo serio Naruto

-no hace falta-dijo Sasuke y se notaba que el ambiente estaba tenso

-te llevaré-dijo Naruto con autoridad-y me darás las escrituras de este lugar-ahora mas que nunca Naruto deseaba deshacerse de ese apartamento, Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior y afirmó con la cabeza ya que no quería discutir con el rubio

Los dos estaban en el ascensor uno al lado del otro, el ambiente seguía tenso y Sasuke quería saber que le pasaba por la cabeza al rubio por lo que había pasado entre los dos, Sasuke miraba de reojo a Naruto y le veía serio y eso lo mataba ya que parecía que estaba enfadado por lo que había pasado, la puerta del ascensor se abrió y vieron el parking del edificio, caminaron hacia el coche y sin decir nada se subieron y se marcharon del lugar

El viaje a la casa de Sasuke fue bastante silencioso ninguno de los dos hablaron solo se dijo lo justo como por ejemplo por donde tenía que ir para llegar a la casa del azabache, cuando llegaron el rubio aparcó y Sasuke salió del coche

-no vas a entrar?-dijo Sasuke

-tengo que hacerlo?-dijo cortante Naruto

-no querías las escrituras? Si no entras no te las daré-dijo Sasuke dando la espalda al rubio que este sopló y salió del coche cerrándolo y los dos se dirigieron a la casa y luego entraron-sígueme-ordenó el azabache que el rubio le siguió por detrás mirando el interior de la casa y sobre todo la cojera del azabache y se mordió el labio inferior y pasando su mano por su cabello y pensó en lo que había pasado entre los dos y sonrió para luego fruncir el ceño y el motivo es que su mente no paraba de decirle que no creyera en ese te amo de Sasuke por que si una vez jugó con él por que no lo haría ahora que estaba solo, sopló con fuerza frustrado, vio que el azabache entraba a una habitación y alzó una ceja ya que al encender la luz se dio cuenta que era la habitación matrimonial y eso le hizo llenarse de ira y a pensar que en ese lugar Sasuke y su esposo intimaban y concedieron a su hijo, cerró fuertemente los ojos debía tranquilizarse y los abrió

-y esa habitación?-quedándose en la puerta Naruto ya que no iba entrar a ese lugar por nada del mundo, solo de pensar que tenía que poner un pie en ese lugar le daba arcadas

-es la mía-dijo como si nada Sasuke

-y de tu esposo-dijo sin poder evitarlo con odio Naruto

-él está muerto-dijo frunciendo el ceño Sasuke ya que no entendía nada de lo que le pasaba al rubio

-ahora estará-dijo con mas tranquilidad Naruto-pero en esa habitación follabais los dos-Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo dicho y se adentró a la habitación con enfado, al cabo de tres minutos salió con una carpeta y se la puso con un golpe en el pecho del rubio

-aquí tienes las escrituras-dijo Sasuke y notó que Naruto seguía enfadado-se puede saber que demonios te pasa

-te follaba bien-dijo sin emociones Naruto agarrando la muñeca donde sostenía la carpeta que cayó al suelo por el agarre

-que!-se sorprendió Sasuke

-lo hacía mejor que Gaara?

-con Gaara nunca he hecho nada-dijo Sasuke intentando soltarse del agarre pero no podía-y ni sueñes que te voy a decir tal cosa

-no tienes remordimientos?

-de que-dijo Sasuke dejando de forcejear ya que no entendió al rubio

-yo en el pasado pensaba en Gaara, que no era justo lo que le estabas haciendo ya que tú eras su prometido, pero veo que tú de remordimientos no tienes por mi novia

-no tengo por que tenerlos-dijo serio Sasuke-suéltame-alzó la voz, pero Naruto no lo soltó estaba lleno de ira de solo imaginarse a Sasuke y a su esposo en esa habitación, en la cama juntos, en un movimiento rápido lo acercó a su cuerpo y besó los labios del contrario con agresividad, Sasuke a lo primero no correspondió si no intentó separarse, pero accedió y le correspondió de la misma forma, el rubio soltó su mano agarrada y el azabache agarró con sus dos manos la parte de arriba de la ropa del rubio dando pasos hacia atrás, pero Naruto se separó

-otro lado-dijo Naruto entrecortadamente y volvió a besar con brusquedad los labios del azabache que este le guió hacia otra habitación, cuando abrió la puerta Naruto puso sus manos agarrando los glúteos del azabache para alzarlo, Sasuke rodeó la cintura con sus piernas con fuerza y el rubio lo estampó contra la pared con fuerza que Sasuke no se quejó por el golpe

Continuará …

Otro capítulo, que os aparecido? Y el Lemon? Se que os dejé sin el segundo Lemon pero hacerlo lo hacen, me entró un poco de pereza hacerlo a parte quiero que vuestra imaginación vuele y os lo imaginéis

Esta semana hubo Manga, yo me preguntaba y Sasuke en esta semana aparece y Madara le clava la espada, espero que con el jutsu del primer Hokage no le haya pasado nada a Sasuke que parece que no sabe lo que ha pasado con Kyubi y Naruto, no entendí muy bien a Madara cuando dice debes de sacrificar a uno para salvar a otro ya sea un amigo, hermano … o un hijo, esos puntos suspensivos antes de un hijo me hace pensar cosas y no quiero pensarlas y no es que puede que Sasuke sea hijo de Madara

Os dejo asta la próxima actualización

Gracias por todos los comentarios recibidos y también por las personas que leen y no me comentan


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 12

Se levantó de esa cama tan cómodo, como recién despertado no pensaba en nada solo en darse una ducha, con los ojos adormilados miró el reloj y con tranquilidad como si fuese su casa cogió la ropa que estaba en una silla bien acomodada, eso le extrañó por que él era una persona desordenada, no le dio importancia y se dirigió al baño se vio en el espejo de reojo y no le importó estar desnudo, se metió en la ducha y el agua cayó en su cuerpo, se enjabonó el cuerpo con tranquilidad y se quitó el jabón con el agua, después puso jabón en su cabello rubio y cuando se estaba quitando el jabón con el agua abrió los ojos con sorpresa, se quitó los últimos rastros de jabón y salió de la ducha apresurado, había recordado lo que pasó anoche y donde estaba

Estaba en la habitación ya vestido con la ropa del día anterior dando vueltas sobre una redonda imaginaria, estaba nervioso

-que idiota soy-se recriminó con enfado Naruto-como pude caer por segunda vez-se puso sus manos en su cabello rubio con desesperación-que hago-soltó aire varias veces para tranquilizarse y pensar las cosas bien, se quitó las manos de su cabello y miró un puntó fijo de la pared-no quería acostarme con él y menos con él-frunció el ceño-ahora pensara que me tiene a sus pies-negó la cabeza rápidamente y miró la cama deshecha-fue increíble-dijo inconscientemente para darse cuenta en seguida lo que dijo y volvió a negar con la cabeza y dejar su mirada en la cama-si yo hubiera despertado antes me hubiera ido, pero no tuve que quedarme dormido mas tiempo que él-se volvió a recriminar para quedarse pensativo-me dijo varias veces que me amaba, pero es difícil de creer, puede que sea una nueva forma para engatusarme, sería capaz de decirme esas palabras solo para hacerme daño como lo hizo?-se preguntó con tristeza y pasó su mano por su cabello para luego después de unos segundos fruncir el ceño-yo no le dije y eso es bueno-sonrió con prepotencia-ya se lo que haré, quiero saber su reacción-se miró la ropa que llevaba puesta-actuaré normal, iré a casa a cambiarme de ropa, pero antes tengo que verlo y debes actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada Naruto-se dijo a si mismo y salió de la habitación con determinación

Naruto miró por la planta baja, tenía que encontrar a Sasuke estaría mal si se va sin siquiera despedirse del azabache, llegó a la cocina y lo vio sentado en la mesa desayunando y también se percató que había mas comida como para tres personas, suspiró fuertemente se adentró a la cocina y fue visto por Sasuke que este se levantó de donde estaba sentado

-hol …

-buenos días Naruto-le cortó Sasuke acercándose a él y agarrándolo de la muñeca-siéntate y desayuna-lo acercó a la mesa

-no sabía que primera hora tenían los restaurante servicio para llevar-dijo incrédulo Naruto mirando la mesa, Sasuke alzó la ceja sin entender-o la cocinera hizo esto

-siéntate y desayuna-dijo Sasuke ya que no quería enfadarse y se sentó donde estaba-y esto no lo pedí a nadie, no tengo cocinera-ahora fue el turno de Naruto de alzar una ceja-lo he hecho yo-sonrió el azabache mirando al rubio

-que bien-sonrió con nerviosismo Naruto-tengo que irme a casa a cambiarme de ropa, no creo que ir vestido a si sea lo correcto aunque para mi estaría bien, esos trajes los odio-dijo frustrado el rubio-y no quiero llegar tarde a la oficina-se dio la vuelta dando la espalda-no pienso comer eso, seguro que me quiere matar-dijo Naruto bastante flojo y no fue escuchado por el azabache que este frunció el ceño

-no es veneno

-mentira-dijo Naruto señalando al azabache-tú no sabes hacer esto-Sasuke entre cerró los ojos como si estuviera viendo aún idiota-te tengo que recordar que una vez intentaste hacer un café y la cocina ardió-sonrió con victoria-o la vez que intentaste cocinar, hubo fuego por todos los lados, quisiste matarme-gritó esto último

-bueno en ese tiempo no sabía nada de cocina-dijo con un pequeño puchero Sasuke y algo sonrojado-pero en estos años he aprendido a cocinar, y no se a muerto nadie-Naruto bajó su dedo acusador

-paso de probarlo-dijo Naruto mirando la comida con desconfianza-seguro que es un plan tuyo para envenenarme-Sasuke se levantó de donde estaba sentado dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa y con un tic en la cela, Naruto solo negaba con la cabeza asustado-me voy a casa, quiero seguir vivo

-que ya se cocinar, idiota-gritó Sasuke exaltado y se acercó al rubio cogiendo una taza con café-pruébalo-ordenó

-no-dijo reacio Naruto y Sasuke le acercó la taza

-solo pruébalo, no puedes criticar algo sin haberlo probado

-es que ya se que estará horrible-Sasuke solo quería matarlo pero se tranquilizó solo tenía que utilizar otro método para que lo probara y sabía cual y sonrió

-no sabía que eras tan cobarde-dijo como si nada Sasuke dejando la taza de café en la mesa y él volver a sentarse donde estaba antes, Naruto lo miró serio

-no soy cobarde-dijo Naruto

-pues me demuestras lo contrario-dijo como lo mas normal del mundo Sasuke

-pues ahora verás-dijo Naruto cogiendo la taza de café y se lo bebió todo de golpe, Sasuke lo miraba con una sonrisa-está asqueroso

-si no lo endulzas-Naruto sopló y se echó mas café en la taza y después azúcar, lo movió y se lo bebió, dejó la taza en la mesa y se dio la vuelta-que tal?

-no está mal-dijo Naruto ya que no le iba decir que estaba bueno

-viniendo de ti, es un cumplido-dijo Sasuke sonriendo-por que no desayunas? Recuerda que yo soy uno de tus jefes, no pasa nada si llegas tarde

-tengo que irme a casa-dijo Naruto-y prepararme para la bronca que Yuun me echará, ya sabes ayer no fui a buscarla, como se fue con Lee y sus hijos a no se donde todo el día, mientras Gaara y yo practicábamos boxeo

-Hiro se quedó con Deidara ya que le hacía un descuento en algo del arte por llevar aún niño menor de tres años-dijo Sasuke

-bueno, será mejor que me valla, luego nos vemos-dijo Naruto y Sasuke vio que se tensó el rubio al pronunciar el nombre de su hijo, Naruto salió de la cocina para dirigirse a la puerta principal y la abrió

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke tras él

-dime

-sobre lo de ayer me gustaría que supieras que …

-hablamos luego, es tarde-dijo con frialdad Naruto ya que se había olvidado por un momento lo que pasó y lo que iba hacer

-Naruto te amo-pero la puerta ya esta cerrada cuando acabó la frase ya que el rubio la cerró y Sasuke lo dijo en voz baja

ºººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke estaba en la oficina y miraba el reloj constantemente ya que Naruto no había llegado y hacía por lo menos dos horas que el rubio había ido a su casa a cambiarse de ropa, tocaron la puerta y se abrió, quien entró era Naruto y se acercó a la mesa y Sasuke se puso de pie con el ceño fruncido

-se puede saber a donde estabas?-exigió saber Sasuke, Naruto ya de por si estaba serio y esa exigencia de parte del azabache le hizo enfadar

-no tienes ningún derecho en exigirme donde estoy, además tenía tu consentimiento de llegar tarde, o ya no lo recuerda?-Sasuke suspiró profundamente y se acercó a Naruto mas tranquilo-pero si he tardado era por que estaba buscando algo-el azabache alzó una ceja y vio como Naruto sacaba algo en vuelto del bolsillo de la chaqueta, miró la cara del rubio que este sonreía y no supo descifrar esa sonrisa-toma, es un regalo-Sasuke lo cogió y empezó a desvolver el regalo, quitó el envoltorio y vio una cajita de terciopelo, pero era algo grande-es para compensarte por lo de anoche-Sasuke abrió la cajita y vio que era una cadena fina de oro blanco con un pequeño diamante y su cabeza recordó lo que ha había dicho el rubio lo de compensar lo de anoche y recordó algo del pasado

_-Naruto te regalo eso para compensarte lo de antes-dijo Sasuke y Naruto miraba con sorpresa y asta con indignación el reloj de oro que le estaba regalando el azabache_

_-por lo de antes-susurró Naruto_

_-si-dijo Sasuke sin mostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento en su rostro-ya sabes, lo que hemos hecho tú y yo hace unas horas, lo mas seguro es que de hora en adelante te compensaré antes de que tú yo …_

_-parece caro-dijo con decepción Naruto_

_-eso es lo de menos-dijo restándole importancia Sasuke-no te lo vas a poner?-viendo como se guardaba el reloj en el bolsillo_

_-no-dijo enfadado Naruto-me alegra que me compenses con cosas tan caras, Sasuke-el azabache sonrió sin notar el tono de voz de tristeza del rubio_

_-para mi esas cosas son pequeñeces_

_-claro, como yo no me lo puedo permitir_

_-para eso estoy yo, a si estarás a la altura de un Uchiha a alguien como yo-dijo Sasuke sin afán de ofenderlo pero Naruto lo tomó a mal y sonrió falsamente_

_-tengo cosas que hacer-y el rubio se fue de la oficina del azabache_

Sasuke recordó esa parte de su pasado y se sintió indignado y creyó que Naruto se sintió de esa forma cuando él le regalaba cosas caras y en cima le echaba en cara que él era mas rico que él, agarró el colgante con fuerza y lo miró con odio y después miró al rubio que le sonreía con burla

-me estás compensando-dijo con ira Sasuke

-claro, por el buen trabajo que hiciste anoche-dijo de lo mas tranquilo Naruto-eres un Uchiha, señor Uchiha-la burla en la voz del rubio se podía notar-pero yo no tengo tanto dinero para derrochar pero te puedo asegurar que es caro, señor Uchiha-Sasuke se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar, no lo iba hacer y con gran fuerza lanzó el colgante en dirección al rubio que este no se movió ya que el objeto pasó por su lado cayendo al suelo

-no soy ninguna puta-gritó Sasuke

-sienta mal, verdad?-dijo con frialdad Naruto-pues a mi me pasaba lo mismo, yo tampoco era ninguna puta para satisfacerte, Uchiha

-deja de decirme por mi apellido-gritó Sasuke-tanto me odias, solo quiero que me perdones, se que actué mal contigo, tardé pero lo hice, quise aprender hacer cosas por mi mismo para que tú-respiró profundamente-me aceptaras de verdad

-lo dices en serio?-dijo Naruto incrédulo-no aprendiste para complacer a tu esposo?

-el me daba igual que pensara que no se hacer nada, si aprendí fue por ti-dijo Sasuke bajando la voz-tú siempre has estado ahí aunque no estuvieras, yo me enamoré de ti, pero yo creía que lo estaba haciendo bien, pero lo hice mal por eso te fuiste, me dejaste y lo comprendo yo no hubiera aguantado tanto, solo quiero tu perdón y recuperar lo que perdí, a ti y a mi hija

-Uchi …

-no me digas a si-gritó Sasuke-no soporto que me digas a si-suavizó la voz

-Sasuke-dijo Naruto y este le sonrió

-suena bien mi nombre dicho por ti

-yo te perdoné y también se que lo hacías por que creías que era la forma de hacerlo pero a veces pierdo las formas por que quiero que sientas lo que yo sentía, pero debes de entender que me cuesta creer que tú

-Naruto me enamoré de ti nada mas conocerte y sigo enamorado de ti y nunca intenté dejar de estar enamorado de ti por que siempre he sentido que tú y yo nacimos para enamorarnos-Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido a parte que estaba shock

-yo … yo necesito pensar y también intentar creerte-dijo como pudo Naruto

-el diario que te di, yo no modifiqué nada, Mikoto se inventó todo, fui yo el que fue detrás de ti, encontrar un momento a solas y tenerte, si lees el diario te darás cuenta que yo no borré nada para escribir algo para que creyeras en mi y en mis sentimientos

-necesito ir a casa-susurró Naruto dándose la vuelta y vio el colgante en el suelo y lo cogió-espero que a Yuun le guste-miró a Sasuke-dentro de un rato vendré, necesito despejarme y pensar -salió de la oficina y Sasuke cuando estuvo solo se puso la mano en el corazón cerrando los ojos e intentando tranquilizarse

ººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto entró en su casa, estaba metido en sus pensamientos, subió a su habitación y se dirigió directamente a su armario, lo abrió y puso su mano en la parte de arriba para coger el diario, se sentó en la cama y miró durante unos segundos por la ventana suspiró fuertemente y abrió el diario contó asta diez para tranquilizarse y poder leer con tranquilidad y no perderse ningún detalle de lo que estaba escrito

ººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke estaba en su oficina, toda la mañana estuvo nervioso y Naruto no apareció por la empresa desde que se fue, miró el reloj y ya era la hora para salir a comer, suspiró fuertemente dejando los papeles y todo lo demás ordenado asta que llegara al día siguiente, se levantó de su asiento y se mordió el labio inferior y decidió quedarse unos minutos mas y se sentó en el sofá, volvió a mirar el reloj sabiendo que todos ya se habían ido a comer y que estaba solo en la empresa, pasó unos cinco minutos y escuchó un toque en la puerta, pensó que era Sakura que por alguna cosa iba a salir un poco mas tarde

-pase-dijo Sasuke levantándose, la puerta se abrió y entró la persona que no creía que era el azabache si no Naruto, el rubio cerró la puerta, los dos se miraron y Naruto caminó hacia Sasuke con seriedad-ocurre algo?-Naruto no le contestó y cuando estaba a unos centímetros del azabache y sin quitar la seriedad en su rostro puso su mano en el rostro del azabache para acercarlo a su rostro y besarlo en los labios con algo de brusquedad, Sasuke se sorprendió con tal acción y abrió sus ojos asta que pasó un segundo cerró sus ojos para corresponder ese beso tan ardiente, cuando se les acabó el aire se separaron unos centímetros para apoyar sus frentes

-te creo-susurró Naruto para volver a besar los labios del contrario, Sasuke pasó sus brazos por el cuello del rubio y este hizo que Sasuke rodeara su cintura, caminó hacia el escritorio y con una mano quitó con brusquedad las cosas que estaban en cima y poner en ese lugar al azabache, se separaron y sin dejar de mirarse y como si tuvieran prisa se desabrocharon la camisa y se quitaron las corbatas, volvieron a besarse en los labios esta vez con dulzura, se separaron y se sonrieron, Sasuke puso sus manos en el cabello rubio y acercó el rostro a su rostro

-te amo-le dijo con deseo y felicidad, Naruto solo le sonrió y acercó su boca a la oreja del azabache

-no sabes el tiempo que desee escuchar eso de ti-succionando la oreja, Sasuke cerró los ojos mordiéndose el labio inferior, para abrir los ojos rápidamente sintiendo los labios en su cuello sabiendo que tenía otra marca en el cuello, separó de su cuerpo al rubio y se bajó de la mesa desabrochándose los pantalones, Naruto al ver eso hizo lo mismo

-te deseo, Naruto-dijo seductoramente y mordiendo el cuello del rubio-te quiero dentro mío ya-ordenó-sin preparación-el rubio besó a los labios de Sasuke y cuando se separó lo giró, puso sus manos en la cintura del azabache y acercó el trasero a su miembro y se frotó en él

-estás seguro? Te dolerá

-da lo mismo, luego será placer-dijo Sasuke agarrando a los bordes de la mesa, Naruto sin previo aviso se adentró en el interior estrecho del azabache que este gritó de dolor, se quedaron quietos, Naruto soltando el aire de su boca en el cuello blanco y Sasuke intentando recuperar su respiración notando como las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, el rubio dirigió su mano hacia el miembro del azabache u empezó a masturbarlo para que se olvidara de ese dolor y también a besar y morder el cuello-mue … muévete-dijo con dificultad el azabache y Naruto acató la orden empezando a moverse lentamente y cada vez mas rápido, Sasuke solo sentía placer y nada de dolor y pedía mas y mas fuerte, los dos gemían sin control y Sasuke cada vez mas fuerte asta que los dos llegaron al clímax, cuando recuperaron la respiración Naruto salió del interior con cuidado y se dio la vuelta, los dos se sonrieron y se dieron un beso rápido en los labios

-estas bien?

-mejor que nunca-dijo Sasuke y sin mas abrazó al rubio como si tuviera miedo a que se fuera-me siento tan bien-susurró y los dos se quedaron abrazados durante varios segundos asta que se separaron y comenzar a vestirse

Los dos se sentaron en el sofá con las manos agarradas, de vez en cuando se daban pequeños besos en la boca

-intentaré hablar con Yuun-dijo serio Naruto

-te lo agradezco pero creo que soy yo el que tiene que ganársela-dijo Sasuke frustrado-la dejé de lado y eso no era justo para ella

-te ayudaré con ella igualmente, además mi madre está haciendo muy bien ese trabajo de convencerla-Sasuke miró al rubio sorprendido

-ojala hubiera tenido una madre como ella o ella fuese mi madre-Naruto tembló por lo dicho

-por favor el incesto es asqueroso y me agrada que no seas mi hermano-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-tienes razón, me alegro de que no seamos hermanos-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Sasuke-Naruto, me gustaría saber si tú y yo ahora somos …

-pareja?-cortó Naruto a Sasuke-por mi no hay problema-Sasuke le sonrió y le besó en los labios olvidándose por completo que él creía que el rubio tenía novia

-te gustaría que pasáramos unos días juntos? Solo tú y yo-dijo Sasuke pasando sus labios por el cuello del rubio-como en un balneario?

-eso estaría bien-susurró Naruto con los ojos cerrados

-pero pagas tú-dijo Sasuke separándose del rubio que este abrió los ojos con el ceño fruncido por haber dejado de besarle en el cuello-yo soy el Doncel y el varón tiene que pagar todo

-que-dijo Naruto mirando al azabache-pues tendrá que ser dentro de unos meses, en ese colgante me gasté un dineral-se puso pensativo-lo guardaré para el día de la boda de Yuun, ese será mi regalo de bodas para ella-a Sasuke le dio un tic en la ceja por lo que había dicho el rubio

-no puedo creer que estés pensando en la boda de tu hija, solo tiene diez años

-pero se tendrá que casar-dijo Naruto-eso es lo normal-Sasuke cruzó sus brazos en su pecho con enfado

-es una niña, tú como padre deberías de estar reacio a que un varón quiera estar con tu hija

-pobre Yuun tener que soportarte cuando tenga su primer novio-dijo Naruto apenado

-además ese colgante lo compraste para mi no para ella, yo lo quiero-el rubio lo miró con los ojos sorprendido

-pero antes has dicho …

-da igual lo que dijera antes, yo lo quiero-dijo con berrinche Sasuke

-eres un caprichoso, Sasuke-dijo Naruto negando con la cabeza-te lo devolveré-el azabache sonrió

-y sobre el balneario?

-también-dijo resignado Naruto

-lo dices como si no quisiera invitarme

-yo quiero, pero mi bolsillo se va a resentir mucho-dijo con tristeza Naruto

-te compensaré-dijo Sasuke besando los labios de Naruto

-mañana iremos, yo me ocupo del lugar y la reserva

-dos días Sasuke-dijo Naruto

-si-dijo Sasuke volviendo a besar los labios del rubio-te he dicho que te amo?

-si-dijo Naruto volviendo a besar los labios del azabache

-y Yuun con quien se quedará?-dijo Sasuke-a Hiro lo dejaré con Ino, a ella no le importa-el azabache no notó como se le tensó el cuerpo cuando pronunció el nombre de su hijo

-se quedará Yuun con mis padres-dijo Naruto como pensando en otra cosa

-como eso está arreglado no tendremos problemas-dijo Sasuke

-ven a mi casa-dijo Naruto levantándose-para que veas a Yuun y empecéis a tener una relación de padre e hija

-de acuerdo, pero debería de ir a buscar a Hiro-dijo Sasuke levantándose

-deberías de poner mas prioridad a Yunn-dijo Naruto con enfado y el azabache le miró y recordó lo que le dijo Kushina sobre Naruto e Hiro y supo que eso sería un gran problema que no sabía como iba a resolver, pero ahora la prioridad era su hija y Naruto le iba ayudar

-de acuerdo, llamaré a Deidara para que valla a buscar a Hiro-sacó su teléfono

-es lo mejor-dijo sin dejar de tener el ceño fruncido Naruto-debes de recordar que tienes también una hija-Sasuke solo miró al rubio y se dijo para si que en esos dos días que estarían juntos los dos intentaría que le agradara a Naruto Hiro

Continuará …

Sasuke y Naruto están juntos y yo estoy feliz por eso pero todo no será fácil ya que Naruto tiene un problema con Hiro, pero Sasuke como Naruto olvidaron por completo a Mia, de Naruto es normal que se haya olvidado ya qe no tiene ninguna relación pero Sasuke no acordarse de la supuesta novia del rubio, ya se verá lo que hará Mia

Que creéis que pensará Yuun sobre la relación que están teniendo sus padres y sobre todo aceptará a Sasuke?

Asta la próxima que será pronto


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 13

Llegaron a la casa de Naruto después de haber comido juntos, el rubio abrió la puerta y se encontró en el umbral a Yuun con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, se le notaba que estaba enfadada y Naruto suspiró y detrás de él estaba Sasuke

-con quien estuviste ayer y por que no viniste por mi-dijo enfadada Yuun

-eres una niña de diez años no mi madre y yo tu hijo adolescente-dijo Naruto y la niña frunció mas el ceño

-con quien estuviste, espero que ese alguien sepa de mi-dijo Yuun y Naruto suspiró por que no quería enfadarse

-esa persona sabe de ti-dijo Naruto y Yuun lo miró durante varios segundos y deshizo sus brazos cruzados

-te tengo que recordar que yo debo de darle el visto bueno a esa persona?

-de acuerdo, te he traído a esa persona y me voy a ir por dos días con esa persona-dijo Naruto dando un paso al lado para que la niña viera al azabache que esta abrió los ojos sorprendida para luego volver a fruncir el ceño-ahora déjanos pasar, mama-dijo lo último con burla y pasó por el lado de la niña

-es una broma verdad?-dijo Yuun

-no lo es-dijo Naruto y miró a la niña-y como dices que eres muy adulta para tener diez años, compórtate como tal y es cuca lo que tenga que decirte tu padre y sobre todo no le interrumpas

-eso es algo que heredado de ti-dijo con burla Yuun-a parte de tu color de ojos

-voy a preparar mis cosas y tu te quedaras con mis padres-dijo Naruto

-vale, escucharé-dijo resignada Yuun-pero a donde vais a ir?

-aún balneario-dijo Naruto

-que-gritó Yuun-yo quiero ir-dijo haciendo un puchero-además allí habrá mujeres raras y Donceles mas raros, tengo que ir tengo que defenderte esa gente-Sasuke ante ese comentario y viendo el berrinche que tenía la niña sonrió

-se defenderme de esa gente como tú dices-dijo Naruto subiendo a la segunda planta

-no me ignores-dijo Yuun y miró a Sasuke-vais con él, no?

-si-dijo Sasuke

-le vas a vigilar-dijo como una orden Yuun mirando al azabache con el ceño fruncido

-si-dijo Sasuke

-genial, si le vigilas mejor, por que no sabes todas esas mujeres y Donceles que se quieren acercar a él y no es para nada bueno, a parte que yo tengo que dar mi visto bueno-dijo como lo mas normal del mundo Yuun y Sasuke solo pensó que esa niña era muy celosa con su padre rubio-pasas o te vas a quedar en la puerta

-si-dijo desconcertado Sasuke

-como lo que me tengas que decir es si, no se si saldrá algo bueno de esto-dijo mas para si Yuun que a Sasuke que este la escuchó y frunció el ceño entrando a la casa, la niña cerró la puerta y fue hacia la sala el azabache la siguió y vio que la niña se sentó en el sofá y él hizo lo mismo, hubo silencio y era bastante incómodo, la niña se estaba poniendo nerviosa y Sasuke no sabía por donde empezar-parece que no vas a decir nada-dijo neutral la niña

-no se por donde empezar-dijo Sasuke-pero te entiendo que estés enfadada conmigo, yo estaría enfadado si mi madre cuando nací me fuese dado a otra persona para que me criara lo estaría

-yo no estoy enfadada por eso, Sasuke-dijo Yuun-yo sabía que tú no me podías cuidar y eso lo entiendo, lo que no entiendo son tus acciones

-te refieres a no haberle dicho de ti a Naruto?

-si-dijo Yuun

-todo era complicado para mi

-tan complicado que en ningún momento le dijiste que yo si nací-dijo frunciendo el ceño Yuun-él creyó que no nací y a ti eso te dio igual, seguías las ordenes de esos-sopló frustrada-de tus padres, yo nunca hubiera seguido las ordenes de ellos, preferiría mil veces no tener nada antes de tener algo con esos dos

-desde muy pequeño yo no tenía voluntad, tenía miedo de ellos sobre todo de mi padre, tienes que estar en esa situación

-siempre me has dicho lo mismo, no has estado en mi situación Yuun y si hubieras estado hubieras hecho lo mismo que yo-volvió a ver silencio entre los dos durante unos segundos

-yo te desee tanto tenerte, pero por mi culpa me odias, yo solo deseo que seamos padre e hija, que me quieras igual que yo te quiero a ti

-yo no te odio-dijo Yuun con tristeza-es que no comprendo tus acciones, el por que accediste casarte sin que sintieras nada por eso persona y si no lo amabas por que tuviste un hijo con él, eso es lo que no entiendo, y tus acciones las veo como una cobardía de tu parte-respiró profundamente la niña-en tu diario pone que amabas a mi padre y yo se que él te amaba por que eso también lo pones y yo nací por eso-Sasuke sonrió con tristeza-también pone en el diario que lo amarías durante todo tu vida y yo entiendo que cuando dos personas se aman deciden tener un hijo y si tú decidiste tener un hijo con ese hombre es por que os amabais, donde queda lo dicho en tu diario? y eso me lleva a la conclusión que tu no amaste a mi padre y no lo harás y eso significa-unas lágrimas resbalaron por la mejilla de la niña-que yo solo soy un error para ti, que al único que amas es a Hiro, pero lo peor es que querías que viviera contigo para que viera a ese hombre como mi padre sabiendo tú que mi padre estaba vivo y muy cerca de mi y que no tenías ninguna intención de decirle que yo soy su hija

-yo nunca te iba hacer que vieras a Shin como tu padre, solo quería que estuvieras conmigo-dijo Sasuke conmovido por las lágrimas de su hija-sobre tener otro hijo, sinceramente no lo se, o solo quería saber lo que es tener un hijo, criarlo, protegerlo, algo que no he hecho contigo y de solo pensar que en tus momentos de que aprendiste tus primeras palabras, tus primeros pasos no estaba ahí mi alma se desgarra de tal forma que solo quiero morir, yo a Hiro le quiero y le protegeré siempre es mi hijo pero él nunca representará lo que eres tú-Yuun lo miró y vio las lágrimas de su padre-tu eres la hija a la que protegí cuando mi padre intentó por todo los medios que no nacieras y con solo ser parte de Naruto mía eres lo que mas amo, nunca vas a ser un error para mi y menos para Naruto aunque él se enterar tarde de tu existencia, eres lo mas importante que tengo-se quitó las lágrimas haciendo una sonrisa Sasuke-y sobre el por que casarme? Me aconsejaron de huir para no casarme pero me casé para estar mas cerca de ti pero eso hizo que te alejaras, siempre haré las cosas mal, y yo como estúpido me quedo embarazado para que te alejes mucho mas

-yo no tengo nada en contra de Hiro, es mi hermano menor, pero aunque no entienda del todo espero que cuando sea mas mayor y sepa eso de relaciones entre pareja pueda entender que también se puede tener hijos sin estar enamorado-dijo Yuun con una pequeña sonrisa

-lo que dice mi diario es cierto, yo amaré a Naruto para siempre, nada cambiará eso, debe de quedarte claro mis sentimientos sobre Naruto pero sobre todo que nunca has sido un error, por que tú-dijo sonriendo Sasuke acariciando un cabello con delicadeza de Yuun-fuiste concedida por mucho amor-la niña sonrió y abrazó con fuerza al azabache

-perdóname por haberte hablado mal, papi-susurró Yuun con lágrimas-de ahora en adelante seremos padre e hija-Sasuke la abrazó con fuerza sonriendo con felicidad y llorando

-te quiero, Yuun

-yo también-susurró la niña

-veis como no era tan difícil arreglar las cosas-dijo Naruto sonriendo viendo esa escena-los dos que se abrazaban se separaron quitándose las lágrimas

-siempre interrumpiendo cuando no debes hacerlo, papa-dijo Yuun con el ceño fruncido y acercándose al rubio que este se puso a su altura

-ves como tienes el mismo carácter desagradable de Sasuke-dijo burlón Naruto removiendo los cabellos de la niña que esta sopló frustrada

-si vais los dos al balneario significa que los dos sois-dijo Yuun sin acabar la frase

-pareja?-dijo Naruto

-si, somos pareja-dijo Sasuke

-jo, que pena-dijo con fingido enfado Yuun

-por que dices eso-dijo Naruto-no te agrada?

-no es eso-dijo Yuun-es que en la escuela tengo compañeros que sus padre no están juntos y reciben dos regalos, y si estáis juntos como pareja significa que solo recibiré un regalo-a Naruto le dio un tic en ceja por ese comentario

-pero nosotros te regalaremos un regalo mucho mas grande-dijo Sasuke

-de verdad-dijo feliz Yuun-voy hacer una lista de regalos que me podéis comprar, y no serán baratos

-eres una interesada-dijo de mala gana Naruto y Sasuke sonrió

-iré a mi habitación para escribir la lista-dijo Yuun dirigiéndose a las escaleras-ah, me alegra que estéis juntos, por fin seremos una familia-sonrió de felicidad la niña subiendo al segundo piso, Naruto miró a Sasuke

-a que hora dijiste que saldríamos al balneario?-dijo Naruto

-pronto-dijo Sasuke acercándose al rubio y abrazándolo-mañana estaremos los dos solos y juntos-le dio un beso corto en los labios

-me alegra que hayas arreglado las cosas con Yuun-le dio Naruto un beso corto en los labios al azabache

-yo me alegro mucho mas-susurró Sasuke muy cerca de los labios contrario para luego besarlos lentamente que fue correspondido de la misma forma y acariciando el cuerpo contrario, Naruto comenzó andar hacia delante y antes de llegar al sofá se separaron-te amo-susurró Sasuke posando sus manos en la cara del rubio para luego pasar sus manos en el cabello rubio, Naruto besó la frente del azabache y se separó del contrario

-llamaré a mis padres para que se queden con Yuun-dijo Naruto y Sasuke solo le miraba mordiéndose el labio inferior y asta se podía decir que tenía un punto de lujuria en su acto y su mirada

ºººººººººººººººººº

El tiempo pasó rápido, un mes y medio para ser exacto, la relación entre Yuun y Sasuke fue muy buena y la relación entre Naruto y Sasuke fantástica, parecía que no hubo ningún problema entre los dos, en cambio la relación entre Naruto e Hiro poco a poco iba mejorando, pero muy lentamente, ya que Naruto podía soportar la presencia del niño en su alrededor, pero no solía acercarse a él y no quería que el niño se acercara a él, mas que nada por que lo rechazaba inconscientemente, pero Sasuke tenía la esperanza que en un futuro Naruto actuaría con normalidad con Hiro, lo cogería, jugaría con él y todas esas cosas, la relación sentimental entre Sasuke y Naruto iba viento en popa y asta algunos que los conocía menos solían pensar que esa relación solo era sexo, pero eso no era a si, salían juntos a pasear, al cine a comer, se ponían en casa a ver películas con palomitas, o sino se ponían a charlar cosas triviales y sin importancia, no se cansaban de estar juntos, pero lo que mas le gustaba a los dos eran los pequeños gestos se hacían, cogerse la mano, acariciarse la mejilla o el cabello, los besos en la mejilla o en la frente, esos momentos eran los especiales para ellos, no había necesidad de sexo aunque solían tenerlo, aunque eso lo tenían en segundo plano, preferían conocerse mejor, saber cosas de los dos ya que en el pasado lo único que les importaba era el sexo sobre todo a Sasuke ya que era una forma para él que le demostrase cariño, amor

Ese día, por la mañana Sasuke salía del hospital hacerse una revisión, los resultados se lo darían al día siguiente, cuando salió del hospital recibió un mensaje, se extrañó de la persona de que le envió el mensaje ya que en ese tiempo se olvidó de ella, el mensaje le citaba en una cafetería ya que esa persona tenía algo que decirle, no tenía ganas de ir, últimamente se cansaba con facilidad y se encontraba mal, pero le intrigaba lo que quería decirle esa persona, pero lo que mas le intrigaba el como consiguió su número teléfono y por un segundo pasó la imagen de Naruto, negó con rapidez su cabeza diciéndose que Naruto era imposible que le diera a esa persona su número, tenía ganas de llegar a la cafetería para zanjar lo que sea que le tenga que decir esa persona, por un instante pasó por su cabeza que Naruto seguía con una relación con esa persona, se negó ese pensamiento ya que era imposible, Naruto lo amaba a él y solo a él, sonrió con prepotencia para luego hacer esa sonrisa y solo pensó en una cosa, que Naruto en ese tiempo no le había dicho un te amo, volvió a negar con la cabeza diciéndose a si mismo que Naruto solo le amaba a él, vio la cafetería en frente de él y suspiró fuertemente

Entró a la cafetería Sasuke y miró el lugar asta que su vista paró en una mujer que él solo había visto una vez y que no pudo olvidar, se dirigió hacia ella a paso lento y elegante y sin saludar ni nada se sentó en frente de la mujer que esta lo miró con seriedad

-cuanto tiempo, Sasuke Uchiha-dijo la mujer seria y con un toque de burla en la voz

-al grano, Mia-dijo serio Sasuke

-me alegra que te acuerdes de mi-dijo sonriendo la mujer

-como olvidar el día que te golpeé-dijo con arrogancia Sasuke y una camarera llegó al lugar y Sasuke no pidió nada

-quieres zanjar el asunto rápido por eso no has pedido nada-dijo la mujer dando un sorbo al refresco que tenía

-que es lo que quieres-exigió Sasuke

-seré directa-dijo Mia-estoy embarazada-el azabache alzó una ceja-de casi dos meses

-y eso a mi que me importa

-debería importarte ya que el padre de mi bebe es Naruto-dijo Mia sonriendo por la cara de sorpresa que puso el azabache-no crees que es maravilloso? Yo estoy muy ilusionada y cuando le diga a Naruto se pondrá feliz-Sasuke estaba con la mente en blanco solo la escuchaba-pero preferí decirte a ti antes para que no te lleves ninguna sorpresa

-no me lo creo-dijo Sasuke sin saber que decir

-pues creértelo, Naruto y yo como sabes y te lo confirmó el mismo Naruto teníamos una relación-dijo Mia-pero apareciste tú, no se es casualidad que aparezcas después de cinco años y después de la muerte de tu esposo-Sasuke se sorprendió por que la mujer sabía eso de su vida-a lo que iba, Naruto y yo éramos pareja, apareciste tú y te eligió a ti, yo de ti no sonreiría Sasuke Uchiha, por que si te eligió a ti es por que tenéis una hija en común, hija que tú no le dijiste de su existencia

-como sabes eso-dijo exaltado Sasuke

-yo se bastantes cosas de ti-dijo con una sonrisa arrogante Mia-además que Naruto me hablaba de ti, no cosas buenas si no malas, me decía que te odiaba, pero a lo que iba y si eres listo sabrás lo que tienes que hacer-la mujer vio como Sasuke que tenía el codo en la mesa agarraba con su mano el cabello con frustración-Naruto decidió estar contigo por la hija que tenéis en común no por ti, Sasuke Uchiha, o si no dime en este tiempo Naruto te ha dicho que te ama?-la mujer sonrió mas al ver como la miraba el azabache-sabía que no te lo había dicho por que eso me lo decía a mi

-no quiero seguir escuchándote-dijo Sasuke haciendo el intento de levantarse

-Naruto tiene derecho a experimentar lo que es tener un hijo, el tiempo del embarazo cuando da el bebé sus patadas, cuando nace, ese momento cuando un padre coge en brazos por primera vez a su hijo, cuando dice sus primeras palabras o cuando comienza a caminar, no crees que Naruto merece tener esos momentos con mi bebé y conmigo? Estando tú con él no es lo mismo y te puedo asegurar que cuando yo le diga que soy la mujer que él ama que le voy a dar un hijo te dejará por que conmigo experimentará lo que tu le quitaste con la hija que tenéis en común-la mujer se acercó al rostro del azabache que este estaba metido en sus pensamientos y llegando a la conclusión que ella tenía razón-sigue con tu vida como cuando estabas casado que ni siquiera te acordabas de Naruto, vive tu vida con tu hijo y con tu hija, déjanos ser felices a Naruto a nuestro futuro hijo y a mi, por que él no te ama-volvió a ponerse bien en el asiento

-mientes-susurró Sasuke sin creerse él lo que decía estaba tan desconcertado por lo que estaba escuchando

-te conozco mas de lo que crees, te he visto muchas veces con tu esposo y como él murió decidiste no estar solo-dijo Mia-y tu opción fue Naruto

-Naruto te dijo sobre que habíamos vuelto?-dijo como pudo Sasuke

-no-dijo Mia-yo os vi un tiempo atrás en un balneario, fui a descansar y mi sorpresa fue veros a los dos muy juntos, aunque sinceramente te felicito conseguiste tu propósito dándote igual si rompías una relación donde las dos personas se amaban

-de que me conoces?-dijo Sasuke

-Naruto me habló de ti ya te lo dije

-dijiste que me conociste con mi esposo

-eso lo tendrás que averiguar tú-dijo con enfado y reproche en la voz Mia-tu esposo también tenía secretos, pero yo no te citado aquí para hablar de Shin-Sasuke notó al decir el nombre de su difunto esposo nostalgia-solo espero que dejes a Naruto, se merece tener una familia de verdad y esa es conmigo o prefieres que te deje él? Tú orgullo permitiría que él te dejara? Y sobre todo recuerda que él no te ama me ama a mi por que a mi me lo ha dicho-Sasuke se levantó y se fue, Mia se quedó en el lugar al que estaba con una sonrisa de victoria-te lo creíste, Sasuke Uchiha-frunció el ceño-nunca debiste de haberte casado con él para quedarte con todo, por que todo eso me pertenecía a mi

Continuará …

Que os pareció? Que tiene Mia contra Sasuke? Que pasará Sasuke dejará a Naruto o hablará con él para saber si Mia le ha dicho la verdad? Comentar por fa


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 14

Sasuke estaba en su casa nervioso había esperado un día para pensar las cosas y había decidido lo que tenía que hacer ya que Mia estaba en lo cierto, Naruto en ese tiempo no le había dicho ni una solo vez un te amo y eso tenía un por que, esa mañana se vistió aparentando tranquilidad, llevó a su hijo Hiro a primera hora de la mañana con su cuñada Ino y cuando llegó a casa le envió un mensaje a Naruto para que fuera a su casa que le tenía que decir algo importante, esa mañana no se sentía especialmente bien Sasuke pero no dejaría que el rubio notara su malestar, escuchó en ese momento como tocaban a la puerta y suspiró profundamente para tranquilizarse y ponerse en su pose de frialdad e indiferencia

-por que tanta urgencia que viniera Sasuke?-dijo Naruto una vez dentro de la casa y en el salón, los dos estaban de pie mirándose, Sasuke con frialdad miraba al rubio y el otro con neutralidad y asta que un brillo especial en los ojos-quiero acabar rápidamente unos asuntos para que esta tarde llevarme a Yuun y a Hiro al parque, no crees que estoy haciendo meritos con tu hijo?-dijo sonriendo

-tendrás que olvidar eso-dijo con frialdad Sasuke, el rubio alzó una ceja sin entender

-te ocurre algo?

-ves este lugar, Naruto-dijo Sasuke y Naruto lo miraba no sabía a que venía eso-un lugar grande, lujoso, un sitio digno para alguien como yo

-a que viene eso-dijo Naruto frunciendo el ceño

-lo que te estoy intentando decir que tú nunca me darás nada de esto-dijo Sasuke y Naruto no supo que decir solo lo miraba-iré al grano-y sonrió con prepotencia el azabache-volviste a caer-el rubio lentamente abrió los ojos-eres tan ingenuo, caíste en mi juego otra vez, y solo tuve que decirte unas cuantas veces que te amo-Naruto cerró los ojos con fuerza para abrirlos rápido, cerró los puños con fuerza, solo has sido un juguete con que divertirme como en el pasado, yo aspiro a alguien mejor que tú, a alguien de mi nivel, solo te lo digo por que me cansé de ti-se quedaron mirando y Sasuke aunque aparentara frialdad en su cuerpo y en sus ojos por dentro se estaba muriendo de dolor pero eso dolor se transformaba en preocupación por que conocía al rubio que tenía delante y lo extraño es que él no dijera nada, no se movía solo le miraba y su ojos azules pudo ver que no había nada y es ahí que se dio cuenta que lo había estropeado y que no podía dar marcha atrás a su decisión, se dio cuenta el dolor que estaba sintiendo el rubio y que aunque no se lo hubiera dicho vio que Naruto lo amaba-no vas a decir nada?-sonrió de medio lado-la verdad es que no puedes decir nada, sinceramente debes de sentirte muy humillado, un varón que caiga dos veces al mismo juego de un Doncel, que a leguas se ve que no le puedes llegar ni a la suela de sus zapatos, pero sabes, yo se perfectamente que si yo quisiera volverías a caer uno y otra vez por que para mi solo eres un capricho de niño rico que quiere estar con alguien de tu nivel-hubo otra vez silencio y Naruto no decía nada solo le miraba y eso a Sasuke le frustraba ya que quería que le dijera algo que le gritara que se descargara esa ira que debía de estar sintiendo, entonces optó por otra opción y eso no funcionara optaría por la mas le dolería-mi esposo estaba a mi nivel, me daba todos los lujos que quise, era bueno en todo y tu no te puedes comparar a él en nada, falleció pero me recompensó con todo esto y con una gran cuenta de dinero, tengo la vida resuelta gracias a mi difunto esposo, y como me vi solo cuando falleció te busque, fue fácil, no lo crees?-seguía el rubio sin decir nada, solo le miraba, Sasuke se enfadó sabía que lo que le iba decir ahora le haría reaccionar-desgraciadamente tenemos una hija en común-el azabache vio que el rubio dio un paso hacia él-se que te llevas bien con ella, para mi desgracia, ella se vendrá a vivir conmigo, yo no te impediré que la sigas viendo, eres su padre, y para que veas que no soy tan malo, y quiero que te quede claro yo no quería tener una hija contigo, pero Gaara me convenció, yo hubiera preferido tener un hijo con Gaara ya que siempre estuve enamorado de él, pero desgraciadamente Gaara se enamoró de otra persona y yo ante eso no podía hacer nada, espero que lo recuerdes siempre, nunca en vida he estado enamorado de ti, y ojala no hubiera tenido una hija contigo por que eso fue humillante para mi-Sasuke no lo vio venir, pero Naruto le golpeó en la cara con un puñetazo, el azabache cayó al suelo poniéndose la mano en la cara y vio que le salió sangre del labio, se levantó del suelo

-por mi te la puedes quedar, no quiero nada tuyo-dijo con odio Naruto-no te quiero volver a ver mas en mi vida

-eso será imposible, recuerda que eres mi empleado-dijo como pudo Sasuke ya que se tapaba la boca con la mano, le dolió el golpe pero le dolía mas las palabras que él mismo había dicho ya que todo era mentira

-te lo volveré a repetir-dijo calmado Naruto pero su voz se podía apreciar mucho odio-si te vuelvo a ver en mi vida, te mataré-se dio la vuelta el rubio y se fue dando un portazo, Sasuke solo miraba el lugar por donde se había ido el rubio y sin poder aguantarse mas las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos arrodillándose en el suelo

-me arrepentiré de esto todo mi vida-susurró entre lágrimas Sasuke

ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto estaba en la entrada de su casa dentro de su coche y la cabeza en el volante con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, levantó la cabeza y salió del coche, ya había pensado lo que iba hacer, necesitaba tiempo y eso iba hacer, irse durante unos días para despejar su mente, caminaba en dirección a la casa con paso lento y metido en sus pensamientos

-Naruto-dijo una voz de chica y el rubio se giró y vio detrás suyo a Mia

-que quieres-dijo con frialdad el rubio

-quería hablar contigo

-no estoy para tus tonterías

-es algo relacionado con Sasuke Uchiha

-no me interesa nada de él-dijo con odio Naruto

-puedo percibir que ya te has dado cuenta como es él y lo que de verdad le interesa

-hablas como si le conocieras-dijo Naruto sin dejar su tono frío en la voz

-lo conozco mejor de lo que tu crees y lo que es capaz de hacer por dinero

-habla-exigió Naruto

-por que no vamos a otra parte

-aquí está bien-dijo Naruto

-te diré todo lo que se y el por que le dije algo que te incluye a ti-Naruto solo la miraba con seriedad-y espero que me comprendas el por que de mis acciones y también sepas que Sasuke Uchiha es capaz de cualquier cosa por dinero

-tengo ganas de saber el por que tu interés en contra de ese, y pongo por supuesto que no es por mi

-cada uno tiene que tener lo que le pertenece-dijo Mia seria-no voy a ir en contra de Hiro antes de que me digas que es un niño y no tiene la culpa, pienso eso, pero antes escucha mi historia y sabrás quien es el verdadero Sasuke Uchiha

-me hago una idea de lo que es capaz de hacer-dijo Naruto con un toque de tristeza que la chica lo notó

-no me importa con quien estés de pareja, pero quiero que antes te involucres mas con él sepas como es-dijo Mia-me agradas, no como pareja, veo que eres una buena persona por eso no veo justo que estés con alguien como él, por que si ahora no te da la estocada te la dará mas adelante, cuando encuentre su próxima presa

-especifica-dijo Naruto la chica le sonrió

ººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke había decidido coger el coche y conducir él, no le agradaba nada conducir, prefería que alguien le llevara a los sitios, pero optó por eso por que tenía que ir al hospital a coger los resultados de las pruebas que se había hecho y después quería ir algún sitio para estar tranquilo, entró al hospital dio su nombre y le dijeron que esperara

Sasuke esperó durante mas de media hora, le estaba entrando sueño por tanta espera, pero el sonido de su teléfono le hizo levantarse del asiento y coger el teléfono

-hola-dijo Sasuke

-_papi, soy Yuun-_Sasuke sonrió le gustaba mucho que su hija le dijera a si, le daba mucha felicidad-_si te llamo a ti es por que no quiero preocupar a los abuelos_

_-_que ocurre

-_mi padre-_se le notaba a la niña en la voz que estaba nerviosa y asta triste-_a llegado y estaba muy enfadado, le pregunté que le pasaba-_Sasuke escuchó un sollozo-_me dijo que me largara de la casa y que me fuera contigo, me dijo una palabra muy fea cuando se refirió a ti_

_-_voy para allí ahora, Yuun-contestó Sasuke enfadado pero a la vez con tristeza

-_hace unos minutos se escuchaba ruidos desde su habitación, ahora esta todo tranquilo, y eso es lo que mas me preocupa_

_-_Naruto está enfadado conmigo, Yuun, le he dejado, por eso está enfadado

_-pero por que? Si estabais bien_

_-_me he enterado de algo y era lo mejor-dijo Sasuke y no escuchó nada de parte de la niña y eso preocupó al azabache-Yuun, pasa algo?

-_papa se acabado de ir y no me dijo nada se fue con el coche a una gran velocidad_

_-_voy para allá-dijo Sasuke-no te muevas-y colgó guardándose el teléfono en el bolsillo y se iba a ir

-Sasuke Uchiha-dijo una enfermera-es su turno-el azabache entró a la consulta

-señor Uchiha ya tenemos sus resultados-dijo el médico después de saludarse-le diré que a partir de ahora necesita estar calmado

-disculpe, pero ese sobre está mis resultados?-dijo Sasuke

-si

-podría dármelos, es que prefiero leerlos en casa-el médico lo miró durante unos segundos para luego sonreir

-claro-dijo el médico-y abríguese mas que hacen temperaturas muy bajas

-lo haré-dijo Sasuke pensando que solo tendría un simple resfriado ya que el médico le aconsejo que se abrigase

-entiendo que quieran saber los resultados los dos juntos-Sasuke le miró sin entender cogiendo el sobre de sus resultados y metiéndolos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta

-si, claro-dijo Sasuke-gracias-el médico solo le miraba sonriendo y Sasuke decidió irse ya que debía ir donde estaba su hija

ººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke llegó a la casa de Naruto, tocó la puerta y Yuun le abrió. Inmediatamente Sasuke abrazó a su hija por que pudo ver que la niña estuvo llorando por los ojos rojos ya que no entendía que le pasaba a su padre rubio

-todo se arreglará y dale tiempo a Naruto-dijo Sasuke separándose de la niña y los dos se adentraron a la casa

-no quise entrar a su habitación, pero cuando se fue ni siquiera me miró y no me dijo nada, pero pude ver que estaba enfadado y también triste-dijo Yuun

-coge algunas cosas y te vienes conmigo, Naruto necesita tiempo-dijo Sasuke con cariño la niña solo afirmó con la cabeza y subieron las escaleras, Yuun se adentró a su habitación y Sasuke entró a la de Naruto, miró el lugar y no estaba tan desordenado o destruido como él pensaba ya que Yuun le dijo que Naruto estaba haciendo ruido, pudo ver que había cosas en el suelo y una de ellas su diario que todas las hojas estaban arrancadas y rotas, Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerza y siguió mirando el lugar asta que se percató en el escritorio dos sobres, se acercó al escritorio y vio que una carta que era una de renuncia en la empresa, frunció el ceño la cogió y la rompió sin leer nada, cogió la otra carta y no ponía nada, sacó el papel y comenzó a leer

_Iré al grano, y espero mama y papa que me hagáis caso, Mia una chica que conocí hace tiempo se reunió con Sasuke Uchiha y le dijo que estaba embarazada de mi, eso es mentira ella misma me lo dijo, pero Sasuke Uchiha utilizó eso sin que ella le mostrara una prueba de su supuesto embarazo para dejarme, lo volvió hacer, y espero que cumpla por lo menos por vosotros dos que os deje ver a su nieta, yo en estos momentos no puedo verla ni a ella y menos a él por que si lo veo haré una tontería y por culpa de ese bastardo no pienso arruinar mi vida_

_Me enterado de cosas de Sasuke Uchiha por boca de Mia, y yo la creo ya que me ha mostrado pruebas, no es la persona que todos creéis ese Uchiha, es capaz de cualquier cosa por dinero, por una herencia, una herencia que ni siquiera a él le pertenece_

_Me voy un tiempo, necesito pensar, estaré en un lugar tranquilo, donde solía ir de niño para buscar paz, cuando esté mas tranquilo comenzaré una nueva vida, una vida donde no tiene que estar el desgraciado de Sasuke Uchiha, se que si escribo que lo odio es mentira, me mentiría a mi mismo y ya no quiero mas mentiras, yo le sigo amando igual o mas que cuando lo conocí, pero me prometo a mi mismo que no volveré a sentir nada por él, y cuando digo nada es nada, como si no hubiera existido nunca en mi vida, se perfectamente que cuando murió su esposo y puedo decir ahora el pobre hombre que tuvo que aguantar aún niño rico caprichoso, se que ese Uchiha le hizo un promesa en el lecho de muerte de su esposo y la cumplió y es cuando me pregunto, por que no siguió con su vida sin meterse en mi vida? Por que si tanto me decía que me amaba por que no me buscó antes? Pero eso no viene al cuento, solo os escribo esto para que no interfiráis en mi decisión, en no tener mas contacto con ese ni con su hija ni nada que tenga que ver con él, se que no es justo por Yuun pero es verla a ella y le veo a él y no quisiera decirla cosas que de verdad no siento_

_Como había dicho me voy a ese lugar, el lugar donde yo cuando era niño me daba tanta paz, necesito mi tiempo, no os preocupéis y si os estoy escribiendo esto es para que no tenga que deciros a vosotros lo estúpido y lo idiota que e sido _

_Naruto Namikaze_

Sasuke acabó de leer la carta y estaba en Shock, solo pensaba que Naruto ya no quería ver mas a su hija a la hija de ambos, unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos sin saber como le iba a decir eso a Yuun, pero lo peor es que eso era su culpa y como había escrito Naruto él se creyó que Mia estaba embarazada y ahora resultaba que no lo estaba, dejó la hoja en la mesa sin meterla en el sobre y miró hacia la puerta, de repente le vino a la cabeza lo que le podía haber dicho Mia de él, pero lo que le estaba atormentando desde que habló con esa mujer es de que le conocía y no recordaba de haberla conocido cuando estuvo casado con Shin

-y si Shin y ella tuvieron una relación?-se dijo a si mismo Sasuke pero se negó rápidamente eso, ya que era imposible, esa mujer no hablaba como una mujer celosa si no con otra cosa que no lograba percibir, suspiró fuertemente ya que le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza-te perdí para siempre, Naruto, y por mi culpa, soy un idiota por haberte dicho cosas que no son ciertas, que voy hacer ahora sin ti

-papi, estás bien-dijo Yuun en la puerta viendo al azabache con preocupación

-si, estoy bien-dijo Sasuke-vamos a ir a donde tus abuelos, ellos deben de saber donde está Naruto

-vas a ir a donde está?

-si-dijo Sasuke con seguridad-tengo que verlo, y decirle que lo que le dije no es verdad, aunque se que no volverá conmigo

-si eso no es posible, haz que él crea que lo que le dijiste es mentira

-eso es lo que haré-dijo Sasuke

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

Estaban Sasuke y Yuun en la casa de Kushina, la niña después de saludar a sus abuelos se fue a la habitación ya que Sasuke le dijo que quería hablar con Minato y Kushina a solas

-que ocurre, Sasuke-dijo Kushina-pareces nervioso y preocupado

-le acorrido algo a Naruto?-dijo preocupado Minato

-Naruto se fue-dijo Sasuke

-como que se fue-dijo Minato-a donde

-por eso he venido, necesito que me digáis a donde podría estar-los dos mas mayores se miraron entre si

-por que se ha ido?-dijo Kushina

-tenéis derecho a saberlo-dijo Sasuke poniéndose serio-yo creí a alguien algo que no era verdad y rompí la relación con Naruto

-que-dijo sorprendido Minato

-y no preguntaste antes a Naruto si eso que te dijo ese alguien era verdad?-dijo algo alterada Kushina-por que no piensas antes de actuar, Sasuke

-lo pensé por la noche y esa fue la única conclusión que saqué-dijo Sasuke

-la opción mas fácil-dijo Kushina-siempre optas por la opción mas fácil que resulta que es la mas difícil y la que hace mas daño

-Naruto dejó una carta para vosotros que yo leí-dijo Sasuke-y resulta que lo que me dijeron es mentira, quiero encontrar a Naruto para que me perdone, le dije cosas que no eran verdad y quiero decirle …

-vas de una persona adulta y en el fondo eres un crío-dijo exaltada Kushina cortando a Sasuke que este agachó la cabeza

-Kushina cálmate-dijo Minato con seriedad-donde dice que puede estar?-Sasuke miró al hombre con una pequeña sonrisa

-Minato-dijo Kushina en modo de regaño

-tienen una hija en común, si no arreglan sus diferencias es ella la que lo pasará mal-dijo Minato y Kushina se tranquilizó

-de acuerdo, donde dice que está?-dijo Kushina seria

-dice que está en un lugar donde iba de niño y le da paz para tranquilizarse-dijo Sasuke

-está en las montañas, cuando era niño iba allí con mi padre y algunas veces conmigo-dijo Minato-hay una casa pequeña de madera, y si es un lugar muy tranquilo, estás pensando en ir?-ya que veía al azabache pensativo-también hay un pequeño lago, puedo darte indicaciones o puedo acompañarte

-recuerdo ese lugar-dijo Sasuke sonriendo-Naruto me llevó allí antes de que naciera Yuun

-en esa época te llevó?-dijo Kushina-ese lugar es especial para Naruto, no solía llevar a nadie, ni siquiera a Shikamaru y Chouji que son amigos de su infancia

-iré ahora mismo a ese lugar-dijo con decisión Sasuke

-deberías abrigarte mas Sasuke-dijo Kushina como si fuese una madre y el azabache la sonrió

-no te preocupes-dijo Sasuke

-aquí está haciendo frío, imagínate allí-dijo Kushina-seguro que está todo nevado

-lo soportaré y gracias a los dos-dijo Sasuke-cuidar de Yuun-y sin mas el azabache se fue

-como se pueden complicar tanto la vida estos dos-dijo Minato

-es por que son idiotas-dijo sin mas Kushina y Minato la sonrió

Continuará …..

Otro capítulo mas, que os aparecido? Comentar por fa


	16. Chapter 16

Gracias por todos los comentarios recibidos y espero que os guste este capítulo, comentar que es gratis y yo seré muy feliz al leer lo que opináis

Capitulo 15

Sasuke caminaba por la montaña, había dejado el coche en un llano ya que no podía circular por ese lugar, vio en ese lugar el coche de Naruto y ese le tranquilizó, caminaba lentamente por el lugar por miedo a tropezarse ya que no estaba acostumbrado a caminar por zonas a si, suspiró fuertemente con las intenciones de ver a Naruto y hablar con él

-_para que me traes a un sitio a si, Naruto? Es molesto-dijo Sasuke caminando detrás de Naruto intentando no tropezarse, miraba la espalda del rubio con el ceño fruncido por que este andaba por esa zona llena de piedras y ramas como si nada como si estuviera acostumbrado_

_-no te quejes tanto, Teme-dijo Naruto-te veo a enseñar el lugar donde solía venir de pequeño con mi abuelo, es un lugar especial para mi_

_-pues a mi no me agrada-dijo frustrado Sasuke haciendo gestos por que una rama de una planta le dio en el brazo-esto es desagradable_

_-si te fijaras en lo tranquilo de este lugar, el aire fresco y el sonido de los animales no estarías actuando como niño mimado-Sasuke solo entrecerró los ojos enfadado sin dejar de mirar la espalda del rubio-ya casi llegamos-dijo feliz el rubio-a donde te llevo hay una casita de madera hecha por mi abuelo cuando era joven, el trajo aquí a mi padre y luego a mi, también hay un pequeño lago_

_-que felicidad-dijo sarcástico Sasuke_

_-ya veo el llano-dijo Naruto aligerando el paso y alejándose de Sasuke unos cuantos metros mas_

_-no corras Dobe-dijo Sasuke intentando como pudo aligerar el paso pero fue imposible-no me dejes solo en este asqueroso lugar-pero Naruto no le escuchó por que estaba bastante lejos-como puede traer a alguien como yo aún sitio a si, ya estoy escuchando las risa burlona de Gaara cuando se lo diga-después de algún tropezón sin llegar a caerse asta que llegó aún llano que estaba el rubio parado, Sasuke intentaba regular su respiración y miró a unos metros una pequeña casa de madera, hizo una mueca de asco y miró de reojo al rubio-como pude fijarme en alguien como él-se dijo a si mismo Sasuke que no fue escuchado_

Sasuke estaba parado en frente de esa casa de madera, donde estuvo hace años atrás, hizo una pequeña sonrisa viendo como salía algo de humo de la chimenea, su cuerpo tembló por el frío y se abrazó a si mismo, caminó hacia la puerta, cogió aire para luego soltarlo, era hora de hablar con Naruto y le iba a escuchar, no se movería de ese lugar aunque se congelara por el frío que hacía

ºººººººººººººººººº

Naruto estaba sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared, sus rodillas estaban alzadas y su cara en ella con los ojos entre abiertos y sus brazos abrazados a sus piernas, respiraba lentamente y haciendo pequeños suspiros, tenía una manta echada por encima y el sonido del fuego de la chimenea le clamaba, el rubio tenía que poner sus ideas en orden, se había enterado de cosas de Sasuke y nunca pensó que caería tan bajo el Uchiha por conseguir dinero una herencia que ni siquiera le pertenecía, sus ojos se cerraban por lo cansado que estaba y en ese momento escuchó un golpeteo en la puerta, no hizo ningún movimiento ni habló, no tenía ganas de nada solo de quedarse quieto en ese lugar y que la tierra le hundiera y a si desaparecer, el golpeteo siguió pero Naruto no se movió

-Naruto, se que estás ahí, necesitamos hablar-Naruto supo que era Sasuke y solo hundió su cabeza en las rodillas-no seas terco Naruto, ábreme la puerta, tengo que explicarte que lo que te dije fue un error una mentira-el rubio seguía sin hacer ningún movimiento-entiendo que no quieras verme ni escucharme, pero lo que te dije lo hice por lo que me dijo Mia-Naruto frunció el ceño-ella me dijo cosas que resultan ser mentiras, ábreme, aquí hace bastante frío-hubo silencio-no me moveré de aquí asta que no me abras y me escuches lo que te tengo que decir-Naruto solo estaba callado y puso su mejilla en las rodillas haciendo un suspiro, estaba claro que no le iba abrir-solo te … pido eso … que me escuches … y no … volveré a meterme … en tu vida -sintió Naruto que lo que decía Sasuke le costaba, no sabía si era por el frío o por que de verdad le dolía, cerró los ojos fuertemente y los abrió

-es mentira-susurró Naruto-lo hace todo por su orgullo, no acepta que alguien como yo no le quiera escuchar-volvió a escuchar un golpe mas fuerte en la puerta y después nada, pasó un minuto, dos y asta diez y quince minutos y no se escuchó nada

Naruto se levantó y se dirigió a la chimenea para ponerle un tronco al fuego, una vez echo miró a la puerta y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, se dirigió a la puerta y puso su mano en la maneta-se habrá ido-estuvo a si varios segundos asta que abrió la puerta, lo primero que sintió fue el aire frío en su rostro y agachó la mirada, vio algo en la esquina y salió de la casita, vio sentado en el suelo a Sasuke abrazándose por el frío que hacía, tenía los ojos cerrados y la nariz roja eso le hizo gracia al rubio, miró por un momento al interior de la casa y suspiró, cogió a Sasuke en brazos estilo princesa y entró a la casita, cerró la puerta con el pie y lo tumbó en el suelo cerca de la chimenea, al tocarlo pudo notar que el azabache estaba frío, fue aún baúl y sacó de allí una manta para echársela por en cima, cuando iba hacerlo se percató de un sobre que sobre salía del bolsillo de la chaqueta, se quedó morándolo asta que se dio cuenta del símbolo del hospital, sin pensarlo cogió el sobre y le echó la manta por en cima al azabache para que entrara en calor, sin moverse del lugar miró el sobre que tenía en las manos, el sobre estaba cerrado y Naruto alzó una ceja para abrirlo rápidamente y sacar el papel, lo desdobló y verificó que eran el resultado de unas pruebas que se había hecho en el hospital

Naruto leía minuciosamente cada cosa que ponía la hoja del hospital, estaba claro que Sasuke estaba de salud perfectamente, asta que llegó a la parte mas abajo del escrito y abrió los ojos con sorpresa miró al azabache durmiendo y volvio a mirar al papel para volver a leer lo que había leído, miró al frente

-está embarazado de tres semanas-susurró Naruto sin creer lo que había leído-esto no puede estar pasando-dobló la hoja y la metió en el sobre y poniendo el sobre al lado de Sasuke, caminó Naruto en el lugar que estaba antes y poniéndose en la mima posición-aunque estés embarazado las cosas no cambiaran-se volvió a morder el labio inferior por la impotencia que sentía-el sobre estaba cerrado, lo sabrás? Seguro que si, el médico te habrá dicho-frunció el ceño-eres un irresponsable-dijo como si estuviera regañando al azabache

El tiempo pasó y mas concretamente una media hora, Sasuke empezó a removerse y de repente se levantó sin saber donde estaba, miró el lugar asta que sus ojos se posaron en el rubio, no sabía que decir y un repentino mareo le vino y pasó rápido miró al suelo y vio el sobre, lo cogió y vio que estaba abierto, hizo una pequeña sonrisa pensando que el rubio aunque estuviera dolido con él se preocupaba, sacó la hoja del sobre y leyó lo que ponía, al leerlo la hoja cayó al suelo, no sabía si gritar o llorar por enterarse que estaba embarazado, miró el lugar y cerró los ojos

_-no crees que es genial-dijo Naruto sonriendo y miró a Sasuke que este miraba el interior de la casita con repulsión, el rubio frunció el ceño_

_-crees que este lugar es genial-dijo Sasuke-no se donde está la genialidad en este lugar, ni tampoco se por que me trajiste aquí, alguien como yo no puede estar en un lugar a si-dijo enfadado Sasuke-ni te creas que tú y yo aquí, solo de pensarlo me da nauseas_

_-nos vamos-dijo enfadado Naruto-no se el por que creí que te gustaría conocer este lugar_

_-Naruto no entiendes que entre tú y yo hay diferencias_

_-claro que lo he notado-dijo Naruto-nos vamos_

_-que-dijo Sasuke-tengo que descansar, estoy agotado_

_-te jodes-dijo Naruto saliendo de la casa y Sasuke salió detrás de él_

_-pero quien te crees que eres-dijo Sasuke poniéndose delante del rubio para que parara de caminar-entiende que tú y yo hay diferencias, yo no puedo hacer o estar en sitios de pobres_

_-entonces por que te metes en mi cama_

_-es divertido-dijo con una sonrisa Sasuke_

_-vete a la mierda-dijo Naruto_

_-no deberías de enfadarte por esas cosas-dijo Sasuke-deberías de estar alagado que alguien como yo quiera tener algo contigo-Naruto lo miró y cerró los ojos-me voy a mi casa_

_-es mejor estar en esa mugrosa casa que en esta-dijo con burla Sasuke_

_-tu te vas a tu lujosa casa, que es donde estás los de tu nivel-dijo Naruto con odio-y tú no irás a mi mugrosa casa-el rubio pasó por delante de Sasuke_

_-no me apetece ir a la mansión-dijo Sasuke cuando alcanzó al rubio_

_-es tu problema-dijo Naruto_

_-Naruto Namikaze-dijo con autoridad Sasuke-recuerda siempre que soy tu jefe y no me gustaría que por que a ti te da un arranque de enfado tus compañeros de trabajo paguen por eso-el rubio paró_

_-otra vez-susurró Naruto_

_-que-dijo Sasuke_

_-de acuerdo-dijo Naruto-cumpliré todos tus caprichos por que no quiero que caiga en mi conciencia el despido de mis compañeros_

_-sabía que lo entenderías-dijo Sasuke sonriendo agarrando la mano del rubio como si lo que hubiera dicho fuese de lo mas normal, pero a partir de ese día Sasuke ya no escuchó un te amo de parte de Naruto_

Sasuke abrió sus ojos y a paso lento se acercó al rubio

-no te acerques mas-dijo Naruto y Sasuke paró

-gracias

-no quería cargar en mi conciencia tu muerte, no soy tan retorcido como tú-dijo Naruto sin mirar a Sasuke que este se quitó con su mano unas lágrimas que le salían

-también perdóname por haberte golpeado, no suelo golpear ni a Donceles ni mujeres

-entiendo que me golpearas, te dije cosas horribles-dijo Sasuke

-lárgate de mi vista-dijo Naruto

-no … no lo voy hacer, quiero que me escuches

-y yo no quiero escucharte

-tengo derecho a que me escuches

-ya lo se-dijo Naruto

-que sabes

-se que Mia te citó y te dijo que estaba embarazada y que eso es mentira-dijo Naruto que todo el rato hablaba con neutralidad-eres un iluso-Sasuke agachó la cabeza

-leí la carta que le escribiste a tus padres, por eso lo sabía, y sobre lo de tu renuncia yo no la acepto y Neji e Hinata tampoco la aceptarían, por eso aún sigues trabajando para …

-que te quede claro, tú no eres nada para mi-dijo con odio Naruto mirando por primera vez a Sasuke que este intentaba no llorar-ya no me vas a dar lástima

-yo no quiero darte lástima-dijo Sasuke-solo quiero decirte que lo que te dije no era verdad

-lo dijiste antes-dijo Naruto-ya te puedes ir

-a mi nunca me importó que fueses pobre, yo me fijé en ti por otras cosas

-siempre con lo mismo, los pobres son personas no esclavos y eso lo aprendiste muy bien-Naruto sonrió-tus padres te enseñaron tan bien, que eres asta peor que ellos, tu conciencia no se remueve en tu interior?

-solo si se trata de ti-Naruto se levantó

-no vallas por ese camino Sasuke Uchiha-dijo Naruto con frialdad-yo me refería al que era tu esposo, como era su nombre-puso un dedo en su barbilla pensativo-Shin, pobre hombre, morirse cuando tenía al lado a alguien tan joven

-que estás insinuando-dijo frunciendo el ceño Sasuke

-de verdad que nunca has visto a Mia cuando estabas casado con ese pobre hombre?

-nunca la he visto en mi vida

-ella es enfermera-dijo Naruto-y la viste cuando murió tu esposo, aunque también la viste con anterioridad con tu esposo, no se sabías o él te mintió

-por que no vas al grano-dijo Sasuke ya que no entendía nada

-le hiciste una promesa al pobre de Shin en su lecho de muerte, sinceramente me alegro que te lleves bien con tu hija Yuun

-también es tu hija-dijo con enfado Sasuke

-esa era una de las promesas que le hiciste a tu difunto esposo, pero la otra le prometiste que me conquistarías mas que nada para no estar solo en un tiempo y buscar tu próxima victima

-de que estás hablando-dijo Sasuke-y si le prometí eso a Shin es por que es a ti a quien amo

-palabras, mas palabras, de parte tuya, me da igual que digas mil veces que me amas, por que tú no amas a nadie, solo te amas a ti y al dinero

-no entiendo por que me dices todo esto

-no te hagas el iluso conmigo, ya nos conocemos-dijo Naruto-pero a lo que estaba diciendo antes tanto que dices que me amas por que en el tiempo que estuviste casado no me buscaste y te divorciaste

-no podía hacerlo

-como ibas hacerlo si ya tenías planeado lo que ibas hacer, pero el que me da pena es tu hijo Hiro, y yo lo rechazaba al que tenía de haber rechazado es a ti no aún niño que fue concedido por asegurar-el rubio sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa del azabache, a parte que se puso pálido-Mia no estaba tan mal encaminada

-Hiro fue concedido con amor cosa que …

-ahora es cuando vas a decir que Yuun no, te gusta hacer daño, pero no te creo, pero dime por que no podías pedir un divorcio

-por que estaba bien con él, me trataba bien, todo el mundo quiere eso, que su pareja le trate

-no querrás decir que te traten bien a ti, por que las demás personas te importan muy poco

-no se que te a contado esa, pero todo es mentira-gritó Sasuke

-Mia solo quiere justicia y la creo mas a ella que a ti, a demás ella me ha demostrado pruebas

-justicia? De que hablas, no entiendo

-te enteraras muy pronto-dijo Naruto-cada quien tiene que tener lo que le pertenece-Sasuke pasó su mano por su cabello con desesperación y empezó a respirar con rapidez

-es que no entiendo

-lo sabrás en su momento-dijo Naruto-pero deberías de tranquilizarte, en tu estado no es bueno alterarte

-solo faltaría que me digas que este hijo que voy a tener no es tuyo

-depende de lo que hayas hecho, y si creo que es mío a no ser que tú me digas lo contrario

-es tuyo, solo he estado contigo

-como todo está arreglado, déjame solo-volvió a ponerse en la posición que estaba antes el rubio

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke y el rubio sopló con fuerza-yo solo quiero decirte que lo que te dije no es verdad, solo te amo a ti y siempre lo he hecho, se que siempre hago las cosas mal y seguiré haciéndolas

-me estás pidiendo una oportunidad?-Sasuke no contestó-deberías saber la respuesta, no te voy ha dar ninguna oportunidad mas pero como estás embarazado tengo que estar ahí y también Yuun, no sería justo, yo quiero a mi hija y no tengo que pagar con ella o con el bebé que viene nuestra mala relación

-yo no quiero tener una mala relación contigo-Naruto volvió a soplar

-no la habrá, yo haré de padre y tu también, intentemos llevarnos bien por ellos, pero no confundas las cosas por que yo no las voy a confundir-hubo silencio y Sasuke se dio la vuelta, estaba triste y tenía unas ganas inmensas de llorar pero por lo menos había salido algo bueno de esa situación intentarían llevarse bien por el bien de sus hijos aunque una parte de la conversación no la entendió-te tendré de dar las gracias por romper la carta de dimisión

-quiero que sepas y se que te lo he dicho, que siempre te voy amar a ti a nadie mas-y Sasuke después de decir eso se fue con lágrimas en el rostro, en cambio Naruto se quedó en el mismo lugar y las lágrimas salieron sin control de sus ojos azules

-yo también te amaré siempre-susurró Naruto-pero no puedo estar contigo

Continuará ….


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 16

Sasuke llegó a su casa con sus dos hijos, en sus manos tenía un montón de correspondencia que ni siquiera miró, cuando entró a la casa la dejó en la mesa y llevó en brazos a Hiro a dormir ya que el niño se estaba durmiendo, dejó al niño en su cama y este se durmió definitivamente, bajó a la planta baja y sonó la puerta, abrió y vio a sus dos hermanos y a sus dos cuñados y pudo apreciar en los rostros de los cuatro enfado

-en vez de recibirme con esas caras deberíais de estar felices por que haya llegado después de cuatro meses-dijo Sasuke

-estamos muy felices-dijo sarcástico Sai

-por que no pasáis-dijo Sasuke dándoles paso a los cuatro y en ese momento una niña de unos catorce años con pelo negro y ojos negro entró con una maquinita en las manos

-hola tío Sasuke-dijo la niña sin dejar de mirar la consola que tenía entre las manos

-Ayame, deja esa máquina de una vez-dijo autoritario Deidara

-pero papi-dijo Ayame

-nada, guárdala, todo el camino con esa cosa en las manos-dijo Deidara

-no has ido a la escuela Ayame?-dijo Sasuke y la niña lo miró con una ceja alzada

-estás despistado tío Sasuke, estamos de vacaciones-dijo Ayame entrando al interior de la casa guardándose la consola en uno de sus bolsillos traseros del pantalón

-odio la edad que tiene Ayame-dijo Deidara

-a si son cuando entran los niños a la adolescencia-dijo Ino y todos entraron a la casa y en ese momento Yuun bajó y vio a su prima, las dos niñas se miraron con rivalidad a los ojos

-pero si está aquí mi prima favorita-dijo Yuun

-soy la única que tienes-dijo Ayame con una media sonrisa-ves que cuando te digo que eres idiota es que lo eres

-por que seas mayor que yo no significa seas mejor, boba-dijo Yuun

-niñas-dijo Deidara para que dejaran sus peleas tontas como siempre que se veían-dejar de pelearse

-pero tío Deidara, Ayame siempre es la que empieza, a parte que me tiene envidia-dijo Yuun sonriendo de medio lado y los adultos suspiraron resignados

-envidia de una niña como tú, eso es lo que tú quisieras-dijo Ayame acercándose a Yuun un paso

-si me tienes envidia y no solo a mi si no a Taro y a Matsuri-dijo con aires de superioridad Yuun

-y se puede saber el por que tendría yo envidia de ti y de ellos que son mas pequeños que yo-dijo Ayame

-es fácil, por que nosotros tres tenemos los ojos azules y tú no-dijo Yuun sacándole la lengua Ayame que a este le dio un tic en la ceja, Ino como Deidara intentaban no reír por ese comentario cosa que los otros tres solo las miraban resignados-y seguro que mi hermanito o hermanita cuando nazca también los tendrá

-eres una …

-Ayame-dijo con autoridad Itachi-dejad de discutir las dos por tonterías y dejarnos solos

-pero papa-dijo Ayame-yo no la tengo envidia

-dejadnos solos-dijo Itachi y las dos niñas se miraron sin comprender y se fueron del lugar dejando a los adultos solos

-por lo que veo no habéis venido a darme la bienvenida, si lo se me quedo mas tiempo en Miami-dijo Sasuke

-en estos cuatro mese de que te fuiste a Miami han pasado cosas, Sasuke-dijo Itachi-y tú no cogías el maldito teléfono

-no quería que nadie me interrumpiese-dijo Sasuke-solo lo tenía encendido para que Yuun hablara con Naruto

-Naruto no te ha dicho nada?-dijo Deidara

-yo no he hablado con él, la que hablado a sido Yuun-dijo Sasuke y los cuatro se miraron

-pues si Naruto hace una semana no me hubiera dicho no nos hubiéramos enterado-dijo Deidara y Sasuke suspiró

-no quiero saber si Naruto te ha dicho que tiene una relación estable con esa Mia-dijo enfadado Sasuke

-Naruto no tiene relación sentimental con nadie-dijo Ino

-entonces que es lo que pasa-dijo Sasuke e Itachi miró la correspondencia que tenía encima de la mesa Sasuke

-ni siquiera has mirado la correspondencia ni las llamadas-dijo Itachi

-en la semana pasada tenía muchas llamadas vuestras, pero para que llamaros si venía hoy-dijo Sasuke

-y solo tenías nuestras?-dijo Itachi

-tenía llamadas de números que no conocía desde hace tres meses, pero para que responder, seguro era algo que me querían vender

-por que eres tan irresponsable, Sasuke-dijo esta vez Sai

-estaba de vacaciones-dijo Sasuke empezando a enfadarse

-la vida no es solo vacaciones-dijo Sai enfadado

-me queréis explicar lo que está pasando?-dijo Sasuke

-si hubieras llamado a esos números que no conocías o hubieras tenido el teléfono encendido yo podría haber hecho algo como abogado que soy-dijo Itachi

-de que estás hablando-dijo sin entender Sasuke

-estoy hablando que hace dos semanas se celebró un juicio rápido por la herencia de tu esposo Shin-dijo Itachi y Sasuke de lo sorprendido que estaba se sentó

-como que un juicio, no lo entiendo-susurró Sasuke poniéndose pálido

-te estaban llamando y enviaron notificaciones-dijo Itachi cogiendo todo el montón de cartas y mirándolas-ves, aquí están-le enseñó seis cartas para luego dejarlas en la mesa-si hubiera sabido esto no estaría pasando, tendré que recurrir

-sigo sin entender

-en la semana pasada me estado informando, lo que podía ya que yo no representaba ser tu abogado-dijo Itachi

-y de que te has enterado-dijo Sasuke

-Sasuke-dijo Deidara-la semana pasada Naruto me informó sobre el juicio, me imagino que él crearía que tú sabías sobre eso, pero al ver que yo no sabía nada se preocupó

-me podéis explicar desde el principio?-dijo Sasuke

-lo único que he podido saber es que alguien, mejor dicho un familiar de Shin a reclamado su parte de la herencia-dijo Itachi

-Shin no tenía familia-gritó Sasuke desesperado y pasándose su mano por el cabello nervioso

-pues parece que si-dijo Sai serio-no han dado la sentencia pero Itachi se a podido informar

-sabéis, no me importa, por que nadie puede quitarme lo que es mío-dijo Sasuke levantándose de donde estaba sentado

-Sasuke-dijo Itachi demasiado serio para Sasuke- por lo que he averiguado el juez va a dictaminar que la mitad de la herencia se quedara para tu hijo Hiro y la otra para su pariente

-no puede ser-susurró Sasuke-una sentencia a si es por que el que está pidiendo la herencia de Shin tiene que ser alguien-Sasuke se quedó pensando-como un hijo, Shin no tenía mas hijos, solo Hiro, por eso me quedé embarazado, por la herencia-gritó esto y se tapó la boca rápidamente-sus hermanos como los cuñados le miraron sorprendido

-te quedaste embarazado por dinero, Sasuke-dijo indignado Itachi

-como has podido Sasuke-gritó Sai acercándose al menor de los azabache y todos y asta su esposa se sorprendió de esa reacción de Sai ya que él era el mas calmado de los tres hermano Uchiha-te quedaste embarazado de una persona por recibir un dinero por que sabías que se iba a morir?-Sasuke agachó la cabeza-no me lo puedo creer, tú que decías que si tenías hijos era con la persona que amabas-Sai negó con la cabeza con decepción-en estos momentos estoy tan decepcionado de ti

-no-dijo Sasuke y alzó la cabeza-no quería quedarme sin nada-nuestros padres me lo dijeron y lo hicieron, a mi no me dejarían nada, me dejaron las mínimas acciones de la empresa

-yo te di casi toda la totalidad de mis acciones-gritó Sai-e Itachi también, te hubiéramos ayudado en todo, pero llegar a embarazarte de una persona para conseguir una maldita herencia

-en que me podíais ayudarme-gritó Sasuke-a vosotros dos os dejaron todo y encima dejaron una cláusula irrompible para que no me podáis dar nada ni venderme nada y tener un hijo era lo mas seguro para heredar todo lo de Shin-Sai no le dijo nada mas a Sasuke solo se sentó con los brazos cruzados

-todo no es el dinero, Sasuke-dijo Ino

-si no tienes una gran fortuna no eres nadie-dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido

-no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando-dijo Ino

-entonces en esta historia que tiene que ver Naruto Namikaze-dijo Deidara-por que no entiendo, él no es rico, es un trabajador, claro que él no puede darte todos tus caprichos-sopló Deidara con desgano-por que no dejas de jugar con él si él no puede darte los lujos que quieres

-Naruto es la única persona que puede darme lo que de verdad anhelo, pero todo es complicado-Sasuke no dijo nada durante unos segundos-pero ese no es el caso, lo que me interesa es saber quien es la persona que me quiere quitar todo lo mío

-lo que te puedo decir sobre eso y lo que me he podido enterar es que un hijo de Shin a reclamado lo que le pertenece-dijo Itachi

-pues miente-dijo Sasuke-Shin no tenía hijos, su esposa era estéril

-tienes algo que lo confirme?-dijo Itachi con seriedad

-claro-dijo sonriendo Sasuke-te lo daré y demostraré que esa persona es un farsante y si hace falta-sonrió con malicia Sasuke-le quites todo a esa persona, dejándole en la ruina absoluta

-Sasuke-dijo Itachi

-Itachi, eres mi hermano mayor y recuerda que me lo debes por no estar conmigo cuando era niño-miró a Sai-y va eso también por ti Sai, los dos me la debéis-los dos hermanos mayores Uchiha se miraron

-tienes razón, te la debemos por no estar a tu lado-dijo Itachi-recurriré

-no puedo creer que seas tan desalmado-dijo Ino con enfado-Sai va monos-el mencionado solo miró a Sasuke y se levantó

-Sai-dijo Sasuke-solo quiero que me entiendas, yo no estoy hecho para estar solo

-entiendo que estés solo-dijo Sai-pero con el paso del tiempo digas que te casas con rico, olvídate que soy tu hermano-Sasuke agachó la cabeza con tristeza

-Sai, no seas tan duro con él-dijo Deidara-lo que importa es que no vuelva a ir tras la riqueza de otro

-nos vamos-dijo Sai y este como su esposa se fueron

-ve a darme esos papeles y todo lo que tengas-dijo Itachi serio y Sasuke se fue hacia su habitación, Deidara miró a su esposo

-tu crees que esa persona es un farsante?-dijo Deidara

-si es un farsante a falsificado bien los papeles-dijo Itachi-pero lo mas raro es que un juez no haya descubierto que esos papeles sean falsos

-pues Shin mintió a Sasuke-dijo Deidara

-o Sasuke no le interesaba saber nada de su difunto esposo-dijo Itachi y en ese momento Sasuke llegó a la sala con una carpeta en la mano y se la entregó a su hermano mayor

-aquí tienes-dijo Sasuke-y confío en ti Itachi para que todo este a la normalidad

-confía en mi-dijo Itachi

-papi-dijo Yuun que bajó de su cuarto y junto a ella estaba Ayame y los adultos las miraron-he acabado de hablar con mi papa, podrías llevarme a verlo?

-claro-dijo sonriendo Sasuke-Itachi, Deidara cuidarme a Hiro

-iré a buscarlo-dijo Deidara-estaremos en casa

-Naruto ha estado en tu puesto-dijo Itachi cuando Deidara se fue a buscar a Hiro y Sasuke no dejaba de sonreír-Sasuke, si no te interesa Naruto, déjalo que haga su vida-Sasuke dejó de sonreír

-hermanito yo se que quedé con Naruto de ser jefe y empleado-dijo Sasuke-pero yo tengo dos cosas que nadie tendrá de él y eso es que tengo dos hijos y eso hace que sea solo mío y nadie me lo va a quitar-Itachi negó con la cabeza, Ayame que le escuchó alzó una ceja y Yuun no sabía el por que pero a parte que le agradó eso por que sus padres estuvieran juntos algo le decía que podía ir las cosas a peor y no quería volver a ilusionarse por que sus padres estén juntos

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto estaba en el despacho haciendo papeleo, la hora de salir a comer había llegado y eso era algo que no podía dejar pasar, arregló la mesa y se levantó, iba a salir cuando la puerta se abrió y vio a una niña que corría hacia él para abrazarlo, Naruto la abrazó con una sonrisa

-papa, te eché de menos-dijo Yuun

-yo también-dijo Naruto y se separó de su hija-iba a ir a comer

-pues deberías invitarnos, nosotros tampoco hemos comido-el rubio reconoció la voz y miró a la puerta que estaba allí Sasuke apoyado y con una media sonrisa

-lo siento pero no suelo ir a comer con los jefes y menos invitarles-dijo Naruto y Sasuke frunció el ceño-pero puedo invitar a mi hija-mirando a la niña

-podrías verlo como una invitación a nuestro futuro hijo-dijo Sasuke, Naruto lo volvió a mirar y pudo notar que su vientre estaba un poco abultado, no mucho pero se podía apreciar que estaba abultado, el azabache se acercó al rubio y puso una mano en su vientre-no querrás hacerle ese desplante a tu futuro hijo o hija

-eres tan …

-cuidado Naruto con lo que dices, recuerda que está nuestra hija y nuestro futuro hijo-cortó Sasuke al rubio

-de acuerdo pero solo invito a mi hija-dijo Naruto-tú pagas lo tuyo- pasó por el lado de Sasuke que este hizo una mueca de enfado, Yuun miró a Sasuke

-no deberías de decir esas cosas-dijo Yuun para luego ir detrás del rubio

-pues es la única forma que lo volveré a tener-dijo Sasuke para si mismo-aunque tenga que utilizar a mis hijos

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

-papa, ha sido buena idea comer en el parque, nunca lo he hecho-dijo Yuun feliz ya que Naruto sugirió comida para llevar y comer en el parque y a la niña le fascino la idea, los tres estaban sentados en un banco, Yuun muy feliz por hacer algo diferente, Naruto estaba de lo mas normal y Sasuke con el ceño fruncido ya que no le gustaba nada la idea de comer en un parque

-cuando iba al instituto muchas veces Shikamaru, Choji y yo veníamos aquí a comer y a si estar mas tranquilos, sin ver profesores y sobre todo estar fuera de un recinto que odiábamos los adolescentes

-me gustaría conocer a Shikamaru y a Chouji, me hablas mucho de ellos-dijo Yuun

-te lo presentaré-dijo Naruto-a Shikamaru sería difícil ya que es abogado, a parte que ahora está en un caso algo complicado, pero a Chouji te lo puedo presentar cuando quieras, tiene un restaurante pequeño que hace el mejor Ramen

-no sabía que tu amigo Shikamaru era abogado-dijo de mala gana Sasuke-no lo aparenta

-los abogados no suelen tener pinta de estirados y arrogantes-dijo Naruto-aunque estoy percibiendo que estás bastante incómodo-Sasuke miró al rubio-ya sabes, al no estar en un sitio de ricos eso te incomoda, aunque eso cambiará rápido-susurró Naruto para él mismo pero fue escuchado por Sasuke y es cuando se acordó que Naruto fue el que le dijo a Deidara sobre su problema con la herencia

-hablando de riquezas, Naruto-dijo Sasuke-que sabes tú sobre el juicio de mi herencia, como tú se lo dijiste a Deidara

-mi amigo Shikamaru tiene un caso peculiar, es sobre una herencia y a sido bastante fácil-Naruto sonrió-ya que la persona a la que le reclamaban una herencia estaba disfrutando unas grandes vacaciones de unos cuatro meses y por eso no fue al juicio-Sasuke se levantó del asiento y se puso en frente del rubio y lo miró con enfado

-que sabes de eso-exigió Sasuke

-yo no se nada, Shikamaru a veces me cuenta sobre sus casos-dijo Naruto como si nada-pero no crees que cada uno tiene que recibir lo que se merece?-Sasuke entre cerró los ojos con enfado-a mi me gustaría recibir de la herencia de mi padre lo que me pertenece, no que se lo quede un chiquillo mimado que solo quiere dinero fácil a consta de otros-sonrió Naruto

-yo no me he quedado con nada que no me pertenece-dijo Sasuke con enfado

-no entiendo por que te sientes aludido-dijo con simpleza Naruto-por que no es tu caso-el rubio se levantó con tranquilidad-por que solo te casaste por que te lo exigieron tus padres no por una herencia, verdad Sasuke?-por lo menos es lo que tú me hiciste creer

-tú crees lo que te da la gana, como siempre-gritó Sasuke, Yuun se encogió por la tensión que estaba sintiendo en el ambiente

-cuidado Sasuke, no quiero una mala palabra delante de mi hija y de mi futuro hijo o hija-dijo con el ceño fruncido Naruto-y la próxima vez que te cases con una persona mayor que tú que estaba enferma a averigua antes si tiene hijos o no, a si no le quitas lo que le pertenece-Naruto miró a Yuun suavizando las facciones de su rostro-tengo que irme Yuun, me a encantado comer contigo-caminó y pasó por el lado de Sasuke y paró para acercarse al oído del azabache-no entiendo como puedes dormir tranquilamente por a ver utilizado aún pobre hombre por su dinero-se separó y comenzó a alejarse

- yo no le he robado a nadie solo quiero lo que me pertenece-gritó Sasuke dándose la vuelta viendo la espalda del rubio pero Naruto no paró solo alzó la mano en modo de despedida

Continuará …..

Que tal?

Espero que bien

Os a gustado el capítulo? Espero que si

Comentar para saber vuestra opinión

Chaito


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 17

Sasuke estaba en su casa, había pasado dos días e Itachi como su abogado le había contado ya todo y que no podía hacer nada, se había quedado sin nada, por que ahora que lo pensaba en el testamento de Shin solo le dejó su herencia a su hijo, al hijo que tenía ambos en común

-imposible-susurró con enfado Sasuke-tuvo de haber falsificado muy bien los papeles que dice que es hija de Shin-desde que se enteró siempre pensó que el que pedía la herencia era un hijo y resultaba que era una hija, Itachi no le reveló el nombre de la supuesta hija ni tampoco le preguntó, aún no le entraba en la cabeza que Shin tuviera una hija él le dijo muchas veces que su esposa era estéril, entonces le vino a la mente que esa persona era adoptada pero no, en los papeles como le había dicho era hija biológica-me mintió-negó con la cabeza rápidamente-mis padres no sabrían de ella, a ellos les interesaba la herencia de Shin por eso les interesaba que me casara con él y le diera un hijo-miró el lugar con odio y se acordó de un pequeño detalle del testamento que él no se dio cuenta cuando lo leyeron-no dijo hijo dijo hijos-se agarró los cabellos con fuerza-a sin era la forma de hacerme feliz Shin?-unas lágrimas surcaron por su mejilla-que voy hacer-se dijo desesperado-mañana tengo que largarme de este lugar, ni siquiera le ha importado a esa persona que tengo un hijo pequeño-se estaba desesperando en ese lugar y tenía que encontrar un lugar para vivir, volvió a mirar ese lugar que estaba hecho un desastre ya que él al enterarse de la sentencia definitiva en la casa de Itachi dejó a sus hijo allí y se vino y empezó a destrozar todo, suspiró fuertemente para tranquilizarse y después de unos segundos salió de la casa subiéndose al coche, necesitaba por lo menos unos minutos olvidarse de la mala suerte que estaba teniendo y sobre todo encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche y después un lugar donde vivir

ººººººººººººººººº

-por que me citaste aquí, Naruto-dijo una chica de pelo negro y ojos negros sentándose en frente del rubio

-me gusta este lugar, Mia-dijo Naruto

-no será que te gusta recordar el pasado que viviste en este lugar?-dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa

-puede ser-dijo Naruto tomando un refresco y Mia pidió otro refresco a la camarera-Mia, tienes que ser tan cruel?-la chica lo miró con seriedad-es un niño

-sabes perfectamente que no le quiero hacer daño al niño-dijo Mia suspirando-solo quiero que él me diga que nunca lo quiso, bueno eso ya lo se, que me diga que solo ha querido su dinero y por eso tuvo un hijo

-no creo que lo haga-dijo Naruto y la camarera trajo el refresco para la chica-pero si lo hiciera, que harías?

-le devolvería a mi hermano esa casa-dijo con nostalgia Mia

-te gustaría conocerlo?

-sinceramente, si-dijo Mia-no tiene culpa de nada, es un niño pequeño, pero no me gusta que le utilice de esa forma, además Sasuke necesita una lección, todo no es lujo y dinero

-cuando lo conocí, no parecía el tipo de persona que era capaz de estar con alguien por su herencia-dijo Naruto mirando el contenido del vaso con nostalgia

-le amas mas de lo que quieres aparentar

-él y yo somos tan diferentes que no podemos estar juntos-dijo Naruto sin quitar su mirada en el contenido del vaso-y sinceramente no le entiendo y me gustaría entenderlo-el rubio suspiró-a veces parece una persona a la que puedes hablar normal y otras es tan superficial, siempre me pregunto por que él y no otra persona-Mia solo sonrió y se acercó un poco al rubio que este no dejaba de mirar el contenido del vaso como si fuese lo mas interesante del mundo

-esa persona podía a ver sido yo?

-tú te acercaste a mi por que descubriste que tuve algo con Sasuke y querías saber si yo era igual que él

-en eso tienes razón-dijo Mia-pero descubrí que eras tan diferente a él, además las dos veces que estuvimos juntos fue magnifico-Naruto sonrió y la miró

-no estabas empezando una relación con alguien para que me estés coqueteando-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa traviesa

-si, pero ya sabes que me gusta jugar-se acercó mas a su rostro Mia

-a mi también-dijo Naruto y los dos sonrieron por lo que estaban haciendo ya que lo solían hacer bastante y sabiendo que entre ellos dos no podía pasar nada ya que se eran amigos y tenían confianza-pero no me gustaría que tu novio me golpeara por coquetearte

-me hubiera gustado tanto conocerte antes que tu le conocieras a él

-a mi también-dijo Naruto y sin apartarse un centímetro ya que sus rostros estaban muy cerca pero se separaron repentinamente ya que un golpe en la mesa les sacó de ese juego que solían jugar y mirando a la persona que dio el golpe que estaba bastante enfadada

-veo que interrumpo y me alegra interrumpir

-que haces aquí Sasuke-dijo Naruto bebiendo de su vaso y Mia hizo lo mismo y dejó el vaso en la mesa

-pasaba por aquí y os vi tan acaramelados que decidí interrumpiros-dijo Sasuke cogiendo una silla y sentándose entre medio de los dos-me vais a decir de que hablabais?

-es algo que no te interesa-dijo Mia y sonrió de medio lado con arrogancia mirando a Sasuke-como te va, espero que bien

-no te importa-dijo Sasuke mirando a la chica con odio

-me importa mucho, te lo puedo asegurar-dijo Mia con prepotencia

-me mentiste-dijo con ira Sasuke

-y tú caíste como idiota-dijo Mia-pero te vino bien, a si podrías dejar a Naruto-la chica miró al rubio que este la miraba con el ceño fruncido

-yo no quería dejarlo-dijo Sasuke-pero tú me dijiste ….

-si, yo se lo que te dije-le cortó Mia a Sasuke-algunas cosas eran verdad y otras mentiras

-en el fondo me alegro de verte-dijo Sasuke

-a si, eso por que-dijo Mia

-de que me conoces-dijo Sasuke mirando a Mia con seriedad

-te recuerdo que me conoces de la discoteca donde tú perdiste-Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia por lo dicho por la chica

-me conoces del hospital-dijo Sasuke-cuando mi esposo murió

-tu esposo-dijo Mia-si solo era esposo por lo material

-eso no es verdad-gritó Sasuke y todos que estaban allí miraron hacia donde estaban ellos tres

-como alguien de tu estatus puede ser tan vulgar, Uchiha-dijo Mia y Sasuke se tranquilizó por no dar un espectáculo en ese lugar

-mas quisieras tú tener el apellido que tengo yo-dijo Sasuke

-quieres que te sea sincera?-dijo Mia acercándose un poco a Sasuke-antes de pertenecer a tu familia preferiría no haber nacido, tengo entendido por la forma que trataba tus padres que tú preferías no haber nacido-Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido ya que esa chica sabía mucho sobre él y miró con enfado a Naruto

-no me reclames que yo no le he dicho nada-dijo Naruto indignado

-por que será que no te creo-dijo Sasuke

-yo no te creo en muchas cosas-dijo Naruto indiferente

-dime quien eres-exigió Sasuke a la chica mirándola con odio-recuerda lo que te dije en la discoteca

-dijiste tonterías-dijo Mia bastante tranquila para Sasuke ya que él se estaba alterando

-te dije que Naruto es mío y no te quiero cerca de él-dijo Sasuke y Naruto se pasó su mano por su cabello con enfado por lo dicho por Sasuke

-oye, que estoy aquí, no hables como si no estuviera-dijo Naruto con indignación, Sasuke no hizo caso del rubio y dio un golpe en la mesa

-dime quien eres-intentó controlar su voz Sasuke para no gritar

-si tanto te interesa mi nombre es Mia Saotome-dijo la chica sonriendo ampliamente viendo como la cara de Sasuke cambiaba a sorpresa absoluta y poniéndose pálido

-imposible-susurró Sasuke-ese apellido lo puede tener cualquiera-gritó sin poder controlarse

-puede ser que mi apellido lo tenga cualquiera-dijo con normalidad Mia, Sasuke solo cerró los ojos como los puños con fuerza

-eres una maldita farsante-dijo desesperado Sasuke-te meteré en la cárcel por falsificación de documentos-se levantó

-no me busques las cosquillas Sasuke Uchiha, por que si yo quisiera buscaría la menara de meterte a ti en la cárcel o si no por tu inestabilidad mental te quitaría a mi hermano, claro eso si a ti te importa mi hermano-Sasuke solo la miró por varios segundo, su rostro solo mostraba terror por lo dicho por la chica

-no … puedes quitarme a mi hijo-dijo con temblor Sasuke

-quieres que lo intente-dijo Mia levantándose con tranquilidad

-Mia, basta-dijo Naruto-no te voy a consentir que le hagas eso, él adora a su hijo

-puede-dijo Mia-o es que le querrá tanto por que es una garantía para tocar una herencia que no mereces-la chica rió sin ganas-asta mi padre sabía que lo que querías era su dinero y propiedades-se puso seria-estabas tan entusiasmado por la muerte de mi padre que no te diste cuenta que en su testamento no te mencionó para nada que solo iban a heredar sus hijos, en otras palabras tu hijo y yo-Sasuke solo la miraba-no te has preguntado por que no te mencionó en la herencia?

-Mia no sigas-dijo Naruto con autoridad ya que estaba viendo que Sasuke estaba sufriendo y sabía perfectamente lo que le iba a decir

-yo te diré el por que-dijo Mia siguiendo con lo que le iba a decir a Sasuke-por que para mi padre no eras nada, sabía perfectamente como eran tus padres y como eras tú, que eres igual o peor que ellos, a mi padre la única persona a la que amo de verdad fue a su segunda mujer, mi madre fue su primera esposa que murió a los dos años de matrimonio por una enfermedad, su segunda mujer para mi fue como una madre y la vi como tal, pero desgraciadamente ella murió-dijo esto con tristeza-pero a los dos años de morir ella mi padre se volvió a casar contigo, con un Doncel de mi edad, podrías haber sido su hijo y eso me incomodaba, pero lo acepté, pero cuando supe que eras un Uchiha le advertí a mi padre que no se casara contigo por que aunque no lo supieras o no querías darte cuenta todos en la sociedad sabemos como eran los Uchiha y como tus padres te trataban, alguien que no tenía valor, no tenía ni idea el por que te trataban a si asta que escuché la conversación que tuviste con tu madre antes de decir el si quiero, no recuerdas lo que te dijo tu madre? Algo que tu aceptaste-Sasuke agachó la cabeza sabía perfectamente a la conversación a la que se refería

-yo … no estaba bien-susurró Sasuke

-te la diré-dijo Mia con ira- " Sasuke recuerda ante todo que Shin tiene una gran fortuna, como ya sabes nosotros no te dejaremos nada y si eres listo embarázate lo antes posible para tener tu futuro asegurado, recuerda que Shin está enfermo del corazón y cualquier emoción, preocupación se puede morir, recuerda que debemos quedarnos con toda su fortuna y ten un hijo con él y cuanto antes muera mucho mejor, por eso con tu juventud y belleza dale lo que le diste a ese pobretón" y tu respuesta fue " claro que lo haré madre, tendré un hijo con él, tendré mucho sexo con él para que su corazón deje de funcionar y a si quedarme con todo, por que me quedaré con todo, verdad?" tu madre sonrió y contestó" solo una parte, la otra será para los Uchiha" vi esa mueca de desagrado que hiciste para luego contestar "solo espero que sea bueno en la cama y no quedarme sin nada" tu madre también dijo " y cuando se muera te buscaré a otro" ya no escuché mas me fui hablar con mi padre y él solo me dijo que no quería estar solo, y que sabía lo que hacía, cuando os diste el si quiero me acerqué a mi padre y tu estabas a su lado y no me presentó como su hija por que se lo pedí yo, nunca me gustó que me dieran las cosas con facilidad por un apellido por eso casi nadie sabía que mi padre tenía una hija

-esa conversación con mi madre no es como tú crees-dijo Sasuke mirando los ojos negros de Mia y ahora entendía por que esa chica le odiaba tanto, escuchó una conversación donde utilizaría a su padre asta que su corazón dejara de latir, pero lo que Mia no sabía es que las cosas fueron tan diferentes

-no me vas hacer cambiar de opinión-dijo Mia

-solo le dije a mi madre lo que ella quería escuchar-dijo Sasuke sentándose en la silla y poniéndose una mano en la cabeza

-sabías que mi padre estaba enfermo y te aprovechaste-dijo Mia con odio

-sabía que estaba enfermo pero-no supo como seguir Sasuke

-investigué mas a fondo sobre ti-dijo Mia sentándose y Naruto también se sentó y miró a Sasuke con tristeza ya que le veía descolocado por las palabras de Mia y que supiera sobre él-y supe que tenías una hija y que estuviste en un hospital Psiquiátrico durante bastante tiempo-la chica no dejaba de mirar al azabache sin ningún sentimiento-me dije que esa niña podía ser hija de otro rico pero me sorprendí que fuera hija de Naruto Namikaze un simple empleado que trabajaba para ti haciendo fotocopias y que de la noche a la mañana ascendiera aún puesto mas de renombre y con mejor sueldo, hablé con algunos empleados y me contaron cosas, entonces mi interés por Naruto Namikaze creció asta el punto de creer que él tú seguíais con esa relación que tuviste y a medida que encontré a Naruto supe que no teníais ningún contacto y supe que Naruto no tenía nada que ver con lo que hacías de casarte con hombres de gran fortuna y que sabías que estaban enfermos para heredar su fortuna, en ese tiempo que te investigaba lo supe todo de ti, gracias aún investigador privado, tengo documentos y demás cosas, como que también se que tus padres ya te estaban buscando a otro con quien casarte cuando mi padre muriera-hubo unos segundos de silencio y Mia prosiguió-cuando murió padre fui al entierro, tú estabas y se perfectamente que miraste a la dirección donde yo estaba, al paso de los días decidí acercarme a Naruto ya que sabía perfectamente que tú volverías acercarte a él ya que escuché las palabras que os dijiste cuando él murió en el hospital, me cercioré que Naruto era tan diferente a ti y es cuando decidí aparecerme ante ti, pero supe en ese momento que lo tuyo con él no es un capricho pero muy en el fondo de ti sabes que no aguantarías con él toda la vida por que él no es de tu estatus social, no te daría todo esos caprichos, y con él serías miserable por que él no tiene todo ese dinero que tú desearías para tener una vida acomodada de lujos-Sasuke cerró los puños con fuerza-la vida no es solo los lujos, ni dinero, en la vida te lo tienes que ganar todo y tú te mereces todo lo que te pase por que mereces estar solo y en la miseria Sasuke Uchiha-se levantó Mia cogiendo sus cosas-se que tus padres solo te dejaron unas mínimas acciones de la empresa y tus hermanos te cedieron las suyas no en su totalidad, pero a parte de eso no tienes nada, estoy en tu lugar y pensaría bien lo que haría a partir de ahora, por que si no lo haces bien te podrían quitar a tu hijo Hiro, tu hija como tu futuro hijo tienen a su padre y nos les faltara nada, ah otra cosa, tu hijo Hiro no puede tocar su herencia asta que no tenga la mayoría de edad-Mia se arregló la ropa-espero que te valla bien en la vida y no tires el dinero en tonterías-se dio la vuelta-Naruto ya nos veremos-y sin mas la chica se fue con paso tranquilo, el rubio miró a Sasuke como este estaba metido en sus pensamientos

-hay un dicho que dice que cuando una puerta se cierra otra se abre, creo que es a si-dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa y Sasuke le miró sin ninguna expresión en la cara-por Yuun y el bebé no te preocupes-Sasuke frunció el ceño-sinceramente no se que decir

-tú lo sabías-dijo Sasuke-y se que estás disfrutando de mi desgracia, eres un …

-que soy, Sasuke-dijo frunciendo el ceño Naruto-para ti es mas fácil echarle la culpa a los demás antes de ver tus errores

-por que crees a ella-dijo Sasuke desanimado

-sabes que es verdad y eso pasa por hacer caso a esas personas que nunca te quisieron-Sasuke puso sus manos en sus cabellos con unas ganas inmensas de llorar pero no lo haría

-yo estaba-dijo Sasuke callando por varios segundos-tan triste, me daba igual todo, tú no me creías y creíste en las palabras de mi madre

-me estas echando la culpa-dijo Naruto serio

-no-dijo Sasuke-solo quería, bueno no sabía ni lo que quería, puede que quisiera estar tranquilo, yo no quería tener un hijo con Shin pero mi madre insistió tanto que accedí y me dije a mi mismo que si tenía un hijo podría ser un buen padre ya que no lo era con Yuun-Sasuke alzó la mirada y miró esos ojos azules que le gustaban tanto-yo nunca me he guiado por el dinero y si lo he hecho lo hice inconscientemente, no sabía que Shin tenía una hija, si lo hubiera sabido, no me hubiera casado y nunca hubiera tenido un hijo con un hombre que no eres tú

-Sasuke-dijo Naruto

-me da igual esa herencia, no quiero tener problemas, quiero ser libre, hacer lo que yo quiera-Sasuke se enderezó poniendo sus manos en la mesa-nunca quise hacer daño a nadie y menos quitarle a Mia lo que le pertenecía

-Mia no es mala, solo está enfadada, recuerda que Shin es su padre y vio que alguien iba hacerle daño y solo quiere darte un escarmiento para que te des cuenta que no debes coger el camino fácil y no te preocupes por Hiro, ella aunque no lo conozca es su hermano menor y no le hará nada que le haga daño-Sasuke hizo una pequeña sonrisa y hubo silencio entre los dos, Naruto puso su codo en la mesa y su mano en la barbilla y la otra mano en la mesa y sonriendo con una pequeña sonrisa

-no se si alguna vez te lo dije, me enamoré de tus ojos desde el momento que te vi por primera vez-dijo Sasuke con sinceridad sin dejar de mirar los ojos azules de Naruto que este se sorprendió al escucharlo

-a si-dijo Naruto y Sasuke puso su mano encima de la mano del rubio

-y de tu sonrisa, pero sobre todo de tus ojos-dijo Sasuke sonriendo y Naruto quitó su mano suavemente de debajo de la mano de Sasuke y se echó para atrás-si no hubiera sido tan idiota

-siempre lo dices-dijo Naruto- sabes también que nosotros dos no podemos estar juntos

-tengo una hija tuya y voy a tener un hijo tullo eso puede ser un motivo para que tú y yo ….

-no Sasuke-dijo Naruto cortando al azabache-por que tengamos una hija y vallamos a tener otro hijo no significa que tú y yo podamos estar juntos-a Sasuke le cayó unas lágrimas por el rostro lentamente-lo siento y auque no lo creas a mi también me duele

-puedo demostrarte que a mi me da igual el dinero y los lujos

-será mejor que nos vallamos-dijo Naruto levantándose y poniendo en la mesa dinero, Sasuke se quedó sentado-se que mañana a primera hora debes de abandonar esa casa-dijo Naruto y Sasuke le miró-te ayudaré a coger tus cosas y después iremos a mi casa, podrás quedarte asta que encuentres algo-Sasuke no dijo nada solo se levantó pensativo-antes que pienses algo raro lo hago por ti aunque también por mi hijo que llevas en el vientre-Sasuke sonrió con tristeza

-gracias-susurró Sasuke y los dos salieron de la cafetería-Hiro y Yuun están con mi hermano Itachi-Naruto afirmó con la cabeza-solo te decía para que lo sepas-Naruto lo miró y sonrió y llegaron a donde estaba el coche del rubio

-luego vendremos a buscar tu coche-dijo Naruto y el azabache afirmó con la cabeza y se adentraron en el interior del coche y el rubio lo puso en marcha y se fueron del lugar

-espero que no te importe lo que te voy a decir-dijo Sasuke mirando por la ventanilla y Naruto aunque mirara al frente supo que en la voz del azabache había decisión

-de que se trata-dijo Naruto

-te guste o no te voy hacer cambiar el concepto que tienes sobre mi y te voy a volver a conquistar y esta vez será todo con sinceridad-dijo Sasuke mirando al rubio que este sonrió-a parte que a mi hermano no le importara quedarse un tiempo con los niños

-mientras que buscas un sitio donde vivir-dijo Naruto

-soy bastante terco cuando se mete algo en mi cabeza y he decidido volver a conquistarte, empezar de nuevo contigo como cuando no conocimos y nos veíamos en la cafetería-Naruto paró el coche por un semáforo que estaba en rojo y miró al azabache que le miraba con decisión y él sonrió

-de acuerdo, pero no será fácil yo también soy bastante terco y creo que me merezco no sufrir mas por ti-dijo Naruto con seguridad

-no merecemos mas sufrir, recuerda que nuestros destinos es estar juntos-dijo Sasuke y miró al frente, Naruto también lo hizo y la luz del semáforo se puso verde

Continuará …

Que os aparecido el capitulo?

Ya sabéis lo que piensa Mia aunque creo que ella tiene razón en odiar a Sasuke después de escuchar esa conversación de Sasuke y su madre

Comentar para saber que opináis


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 18

Naruto miraba los ojos negros de Sasuke con enfado, ira, odio muchas cosas, no por que haya hecho o dicho algo si no por la forma que estaba delante de él, pero se maldijo por no recordar que Sasuke estaba viviendo con él y él no lo recordó, bueno lo recordaba por que lo tenía presente en sus pensamientos, pero se olvidó ya que estaba acostumbrado a vivir solo, no contaba que estuvo viviendo durante un tiempo con su hija Yuun, eso no contaba por que era una niña y su hija, pero tener en el baño cuando él iba a tomar un baño y encontrarse en ese lugar a Sasuke solo con una toalla en la cintura y no dejaba nada para la imaginación le hacía en enfadar, no tenerlo de esa forma si no la forma que le miraba de prepotencia y también de te he ganado rubio tonto, eso le hizo cerrar los puños, no estaba preparado para verlo a si

-te gusta lo que ves, Dobe-dijo con una sonrisa de burla Sasuke y a Naruto eso le enfadó mas de lo que estaba si es que podía estarlo mas, pero esta vez no se enfadó con ese azabache que tenía en frente si no con él mismo, por esos instintos que se estaban aporreando de él y no era nada sano o si lo era ya que lo que estaba imaginando era las mil una forma de estamparlo contra la pared y hacerlo suyo una y otra vez, Naruto negó la cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos aunque sería difícil

-no sabes cerrar la puerta-dijo Naruto-no tienes pudor alguno?-el azabache alzó una ceja

-ya nos hemos visto desnudo-dijo bastante tranquilo Sasuke-y no creí que te alteraras-dijo con una sonrisa de burla Sasuke la última palabra

-yo alterarme, no te creas nada-dijo Naruto

-yo ya terminé de ducharme-dijo Sasuke-tú ya puedes hacerlo-sonrió infantilmente-quieres que te ayude para lavar tu espalda o tienes miedo

-yo-dijo indignado Naruto-no necesito tu ayuda para nada-empezó a quitarse el jersey que utilizaba para dormir con enfado pero era mas por indignación y empezó a murmurar cosas en contra del azabache que este no entendía pero sonreía mirando cada movimiento que hacía al quitarse cada prenda de la ropa de dormir, asta que se quitó toda asta quedarse con la ropa interior, sin poder evitarlo Sasuke se mordió con deseo el labio inferior ya que tenía muchas ganas de tirarse encima de ese rubio, Naruto se acercó a la ducha pasando por el lado del azabache percatándose de esa mirada y de ese gesto que hizo-deja de mirarme como si fuese tu desayuno

-sabes perfectamente que me gustaría que fueses mi desayuno, comida y cena-dijo Sasuke

-idiota-gritó Naruto metiéndose en la ducha y corriendo la cortina para luego quitarse la ropa interior

-ya te he dicho que al estar embarazado mis hormonas están revolucionadas

-lo que tú digas-dijo de mala gana Naruto por que lo que deseaba era que el azabache se fuera del baño

-por mi encantado

-tres días llevas aquí y siempre igual, déjame tener intimidad -gritó lo último Naruto

-de acuerdo-dijo Sasuke saliendo del baño cerrando la puerta y apoyándose en ella con una sonrisa y poniendo su mano en el vientre-como me divierte tu papa-dijo hablando con el bebé que tenía en su vientre-a veces están infantil, pero estoy seguro que falta poco para que estemos juntos y seamos una familia-se fue a su habitación para ponerse algo de ropa cómoda ya que él antes de meterse en la ducha había preparado el desayuno

Sasuke estaban desayunando tranquilamente en la cocina, no hablaron nada mientras desayunaban, Sasuke le lanzaba miradas y sonreía a parte que le gustaba ver de esa forma al rubio que tenía enfrente, estaba nervioso y sobre todo estresado cuando él estaba ante su presencia por que podía decirle algo que le pusiera nervioso y después se enfadaría por que se ponía tímido por coquetearle, eso a Sasuke le extrañó a lo primero por que no sabía que el rubio fuese tímido ya que nunca se mostró a si o es que él mismo no se dio cuenta por que estaba mas concentrado en tener sexo con él en el pasado, sopló con frustración diciéndose lo idiota que fue en esos tiempos por solo pensar en sexo y no ver que había mas cosas en una relación

-me gusta como suena-susurró Sasuke

-que has dicho?-dijo Naruto ya que escuchó que murmuraba algo el azabache y no logró escucharlo

-estaba pensando en donde me llevaras hoy-dijo Sasuke echándose hacia atrás

-no voy a llevarte a ningún lado-dijo Naruto haciendo un puchero haciendo sonreír al azabache-puedes salir solo

-vas a dejar que salga solo?-dijo Sasuke

-no te preocupes, la gente de este lugar no te hará nada-dijo con simpleza Naruto acabando de desayunar y Sasuke se acercó al rostro del rubio

-pero yo quiero ir con un hombretón como tú-dijo con sensualidad Sasuke, el rubio se sonrojó un poco ante eso

-de … deja de hacer eso-gritó Naruto levantándose de la silla y Sasuke comenzó a reír

-ahora en serio, Naruto, quiero que me lleves aún lugar-dijo Sasuke serio

-no puedes ir solo

-quiero que me lleves tú-Naruto rodó los ojos

-de acuerdo, pero antes déjame que limpie esto-dijo Naruto

-en estos tres días me he dado cuenta que eres descuidado y el orden no es lo tuyo y si es limpieza te da igual-dijo Sasuke viendo como Naruto recogía las cosas de la mesa y poniéndose a fregar los platos usados-puede que yo te intimide y buscas cualquier excusa para no estar conmigo a solas?

-tú no me intimidas-dijo con enfado Naruto

-cuando acabes nos vamos-ordenó Sasuke

-te tengo que recordar que tú y yo no somos pareja, verdad?-dijo Naruto sin quitar su vista de lo que estaba haciendo

-y eso será por poco tiempo, amor-dijo Sasuke sonriendo e imaginándose como el rubio se sonrojó-te espero-salió de la cocina

-que se cree ese idiota al decirme a si-dijo enfadado para luego entristecerse-solo quiere jugar conmigo-susurró con tristeza-lo que daría para que el tiempo vuelva a esa semana

ºººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke, que lugar es este?-dijo Naruto mirando el lugar que era una de las zonas mas pobres de la ciudad y eso le extrañaba al rubio ya que a ese lugar le llevó el azabache

-mi madre me trajo aquí cuando era pequeño-dijo con nostalgia Sasuke y con una pequeña sonrisa, Naruto lo miró-no es por mi madre si no por la persona que está en este lugar

-solo falta que me digas que tu madre tenía aquí aún hijo encerrado o a una hermana que se casó con una persona muy pobre

-no-dijo Sasuke sonriendo por la imaginación del rubio-aquí hay una persona que me dijo lo que me pasará en un futuro y vine varias veces, pero solo vine una vez con mi madre

-crees en esas cosas?-dijo Naruto sorprendido

-los de nuestra sociedad creemos esas cosas

-valla que sois idiotas-dijo Naruto-esas personas son unos saca dinero, y os dicen lo que queréis escuchar

-puede que sea a si-dijo Sasuke-pero a la que nosotros veíamos a mi me lo acertó todo

-de verdad?

-me dijo que te conocería y antes que muriera mis padres me dijo que iba a tener tres hijos-dijo Sasuke sonriendo

-coincidencia-dijo Naruto-y sobre lo de los hijos si tu quisieras podrías tener mas

-si es contigo no me importaría-dijo con sinceridad Sasuke que Naruto lo miró para luego mirar al frente

-vamos a ver a esa bruja-dijo Naruto y Sasuke agarró la mano del rubio que este solo le miró y Sasuke empezó a caminar-Sasuke no pienses cosas que no son

-no quiero que te pierdas-dijo Sasuke sin dejar de mirar al frente-y después de hablar con la abuela Chiyo me podrías llevar si quieres a tu lugar especial, hace buen tiempo

-ese lugar no es de tu nivel-dijo con el ceño fruncido Naruto

-puede que en el pasado, pero ahora eso me da igual-dijo sincero Sasuke-tus sitios especiales también lo serán para mi-Naruto no dijo nada y los dos caminaron por esa zona, asta llegar aún callejón oscuro, a Naruto le extrañó que al ser de día ese lugar pareciera de noche, no le dio mucha importancia y pararon en una puerta, Sasuke tocó y salió una mujer bajita y mayor, con el pelo blanco asta los hombros un gorro en la cabeza y con una especie de túnica puesta

-Sasuke-dijo la mujer mayor con alegría y agarró las manos de Sasuke soltando la mano que tenía agarrada con el rubio

-abuela Chiyo, cuanto tiempo-dijo Sasuke sonriendo y Naruto se percató que el azabache trataba diferente a esa mujer que a otras personas-quiero presentarte a alguien-la mujer mayor miró al rubio y este la miró con seriedad

-no te agradan las personas con poderes, verdad?-dijo Chiyo con seriedad-veo miedo-Naruto alzó una ceja

-si usted lo dice y cree que es a si pues allá usted-dijo Naruto con indiferencia

-no crees en las personas como yo-dijo Chiyo sin dejar de mirar al rubio-pero tienes miedo y no es a mi ni a este mundo en el que estoy yo si no ha otra cosa, verdad?-el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido

-sabe señora, mejor me largo

-las personas que no quieren escuchar la verdad suelen huir-dijo Chiyo seria y sonriendo de medio lado, Naruto la miró con el ceño fruncido-por que no pasáis?

-claro-dijo Sasuke y agarró de la muñeca al rubio que este sopló-Naruto, ella es de confianza, no te hará nada-intentó no reír el azabache y Naruto con esa burla se soltó de mala manera del agarre y entró al interior con enfado, Sasuke solo le siguió cerrando la puerta tras él

-chicos sentaros-dijo Chiyo y vio como Sasuke se sentó en la silla y el rubio se sentó con enfado y con los brazos cruzados en su pecho

-antes os presentaré ya que no he podido antes-dijo Sasuke-abuela Chiyo él es Naruto Namikaze-el rubio no hizo ningún gesto ni nada seguía igual

-me imaginaba que era él-dijo Chiyo con una sonrisa-vuestros destinos han estado unidos desde hace millones de años

-crees que esta vez podremos estar juntos?-el rubio rodó los ojos por la pregunta del azabache pero sobre todo por lo que dijo de los destino la mujer

-Sasuke como puedes creer en esas cosas del destino, eres igual que Neji-dijo enfadado Naruto

-recuerdo Sasuke que te dije que él en esto no cree-dijo Chiyo sentándose en frente de los dos chicos

-lo se-dijo Sasuke

-pero me alegra que me lo traigas, hace mucho que quería conocerlo personalmente, desde el día que te dije que el varón de tu vida se te iba a cruzar por tu camino y a si cuando vuestras almas muriesen estarán en paz, ya que en vuestras anteriores vidas no pudisteis estar juntos, espero que en esta vida si lo estéis, ya habéis vagado mucho de vida en vida y os merecéis ser felices, Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki-dijo esto mirando al rubio

-señora-dijo Naruto-Uzumaki es el apellido de mi madre y yo soy Namikaze

-lo se-dijo Chiyo-y sinceramente es extraño que tengas el apellido del cuarto Hokage-Naruto la miró como si tuviera cuatro cabezas en ese momento-siempre en todas las vidas pasadas tuyas has tenido el apellido de Kushina Uzumaki

-conoce a mi madre?-dijo incrédulo Naruto

-desgraciadamente no conocí a tu madre ni a tu padre-dijo Chiyo-pero a ti si y gracias a tu voluntad y amistad al Hokage de Suna el vivió cuando le extrajeron al Biju de su interior, claro que yo mi vida para que él viviera, pero lo hice por ti, ese mundo estaba en guerra, el mundo ninja que es donde empezaron a vagar vuestras almas

-de que habla-dijo Naruto señalando a la mujer con el dedo-está loca

-nunca me habías dicho eso-dijo Sasuke-siempre me has dicho que mi alma vagaba de vida en vida por que hace millones de años yo como la persona que amaba hicimos un trato antes de morir con un demonio

-esa época era la época ninja-dijo Chiyo-y ese demonio era el Kyubi el zorro de nueve colas

-me duele la cabeza de escuchar tantas tonterías-dijo Naruto levantándose y poniéndose la mano en la cabeza

-es normal que no creas esto Naruto Uzumaki-dijo Chiyo

-es Namikaze-gritó Naruto-me voy de aquí

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke-solo he venido para verla y me diga como va ir mi futuro

-tendrás un varón sano, Sasuke-dijo Chiyo

-será un varón-dijo feliz Sasuke la mujer afirmó con la cabeza-que bien, ya tengo la niña, también el Doncel y ahora el varón

-por eso no tendrás mas hijos-dijo Chiyo sin dejar de mirar al rubio como este a la mujer

-pues cuando nazca te lo traeré y verás con tus propios ojos que fallaste, por que será Doncel-dijo Naruto con arrogancia

-por lo menos crees que es niño-dijo Chiyo

-tengo ya la niña-dijo Naruto-solo para que se te contradiga de tus tonterías de visiones espero que sea mejor otra niña

-será varón-dijo con seguridad Chiyo-pero insisto Uzumaki-Naruto al escuchar ese apellido otra vez cerró los puños con fuerza, no es que tuviera nada en contra en el apellido de su madre es que él tenía el apellido de su padre pero también era por la forma que lo decía esa mujer con tanta seguridad-tienes miedo y no es miedo a lo que yo diga de las vidas pasadas si no miedo de volver a caer ante Sasuke Uchiha, has caído tantas veces no solo en esta vida si no en las demás que estás cansado de sufrir, de que te abandone, a que prefiera a otra persona a que te deje solo, no es a si Uzumaki

-si, es eso-susurró Naruto sentándose en la silla lentamente y pasando sus manos por su cabello rubio-pero no es lo que tu crees-suspiró fuertemente-estoy cansado y arto de todo

-lo único que tienes que hacer es dejarte llevar por tus sentimientos-dijo Chiyo con tranquilidad

-lo hice, y dos veces-dijo Naruto frunciendo el ceño, Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior-quiero encontrar a alguien que no juegue con mis sentimientos a su antojo, él me engaño-gritó esto el rubio-me hizo creer que era diferente y era de otra forma, ese Sasuke al que conocí era una simple actuación para engatusarme y lo peor de todo es que lo hizo

-Sasuke en ese tiempo …

-se como era en ese tiempo, las circunstancias en la que estaba, pero no puedo-susurró lo último Naruto-no quiero sufrir-Chiyo miró a Sasuke que este tenía la cabeza gacha-todo era mentira, él era una mentira

-debes de dejar el pasado atrás-dijo Chiyo con comprensión-si no nunca serás feliz con nadie y ese Sasuke era el verdadero pero no le dejaban sacarlo a luz, tú fuiste el único que le has podido ver-sonrió la mujer-yo quiero ayudarte a ti como a Sasuke para que vuestras almas descansen en paz, pero si volvieras con él y piensas en el pasado lo único que harás es hacerte daño a ti y a Sasuke

-yo quiero dejar de sufrir-dijo Naruto como pudo

-tú naciste sufriendo Naruto-dijo Chiyo y el rubio la miró sin entender-en tu primera vida en el momento que naciste hubo una guerra por que el Kyubi el zorro de nueve colas iba a destruir Konoha y el cuarto Hokage, Minato Namikaze tu padre metió en tu interior al Kyubi y él murió junto con tu madre por protegerte, los aldeanos te odiaban por tener al zorro mas poderoso en tu interior y el único que te reconoció fue Sasuke Uchiha

-por que me cuentas eso, no creo en eso-dijo Naruto serio

-por que tú cuando acabó la guerra contra Madara Uchiha hiciste un trato con Kyubi por que ibas a morir y en ese instante también se estaba muriendo Sasuke Uchiha por la guerra

-hice un trato con un demonio-dijo Naruto incrédulo-por que haría tal cosa?

-el Kyubi es el mas poderoso y si tu morías el muere, y por eso accedió el zorro de nueve colas-dijo Chiyo con seriedad-el trato era salvar tu alma a si el Kyubi podía vivir, pero tú accediste a eso con la condición que también salvara el alma de Sasuke Uchiha-Naruto como Sasuke miraban atentamente a la mujer-lo mas preciado para ti no era tu aldea, ni ser Hokage si no Sasuke, tu mejor amigo, pero lo que nadie sabía solo tú y asta el mismo Kyubi era esos sentimientos que aún tienes hacia Sasuke por eso querías salvar el alma de Sasuke Uchiha y a si volver encontrarte con él en otra vida y arreglar vuestros asuntos no arreglados como por ejemplo el amor que os teníais los dos que vosotros mismo ni siquiera sabía que era correspondido, ya que tú eras un héroe y Sasuke un renegado, Kyubi accedió y vuestras almas, cuerpo y mente vivían vidas que vosotros mismos hacías lo posible por no aceptaros, a veces por terceras personas y otras por vuestro orgullo, en todas las vidas en las que habéis estado os habéis hecho daño por que una de las condiciones de Kyubi era que os lo pondría difícil para que estéis juntos, y cuando lo estuvierais vuestras almas por fin dejarían de vagar de vida en vida y Naruto Uzumaki como Sasuke Uchiha descansarían en paz-Chiyo dejó de hablar durante varios segundos y hubo silencio-un amor imposible que con solo una mirada os diríais vuestros sentimientos y os enamoraríais sin daros cuenta, vuestro destino era enamoraros y depende de vosotros que ese ciclo de nunca acabar acabe-Sasuke miró de reojo al rubio que este miraba a la mujer pero metido en sus pensamientos-Naruto deja de tener miedo, tú has sido el que mas a sufrido por ese amor en toda las vidas que has tenido y aunque no lo recuerdes una parte de ti lo sabe-la mujer señaló con se dedo el corazón del rubio-Sasuke no es malo y eso lo sabes tú mejor que nadie, siempre lo has defendido consciente o inconscientemente-Naruto se levantó

-será mejor que nos vallamos-susurró Naruto y Sasuke se levantó

-me alegra de haberte visto, abuela Chiyo

-y yo a ti Sasuke-dijo la mujer y vio como los dos se iban

Sasuke y Naruto caminaban lentamente por el lugar, no se dijeron nada ya que Sasuke no sabía que decir

-una vez mi madre me regaló una mascota, le puse Kyubi-dijo Naruto-a veces me miraba y parecía que sabía todos mis pensamientos-Sasuke solo le escuchaba-crees que tiene algo que ver con lo que ha contado la señora Chiyo?

-no se-susurró Sasuke

-iremos otro día a la montaña-dijo Naruto

-tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo-dijo Sasuke

Continuará ….

Que os pareció? No pude evitar meter que Sasuke y Naruto eran de otra vida sobre todo del mundo ninja, me encanta eso de las vidas pasadas

Comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	20. Chapter 20 pasado

Capitulo 19

_Naruto miraba el reloj de pulsera y sonrió iba con buen tiempo al trabajo, cruzó la esquina como cada mañana pero esta vez con tranquilidad y sin darse cuenta se chocó con alguien, la otra persona cayó al suelo, el rubio no pudo dejar de mirar ese azabache que estaba en el suelo haciendo muecas de enfado_

**Unos minutos antes**

_Sasuke bajó de la limosina que le había dejado en la entrada de la empresa Sharingan y vio como la limusina se fue, suspiró y miró su muñeca que estaba amoratada y con la chaqueta que llevaba lo intentó cubrir, iba a entrar al edificio pero prefirió cambiar ya que le apetecía un café y decidió ir a la cafetería cercana y en ese momento su teléfono sonó, miró la pantalla y quien le llamaba era su padre, no lo cogió y se guardó el teléfono pero antes lo puso en modo silencio, sabía que cuando llegara a casa su padre se desquitaría con él por no haberle contestado al teléfono pero le dio igual su padre con cualquier cosa siempre estaba enfadado con él, eso le hizo enfadar a Sasuke y decidió ir caminando hacia la cafetería, pasó por la esquina y sin darse cuenta alguien chocó con él cayendo al suelo_

_-oye estás bien?-Sasuke frunció el ceño mas de lo que lo tenía por esa forma de hablarle ya que le tenían que hablar con respeto por ser quien era a parte que estaba acostumbrado a eso-no me di cuenta, te pido disculpas-Sasuke se levantó sabiendo que se iba desquitar con esa persona por todo sus problemas y lo miró, su enfado se fue de repente quedándose hipnotizado por ese par de ojos azules tan llenos de vida-oye estás bien?-Sasuke no respondió solo se quedó mirando a esa persona que tenía en frente sin pestañear-te hice daño y creo que debería de llevarte al hospital-el azabache salió de esa mirada azul y miró a la persona, y sus ojos negros miró de arriba abajo el cuerpo de ese rubio que tenía en frente asta que su mirada se posó en los labios para luego mirar otra vez esos ojos azules y pudo notar que su cuerpo sintió un escalofrío que le agradó a parte que su corazón estaba latiendo de prisa y sin poder evitarlo sus manos empezaron a sudar por los nervios que estaba sinriiendo, Sasuke no entendía que le pasaba pero si sabía que ese chico que tenía en frente le atraía de una forma muy diferente y que nunca había sentido, sintió un tacto en su hombro y salió de sus pensamientos-estás bien?_

_-si-susurró Sasuke y el rubio sonrió y el azabache solo pudo pensar que era la sonrisa mas hermosa que jamás habíha visto_

_-soy Naruto-Sasuke miró la mano que le extendía y la garro sin pensarlo y le recorrió por su cuerpo un calor que nunca imaginó y su corazón latió mucho mas deprisa y algo se le concentró en la boca del estómago que no supo saber que era_

_-soy Sasuke U_

_-nada de formalidades Sasuke-dijo Naruto cortando al azabache y miró las manos entrelazadas y luego al azabache que este sonreía-déjame que te invite aún café o a lo que quieras_

_-de acuerdo-dijo sin pensar Sasuke sin soltar la mano del rubio y sin dejar de mirarlo_

_-si me sueltas, podemos irnos-dijo Naruto _

_-claro-soltando la mano rápidamente y miró aún lado_

_-vamos-dijo Naruto y comenzó a caminar seguido de Sasuke que este miraba al frente pero metido en sus pensamientos que eran el no entender lo que le estaba pasando, inconscientemente se miró su mano y sonrió_

_-tengo que preguntarle a Gaara sobre esta sensación-susurró Sasuke_

_-has dicho algo, Sasuke?-dijo Naruto parando un momento y volver a caminar al lado del azabache_

_-no-dijo Sasuke soltando aire y entraron a una cafetería y se dirigieron a una de las mesas desocupadas y se sentaron uno en frente del otro, Sasuke miró al rubio e inmediatamente miró por la ventana ya que Naruto no dejaba de mirarlo y eso le incomodaba pero a la vez le gustaba aunque le pusiera nervioso, una camarera en ese momento se acercó_

_-que desean tomar?_

_-un café con un poco de leche-dijo Naruto sonriendo a la camarera, Sasuke miró a la chica y frunció el ceño ya que esta no dejaba de mirar al rubio y con un pequeño sonrojo-Sasuke, que es lo que quieres?_

_-un café y que sea cargado-dijo con frialdad Sasuke y mirando a la camarera con odio que esta en ningún momento dejaba de mirar al rubio_

_-alguna cosa mas?_

_-no-dijo Sasuke y la camarera se acercó un poco al rubio_

_-tenemos una tarta de nata y chocolate deliciosa, no le gustaría probarla, señor_

_-Naruto, me llamo Naruto y no me digas señor que no soy tan viejo-la chica solo le sonrió mas ampliamente-y si, quiero esa tarta, me gusta el dulce, pero me la pones para llevar, otra cosa eres nueva, verdad?-el rubio sacó su teléfono y empezó a mirarlo_

_-si., hoy es mi primer día y mi nombre es Ayame_

_-encantado Ayame-dijo Naruto sonriendo a la chica para luego poner su vista en el teléfono y la chica se le quedó mirando como embelesada, Sasuke que miraba todo cerró los puños con fuerza_

_-podría traernos el pedido, señora-dijo Sasuke con ira y el rubio lo miró y la camarera lo miró con disgusto para luego irse_

_-te ocurre algo, Sasuke?-dijo Naruto ya que no entendía el comportamiento tan hostil del azabache hacia la chica_

_-odio las chicas como ella-dijo de mala gana Sasuke y Naruto alzó una ceja_

_-intentaba ser amable-dijo Naruto poniendo su teléfono en la mesa-olvídate de ella-sonrió el rubio-háblame de ti-Sasuke se relajó y puso su codo en la mesa y su mano en la cara con ese acto se le pudo ver la muñeca del azabache que estaba rojiza y el rubio la vio-te pasó algo?_

_-que-dijo sin entender Sasuke_

_-en la muñeca, la tienes roja y asta me atrevería a decir que te saldrá un morado-dijo Naruto preocupado, Sasuke inmediatamente se quitó de esa posición y bajó la manga para que no se viera su muñeca_

_-problemas de familia-dijo Sasuke-pero háblame de ti-Naruto no estuvo muy de acuerdo con esa respuesta pero la dejó pasar a ese chico lo ha conocido de hace unos minutos y no quería meterse en los problemas de ese chico_

_-lo que te puedo decir es que estudios por las tardes y a si poder trabajar y pagar las cuentas y los estudios-dijo Naruto-eso lo solemos hacer las personas que nos cuesta llegar a final de mes y no queremos ser una carga para nuestros padres, y tú Sasuke?_

_-también estudio y trabajo por la mañana, lo hago todo a la vez_

_-guau, debes de ser un genio, como lo haces para ir a la Universidad?_

_-desde el trabajo, la casa, ya sabes estudiar a distancia, aunque estudio por entretenerme no lo necesito-dijo Sasuke y en ese momento la camarera vino con el pedido y puso una cajita que era donde estaba la tarta, Naruto la sonrió y Sasuke sintió otra vez esa incomodidad en su pecho_

_-aquí tiene Naruto-dijo la camarera y le extendió un papel al rubio-y esto es mi número de teléfono-el rubio lo cogió-llámame-y sin mas la camarera se fue, el rubio se guardó en el bolsillo el papel_

_-la vas a llamar?-dijo con el ceño fruncido Sasuke_

_-puede-dijo Naruto con indiferencia-no es mi tipo, pero podríamos ser amigos, a ti no te gustaría que tú y yo seamos amigos?_

_-no-dijo sin pensar Sasuke que inmediatamente se arrepintió-quiero decir que si, no lo se-dijo confundido, Naruto solo lo miraba_

_-eres un Doncel muy raro-dijo Naruto_

_-no creo que a mis padres le agrade que te tenga de amigo_

_-por que_

_-vengo de una familia que es bastante adinerada, pero por mi podríamos ser mas que amigos-dijo esto último Sasuke sin pensar y se sonrojó al instante y miró hacia la ventana _

_-me imaginaba que eres un ricachón-dijo Naruto de lo mas normal y Sasuke lo miró-lo digo por el reloj que llevas_

_-te gusta?_

_-está bien-dijo Naruto-pero yo soy mas sencillo hacia los gustos-el azabache miró su reloj y luego al rubio_

_-me gusta tu compañía, Naruto-susurró Sasuke_

_-a mi también Sasuke-y los dos se sonrieron _

_A si Sasuke y Naruto pasaban en el tiempo, cada día la pasaban por la mañana una hora tomando café tranquilamente y conociéndose mejor, en esa semana los dos disfrutaba de la compañía del otro sin saber en donde trabajaban asta que un día Sasuke vio como Naruto entró a la empresa Sharingan empresa que él dirigía, eso le hice sonreír _

_Sasuke entró al despacho del jefe personal con su habitual frialdad y seriedad_

_-quiero que me busques a un empleado llamado Naruto-dijo Sasuke con autoridad y frialdad, el jefe de personal solo alzó una ceja y hizo lo que le ordenaron_

_-solo hay un empleado con ese nombre, señor Uchiha_

_-entonces a que esperas a darme su expediente-demando Sasuke y el jefe de personal le dio una carpeta, Sasuke la miró y sonrió-Naruto Namikaze_

_-es el chico de las fotocopias-dijo el jefe de personal_

_-a partir de mañana estará en la planta que estoy yo y estará de administrativo _

_-pero señor Uchiha_

_-tiene algún problema con eso-dijo con odio Sasuke _

_-no-dijo el jefe de personal_

_-si mañana no está en ese puesto Namikaze, usted se despedirá de su puesto-dijo sin mas Sasuke_

_-claro-dijo con temor el hombre viendo como su jefe salía de su oficina y con el expediente del rubio en sus manos_

_Sasuke llegó a su despacho y se sentó en su cómoda silla y miró la hoja donde estaba los datos personales del rubio pero sobre todo miró la fotografía_

_-ahora estaremos mas juntos, Naruto-se dijo a si mismo_

_Al siguiente día Naruto estaba bastante confundido ya que el día anterior el jefe de personal le dijo que tendría otras tareas y le cambiaría de planta, pero esos pensamientos se les olvidó al ver a Sasuke en la cafetería, el rubio miró al azabache y sonrió, le gustaba la compañía de ese Doncel a parte que ya había aceptado que se había enamorado de ese chico tan serio pero que sabía perfectamente que esa fachada era para esconder los sentimientos y que no le vieran débil, también había notado que Sasuke no vivía en un ambiente normal, sabía perfectamente que el azabache sufría y descubriría lo que le pasaba, se sentó en la mesa que compartían desde hace una semana y Sasuke le sonrió y el rubio se quedó embobado por esa sonrisa que no era como las que él daba pero esa sonrisa solo era dedicada para él y eso era una de las cosas que le gustaba del azabache y la otra era sus ojos negros que era enigmáticos que escondían muchas cosas pero sabía que brillaban solo ante su presencia_

_Naruto miró en la cafetería como buscando algo y Sasuke se percató de eso_

_-ocurre algo, Dobe-dijo con burla Sasuke_

_-no me llames a si, Teme-dijo con fingido enfado Naruto_

_-que pasa-dijo Sasuke-parece que buscas algo_

_-es que no veo Ayame-dijo Naruto y el azabache frunció el ceño_

_-te interesa esa chica_

_-es que hace dos días que no la veo_

_-no hacía bien su trabajo-dijo Sasuke_

_-yo creo que si-dijo Naruto_

_-pero no hablemos de esa-dijo con ira Sasuke y Naruto se percató de ese tono de voz y se levantó del asiento y se acercó a otra empleada, Sasuke no le quitó ojo de encima al rubio_

_-hola-dijo Naruto a la camarera que estaba esperando un pedido de otro cliente y esta le miró y de repente quitó la mirada del rubio-sabes si le ha ocurrido algo a tu compañera Ayame?_

_-la despidieron-dijo la camarera_

_-por que? hacía bien su trabajo_

_-es por que hay persona que se creen el ombligo del mundo y no le agradaba Ayame por que se acercaba demasiado a lo suyo y por eso esa persona decidió hablar con el jefe y la despidieron_

_-no entiendo-dijo Naruto_

_-por favor señor …_

_-llámame Naruto_

_-no quiero ser despedida por que estoy hablando con usted y este trabajo me paga los estudios-dijo la camarera cogiendo el pedido y se fue, el rubio solo se quedó estrañado y pensando en lo que decía la chica y con lentitud se sentó en frente de Sasuke_

_-pasa algo?-dijo Sasuke de los mas normal bebiendo de su café haciendo una pequeña sonrisa que no fue vista por el rubio_

_-luego llamaré Ayame-dijo para él Naruto y Sasuke frunció el ceño_

_-parece que te interesa esa camarera-dijo enfadado Sasuke_

_-pues claro que me interesa la han despedido por algo injusto y algo me dice que es por mi culpa_

_-olvídate de ella, hay otra persona mejor para ti-dijo Sasuke_

_-cuando salga del trabajo la llamaré y que me explique que es lo que ha pasado-dijo serio Naruto, Sasuke se tomó de una vez lo que le quedaba de café y se levantó_

_-me tengo que ir-dijo Sasuke-nos vemos mañana-y se fue alzando su mano en modo de despedida, Naruto solo se le quedó mirando extrañado por la actitud del azabache_

_Naruto estaba en su nuevo puesto de trabajo al lado de un Doncel pelinegro que demostraba mucha energía y de nombre Lee, también pudo entablar una conversación con la secretaria del jefe que esta le advirtió que en todo momento debería mostrar respeto y sobre todo hacer lo que diga el jefe sin quejarse ya que tenía muy mal humor, también conoció a otros empleados que le miraron raro pero lo dejó pasar y como era muy sociable conversó con todos para conocerlos y sobre todo tener un buen compañerismo con todos_

_Estaba sentado en su escritorio y de repente el ascensor se abrió mostrando aún chico pelirrojo con ojos aguamarina, Naruto solo lo miró y notó como su compañero Lee se puso nervioso y lo miró y se extrañó que no dejara de mirar al pelirrojo_

_-Lee-dijo Naruto-quien es?_

_-el prometido del jefe-dijo con tristeza mal disimulada Lee, Naruto alzó una ceja y miró otra vez hacia el pelirrojo que este paró y miró hacia su dirección mas concretamente hacia Lee, el rubio inmediatamente miró a su compañero y vio el sonrojo en él_

_-esto no es bueno-susurró para él Naruto sin ser escuchado por el azabache de cejas grandes ya que intuía lo que le pasaba a su compañero, iba a ponerse a trabajar en su ordenador cuando escuchona puerta cerrarse, Naruto sabía perfectamente que era la oficina de su jefe ya que era la única que había y alzó la cabeza ya que quería ver a su jefe ya que no tuvo oportunidad de saber quien era y como era, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver a su jefe por que era el Doncel al que conocía, pero algo se rompió cuando vio a su jefe Sasuke abrazar al pelirrojo pero sobre todo al recordar lo que le dijo Lee, que Sasuke y el pelirrojo eran prometidos, Naruto nos le quitó ojo viendo como Sasuke le decía algo en el oído al pelirrojo y este miró de reojo hacia el rubio y los dos se fueron, Naruto no dejó de mirar en ningún momento la puerta en donde esos dos se metieron_

_-se llama Subaku No Gaara y están prometidos desde hace muchos años-dijo Lee-no es lo que aparenta-Naruto lo miró sin saber que decir por la expresión que tenía el azabache de tristeza_

_-no sabía que Sasuke estaba prometido-dijo Naruto y Lee miró al rubio sorprendido_

_-no deberías de llamarlo por su nombre de pila-dijo Lee-Sasuke-Lee negó con la cabeza-el señor Uchiha es muy estricto con eso_

_-claro-dijo Naruto con los brazos cruzados y volviendo a mirar a la puerta con enfado _

_-el compromiso que tienen no es lo que parece-dijo Lee y al no recibir respuesta del rubio volvió con su trabajo_

_Sasuke estaba en su oficina con Gaara sentados en el sofá que había_

_-que te parece, Gaara?-dijo Sasuke_

_-parece buena persona a simple vista, pero no te confíes puede que busque tu fortuna-dijo el pelirrojo_

_-lo dudo-dijo Sasuke-Naruto no sabe que soy un Uchiha, bueno ahora si-Gaara lo miró-lo he puesto en ese puesto para tenerlo mas cerca, pero hay un problema_

_-que problema?_

_-habla con todos-dijo enfadado Sasuke cerrando los puños, Gaara al ver eso empezó a reír-que-dijo de mala gana el azabache_

_-estas celoso_

_-yo no estoy eso-dijo Sasuke_

_-sabes lo que es estar celoso, Sasuke?-el azabache no dijo nada pero miraba al pelirrojo como pidiendo la respuesta-estar celoso es enfadarte, pero no es un enfado cualquiera, sientes que te van a quitar algo que es tuyo, te lo digo a si para que entiendas, sientes mucha rabia, y asta ganas de matar de solo pensar que alguien te puede quitar lo que es tuyo_

_-he visto a Naruto que hablaba mucho con Lee-dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido y Gaara también frunció el ceño_

_-confío en Lee y tú deberías de confiar en ese tal Naruto, pero me gustaría conocerlo mejor para saber que no quiere hacerte daño-Sasuke sonrió al pelirrojo que este se levantó-pero si queremos deshacernos de este compromiso, debes de lanzarte a Naruto una vez que yo de el visto bueno hacia ese rubio_

_-lo se, pero con nadie he sentido lo que siento cuando estoy con él_

_-ya te expliqué que eso es amor, estás enamorado y lo has hecho a primera vista-dijo Gaara_

_-me gusta lo que se siente cuando estás enamorado-dijo Sasuke levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia el teléfono-sabes Gaara, Naruto no es de nuestro estatus social _

_-eso sería un problema para tus padres_

_-si y también para mi-dijo Sasuke_

_-Sasuke, el dinero no lo es todo en la vida-el azabache miró al lado-además si sale las cosas como queremos tendrás el apoyo mío, de tus hermano y asta de los Huyuga _

_-haré que lo conozcas en este momento-dijo Sasuke cogiendo el teléfono y marcó-Haruno-dijo el nombre con desprecio y Gaara rodó los ojos-dile a Namikaze que venga ahora mismo a mi despacho-Sasuke colgó y sonrió al pelirrojo-te encantará_

_-solo espero que no desperdicies la oportunidad de ser feliz por que estás enamorado de él, solo debes de demostrárselo y lo enamoraras-tocaron en ese momento la puerta_

_-adelante-dijo Sasuke y Gaara se acercó a él acariciándole la mejilla_

_-eres muy especial-susurró Gaara y el azabache le sonrió y en ese momento escucharon un carraspeo y la puerta cerrarse y los dos miraron al rubio que este estaba bastante serio_

_-siento interrumpir, pero les aconsejaría que intimara en el trabajo ya que los empleados podríamos copiarnos del jefe-dijo enfadado Naruto, Sasuke no entendía a que iba ese tono de voz y Gaara solo le miraba serio asta que sonrió-que se le ofrece señor Uchiha-Sasuke por la manera de pronunciar su apellido tan despectiva le dio una pizca de dolor en el pecho y también supo que no le agradaba que ese rubio se dirigiera a él por su apellido_

_-puedes decirme por mi nombre Naruto como siempre lo has hecho-dijo Sasuke_

_-está seguro?-dijo Naruto con tono de enfado-pero si tengo entendido que no le agrada que le diga por su nombre y me gustaría que a partir de ahora me dijera por mi apellido, pero a parte de eso que es lo que desea?-Gaara no dejó de sonreír por el tono de voz de ese rubio y por lo tenso que estaba, Sasuke en cambio estaba sorprendido aunque no lo demostró y se acercó al rubio_

_-tienes algún problema?-dijo Sasuke_

_-no-dijo Naruto-era saber eso, señor Uchiha_

_-si-dijo Gaara-puede retirarse señor Namikaze-y el rubio se fue sin mirar al pelirrojo_

_-no entiendo lo que le pasa-dijo enfadado Sasuke_

_-esta celoso-dijo Gaara-y sabes una cosa, me gusta para ti, él puede ponerte en tu lugar y dándole igual que seas el jefe y le puedas despedir, aunque también pueda ser el problema que tu seas el jefe_

_-entonces le despido-dijo Sasuke como de lo mas normal_

_-si haces eso te va a odiar y sobre todo no lo veras y entonces no podremos romper el compromiso ya que nunca te habíha visto nervioso delante de un varón y te puedo asegurar que lo estabas delante de Namikaze-Sasuke hizo morros-a si es el amor y no va ser nada sencillo, él tiene mucho carácter y también se que tú también tienes carácter solo te falta un empujito llamado Naruto Namikaze y lo sacaras a flote-Sasuke sonrió_

_-me acompañaras a comer?_

_-no-dijo Gaara-he quedado con Lee-suspiró el pelirrojo-no se como puede aguantar la situación de que nadie debe de saber que tenemos una relación_

_-yo se de vuestra relación-dijo Sasuke_

_-mejor me voy que se de sobra que ese rubio me odia_

_-por que?_

_-ya lo descubrirás-dijo Gaara-ten un acercamiento con él y sobre todo no lo estropees y di tus sentimientos _

_-no te preocupes-dijo Sasuke-el compromiso se romperá y sobre todo nadie me va a quitar a Naruto Namikaze-sonrió-y es momento de decirles a todos que nadie se puede acercar a él-Gaara no dijo nada mas y salió del despacho, al cabo de diez minutos Sasuke salió del despacho reuniendo a todos lo que estaban en la planta, nadie comentaba nada solo miraban a su jefe_

_-señor Uchiha, ocurre algo?-dijo Lee para romper ese silencio tan incómodo, Naruto que estaba a su lado solo entre cerró los ojos mirando al azabache_

_-a los demás empleados ya les diré lo que os voy a decir-dijo Sasuke con frialdad, todos que estaban allí ni se inmutaron por su tono de voz ya que estaban acostumbrados, Naruto solo se sorprendió no conocía esa parte de Sasuke-iré al grano-miró a todos los empleados y sus ojos negros se posaron a la pelirrosa su secretaria-como habéis visto tenéis a un nuevo compañero, que es Naruto Namikaze-miró con odio a la pelirrosa y Naruto vio la mirada que lanzaba Sasuke a la pelirrosa de nombre Sakura-si alguno de vosotros os acercáis a él os bajaré el sueldo y como vea indicios de querer intimar con él os despediré-sonrió con prepotencia-espero que lo hayáis entendido, sobre todo tú Haruno-la chica no dijo nada y Sasuke se fue a su oficina, Naruto no sabía lo que había pasado, no entendía esas palabras, estaba sorprendido pero en un segundo se enfadó, miró a todos que murmuraban cosas y después a Sakura que esta solo le miró con una pequeña sonrisa y se fue a su sitio de trabajo, luego miró a Lee que este le miraba sorprendido ya que no entendía_

_-me puedes explicar, Naruto-dijo Lee_

_-eso es lo que voy a averiguar en estos momentos-dijo Naruto dirigiéndose a la oficina de Sasuke sin poder ser detenido ni por Lee ni por Sakura, el rubio entró dando un portazo-quien te crees quien eres-gritó Naruto con enfado_

_-tu jefe-dijo con simpleza Sasuke algo sorprendido por que el rubio estuviera en su oficina _

_-mi jefe-dijo Naruto y se acercó al azabache que este estaba apoyado en su escritorio-eres basura-le susurró cerca de sus labios y se separó-ahora despídeme, que no quiero volver a ver tu maldita cara-Sasuke frunció el ceño_

_-imposible-dijo Sasuke-a no ser que tú quieras renunciar_

_-pues es lo que haré_

_-entonces me tendrás que pagar mucho dinero, dinero que no tienes-dijo Sasuke sonriendo de medio lado-revisé tu contrato ayer y puse una cláusula, los abogados son magníficos, asta que yo no lo decida tú no te largas de esta empresa_

_-eres un cabrón_

_-por que crees que te ascendido-dijo Sasuke-para saber lo que haces en cada momento, agradéceme ese puesto ya que lo tienes gracias a mi-Naruto solo lo miró y negó con la cabeza para luego salir de la oficina, Sasuke sonrió_

_-pronto estaras a mi merced-dijo Sasuke_

_Continuará …_

Siento mucho la tardanza, os pido perdón, este capítulo como el siguiente será del pasado de Naruto y Sasuke, espero que os haya gustado, comentar para saber vuestra opinión

Que os pareció el manga de esta semana? A mi no me gustó nada, que es eso de Sakura besando a Naruto, asqueroso, se que era el boca a boca pero fue asqueroso, como se nota que Karin es una Uzumaki, no lo puedo evitar pero Karin me gusta, no me gustaría que Sasuke muriese y espero que el segundo Hkage pueda ayudar a Sasuke como que Gaara llegué a tiempo donde está Minato para salvar a Naruto


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 20

_Naruto acabó todo el trabajo que le ordenó su jefe, miró el reloj y era tarde. Se acercó a la ventana y vio que estaba lloviendo bastante fuerte, suspiró con desgano y volvió a su escritorio para poner todos los papeles ordenado y a si ir a la oficina del jefe y dejarlos en su mesa, miró el lugar y estaba solo, hacía horas que todos sus compañeros se habían ido a casa, cogió los papeles en la mano y se dirigió a la oficina de su jefe, por inercia iba a tocar la puerta pero antes de hacerlo negó con la cabeza y abrió la puerta sin tocar por que por las horas que era su jefe ya no estaría_

_Entró a la oficina y se sorprendió que Sasuke estuviera sentado en su silla sin hacer absolutamente nada, solo estaba recargado en el asiento con los ojos cerrados, Naruto frunció el ceño ya que él tuvo que quedarse a trabajar asta esas horas de la noche y su jefe se quedó sin hacer nada para vigilar seguramente que acababa lo que le había mandado, se acercó Naruto a la mesa y de mala gana puso los papeles en la mesa, ese acto hizo abrir los ojos de Sasuke y este se levantó _

_-por fin terminaste-dijo Sasuke-creía que tenía que quedarme a dormir aquí_

_-vete a la mierda-dijo enfadado Naruto y se dio la vuelta para marcharse de ese lugar, no soportaba tener cerca de ese Doncel era tan prepotente y sobre todo tan hipócrita, pero pensándolo bien estaba mas enfadado con él mismo que con Sasuke ya que desgraciadamente se había enamorado del Uchiha y lo peor de todo es que estaba prometido y Sasuke nunca se lo dijo si no que se lo negó cuando se lo preguntó unos días atrás cuando pensaba que Sasuke era diferente a como era ahora, iba abrir la puerta y una mano en su brazo lo hizo girar para ver los ojos negros de su jefe_

_-se puede saber que te pasa conmigo? Deberías de tenerme mas respeto_

_-no se preocupe se lo tendré señor Uchiha-dijo Naruto_

_-Naruto-dijo Sasuke suavemente- tú puedes decirme por mi nombre_

_-que gran halago de su parte, pero yo no le doy permiso que me diga por mi nombre-se dio la vuelta para irse de ese lugar-será mejor que se valla, su prometido se preocupará-Sasuke sonrió por que pensó que el rubio se preocupaba por él por si no le había dicho que llegaría tarde, Naruto iba a volver abrir la puerta pero otra vez Sasuke le cogió del brazo y lo giró_

_-él sabe que me quedaría aquí-Naruto sopló, estaba cansado, no del trabajo si no la tensión que había y sabía perfectamente que era él el que causaba esa tensión_

_-puedes dejarme ir a casa? Es tarde-dijo Naruto con la voz neutral, Sasuke solo quitó su mano del brazo del rubio_

_-no te gustaría-dijo Sasuke mirando al lado por que no sabía como decirlo a parte que Gaara le había aconsejado que se lanzara si el rubio no lo hacia, suspiró y volvió a mirar a los ojos azules-quedarte un rato conmigo?-Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido y miró por la ventana que aún seguía lloviendo_

_-lo dices por la lluvia?-Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y sacando fuerzas de no saber de donde las tenía a parte que nunca había hecho lo que iba hacer besó en los labios al rubio, que este se quedó paralizado ya que nunca se hubiera esperado lo que hacía el azabache, no correspondió al beso y a Sasuke eso le enfadó, le desesperó y a la vez le entristeció, pero no se separó de los labios si no agarró la camisa del rubio y lo acercó mas a él para que el otro no se separa pero Naruto seguía sin corresponder y Sasuke con el orgullo en el suelo decidió separarse para coger un poco de aire pero lo nunca se esperó que Naruto pusiera su mano en la nuca del azabache y lo besara con agresividad, esta vez el que tenía los ojos abiertos era Sasuke pero inmediatamente los cerró para intentar seguir el ritmo del beso que le daba el rubio y que pudo apreciar que tenía experiencia en ese ámbito pero él era una persona que aprendía rápido todo y pudo estar al mismo nivel que el rubio, pero cuando mas estaba disfrutando del beso y de la lengua ajena el rubio lo empujó-ya has tenido lo que querías, me voy-Sasuke lo miró tapándose la boca con sus mano, no entendía esa actitud del rubio que iba a salir de la oficina, pero Sasuke rápidamente y con enfado estampo en la puerta al rubio y lo volvió a besar, por que si antes se enamoró de él con su simple presencia ahora que había besado esos labios no lo dejaría ir por que ese rubio era suyo y de nadie mas, los dos se besaban y en cada segundo que pasaba ese beso se tomaba mas intenso, se separaban un momento para recuperar el aire y se volvían a besar de la misma forma y asta con mas agresividad, Naruto puso sus manos en el trasero del azabache que este gimió y fue alzado y él enrolló sus piernas en la cintura del rubio, y lo llevó hacia el escritorio y tiró con una mano todas las cosas que estaba en cima, todo esto lo hizo sin dejar de besarle en los labios, lo sentó en el escritorio y se separó y se miraron a los ojos, Naruto puso sus manos con suavidad en la cara del azabache y le dio un beso rápido en los labios-estás seguro de esto y llegar asta el final?_

_-lo he deseado desde el momento que te vi-dijo con seguridad y serio Sasuke y Naruto solo sonrió y le acarició la mejilla y Sasuke solo cerró los ojos para sentir mejor ese contacto_

_-te amo-dijo Naruto poniendo su frente con la contrario-desde la primera vez que te vi, Sasuke al escuchar esas palabras y que se la dijeran a él ya que nunca nadie se la dicho sintió que su corazón que latía a mil por hora, y un calor le invadía su pecho, pero lo que mas le sorprendió por a ver escuchado eso es que notó que tenía unas ganas enormes de llorar y sabía que era de felicidad, y su cuerpo tembló y su mano que empezó a tocar la mejilla del rubio temblaba y sabía que solo quería escuchar esas palabras de la persona que tenía delante por que era el único que podía hacerle feliz y por eso no le dejaría nunca_

_ºººººººººººººººººººº_

_El tiempo pasaba rápido, los días los meses, Sasuke tenían una relación de sexo o por lo menos a si lo veía Naruto pero Sasuke la veía diferente, para él era una relación de pareja, pero lo que no sabía él es que una relación de pareja no es solo sexo, ni tampoco que tengas un prometido y menos que vallas regalando a la persona que crees que tienes una relación de pareja regalos caros para mantenerlo a tu lado y que con eso piense que le amas_

_Ese día Sasuke estaba Gaara y el pelirrojo debía decirle al azabache lo que tenía que hacer para que el compromiso se rompiera, pero Gaara veía a Sasuke bastante distraído como pensando en otra cosa y eso era raro_

_Que pasa Sasuke-dijo Gaara tomando un poco de café ya que estaban en la cafetería de al lado de la oficina Sharingan, en ese momento se escuchó que entraban personas hablando, el pelirrojo pudo ver que se trataba de Naruto y los demás, pero Gaara se quedó viendo al Doncel de pelo negro llamado Lee, pero se percató de la mirada de odio de Naruto y eso le hizo sonreír-tengo que decirte algo, Sasuke_

_-Gaara no entiendo nada-dijo Sasuke _

_-explícame que te pasa_

_-es que no paro de decirle y demostrarle lo que siente por él pero noto que se quiere alejar de mi y eso no quiero-Sasuke se pasó su mano por su cabello_

_-estoy convencido que ese rubio está enamorado de ti_

_-entonces por que no me lo dice_

_-recuerda que te dije que a él no le debe agradar que estés prometido-Sasuke miró al lado, a la ventana-en este tiempo le has dicho que nuestro compromiso no vale nada, verdad?-Sasuke no le dio la cara y Gaara le puso sus manos en las mejillas para que le mirara, esto era visto por Naruto que cerró los puños con fuerza-no se lo has dicho?_

_-no-dijo Sasuke poniendo sus manos en cima de las manos de Gaara y quitarlas de su mejilla-no he tenido ocasión-mentira se dijo Sasuke en su mente, si había tenido oportunidad, pero como le agradaba tanto la actitud que se le ponía al rubio cuando mencionaba al pelirrojo y sobre todo cuando le decía que era mejor que él en todo y mas en la cama_

_-ahora entiendo por que me mira a si_

_-olvida eso-dijo Sasuke que este tenía sus manos en cima de las de Gaara que estaban en la mesa-que es lo que me querías decir?_

_-lo estado pensando mucho y sabes que si yo embarazo a Lee estaremos igual-dijo serio Gaara y Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza-debes de embarazarte-Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido_

_-pero eso es algo que deben de decidir los dos-dijo Sasuke_

_-no tienes tiempo de preguntar a Naruto y sobre todo convencerlo_

_-crees que Naruto no quiere tener un hijo conmigo?-dijo indignado Sasuke_

_-es por la juventud-dijo Gaara_

_-pues le explicare a Naruto-dijo Sasuke mordiéndose el labio_

_-no Sasuke-dijo Gaara-solo embarázate sin decirle nada una vez que estés embarazado el no podrá echarse para atrás-el azabache afirmó con la cabeza lentamente-luego se lo decimos a mis padres y los tuyos y el compromiso está roto-Sasuke tembló un poco por la mención de sus padres pero el pelirrojo no lo notó-tú harás tu vida con tu rubio y yo haré mi vida_

_-Gaara, si me embarazo de Naruto habrá consecuencias-dijo inseguro Sasuke_

_-mis padres se enfadaran y los tuyos también, pero yo convenceré a los mío y mis padres a los tuyos-dijo Gaara y notó como la mano de Sasuke que estaba encima de la suya la apretaba-sobre el dinero, he podido percibir que Naruto se las sabe manejar, además los Huyuga no tendrán problemas de ayudarte a ti y a Naruto y no dudes que te ayudaré_

_-si tu estás conmigo, lo haré-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y abrazó a Gaara durante unos segundos para luego separarse-te quiero, Gaara, eres la única persona que confío y me puede ayudar de cualquier cosa_

_-será mejor que nos vallamos-dijo Gaara levantándose sintiéndose que alguien le iba a matar, Sasuke también se levantó y se sorprendió al alzar la mirada a Naruto en frente de Gaara y al lado de Naruto a Lee-ocurre algo Namikaze?_

_-si-dijo Naruto con ira y dándole un puñetazo a Gaara en la cara que este cayó al suelo, el rubio iba a volver a golpearlo pero Lee se puso delante_

_-Gaara, estás bien?-dijo Sasuke después de salir de la sorpresa que Naruto había golpeado a Gaara, el pelirrojo empezó a levantarse_

_-Naruto déjalo-dijo con súplica Lee_

_-tienes razón, no quiero volver a tocar a escoria como esta-dijo con ira Naruto_

_-Gaara mil disculpas, Naruto está pasando con mucho estrés-dijo Lee haciendo la reverencia y el pelirrojo le sonrió_

_-Rock Lee-dijo con severidad Sasuke-con que permiso le dice por su nombre a mi prometido-Gaara solo negó con la cabeza_

_-lo siento señor Uchiha no volverá a pasar-dijo Lee_

_-eso espero por que nadie como tú nos llega a la suela de los zapatos-dijo Sasuke con frialdad, Lee solo miró al lado y Naruto se acercó a Sasuke_

_-sabes lo que te digo Sa su ke no vales ni una mierda al igual que tu prometido Gaa ra-y les dio la espalda-va monos Lee, valla que se nos pegue las estupideces de los niños ricos-comenzaron a caminar-sabes Lee, deberíamos de quedar los dos y si surge algo yo estaría encantado-y los dos salieron de la cafetería _

_-que quiere decir si surge algo-dijo preocupado Sasuke_

_-olvídate de eso, Sasuke-dijo enfadado Gaara-y cuantas veces te he dicho que trates bien a las personas y que no hagas caso a tus padres, no pasa nada si te dicen por tu nombre_

_-sale solo-susurró Sasuke_

_-pues a tu Naruto no le gusta que trates de esa forma tan despectiva a las personas y sabes que a mi tampoco-le regañó Gaara _

_ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

_Sasuke estaba en su habitación mirando unos papeles y con una sonrisa en su rostro, inconscientemente cogió su teléfono y lo dejó rápido, se acordó que no debía decirle a Naruto nada, leía otra vez los papeles, estaba feliz y hacía tanto que no lo era, bueno cuando estaba con Naruto lo era aunque discutieran _

_-estoy embarazado, vamos a ser papas, seguro estarías feliz, pero todo a su tiempo-se puso su mano en su vientre plano y se mordió el labio inferior de pánico-y si hago algún gesto y le hago daño a mi bebé? No se que hacer-cogió el teléfono-Gaara debe de saber-lo dejó en la cama-él es varón y no sabrá-sus ojos se humedecieron se sentía tan perdido y de repente le vino en la mente sus padres y las lágrimas salieron solas de sus ojos negros-ellos le harán daño-volvió a coger su teléfono y miró la agenda, no podía llamar a ningún familiar, tampoco a Naruto, ni a Gaara, entonces vio a la persona y sonrió, Lee era Doncel y sabría que hacer_

_ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

_Estaba agachado en el suelo de la oficina y su cabeza en la pared, sus lágrimas salían de sus ojos negros y su mano en su vientre, sentía mucho dolor por las palabras de Naruto hace unos minutos, se levantó lentamente y paso su mano por su rostro quitándose las lágrimas, cosa que hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía por que sus padres se lo habían prohibido, suspiró profundamente y salió de la oficina tranquilamente como si no hubiera pasado nada, sentía las miradas de todos en especial la mirada de enfado de Sakura, caminó hacia el ascensor_

_-Sasuke, estás bien?-el azabache miró a la pelirroja con gafas que le miraba con preocupación_

_-que podría pasarme, Karin?-dijo con frialdad Sasuke, no podía permitirse que vieran que estaba mal-estás pálido-susurró la chica, no contestó nada solo miraba al frente, quería salir de ese lugar_

_-señor Uchiha, sabe que puede hablar conmigo de lo que sea-esta vez le habló Lee_

_-puedes decirme Sasuke, Lee-se abrió las puertas del ascensor_

_-cualquier cosa pues decirme-insistió Lee-si quieres puedo llamar a Ga …_

_-no-le cortó Sasuke al chico y se adentró al ascensor, Karin antes que las puertas se cerrasen se adentró con el azabache_

_-no te veo bien-dijo preocupada Karin-por eso te acompañaré_

_-no hace falta_

_-intenté convencer a Naruto para que no renunciara, pero él lo estaba pasando mal y lo comprendo -dijo Karin y Sasuke frunció el ceño_

_-que es lo que comprendes?-dijo enfadado Sasuke mirando a la chica de la misma forma-que cuando le he dado todo se valla_

_-Sasuke no le has dado nada-dijo enfadada Karin_

_-tu que sabes-dijo Sasuke con ganas de golpearla-lo perdí todo por él y a si me lo agradece_

_-Sasuke este no es un lugar para hablar-dijo Karin-vamos a tomar algo y te explico lo que se y tú me dices lo que crees tú que has hecho bien-el azabache solo la miró y ella se fijó en los ojos del azabache que ya no eran oscuros si no que se estaban poniendo mas grisáceos y eso la extrañó, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y los dos salieron del lugar y de la empresa para ir a la cafetería y adentrarse en ella y sentarse en un lugar donde no estuvieran a la vista de nadie, una camarera llegó donde estaban sentados y pidieron un café cada uno y a los minutos ya lo tenían en la mesa-Sasuke se que para ti debe de ser difícil pero debes de dejar ir a Naruto, estás prometido y tus padres nunca aceptarían a alguien como Naruto_

_-ya no estoy prometido-dijo Sasuke y Karin se sorprendió-estoy embarazado y por eso se rompió el compromiso_

_-eso quiere decir que el padre es Naruto-dijo Karin_

_-él me dejó_

_-él lo sabe?_

_-no me dejó que le dijera, se lo iba a decir hoy-dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido-no entiendo por que se ha ido, yo creía que me amaba, él me lo dijo, pero dejó de decirme y no se por que_

_-tú le has dicho?-dijo Karin-le has dicho que tu compromiso era arreglado?_

_-no le dije que el compromiso no valía para nosotros_

_-hay tienes un error-dijo Karin-y sobre lo otro?_

_-y le dije que le amaba_

_-me extraña que le dijeras-dijo Karin, Sasuke la miró enfadado-Naruto nos tenía confianza a Lee, Sakura y a mi, y nunca nos dijo, solo nos decía que se estaba cansando de esa relación, ni siquiera veía que fuese una relación por que no hacíais nada que hace las parejas_

_-teníamos sexo-dijo sin comprender Sasuke_

_-todo en una pareja no es sexo-dijo frunciendo el ceño Karin-las parejas salen a caminar, al cine, hablan, todo no es sexo en una relación, y Naruto cree que lo quieres para tener sexo como si fuera un capricho de niño rico que quiere eso antes de casarse _

_-no entiendo-dijo Sasuke-yo le …_

_-también nos dijo que le chantajeabas y le engañaste con el contrato de su trabajo-dijo Karin tomando un sorbo de café-Naruto tiene un amigo que es abogado, dijo que se llama Shikamaru y que le mentiste sobre su contrato para que no renunciara-Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior_

_-no quería que se alejara de mi-dijo Sasuke_

_-le chantajeabas que nos ibas a despedir a nosotros, pero tus chantajes te referías mas a Sakura, ella es muy buena en lo que hace-sonrió Karin_

_-ella quería quitarme a Naruto-dijo enfadado Sasuke_

_-eso es lo que tú querías ver-dijo Karin-Sakura tiene novio y no quería nada con Naruto-Sasuke se sorprendió-también le amenazaste con sus padres_

_-nunca iba hacer nada en contra de sus padres-dijo serio Sasuke_

_-eso no es una relación de pareja-dijo Karin-tampoco una relación es comprarle cosas caras y obligarle hacer lo que tú quieres_

_-mi madre me dijo que cuando le regalas cosas caras a la persona que quieres es como decírselo_

_-pues eso no es verdad-dijo Karin seria-a veces si se le puede comprar algo y no hace falta que sea caro, lo que importa es demostrar a tu pareja lo que sientes, con palabras, con un gesto, eso es demostrar cuanto amas a tu pareja, Naruto se sentía como un prostituto por que después de tener sexo tú le regalabas cosas_

_-yo no quería que se sintiera a si-susurró Sasuke_

_-tienes que aprender a decir te amo, eso no es malo-sonrió Karin-tú quieres recuperarle?_

_-me gustaría que este conmigo y con nuestro bebé-dijo Sasuke_

_-ve a buscarle, debe de estar en su apartamento y cuando lo veas dile que lo amas y que estás embarazado-dijo Karin y Sasuke la sonrió y se levantó_

_-lo haré-dijo Sasuke saliendo de la cafetería, llamó a un taxi y cuando llegó se subió en él, cuando lo dejó en el edificio pagó el taxi y se bajó, subió asta la planta que estaba el apartamento y entró al interior-Naruto-gritó pero no hubo respuesta, miró el lugar asta que entró a la habitación, sus ojos se humedecieron al ver que no estaba y que encima de la cama había varias cajas y bastantes trajes, se acercó y pudo ver que dentro de la caja estaba todo los objetos que le había regalado en sus respectivas cajas, miró los trajes que tampoco se los había puesta una sola vez ya que tenía la etiqueta de compra, sus lágrimas salieron lentamente de sus ojos y salió de la habitación y seguidamente del apartamento_

_Sasuke caminaba con los pies arrastrando por las calles, no sabía que hacer ni a quien recurrir, se puso su mano en su vientre e hizo una sonrisa triste, le dolía la cabeza y decidió ir a casa, cuando llegó a casa entró sin decir nada, sabía que sus padres no estaban y se fue directamente a su habitación, cuando entró miró el lugar, su habitación era grande, llena de cosas caras si las comparaba con las cosas de Naruto y le vino a la mente una pregunta que le hizo Gaara tiempo atrás, " crees que serías feliz sin los lujos que tienes si te quedas con Naruto? " él no contestó en ese momento y nunca había pensado en eso, si se quedaba con Naruto sus padres le quitaría todos esos lujos que tenía, pero también sabía que una vez que sus padres murieran ellos no le dejaría nada, pero en ese momento no quería pensar en nada y se tumbó en la cama, quería cerrar los ojos y nunca abrirlos_

_Pasó días que no salía de su habitación, sus hermanos estaban preocupados, como Deidara y la novia de Sai, sus padres aún no habían llegado y ese le alegraba por que si le veían de esa forma sabía lo que le esperaba, en esos días sus hermanos quisieron hablar con él de lo que le ocurría pero él no les decía nada asta que al fin le contó todo, omitiendo que él chantajeaba a Naruto y le hacía regalos, a ellos desde ese momento no le agradaron Naruto por abandonar a Sasuke_

_ºººººººººººººººººººººººº_

Naruto estaba en su habitación tumbado en su cama mirando al techo, escuchó un ruido y decidió ir a ver de que se trataba, cuando entró a la sala vio a Sasuke sentado en el sofá con la televisión encendida y unas pastas en la mesa y café, el rubio apreció que esas pastas eran recién hechas, Sasuke vio a Naruto y le sonrió con una media sonrisa

-voy a ver una película, y he hecho esos pastelitos

-desde cuando sabes hacer pastelitos?-dijo incrédulo Naruto y Sasuke suspiró para no enfadarse

-cuando estaba internado en el hospital tuve mucho tiempo libre y decidí aprender a cocinar y también repostería-dijo Sasuke mirando la pantalla del televisor y Naruto decidió sentarse a su lado para ver la película

-solo espero que la película no sea de esas películas empalagosas

-es acción-dijo Sasuke-a mi tampoco me gustan ese tipo de películas-la película comenzó y Sasuke tomó un poco de café, el azabache no cogió ningún pastelitos que había hecho, esperaba que cogiera un pastelito el rubio para que le digiera su opinión, pero este no parecía tener ninguna intención de coger-no vas a probarlos?

-los has probado antes?-dijo Naruto sin dejar de mirar la pantalla, el azabache frunció el ceño

-la masa la probé-dijo de mala gana Sasuke-no te voy a obligar a que los pruebes

-no los iba a probar aunque tú me chantajearas-Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior

-lo siento-susurró Sasuke-pero no tienes que estar toda la vida enfadado

-yo no estoy enfadado-dijo Naruto-y que es lo que sientes?-en todo momento Naruto miraba la pantalla

-en como te trate, creía que era lo correcto

-olvida eso, Sasuke

-pero si eres tú el que siempre está pensando en el pasado-miró al rubio con el ceño fruncido Sasuke

-que es lo que pretendías, Sasuke?-cruzó sus brazos en el pecho Naruto mirando la pantalla-te sentías mas poderoso en tener controlado aún varón?

-no-dijo con seguridad Sasuke-yo solo quería ser feliz contigo-Naruto le miró con los ojos abiertos sorprendido-pero tenía que deshacerme de ese compromiso y Gaara dijo que la única forma era embarazarme-miró al suelo-yo creía que lo estaba haciendo bien, Karin me dijo que esa no era forma de demostrar los sentimientos, pero no entendí del todo, cuando estaba hospitalizado aprendí esas pequeñas cosas, todos me ayudaron, pero sobre todo tu madre, me costó mucho aprender a demostrar mis sentimientos-sonrió el azabache y miró a Naruto que le estaba mirando-tú ese día me dijiste cosas como que no sabía valerme por mi mismo, quise aprender y es gratificante hacer cosas con tus propias manos-se sonrojó un poco y fue percibido por el rubio-si aprendí a cocinar y todo lo que conlleva eso es por ti, quería que te sintieras orgulloso de mi, pero veo que no te fías de mi-agachó la cabeza-creía que éramos pareja en ese tiempo-se levantó-me hubiera gustado hace unos meses que me invitaras a una cita, pero me quedé con las ganas-Sasuke comenzó a caminar para ir al que era su cuarto temporalmente para estar solo, Naruto en cambio cogió uno de los pastelitos y se lo metió en la boca, lo masticó y se lo tragó

-está bueno-dijo Naruto cogiendo otro pastelito, Sasuke paró en el umbral de la puerta y sonrió, miró a Naruto y vio como comía otro pastelito-deberías de pensar en ser repostero profesionalmente-miró al azabache con una sonrisa y este se sonrojó

-lo dices en serio?-dijo Sasuke acercándose al rubio y volviéndose a sentar a donde estaba antes

-si-dijo Naruto-hace unos mese estuvimos saliendo al cine y a otros lados-dijo como si nada el rubio y le dio un pastelito al azabache

-no me agrada el dulce-dijo Sasuke, Naruto al no saber eso lo miró con intensidad y después sonrió

-mejor, mas para mi-cogiendo el pastelito que tenía en sus manos Sasuke

-tú …-dijo Sasuke algo tímido-tú no me dijiste si quería una cita

-eres bobo, Sasuke-frunció el ceño el azabache

-eso lo ley en los libros

-pero a estar juntos era como si tuviéramos citas-Sasuke hizo como un pequeño puchero-creo que entiendo, lo que quieres es que te pregunte si quieres una cita para que tú luego me digas que no

-yo nunca te diría que no-dijo de carrerilla Sasuke y el rubio lo miró sonriendo

-quieres tener una cita conmigo, Sasuke?

-que-dijo sin creer lo que escuchaba el azabache, Naruto se le acercó a su oído

-te gustaría que tengamos una cita romántica?-susurró Naruto con sensualidad y a Sasuke le subió los colores

-si-susurró Sasuke y Naruto lentamente se acercó a los labios del azabache pero se quedó a unos centímetros de distancia

-entonces mañana será nuestra cita-susurró Naruto y acercó sus labios a la mejilla de Sasuke y le besó, el azabache inconscientemente puso sus manos en el cabello rubio como si no quisiera que se separa de él

-te amo-susurró Sasuke y Naruto puso sus manos en las manos del azabache para quitarlas

-yo también te amo, idiota-le besó en la frente y se levantó Naruto-siempre te daré todas las oportunidades que sea necesaria, aunque me hagas daño

-a mi me pasa lo mismo-y Sasuke miró que sus manos estaban agarradas-me da igual sufrir lo que sea para estar contigo-el rubio se puso de cuclillas muy cerca del azabache, sus manos que estaban agarradas Naruto las puso con sus manos abiertas en el vientre de Sasuke-te amo-y sin poder aguantar mas besó los labios del rubio que este inmediatamente le correspondió

-yo te amo mas-dijo Naruto cuando se separaron-quieres que vallamos a ver a Yuun y a Hiro?

-claro-dijo Sasuke y vio como Naruto miraba el lugar

-tendremos de cambiar de casa-dijo Naruto-aquí no hay espacio para todos-Sasuke se levantó

-en cualquier lugar está bien-dijo Sasuke arreglándose la ropa

-ya pensaremos en eso-dijo Naruto

Continuará

Perdón por la súper tardanza, no tengo perdón

Que os pareció? Comentar por fa


End file.
